Rabbit Heart by KitsuShel
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Quando um perseguidor fica muito perto da rockstar Izzy Dwyer, ela faz uma escolha que a traz de volta à sua cidade natal e a leva para uma jornada cheia de um novo amor e amizades.
1. Coração de Coelho

**Rabbit Heart**

**Título****Traduzido:** Coração de Coelho  
><strong>Autora:<strong> KitsuShel  
><strong>Tradutoras:<strong> Irene Maceió e Leiliane Santos (Leili Pattz)

**Sinopse:** Quando um perseguidor fica muito perto da rockstar Izzy Dwyer, ela faz uma escolha que a traz de volta à sua cidade natal e a leva para uma jornada cheia de um novo amor e amizades.

**Nota**** da ****Autora:** Estou muito animada para começar esta nova jornada e agradeço a todos vocês por terem vindo para o passeio!

* * *

><p><strong>~x<strong>xxxxxx**x~**

**Capítulo**** 1: ****Coração**** de**** Coelho  
><strong>_(Traduzido__ por__ Leili__Pattz)_

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Aqui estou eu, uma garota com um coração de coelho_

_Congelada nos faróis_

_Parece que eu cometi o sacrifício final_

_Devo me tornar uma garota com um coração de leão_

_Pronta para uma briga_

_Antes que eu cometa o sacrifício final_

_.._

_Rabbit__Heart _by Florence + the Machine

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

As ruas estavam estranhamente vazias quando a garota saiu furtivamente de sua casa em Beverly Hills, embora pudesse facilmente trocar o termo para mansão em seu lugar. Seus ombros estavam curvados quando teve a certeza que o capuz estava firmemente cobrindo os seus cabelos loiros, carregando nas costas apenas uma mochila recheada e uma caixa de violão. Ela precisava escapar rapidamente, ser invisível, e hoje era o melhor momento para fazer isso acontecer. Era logo após as onze horas, na véspera de Natal e não havia praticamente nenhum movimento em Santa Monica Boulevard. Ela andou a pé por quase três quilômetros antes de entrar em um táxi que estava rodando nas ruas desoladas.

Ela rapidamente arrumou seus poucos bens no banco de trás antes de entrar.

"Estação de Greyhound, por favor", pediu tão suavemente quanto pôde, mas ainda dentro da faixa de audição do motorista

O homem mais velho olhou para ela no espelho retrovisor. Se ele achava que alguma coisa estava errada sobre a maneira como ela manteve o rosto escondido, não fez nenhuma menção sobre isso.

"Indo para casa no feriado, querida?"

"Algo assim", ela murmurou, olhando para fora da janela e vendo as luzes passarem. Eles chegaram ao seu destino em menos de 15 minutos e ela lhe entregou uma nota de 50 dólares.

Ele foi para dar o troco, mas ela acenou para ele. "Fique com isso."

Surpreso, ele sorriu para ela. "Feliz Natal, hun. Tenha uma viagem segura."

Ela deu-lhe outro sorriso em troca da forma como conseguia. "Obrigada. Boas festas."

Colocando seus pertences em suas costas, mais uma vez, a menina fez seu caminho para a garagem de ônibus. Um jovem homem entediado estava atrás do balcão, lendo uma revista quando ela se aproximou.

"Posso pegar um bilhete para fora daqui, por favor."

"Para onde?" perguntou o homem, não olhando para cima.

"Em qualquer lugar entre aqui e Washington, mas de preferência Seattle."

O cara moveu-se e fechou a revista, fazendo com que a respiração da menina prendesse em sua garganta. Um muito-familiar rosto olhou de volta do vidro para ela com o cabelo platinado e olhos azuis safira. Ela engoliu audivelmente e rezou para que o homem permanecesse sem a olhar enquanto ele digitava no computador.

"Há um ônibus que sai à meia-noite e pára em Tacoma. Vão ser 150 dólares."

"Tudo bem, eu vou levar."

Ela cavou em seu bolso e tirou duas notas de cem dólares e colocou no balcão. O homem não piscou um olho para as notas altas e começou a imprimir o bilhete.

"Eu vou precisar ver alguma identidade, senhorita," informou ele, o tom entediado voltando em sua voz. Ela deslizou a identificação falsa do bolso e orou para que as habilidades de Jenks fossem tão boas quanto ele alegou que seriam. Ela só tinha usado uma vez antes, quando saiu para um clube disfarçada. Ela tinha sido reconhecida no prazo de trinta minutos e nunca tentou fazer algo parecido novamente. O cara deu uma olhada na foto e a deslizou de volta para ela, jamais olhando para seu rosto.

"Ok, Senhorita Swan, você está pronta para ir. Os banheiros são ali e o embarque dos ônibus é naquele portão." Ele fez movimentos em ambas as direções com os braços, mas sua atenção estava claramente na revista. Murmurou seus agradecimentos e tomou um último olhar para a foto enquanto ela passava, revirando os olhos no título.

_**Izzy Dwyer, a queridinha da América!**_

"Queridinha, a minha bunda", ela murmurou enquanto diminuiu seu caminho para o banheiro feminino, trancando-o com cuidado por trás dela. Ela colocou suas malas no chão e puxou o capuz para trás, tendo uma boa visão de si mesma no espelho. Ela sabia que não iria longe; seu visual era muito reconhecível.

_Etapa__ um:_ Ela puxou os longos cabelos louros em um rabo de cavalo e fez uma trança rápida antes de envolvê-la em um coque. Teria que resolver por agora.

_Etapa__ dois:_ Ela se inclinou sobre a pia e suavemente tirou uma lente de contato, e depois à outra. As deixou cair na pia, ela abriu a torneira e viu o redemoinho artificial de azul rodar, em seguida, descer pelo ralo. Ela piscou várias vezes e olhou para o espelho, uma sensação estranha a tomou enquanto ela olhou para seus próprios olhos de um tom de chocolate desconhecido.

_Etapa __três:_ Ela procurou através de sua mochila, ignorando os maços de moeda que empurrava a esmo e tirou um velho e surrado boné do Seattle Mariners. Ela colocou-o na cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas picando em seus olhos enquanto ela se lembrava de seu pai, antigo dono do boné. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Tome conta de mim, pai e me ajude a chegar ao Mac com segurança", ela sussurrou no silêncio.

Ela puxou o capuz do moletom de volta para sua cabeça e recolheu seus pertences, antes de voltar para a área de espera. Ela se acomodou em uma cadeira de plástico desconfortável e removeu um livro da sua mochila, tentando matar o tempo e acalmar seus nervos.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Pouco mais de 24 horas depois, o ônibus chegou em Tacoma. A garota se levantou e esticou os músculos contraídos, antes de pegar as suas coisas e sair do ônibus. Ela encontrou um canto calmo e tirou seu laptop, reverificando suas opções para chegar a Forks, cerca de três horas de distância. Ela tinha ficado muito habituada a Los Angeles e as cidades metropolitanas. Suas opções eram apenas para tentar pegar carona no seu caminho até lá ou alugar um carro. Ela pesava fortemente suas escolhas. Se ela escolhesse a rota carona, ela poderia acabar morta e jogada na estrada. Mas se ela tentasse alugar um carro, ele poderia puxar atenção para a sua identidade. Ela não tinha certeza qual era a mais favorável no momento.

Uma mulher nativa americana com cabelos escuros preenchia algo na mesa da estação e a garota fez seu caminho em silêncio, mantendo o rosto escondido em seu capuz.

"Desculpe-me, senhora", ela falou em voz baixa. "Eu estou tentando chegar a Forks. Sabe qual é a melhor maneira de chegar lá?"

A mulher levantou os olhos quase pretos e avaliou a recém-chegada. Simpatia brotou para a garota, obviamente, cansada por estar viajando sozinha no dia de Natal. "Forks está bastante fora do caminho, querida. Se você puder esperar até de manhã, meu marido e eu vamos viajar até Port Angeles para visitar minha família. Ficaríamos felizes em lhe dar uma carona até lá."

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da jovem. Ela normalmente não estava acostumada a alguém agindo com simples bondade. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou. "Eu aprecio isso. Existe um motel***** ou algo do tipo por aqui?"

_*******Motel:** Muitos ligam Motel à outra coisa, mas na verdade são locais para viajantes, tipo hotel de beira de estrada._

A mulher acenou com a cabeça. "Há um Best Western***** a cerca de quatro quarteirões de distância. Posso dar-lhe instruções. Só me encontre aqui novamente amanhã por volta das nove, tudo bem?"

_*******Best****Western:** rede de hotéis._

A garota assentiu com gratidão e foi logo em seu caminho, respirando o ar fresco da noite, enquanto caminhava para um abrigo. Era completamente diferente do ar de LA; leve e fresco.

Depois de um sono agitado, atormentado com pesadelos sendo descoberta e arrastada de volta para a Califórnia, a menina acordou antes do amanhecer. Ela estava na janela de seu quarto, observando o sol nascer sobre Tacoma e a pequena floresta ao fundo. Seus pensamentos estavam turbulentos e ela se perguntava, e não pela primeira vez, se seu plano foi um erro.

Robert "Mac" McCarty tinha sido o melhor amigo de seu pai e como um segundo pai para ela. Seu filho, Emmett, era dois anos mais velho que ela e tinha sido seu irmão desde o momento em que ela nasceu na minúscula cidade de Washington. Mac era dono de uma taberna no meio da sonolenta Forks, e seu pai, Charlie, era o Chefe de Polícia. Sua mãe, Renee, divorciou-se de Charlie e saiu da cidade, deixando o pai sozinho para cuidar da pequena garota de três anos. A esposa de Mac faleceu durante o parto, então ele e Charlie formavam uma espécie de família. Isabella Swan nunca tinha realmente conhecido o que era ter uma mãe, mas estava tudo bem, porque seu melhor amigo não conhecia também, então eles tinham essa vida confusa juntos.

Quando Charlie foi morto cumprindo o seu dever, logo antes do aniversário de 13 anos de Bella, sua mãe pegou-a, arrancando a menina de tudo o que ela conhecia e amava, mudando para a Califórnia com ela e seu novo marido. A primeira coisa que Renee teve o cuidado de estar mudando foi o nome da filha para Izzy Dwyer, apagando completamente qualquer traço de Bella Swan e da vida que ela tinha conhecido antes. No início, Bella tinha resistido, recusando-se a responder por seu novo nome e agindo como se não se importasse. Eventualmente, Renee usou chantagem emocional e quebrou a resistência de sua filha.

Dentro de poucos anos vivendo em Los Angeles, Renee tinha lançado sua filha como a mais nova sensação teenybopper*, tendo pintado os seus cabelos e forçado a usar lentes de contatos coloridas em seus olhos, para torná-los "mais bonitos". O público rapidamente se apaixonou pela beleza e a voz suave de Izzy, lançando-a para o estrelato. Quando ela pediu a mãe para voltar para Forks para uma visita, Renee a convenceu de que ninguém lá queria vê-la. Fazia mais de três anos e não houve ligações ou cartas da "família". Com o coração partido, a cada ano que passava desde sua saída de casa, a alma de Bella ficou cada vez mais ferida.

_*******Teenybopper:** geralmente uma menina 14/11 anos de idade que usa camisas que dizem coisas como "anjo" a "princesa" "diva" "deusa", jóias e etc._

Três meses depois de seu décimo oitavo aniversário, Renee e seu marido, Phil, morreram em um acidente de carro, deixando Bella realmente sozinha. Não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela ficou na vida que não gostava, porque era tudo o que conhecia. Os únicos pontos brilhantes eram as duas pessoas que ela poderia honestamente chamar de amigos, sua assistente pessoal, Tanya Denali, e seu melhor amigo, James Tillman, que era um dos atores mais quentes de Hollywood. Izzy e James apareceram como casal várias vezes, principalmente para cobrir o fato de que ele era bissexual e muitas vezes tinha casos discretos com outros atores. Após o encontro em uma festa uma noite, James foi capaz de ver que ela ainda não estava cansada pelas ações traiçoeiras que algumas pessoas faziam para chegar ao topo. Ele tomou-a sob sua asa e cuidou dela da melhor maneira possível, provou a sua lealdade e amizade em mais de uma ocasião. Ela se arrependeu de não deixar uma nota mais detalhada para ele e Tanya, mas ela não podia correr o risco de que eles a seguissem. O resultado final que isso teria acabaria por ser catastrófico.

O alarme no telefone pré-pago de Bella tocou e ela tirou seu olhar da paisagem, a fim de tomar um banho e colocar sua única outra roupa limpa. Seu amado iPhone foi deixado em casa por medo de ser rastreada. Quando a água quente bateu contra suas costas tensas, ela perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, tentando identificar o momento em que tudo foi para o inferno. Ela tinha 22 anos e estava no topo do mundo, adorada por milhões de pessoas. Ou um pouco mais.

Alguns meses atrás, ela começou a receber cartas amorosas de um fã desconhecido. As notas começaram a chegar a cada duas semanas, crescendo em freqüência e detalhes pessoais. Logo, eles foram incluindo coisas que ela tinha feito ou usava no mesmo dia. Assustada e preocupada, ela acabou contratando segurança extras para mantê-la em segura. Dois homens corpulentos, chamados Bruno e Dillon, seguiram-na em todos os lugares que ela ia e eles se revezavam patrulhando a casa dela, mas as cartas ainda chegavam. Depois de participar de uma reunião com James na véspera de Natal, ela chegou em casa apenas para descobrir uma carta à sua espera. No meio de sua cama. Seu coração batia em seu peito quando ela pegou e desdobrou a nota. A foto de seu próprio rosto adormecido estava aninhada dentro.

.

_"Em breve, minha amada Izzy. Nós estaremos juntos em breve."_

.

Sabendo que seu perseguidor não só tinha estado na casa dela recentemente, mas também enquanto ela estava mais vulnerável, ela entrou em pânico. Ela discou para Bruno e informou-o sobre o que tinha acontecido e ele voou para a ação. Pelo tempo que ele tinha procurado cada centímetro da casa, seu curso de ação foi definido. Ela recusou o conselho de ir para um hotel até mais seguranças poderem chegar ao local. Uma vez que ele tinha ido embora e voltado ao seu posto de vigilante na frente, ela girou pela casa, decidindo o que levar e o que precisava ser deixado para trás. Ela colocou roupas confortáveis e correu para o seu escritório, retirando os 5000 dólares em dinheiro que ela guardava para emergências. Ela deixou tudo para trás, mas pegou um cartão de crédito, sabendo que o dinheiro teria de durar por quanto tempo ela estivesse em fuga. O cartão de crédito seria somente para uma situação de emergência, no caso de alguém rastrear suas compras.

Ela rabiscou uma nota rápida para ambos, Tanya e James, rezando para que eles encontrassem e não ficassem muito chateados com sua decisão. Ela enfiou algumas coisas aleatórias em uma mochila e acrescentou seu laptop no último minuto, imaginando que seria seguro, pois ela nunca tinha usado para outra coisa senão música. Ela pegou um capuz grande que James havia deixado na casa dela antes e cuidadosamente escapou da casa pela porta de trás, sabendo que Bruno estava na parte da frente.

Agora, aqui estava ela, viajando na parte de trás do carro de um estranho, em uma viagem de volta para algum lugar onde ela não estava mesmo certa de que ainda era bem-vinda. Ela olhou para fora da janela enquanto a imensidão de verde e marrom passou, a familiaridade crescente em seu peito. A mulher, cujo nome ela tinha vindo a descobrir que era Sue Clearwater, virou-se no banco do passageiro e sorriu para Bella gentilmente, quando seu marido Harry parou em um posto de gasolina.

"Você tem família em Forks, querida?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Na verdade, não. Eu cresci lá, mas mudei depois que meu pai foi morto."

Harry olhou diretamente para Bella no espelho retrovisor, com os olhos procurando o rosto de qualquer reconhecimento. Seu coração começou a bater quando seu rosto se iluminou. Ela estava convencida de que sua farsa acabou quando o homem falou.

"Bella Swan, é você?" perguntou ele com admiração em seu tom.

Ela piscou, surpresa. "Sim?" respondeu, o som mais parecido com uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

O homem mais velho sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas Charlie era um bom amigo meu. A cidade inteira chorou quando ele se foi."

Ela baixou os olhos, as lágrimas arderam em seus olhos e murmurou seus agradecimentos. Ela se enrolou contra a porta e descansou sua testa contra o vidro frio e flutuou dormindo calmamente.

"Bella? Bella, querida", uma voz quente chamou, puxando-a para fora de seu sono. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para fora, surpresa ao ver um prédio familiar e resistido com a placa de " Mac Bar e Grill;"

Ela olhou para Sue, que estava sorrindo suavemente. "Como vocês sabiam?"

A mulher mais velha encolheu os ombros levemente. "Todo mundo sabia que os McCarty eram a sua família tanto quanto Charlie era. Imaginamos que essa seria sua primeira parada."

Bella agradeceu o casal profusamente, não só por ajuda-la na sua viagem, mas por serem tão generosos para começar.

"Você precisa de algo mais? Você precisa de dinheiro?" Harry perguntou enquanto a ajudou a retirar seus poucos pertences do carro.

Ela sentiu seu coração aquecer e pela primeira vez, e começou a sentir que fez a escolha certa ao vir para cá.

"Eu estou bem com o dinheiro, obrigada. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para retribuir sua bondade?"

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, antes de puxá-la para um abraço de um braço só. "Não, querida. Não preocupe sua linda cabeça com isso. Seu pai teria feito o mesmo."

Ela balançou a cabeça e atirou sua mochila sobre os ombros, escolhendo para pegar a caixa do violão pela alça. Ela acenou enquanto os Clearwater se afastaram e desapareceram de vista antes de virar a cabeça e entrar no Mac.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

O interior da taverna era escura e sem vida humana. Um balcão longo estava no lado esquerdo da sala e um pequeno palco estava para a direita, bem como um par de mesas de sinuca em uma parede distante. Mesas e cadeiras espalhadas nos espaços entre eles. Ela ouviu um barulho por trás do bar e se aproximou. Um homem alto, cerca de 1,93 cm, fazia seu caminho para fora da outra sala, carregando algumas caixas de cerveja. Quando ele se virou e a viu, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Olá", ele falou lentamente com um sotaque sulista leve. "Sinto muito por fazê-la esperar querida, eu não ouvi você entrar. O que posso conseguir pra você?"

Ela engoliu em seco e sentou-se nervosamente colocando suas coisas no chão, antes de tomar um assento. "Eu vou querer uma bebida, por agora, obrigada. Você tem um menu de comida?"

Ele encostou-se no bar e sorriu amplamente. "Com certeza, minha senhora. A comida pode ser resolvida daqui há alguns minutos. Minha prima, Rose, é a cozinheira aqui e ela está fora em um serviço no momento, mas posso ajudá-la definitivamente com a bebida. O que você deseja?"

Ela correu os dedos sobre o velho e familiar balcão entalhado do bar e sorriu distraidamente, lembrando das inúmeras vezes que ela e Emmett tinham se sentado no mesmo lugar.

"Root Beer", ela respondeu sem pensar.

O barman sorriu e caminhou até o outro lado do bar. Ele retornou apenas alguns momentos depois com um copo de gelado com o refrigerante. Ela levou o copo aos lábios, fechando os olhos quando o cheiro doce atingiu seu nariz. Ela tomou um pequeno gole, saboreando o gosto que não tinha experimentado em quase 10 anos. Quando ela colocou o copo para baixo e abriu os olhos, ela notou que o garçom a olhava de perto. Surpresa com a rapidez que ela tinha deixado sua proteção cair, ela se inclinou para frente nos cotovelos, permitindo que o capuz escondesse mais o rosto discretamente.

"Você está apenas passando por esse lugar, querida?" ele perguntou sua voz misturada com curiosidade.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei quais são os meus planos, na verdade. Eu estou meio que me instalando aqui."

Ele soltou uma risada e estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Jasper."

Ela estendeu a mão timidamente e apertou a sua. Se o Mac confiava nele o suficiente para o deixar no bar, então ele não poderia ser tão ruim. Pelo menos é o que ela tentou desesperadamente se convencer.

Propositalmente, omitindo sua própria introdução, ela limpou sua garganta. "Sabe quando Mac vai chegar?"

Jasper apertou os olhos com suspeita. O rosto da garota parecia notavelmente familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde a viu antes. Era óbvio pela sua linguagem corporal que ela estava escondendo algo.

"Mac se aposentou a cerca de três anos. Seu filho cuida do lugar."

Ela assentiu, o coração disparado na esperança de ver seu melhor amigo novamente. "Bem, então, você sabe quando Emmett vai chegar?"

Jasper cruzou os braços sobre o peito, querendo saber qual era sua história. Ele estava prestes a responder a ela quando a porta se abriu. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, percebendo que ela tinha se enrijecido na cadeira.

"Parece que você não tem que esperar por muito tempo, minha senhora. Eis que Em está aqui agora."

"O que está acontecendo, Jazz? Tem alguém procurando por mim?"

Bella sentiu uma sacudida de nervosismo disparar através dela ao som de sua voz. Era mais profunda e mais viril do que tinha sido aos quatorze anos, mas ainda era definitivamente Emmett. Ela se virou na cadeira lentamente e olhou para os recém-chegados. Quatro pessoas estavam na entrada: dois homens e duas mulheres. As mulheres eram pólos opostos: uma pequena com um pouco mais de 1,50cm com cabelo curto e escuro e outra mais perto de 1,80cm com cabelos loiros. Atrás das mulheres tinha um homem alto e magro com cabelos cor de bronze. Liderando o grupo da frente, e no centro, estava o seu Emmett, não mais o garoto magricelo com braços grandes. Ele agora estava alto e musculoso, sua aparência semelhante a de um defensor.

"Esta jovem senhora aqui estava perguntando por você ou por seu pai, Em," Jasper respondeu, observando o desenrolar da cena com intenso fascínio.

A mulher alta e loira enrijeceu e deu um olhar ameaçador a estranha, como se estivesse tentando marcar o seu território. Sem hesitação, Bella deslizou para fora do banco e andou mais perto de Emmett, puxando para trás o capuz e removendo o boné de beisebol.

_"É __isso,"_ ela pensou. _"Tudo__ ou __nada"._

Ela colocou a mão trás de sua cabeça e desfez sua trança, correndo a mão pelos cabelos e os sacudindo livres. As mulheres engasgaram e cobriram a boca com surpresa. Emmett estreitou os olhos até que seu rosto suavizou.

"Izzy Dwyer?" ele perguntou em choque. "Por que você está procurando por mim ou meu pai? Eu não entendi."

Ela engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio, antes de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ela viu o momento em que ele começou a reconhecer sua amiga perdida há muito tempo.

"Não", ele sussurrou. "De jeito nenhum, porra."

"Oi, Salsicha*****," ela respondeu, com voz trêmula de emoção, lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos.

_***Salsicha:** no original Shaggy, personagem do desenho Scooby-Doo._

"Scooby-Loo*****", ele soluçou entrecortadamente, antes de puxar Bella em seu peito.

_*******Scooby-Loo**: no original Scrappy, também personagem do desenho Scooby-Doo. O cachorrinho pequeno e chato que era primo do Scooby  
><em>

Ela automaticamente colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-o com toda a sua força.

"Emmett", ela chorou. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

Enquanto se agarrou ao pseudo irmão da sua existência, Bella Swan sentiu que estava finalmente em casa depois de todos estes anos.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

**Nota**** da**** Leili:**_ Fic __novinha __para __vocês, __da__ mesma __autora__ de__ Parachute!__ Então __já __sabem __que __qualidade__ é__ o__ que__ não __falta.__ OMG__ tadinha__ da__ Bella,__ a__ mãe__ dela__ morreu, __mas __ainda __é __uma __vaca__ hein,__ afastou __a__ garota __de __tudo __e __todos.__ E__ agora__ ela__ foge__ por__ causa __de__ um__ perseguidor.__ Mas__ quem __sabe __nessa__ nova__ cidade__ ela __encontra__ o__ que __tanto__ procura?__ Uma __nova__ vida__ certamente.__ Novos __amigos...__ um __novo__ amor. __Espero__ vocês__ aqui__ na__ próxima__ semana,__ e__ deixem __suas __opiniões __sobre __esse__ primeiro __capítulo.__ Beijos__xx_

**Nota da Irene**_: Oi meninas, para não sofrermos com a falta de Parachute, trouxemos mais uma fic fofinha e bem escrita da Kit, espero que gostem. Já temos alguns capítulos traduzidos e a história é bem fora do convencional. Toda quarta estaremos aqui. Beijos e beijos  
><em>


	2. Lar

**Capítulo**** 2:**** Lar**  
><em>(Traduzido<em>_ por__ Irene__ Maceió)_

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Bem,__eu__ estou__ indo__ para__ casa,_  
><em>De<em>_ volta __ao__ lugar __onde__ eu__ pertenço,_  
><em>E<em>_ onde__ seu__ amor__ sempre__ foi__ o__ suficiente __para __mim._  
><em>Eu<em>_ não__ estou __fugindo._  
><em>Não,<em>_ eu __acho__ que__ você __me__ entendeu__ errado._

_.._

_Home_ by Daughtry

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Alguém limpou a garganta audivelmente, fazendo com que Emmett e Bella se afastassem. Ele olhou para ela, com o rosto cheio de temor, e brincando puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro. Ele fez uma cara engraçada e franziu o nariz.

"Loira? Eu não gosto dele, Scooby-Loo*****. Não é você".

_*No original 'Scrappy' (no Brasil era Scoob-Loo), que era o sobrinho do Scooby-doo, mas uma versão menor, mais corajosa, tagarela e chata, do cão Scooby-Doo._

Bella balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Está tudo bem. Eu nem sei quem eu sou mesmo, Em."

Ele olhou para ela contemplativamente por um momento, antes de encolher. "Não importa, você sempre será Scooby-Loo para mim."

Um peso foi tirado de seus ombros e ela se sentiu como se pudesse de repente respirar mais facilmente.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu senti tanto sua falta", respondeu ela entrecortadamente, as lágrimas ardendo nos olhos de novo.

"Emmett, o que está acontecendo?" A amazona* perguntou friamente. "Como você conhece Izzy Dwyer e o que ela está fazendo aqui?"

_*Mulher agressiva, alta._

Bella olhou para ela e imediatamente desejou que não tivesse feito. Se um olhar pudesse matar, os olhos violeta dessa mulher teriam a decapitado instantaneamente. Ela notou a posição de Emmett enrijecer minuciosamente, antes de estreitar os olhos para a mulher.

"Rosie, baby", ele respondeu com um caloroso tom firme. "Bella é minha amiga, minha irmãzinha. Bells, esta é a minha esposa, Rosalie."

Emmett sorriu para sua amiga e os olhos da amazona aumentaram em compreensão. Seu rosto perdeu imediatamente toda a hostilidade e ela sorriu um pouco timidamente para Bella.

Ao ouvir a proclamação de Emmett, as paredes emocionais de Bella foram completamente destruídas e ela afundou até os joelhos. Ela estava fisicamente e emocionalmente exausta, incapaz de conter o fluxo de lágrimas que escorria pelo seu rosto. Emmett caiu imediatamente para o lado dela, assim como Rosalie e uma menina menor. Ele envolveu um de seus braços musculosos em volta dos seus ombros e sussurrou suavemente.

"Ssh, está tudo bem, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Não", ela soluçava as palavras saindo de sua boca em uma corrida. "Não, não está. Alguém está me perseguindo e eu só queria voltar para casa, então eu entrei em um ônibus. Eu tinha que me esconder e não deixar ninguém me reconhecer e eu não tinha certeza se você ainda queria me ver depois da maneira que deixamos as coisas. Você nunca retornou minhas cartas e depois os Clearwaters me deixaram aqui e tudo está uma bagunça, Em."

Seus soluços abrandaram e ela sentiu dois conjuntos de pequenas mãos esfregando suas costas. Ela olhou para cima e notou que as duas mulheres também estavam no chão, ajudando Emmett a confortá-la. A menina de cabelos escuros sorriu brilhantemente.

"Oi! Eu sou Alice e sou uma das suas maiores fãs", ela disse alegremente.

Bella piscou, surpresa. "Um, obrigada?" ela respondeu com uma voz que estava arranhada de tanto chorar.

"Bella, o que foi isso sobre um perseguidor e se esconder? No que você se meteu Scooby-Loo?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

Ela esfregou a manga do moletom em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas e fungando.

"Eu vou te contar tudo, mas podemos sair do chão primeiro?"

Emmett soltou uma risada e acariciou suas costas. "Sim, senhora."

Rosalie e Alice estenderam uma mão para Bella. Ela timidamente colocou as mãos nas suas, permitindo-se ser puxada para cima.

"Obrigada", disse ela calmamente.

Rosalie sorriu gentilmente para ela. "Se você é da família de Emmett, então você é da minha também, Bella."

Bella sentiu seu peito quente com esperança, aliviada de que o pior cenário não tivesse ocorrido.

"Ei, E!" Emmett gritou do chão. "Vem me ajudar, cara."

Bella olhou para a porta e viu quando o homem de cabelos bronze caminhou rapidamente até Em, sustentando o peso do grande homem a seus pés.

O homem virou-se e estendeu a mão. "É bom conhecer você, Bella. Eu sou Edward."

Bella colocou a mão na sua e sentiu um arrepio pequeno atropelar sua espinha. "Oi", ela respondeu.

"Vamos, Bells, vamos ouvir sua história," Emmett disse, enquanto a puxava para uma mesa. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e os outros seguiram seu exemplo.

"Bem, deixe-me começar pelo início..."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Quando Bella terminou sua história, ela olhou para cima e silenciosamente julgou as reações nos rostos ao redor da mesa. A maioria era uma combinação de surpresa e simpatia, exceto Emmett. Sua boca estava torcida com raiva, sua perna balançando, nervosa. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou gentilmente seu braço, apenas para puxar para trás em choque quando ele bateu com o punho violentamente contra a mesa.

"Essa vadia", ele fervia. "Como ela ousa?"

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "O-o quê?" ela gaguejou.

"Renee". Ele cuspiu o nome de sua mãe como se fosse venenoso. "Ela a levou para longe de nós e nunca olhou para trás. Aposto que ela nunca sequer lhe disse que seu pai deixou sua casa para você e ela vendeu-a antes mesmo que vocês deixassem Forks. Escrevemos cartas e tentei ligar, durante anos, e ela nunca lhe disse."

Ele levantou-se rapidamente, afastando sua cadeira para trás e começou a andar na frente do bar.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu sei que ela era sua mãe, mas espero sinceramente que ela esteja apodrecendo no inferno agora."

Bella engoliu o nó na garganta, permitindo que as informações de Emmett afundassem. Seu pai havia deixado sua casa para ela, a última conexão física entre eles. E sua mãe a tinha vendido. Emmett tinha escrito cartas e nunca recebeu as que ela tinha enviado. Um pedaço de seu coração rachou com o conhecimento de que sua mãe a tinha enganado, brincando com os medos de sua filha em vez de consolá-la.

"Eu nunca soube", ela fungou. "Quando eu queria voltar para casa e visitar, ela fez parecer que vocês não me queriam por perto; como se eu fosse um fardo."

Emmett parou seu ritmo e estava ao seu lado em um instante, agachado ao lado de sua cadeira. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou sua trança.

"Nunca. Você nunca poderia ser um fardo para mim, Scooby-Loo. Você é minha irmã mais nova, nada poderia mudar isso."

Ela jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o apertou tão firmemente quanto pôde. Ali mesmo, naquele lugar e naquele momento, ela nunca tinha se sentido mais segura e guardada.

"Você sabe do que precisa?" A pequena perguntou, tamborilando as unhas perfeitamente cuidadas sobre a mesa.

Bella balançou a cabeça, curiosa para saber o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Uma transformação!" Alice juntou as mãos com entusiasmo.

Edward gemeu. "Eu vou pedir desculpas por minha irmã antes do tempo, Bella. Ela é um pouco exagerada, mas tem boas intenções."

Alice deu um tapa no ombro dele levemente e fez beicinho para Jasper. "Eu não sou exagerada, eu sou querido?"

O barman tossiu em surpresa, mas se recuperou rapidamente. "Não, querida, claro que não."

Rosalie olhou para Bella pensativa por um momento antes de concordar. "Ali está certa."

"Estou?"

"Ela está?"

Alice e Edward responderam em conjunto, fazendo com que a mesa rompesse em gargalhadas.

Rosalie estendeu a mão e desatou a trança de Bella, afofando seu cabelo longo e loiro até a cintura. "Um corte e um pouco de cor, juntamente com a perda de suas lentes deve deixá-la irreconhecível. Pela maior parte. Seu LSs são uma história totalmente diferente."

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão. "LSs?"

"Lábios Sugadores", Rose respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo com que Emmett empalidecesse e os outros rapazes desviassem o olhar desconfortáveis.

"Merda, Rosie. Você não pode dizer uma coisa como essa sobre a minha irmã!" ele gemeu.

"O quê?" ela respondeu inocentemente, com a intenção de torturar o marido. "Pense em quando ela estava na TV e você não sabia-"

"Ok, já chega dessa conversa," Bella interrompeu. "Merdas como essa me deixarão com cicatrizes pelo resto da vida."

Emmett se virou para ela com surpresa. "Você xingou!"

Bella piscou. "Hum, sim? Eu tenho um vocabulário muito extenso também. Foda, merda, filho da puta, idiota. A lista vai crescendo."

Ele sorriu e deu um tapinha nas suas costas. "Isso é incrível. Izzy Dwyer sempre parecia tão saudável e pura."

Bella corou. "Uh, bem, eu não sou nenhum anjo e eu certamente não usaria a palavra pura."

O sorriso de Emmett caiu de seu rosto. "Sim, bem, para mim você está tão pura como a neve. Você ouviu?"

Ela mordeu o lábio para segurar uma risada e balançou a cabeça. "Eu ouvi, Em."

"Ok!" Alice anunciou, saltando para seus pés. "Vou correr para a loja e pegar alguns suprimentos." Ela se virou para Bella e sorriu. "Eu tenho um salão de beleza e spa em Port Angeles", explicou ela.

Rosalie concordou. "Bom, vamos esgueirá-la para fora daqui e seguir para a casa grande. Tenho certeza que Bella e Mac vão precisar de algum tempo para conversar."

As borboletas se agitaram loucamente no estômago de Bella. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e nervosa para ver Mac novamente depois de todos estes anos. O lado positivo foi que a apreensão que sentia no início do dia foi completamente apagada pelo tempo que passou com Emmett. Sabendo que eles tinham sentido a falta dela e estavam com o coração quebrado por seu tempo longe, a deixou ainda mais ansiosa para ficar cara a cara com seu segundo pai.

Depois de Alice sair poucos minutos depois, Rosalie guardou o cabelo de Bella de volta, o escondendo debaixo do boné de beisebol. Ela deu um sorriso tranquilizador e capotou a capa em cima de sua cabeça.

"Edward, você vem conosco?" Rosalie perguntou, encolhendo os ombros em sua jaqueta, enquanto Bella colocou a mochila e o estojo da guitarra de volta nos ombros.

Bella olhou para ele encostado no bar, conversando com Jasper. Ele olhou em seu caminho e acenou.

"Não, tudo bem. Isso deve ser uma coisa de família. Além disso, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer no quarto dos fundos. Vocês me pagam por alguma coisa." Ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para Bella. "Foi bom conhecê-la, Izzy".

Uma explosão de pânico percorreu seu sangue. Ela olhou, de olhos arregalados, e balançou a cabeça. "Não... Não me chame disso."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram com a veemência em seu tom. "Merda", respondeu ele com arrependimento, "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não quis causar qualquer dano- eu não estava pensando."

Ela desviou o olhar e acenou. Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar solidário antes de levar Bella para fora, onde Emmett estava esperando em seu jipe.

Rosalie parou quando chegou ao carro. "Ele realmente não queria fazer nenhum mal, querida."

Bella suspirou. "Eu sei, eu sinto muito, foi uma reação automática. Vocês acabaram de me conhecer e meu rosto é tudo que vocês conhecem."

"Não, Bella, isso não é tudo que conhecemos. Eu sei que você ama _Root__Beer_ e que você caiu de uma árvore quando você tinha oito anos e quebrou seu braço. Eu sei que você tem uma cicatriz em seu joelho de cair de sua moto e que seu pai ensinou você e Em como atirar com uma arma quando você tinha dez anos."

Bella olhou nos olhos da outra mulher, aterrada. "Eu- Eu não sei o que dizer, Rosalie".

Rose sorriu tristemente. "Você não precisa dizer nada. Eu só quero que você entenda que, embora eu não conheça você pessoalmente, eu sei quem você é e eu te amo".

Bella estendeu a mão, abraçando firmemente Rosalie. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou.

Rose assentiu com a cabeça e gesticulou para que ela tomasse o banco da frente, ao lado de Emmett. Bella hesitou, não querendo se intrometer e assumir o lugar de direito de Rose ao lado do marido.

"Não diga uma palavra," Rosalie riu. Ela abriu a porta e deslizou para o banco de trás, piscando para Bella e apontando para ela entregar a caixa do violão.

Bella piscou e cedeu, percebendo que ela não iria ganhar este argumento. Ela engoliu em seco e entrou no banco do passageiro, descansando sua mochila em seus pés antes de prender seu cinto de segurança. Ela olhou para Emmett, que atirou-lhe um grande sorriso. Ela acenou para ele, incapaz de manter longe o sorriso que estava se formando em seu rosto. Depois de apenas uma volta de 10 minutos pelas ruas vagamente familiares, eles pararam em frente de uma grande casa antiga, tinha três andares com persianas vermelhas e uma cerca de piquete branca.

Bella saiu do jipe e olhou para a casa dos McCarty melancolicamente, uma série de memórias a agredindo de uma vez. Emmett apareceu ao lado dela e pegou sua mochila.

"Será que ela parece do mesmo jeito que você se lembra?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Ela lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de balançar a cabeça. "Sim e não. As janelas eram azuis e não havia um balanço na varanda. Mas além disso, é como se eu andasse em um dos meus sonhos."

Emmett sorriu tristemente, tocando seu braço e guiando-a para a porta da frente.

"Vamos lá para dentro. O papai está com o Joey."

Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Joey?"

Emmett riu levemente. "Joseph McIntyre o segundo. Ele é um filhote de Bulldog Inglês. A coisa mais feia que você já viu, Bells".

"Não fale isso do meu bebê, Emmett", Rose gritou por trás deles. "Ou então o vira-lata ficará comigo na cama e você vai ficar lá embaixo."

"Aww, vamos, Rosie! Eu só disse que ele era feio, não que eu não o amava," Emmett gemeu quando abriu a porta da frente.

O som de patas e grunidos ecoaram pela casa quando o pequeno cão enrugado e branco veio correndo pelo corredor de madeira. O cachorro começou a latir imediatamente aos recém-chegados, fazendo com que Bella retrocedesse no susto. Emmett se agachou e pegou o pequeno cachorro, falando amorosamente, enquanto coçava sua cabeça.

"Quem é o meu bom menino, hein?"

"Eu juro, meu filho, você trata esse cachorro maldito melhor do que a seu velho", uma profunda voz grave chamou a partir da sala ao lado.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram ligeiramente e seu coração começou a bater furiosamente. Emmett sorriu e a cutucou para a frente. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a sala até que o rosto imponente de Robert McCarty veio à tona. Mesmo que ele estivesse sentado em sua cadeira, você ainda poderia dizer que ele era um homem grande. Um metro e noventa e cinco construído como um lenhador, Mac sempre foi uma figura imponente. Ela podia ver que seu cabelo escuro estava agora salpicado com cinza e seu rosto estava um pouco mais abatido com a idade, mas ainda robusto e bonito.

"O que você está fazendo aqui na hora de-" As palavras de Mac pararam em sua boca quando ele olhou e viu a menina na porta.

Seus dedos nervosamente brincavam com os bolsos de sua camisa e ela hesitantemente puxou o capuz para trás, revelando um boné velho e desgastado do Mariners. O reconhecimento e a dor por seu melhor amigo falecido o acertou como um soco no estômago. Ele se levantou lentamente, como se a menina pudesse se afastar a qualquer momento.

Uma esperança feliz subiu em suas veias, se perguntando se essa era a sua filha há muito tempo perdida. Ela tirou o chapéu e, embora o cabelo fosse de uma cor diferente, ele se viu olhando para os quentes olhos castanhos de Charlie Swan. Mac sempre foi um homem com um grande coração turbulento, mas algo mudou dentro dele quando ele perdeu não só seu melhor amigo, mas a sua quase-filha também. Enquanto ele tentava permanecer forte e amoroso com seu filho, até mesmo ele teve que admitir que se tornou mais estóico e fechado.

Quando ele olhou para baixo na forma pequena de Isabella Swan pela primeira vez em quase 10 anos, ele foi levado de volta para o dia em que suas vidas foram rasgadas. A tarefa de contar a Bella que seu pai havia falecido havia caído para ele. A jovem havia caído em soluços, se recusando a deixar seu lugar no sofá durante dois dias. Ele e Emmett haviam ficado ao lado dela o tempo todo, os três juntos e se apoiando.

Uma semana depois, Mac havia pedido a guarda legal de Bella, a pedido escrito de seu melhor amigo. Mesmo se Charlie não tivesse mencionado isso em seu testamento, Mac sabia que ele teria feito a mesma coisa por conta própria. Ele amava aquela garota, tanto quanto sua própria carne e seu filho de sangue. Dez dias depois que ele entrou com o pedido, Renee Dwyer entrou em suas vidas e rasgou pelas costuras tudo o que tinha acabado de começar lentamente a ser consertado. Nada jamais foi o mesmo depois disso.

Bella limpou sua garganta e ansiosamente agarrou seu chapéu nas mãos. Ela viu quando uma grande variedade de emoções passaram no rosto de Mac. Seu coração quase explodiu de felicidade em seu peito quando ele lhe deu um sorriso aguado e disse às palavras que ela havia desejado ouvir todos os dias desde que ela tinha ido embora.

"Minha Bella, eu estive esperando por você."

Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e ela correu para seus braços com uma força que o fez dar um passo atrás para não cair.

"Oomph, você pesa muito para uma menina tão pequena", ele riu.

"Oh, Mac," ela chorou em seu peito. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

"Ssh, não se preocupe, querida", ele murmurou enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. "Nós sentimos sua falta, também, querida."

Ele olhou para a porta e viu como Emmett e Rosalie se abraçavam, lágrimas visíveis em seus rostos também.

"Você sabia?" ele perguntou a seu filho, pensando em algumas palavras bem escolhidas para ele se tivesse escondido isso dele.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Não, pai. Ela só apareceu no bar um par de horas atrás."

Bella fungou e se afastou, esfregando o rosto na manga da camisa, mais uma vez. Ao ritmo que ela ia, pensou que não poderia dar ela de volta para James, não importava quantas vezes ela a lavasse.

"Onde você esteve? O que você tem feito? Quanto tempo vai ficar?" Mac começou a divagar. Ele se conteve e sacudiu a cabeça. "Me desculpe, eu não quero bombardeá-la. Eu só quero ouvir tudo."

O rosto de Emmett escureceu e ele riu sem graça. "Você pode querer repensar essa afirmação, pai."

Mac olhou para Bella em preocupação. "Por quê? O que há de errado? Você está em apuros? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

A culpa bateu em Bella em pleno vigor, chutando-a por deixar seus medos fazê-la não voltar mais cedo. Assim como ela abriu a boca para responder, um rosnado alto irrompeu de seu estômago. Suas faces coraram com o calor do constrangimento quando os outros soltaram algumas risadas.

"Quando foi a última vez que você comeu, querida?" Mac lhe perguntou, escorregando para o modo de pai como se um dia não tivesse passado entre eles.

Ela torceu o rosto no pensamento antes de responder. "Dois dias? Eu acho, de qualquer maneira. Tem sido meio agitado."

"Dois dias?" Mac perguntou, incrédulo. "O que diabos estava acontecendo que faria você se esquecer de comer? Durante dois dias?"

"Por que não movemos esta conversa para a cozinha?" Rosalie sugeriu. "Eu vou fazer algo para Bella comer, enquanto ela lhe conta sua história."

Bella sorriu agradecida a Rose, que piscou para ela em troca. Mac assentiu com a cabeça e levou seus visitantes para a grande cozinha. Bella notou um pouco triste que a sala tinha sido completamente re-modelada. Todos os aparelhos e armários eram novos, o feio papel de parede foi substituído pelo azul do céu. Ela olhou para Mac, que estava olhando para ela com expectativa.

"Parece bom. Embora eu quase sinto falta do antigo papel de parede."

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada alta e bateu na mesa com a mão. "Para com essa porra, Bells. Aquilo era a merda mais feia que eu já vi."

"Emmett Dale McCarty," Mac rosnou. "Cuidado com a língua na frente das damas."

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram. Mesmo que ele fosse um homem adulto, ele sabia que seu pai não hesitaria em chutar sua bunda. "Sim, senhor. Mas em minha defesa", continuou ele, apontando para Bella: "Eu acho que essa aqui pode xingar mais que nós dois juntos."

Mac olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha espessa. Ela sorriu docemente antes de olhar para longe e assobiar.

"Ok, não vamos ligar para isso. Ainda é rude, Em."

Em acenou e fez sinal para as paredes. "Edward reformou a cozinha há cerca de dois anos atrás."

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco. "Sério? Ele é um carpinteiro?"

Emmett assentiu. "Sim, ele está construindo na parte de trás do bar enquanto falamos. Nós vamos expandi-lo um pouco."

"Como você se encontrou com todo mundo?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Bem", Emmett começou "Edward e Alice se mudaram para cá de volta no colegial quando o Dr. Cullen assumiu o lugar do Dr. Gerandy quando ele se aposentou. Eles são boas pessoas. Eles até abriram uma clínica gratuita em Port Angeles alguns anos atrás."

Rose sorriu e inclinou-se sobre os ombros de Emmett por um momento. "Jazz é meu primo, que ficou com os quatro pneus arriados por Alice na primeira vez que eles se encontraram. Eu estava namorando seu irmão no momento."

A boca de Bella se abriu em surpresa. "Então, você e Edward...?"

Rosalie riu. "Sim, mas apenas por um par de meses. Ele foi quem me apresentou a Emmett. E o resto é, assim, história."

Mac limpou a garganta e sorriu encorajando a Bella. "Ok, agora vamos ouvir esta sua história."

Uma hora depois, Bella estava feliz e cheia depois de devorar um sanduíche de queijo grelhado e sopa de tomate. O mesmo não podia ser dito de Mac, que estava sentado, olhando para suas mãos preocupado. Ela estava esperando que sua reação fosse semelhante à fúria de Emmett, mas surpreendentemente não foi.

Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu dolorosamente. "Eu sinto muito, Bella."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Por que _você_ sente muito?"

"Eu deveria ter protegido você; lutado mais forte com Renee. Eu deixei você e seu pai na mão", ele respondeu melancolicamente.

Ela estendeu a mão e tomou sua mão, apertando-a com todo o conforto. "Não, não faça isso, Mac. Você fez o que pôde. Nenhum tribunal teria lhe dado a guarda sobre a minha mãe se ela não representasse uma ameaça para o meu bem-estar. Se serve alguma coisa, eu deveria ter lutado mais para voltar para casa. Eu deveria ter escutado meu coração e não ter tido medo das mentiras de Renee".

Mac sorriu tristemente e encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que todos nós temos nossas lamentações, hun. Agora, nós vamos adiante, certo?"

Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram com lágrimas não derramadas de felicidade e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, agora vamos adiante."

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a para um abraço de um braço só. "Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta."

Ela fungou. "Eu também, Mac. Estou finalmente em casa."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Nota**** da ****tradutora:** Tão bonitinho esse começo. O Ed carpinteiro é coisa nova. Essa eu ainda não tinha visto. A autora tem uma forma tão fofa de descrever a história, não é?

Obrigado por nos lerem e obrigado por voltarem na semana que vem. Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>**da****Leili:**_ Fofura__ a __Bella__ com __o __Emmett__ *-*__ Todos __já__ estão __gostando__ da__ Bella,__ e __esse__ Mac __coisa __mais __linda,__ vontade__ de __abraçar__ forever.__ Nova __vida__ começando__ para__ a __nossa__ Bella,__ agora__ como__ será__ a__ transformação__ que__ Alice__ irá __fazer?__ Hum..._


	3. A Vida Começa Agora

**Capítulo 3 – A Vida Começa Agora**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_**  
><strong>

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_E agora é a sua chance de seguir em frente_

_Mudar a maneira como você vive há tanto tempo_

_E encontrar a força que você teve no interior o tempo todo_

_Porque a vida começa agora_

..

_Life __Starts __Now_ by Three Days Grace

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

.

Bella sentou-se, mastigando o lábio inferior enquanto Alice cortou e arrumou seu cabelo, então aplicou a cor mais escura. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a grande pilha de cabelo loiro espalhado no chão, um símbolo de sua vida anterior sendo cortado.

Ela tinha estado apreensiva no momento que Alice e Rose a arrastaram para um grande banheiro. Ela foi empurrada para um assento na frente de uma penteadeira de carvalho e seus olhos foram imediatamente cativadas pelo seu reflexo no espelho. Olheiras formavam meias-luas sob os olhos e bochechas estavam um pouco finas, quase pálida. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto uma delas envolveu uma toalha nos seus ombros antes de conduzi-la ao longo da pia para lavar os cabelos, antes de cortá-lo. Dez centímetros depois, seu cabelo estava logo abaixo dos ombros e era o mais curto que ela conseguia se lembrar desde antes de se mudar para LA.

Enquanto esperavam para a cor pegar, Alice se sentou no balcão, balançando as pernas. Ela começou a fazer perguntas aleatórias a Bella sobre sua vida enquanto Rose revirava os olhos com bom humor para sua amiga.

"Então, como o Justin Bieber é?" ela perguntou animadamente.

Rose gemeu. "De novo não", ela murmurou.

Bella olhou para trás e para frente entre suas novas amigas. "O quê? O que eu perdi?"

"Allie tem uma queda pelo Bieb."

Alice bufou e cruzou os braços. "Eu não. Ele é apenas um garoto tão bonito! E não me faça começar a falar sobre como o garoto pode cantar!"

Rose bufou pouco atraente. "Você está apenas alguns anos de ser uma papa anjo, Allie."

Alice gritou e jogou uma barra de sabão na Amazona, fazendo com que Bella risse. Ambas as mulheres pararam e se viraram para olhar para ela.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "E agora?"

Rose sorriu suavemente e balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Você só tem uma risada muito bonita."

As bochechas de Bella esquentaram e ela sorriu. "Obrigada. Tem muito tempo que eu não rio como agora."

Rose piscou e sorriu. "Bem, isso muda agora. Você não vai ficar um dia sem rebentar uma víscera por aqui, especialmente com Emmett por perto."

Bella sorriu. "Oh, eu posso imaginar. Ele estava sempre puxando alguma porcaria e nos deixando com problemas, só porque ele pensava que seria divertido."

O alarme no telefone de Alice buzinou e ela pulou fora do balcão. "Ok, vamos lavar esse material e ver a nova você, Bella!" Ela cantarolou alegremente. Enquanto ajustou a temperatura da água, ela se virou para Bella e lhe deu um sorriso insolente.

"Então, realmente. Como o Justin é?"

Ela piscou e deu de ombros. "Ele é um garoto talentoso, mas muito chato."

Rose soltou uma gargalhada quando o rosto de Alice caiu. "Eu disse que ele era o Satanás, Allie."

Bella revirou os olhos neste momento. "Ele é uma criança, Rose. Irritante e repugnantemente animado, mas em parte ele ainda é apenas um garoto."

Rose fez um movimento com a mão, como se concordando com o ponto de Bella. Assim que a tinta foi tirada e ela secava o cabelo e Bella, Alice quebrou o silêncio.

"Entãoooo," Alice demorou para fora enquanto escovava e dava estilo ao cabelo da garota. "E quanto ao Eminem?"

Rose animou-se e acenou com avidez. Bella suspirou e soltou uma risada. "Ele é tipo de legal, de uma forma idiota."

"Ele é muito quente na vida real?" Alice perguntou.

Bella mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Quente."

Rose suspirou. "Ele é tão atraente."

"Eu sei, certo?" Bella entrou na conversa, fazendo com que Rose arqueasse a sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada.

"Você teve?" ela perguntou tortuosamente.

Bella piscou e fingiu ignorância. "Tive o quê?"

Rose revirou os olhos mais uma vez. "Caso com o Eminem."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não. Pelo que eu ouvi, ele prefere suas mulheres um pouco mais sujas do que eu."

"Você já teve algum romance com algum deles?"

Bella franziu os lábios e assentiu. "Apenas uns dois. A maioria dos caras que eu namorei estão por trás do cenário."

"E quanto a James Tillman?" Alice emendou.

Bella suspirou, enchendo sua mente com pensamentos de seu melhor amigo. "James é complicado...", ela parou, recusando-se a morder a isca e compartilhar todos os detalhes desnecessários de seu relacionamento. Sua privacidade e confiança não era algo que ela estava disposta a comprometer por causa de "papo de mulher", não importa o quão divertido pode ser participar disso. Ela nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ter qualquer namorados antes. Deixar o melhor amigo Emmett e estar cercada pelos produtores e tutores deixavam muito a desejar nessa área em particular.

Alice deixou a toalha cair dos seus ombros e gritou: "Ta-da!"

Bella se virou para olhar no espelho, surpreendida pela visão que a saudou: uma garota que estava completamente irreconhecível para si mesma. Seu cabelo era um profundo castanho avermelhado com alguns dourados na esquerda como destaque. Ela balançou a cabeça em torno ligeiramente, passando-a agora na altura dos ombros. A coloração nova trouxe um tom de ouro quente para os olhos dela que ela amou imediatamente.

_Esta sou eu. Esta é quem eu sou, quem sempre deveria ter sido._

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, antes acenar para Alice e lhe dar um sorriso brilhante.

"Está perfeito, Alice. Nenhum traço de Izzy Dwyer à vista."

Rose levantou o queixo de Bella com seu dedo indicador. "Eu sei que você está tentando se esconder, mas não se perca no interior."

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Você não entende, Rosalie. Izzy Dwyer foi um grande ato. Nunca fui eu mesma, eu era isso todo o tempo. Agora, eu acho que serei realmente capaz de encontrar-me novamente, se isso faz qualquer sentido."

Rosalie pensou sobre suas palavras por um momento, antes de concordar e colocar a mão no ombro de Bella.

"Bem, então, nós vamos estar lá com você para o passeio."

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Quando todas tinham terminado, as três desceram. Mac sorriu para a transformação de Bella e segurou os braços abertos para um abraço.

"Você está ótima, garota. Muito mais como você."

Bella sorriu e colocou os braços em volta da cintura do homem mais velho. "Obrigado, Mac."

Rosalie se aproximou e cutucou o marido com o cotovelo. "Como é que você não herdou os movimentos suaves do Papai Mac?"

Bella riu e bufou. "Papai Mac?" ela perguntou, tentando não rir.

Rose sorriu e assentiu enquanto o Mac apenas balançou a cabeça em diversão.

Bella suspirou. "Eu senti muita falta disso. É tão solitário não ter uma família."

"Silêncio agora," Mac murmurou em seu cabelo. "Você sempre foi e sempre será uma parte desta família, Bella."

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e assentiu, apertando-o com força. Eles se separaram e ela sentou-se no braço da cadeira de Mac enquanto ele voltou para seu assento. Emmett, Alice e Rose sentaram no sofá em frente a eles e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mac levantou a mão e a sala ficou em silêncio.

"Ok agora, eu sei que todos nós temos perguntas, mas um de cada vez. Eu sou o homem grande, então eu vou primeiro."

Emmett revirou os olhos e as meninas sufocaram risadas. Bella sentiu uma pontada ao pensar que ela poderia ter tido tudo isso mais cedo, se ela tivesse pensado com o coração e não com a cabeça. Era muito fácil para ela ver o quanto Rosalie e Alice amavam e respeitavam seu pai substituto. Esperava que, desta vez, ela tivesse novamente a família, mais as novas adições.

Mac virou-se para olhar para Bella e estendeu a mão para ela. "Eu sei que você está fugindo pelos últimos dias, mas agora que você está aqui, você já pensou sobre o futuro?"

Ela piscou e olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas, suspirando. "Para ser honesta, não. Eu não tenho pensado. Isto tem sido tão surreal. Eu apenas não posso envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo. Eu acho que meu próximo passo é encontrar um quarto para alugar ou algo assim, até eu descobrir o meu próximo movimento."

"Você não vai fazer tal coisa," Mac informou-lhe com naturalidade. "Você pode ficar aqui. Você pode ter o quarto que usou para ficar quando era mais jovem. Além disso, há o antigo quarto de Emmett se você quiser. Ele só fica lá quando Rosie aqui o chuta para o meio-fio, quando ele faz algo estúpido." Os olhos Mac brilharam com a alegria enquanto piscou para a nora.

Rose sorriu de volta para ele, enquanto Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Essa é a hora de 'Atormentar o Em'?" queixou-se sem entusiasmo, tentando cobrir a sua própria diversão.

Rosalie se inclinou e beijou o marido na bochecha. "A culpa é sua por fornecer um entretenimento tão amplo."

Ele sorriu e girou o braço por cima do ombro, rindo. "Eu não posso evitar, é minha natureza fazer da vida uma festa."

Mac sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sei, filho. Eu tenho os cabelos grisalhos para provar isso." Ele voltou sua atenção para Bella. "Sério, querida, o quarto é seu. Pelo menos até chegar o momento em que você tomará a casa do seu pai de volta."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso. "Eu não entendo. Eu pensei que minha mãe tivesse vendido a casa?"

O peito de Mac inchou com orgulhou enquanto assentiu. "Isso ela fez. Para mim", respondeu ele, parando por alguns instantes para permitir que ela absorvesse isso.

"Você- Você comprou a minha casa? Por quê?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu sou seu padrinho, Bella. Charlie foi a coisa mais próxima que eu já tive de um irmão e eu não ia deixar que aquela mulher se livrasse de sua casa. Seu pai a deixou para você, ela não tinha direito de vendê-la debaixo do seu nariz. Eu percebi que, desde que ela não poderia seguir os desejos de Charlie em cuidar de você, eu ia fazer das tripas coração para ter certeza de que você teria uma casa para voltar sempre que escolhesse."

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, mais uma vez e ela se viu tomada pela emoção. Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e embalou sua cabeça em suas mãos, permitindo que tudo lavasse sobre ela – a angústia por ter perdido seu pai, a solidão de estar sozinha, a ira por sua mãe esconder tudo dela. Ela sentiu a mão de Mac esfregar suas costas levemente, o que a levou a sentar-se e enxugar as lágrimas do rosto. Quando ela olhou para os outros no sofá, pareciam um misto de simpatia e tristeza. Ela sorriu para eles sussurrando.

"Estou bem", disse ela calmamente, tentando deixar todos à vontade. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Alice e Rose deram a ela sorrisos correspondentes. Emmett olhou em seus olhos e assentiu, deixando-a saber que ele entendeu. Bella engoliu o nó na garganta e olhou para Mac. Os olhos do homem mais velho brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Então", disse ela, tentando soar animada "Você é o dono da minha casa? Alguém mora lá?"

Mac sorriu e assentiu. "Depois de cerca de cinco anos ou mais, parecia uma vergonha a casa ficar vazia, por isso a aluguei. Houve três inquilinos, o mais recente é o Ed. Ele vive lá há cerca de um ano, enquanto ele está construindo sua própria casa."

Bella fez um barulho de surpresa, fazendo com que Alice risse. "Tem sido o sonho do meu irmão há anos construir uma casa com suas duas mãos. Ele tem um lote de terra não muito longe, perto de La Push. Entre seus trabalhos de carpintaria/faz-tudo, ele fez alguns progressos reais na casa."

Bella sorriu para ela, sentindo o calor e orgulho que Alice claramente tinha pelo Edward.

"Ok," Bella assentiu. "Eu vou ficar aqui então."

Emmett se inclinou para frente. "Então, a próxima pergunta é quanto tempo você está pensando em ficar? Você vai se esconder permanente ou está apenas esperando até que as coisas refresquem antes de voltar?"

Com a sobrancelha franzida em pensamento, seu estômago cambaleou com o pensamento de voltar para sua casa fria e solitária, em Beverly Hills só para ser cercada por pessoas em sua maioria falsas. Ela não queria sair, mas sabia que tinha. Ela tinha obrigações e contratos, bem como as pessoas que confiaram em seus trabalhos.

"Em algum momento, eu vou ter que voltar, só não sei quando." Ela fez uma pausa, seu coração quebrando com a maneira como seu rosto caiu. "Mas eu prometo que não vou cortar os laços como eu fiz antes. Eu nunca poderia deixá-los de novo."

Emmett sorriu levemente e assentiu, quase como se ele não acreditasse nela.

Alice saltou ligeiramente em seu assento antes de falar. "É a minha vez! Quando você descobriu que tinha um perseguidor, por que você não foi à polícia?"

Bella respirou fundo pelo nariz e pensou na sua resposta antes de falar. "Eu realmente fui, mas eles deixaram isso de lado. Eu acho que eles tinham tantas queixas de celebridades que apenas deixaram pra lá. Minha agente, Tanya, estava lívida quando nos dispensaram, por isso ela contratou alguma segurança extra. Eu ainda não descobri como o perseguidor entrou na minha casa, a menos que fosse um empregado interno." Ela balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse o pensamento. "Mas apenas um punhado de pessoas estão habilitadas para ter acesso. Eu só não posso acreditar que qualquer um deles faria algo como isso."

Mac passou a mão em seu rosto pensativo. "Talvez não tenha sido um empregado", ele meditou. "No entanto talvez tenha sido alguém que tinha acesso ao que eles sabiam."

Bella franziu os lábios em pensamento e fez uma nota mental para encontrar uma forma de entrar em contato com Tanya para verificar essa possibilidade.

"Bem", Rosalie começou "agora que isso está fora do caminho, você tem algum plano enquanto estiver hospedada na luxuosa Forks?"

Bella não podia deixar de devolver o sorriso que estava no rosto da Amazona. "Não, não realmente. Eu estava pensando em talvez trabalhar no meu bronzeado", ela respondeu com uma cara séria.

A boca de Rosalie se contraiu enquanto tentava segurar uma risada, mas foi um esforço inútil. Risadas estavam logo saindo da boca das garotas, enquanto Emmett assistiu com a alegria enchendo seu peito quando observava as duas mulheres que ele adorava juntas, sobre como tinha sentido falta dessa irmã.

Rose prendeu a respiração e soltou um suspiro satisfeito, antes de levantar a cabeça com uma idéia. "Ei, o que você pensa sobre trabalhar no bar?"

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, a idéia era surpreendente, mas emocionante para ela. Ela praticamente cresceu no bar. Ela sorriu carinhosamente, lembrando da primeira vez que ela estava em um banquinho para servir uma cerveja para o pai dela. Mac sempre era a parada sua e de Emmett a caminho de casa da escola. Mac e Charlie deixavam as crianças brincando de bartender, mas sempre com a certeza que estavam sem um Happy Hour ou de qualquer multidão que aparecia. Não que eles tivessem muitas pessoas naquela época.

Ela fixou os olhos com Emmett e ela podia literalmente ver as rodas girando dentro de sua cabeça enquanto um sorriso diabólico fez seu caminho em seu rosto.

"Essa é uma ótima idéia, Rosie. Scooby-Loo sabe como se mover ao redor do bar. Isso também me salva de colocar um anúncio no jornal. Precisamos de um outro par de mãos por lá, especialmente nos fins de semana, já que a Peninsula College***** abriu uma extensão. Além disso, a área se tornou mais urbanizada e a população cresce há muito tempo por causa de algum livro popular que foi ambientado aqui." Ele revirou os olhos alegremente.

_*****__**Peninsula**__**College:**_ _é__uma__comunidade__de__colégios__localizada__em__Port__Angeles,__Washington,__com__operações__em__Forks__e__Port__Townsend.__Fundada__em__1961,__serve__a__Península__Olímpica.__Peninsula__College__tem__cerca__de__10.000__estudantes,__dois__terços__dos__quais__participam__em__tempo__parcial._

Ele sorriu ansioso. "Então, o que você diz?"

Bella sorriu e acenou com entusiasmo. "Eu adoraria!" Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, a realidade se chocou contra ela e removeu o sorriso do seu rosto. Trabalhar em um bar cheio de estudantes universitários seria testar sua sorte em não ser reconhecida.

Olhos de Emmett digitalizaram seu rosto, confundido com a súbita mudança na sua postura. "O quê? O que há de errado?"

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Pensando bem, talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia. Eu não quero correr o risco de ser descoberta."

Alice inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Bella, pensativa. "Eu acho que você vai ficar bem", ela comentou alegre. "Você mal se assemelha mais a menina que vimos na TV. Além disso, a iluminação no bar será fraca."

Bella mastigou o lábio enquanto pensava. Por um lado, era um risco, mas por outro lado, ela realmente queria assumir a oferta de emprego.

Felizmente observando que não havia mudado muito em sua capacidade de ler sua irmãzinha como um livro, Emmett pegou a sua hesitação.

"Sobre isso", ele ofereceu. "Você vem e fica durante os turnos lentos. Se você mudar de idéia, é só me avisar."

Ela assentiu com gratidão e sorriu para seu melhor amigo. Ele se levantou, estendeu a mão para sua esposa para ajudá-la também.

"Que tal voltarmos para lá agora? É quase hora do Happy Hour e tenho certeza que o Whit pode estar precisando de uma pausa."

"Whit?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

Alice soltou um riso tilintante. "Ele quer dizer meu marido, Jasper Whitlock, o cara de no bar com o sotaque sexy."

Boca de Bella formou um 'o' e ela assentiu em compreensão.

Quando os quatro estavam prontos para sair, Mac passou os braços em torno de Bella e apertou-a com força. "Eu sei que você estará de volta mais tarde, mas estou quase com medo de deixá-la ir de novo", ele murmurou em seu cabelo.

Ela se afastou e deu-lhe um sorriso aguado. "Eu conheço esse sentimento, mas vou estar de volta. Eu prometo." Ele sorriu de volta e a deixou ir com relutância. Ela deu-lhe um aceno rápido antes que sair pela porta da frente.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Quando eles entraram no bar, o olhar de alívio no rosto de Jasper era quase cômico. "Cristo, Em, eu pensei que você estava voltando depois de deixar as meninas lá! Estou morrendo de fome e eu tenho que mijar rápido!"

Ele corou e passou a mão sobre o dorso de seu pescoço. "Perdoem meu palavreado, Senhoras", ele se desculpou.

"Pare de reclamar e de fazer charme na frente das mulheres, Whit."

Jasper cutucou Em no bíceps. "Minha mãe me ensinou como tratar uma mulher direito, chefe."

Emmett revirou os olhos. "Ok, tire seu intervalo. Eu vou estar no escritório para finalizar alguns papéis e ir com Rosie para preparar a cozinha."

Jasper atirou-lhe um olhar confuso. "Então, quem vai ficar aqui na frente?"

Emmett sorriu para Bella. "Ela irá."

Jasper se virou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que pode lidar com isso, mocinha?"

Ela endireitou os ombros no desafio. "Pode mandar, Cowboy."

Jasper riu. "Eu gosto de você, menina. Você tem coragem. O cabelo está bom também", ele gritou, enquanto ele e Alice deixavam o prédio.

Rose deu um tapinha nas suas costas e desapareceu na cozinha enquanto Emmett a familiarizou com seu conjunto atual no bar. Quando ele terminou, recostou-se contra uma das caixas térmicas com gelo. Ele deu um sorriso feliz e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está parada na minha frente, Scooby-Loo."

Ela se aproximou e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Eu conheço esse sentimento, Salsicha."

Ela se afastou e olhou-o, franzindo o nariz. "Embora, você não se pareça mais com o Salsicha", ela gemeu um pouco. "Acho que vou precisar começar a chamar-lhe de Fred agora."

Emmett fez uma careta. "Por favor, não. Eu prefiro que você me chame de Velma."

Ela explodiu em risadas. "Não se preocupe, você pode parecer mais como O Rastejante*****estes dias, mas você sempre será meu Salsicha."

_*******O****Rastejante:** http:/ pt*.wikipedia*.org/ wiki/ Rastejante_ (DC _ Comics)_

Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela e brincou com ela. "Ha-ha, muito engraçado, pequena sarcástica. Eu estarei no escritório. Só chame se precisar de mim, ok?"

Ela assentiu e depois começou a verificar os níveis de estoque em relação à lista que Em lhe havia mostrado. Depois de alguns momentos silenciosos, ela ouviu a porta de trás abrir e um cheiro almiscarado de canela flutuou sob seu nariz. Ela olhou para cima e fixou os olhos com os de Edward, que estava descaradamente olhando para ela com surpresa. Ela sorriu, levando-o a romper com seu olhar e caminhar até um banco. Como suas longas pernas levando ao outro lado da sala, ela não pôde deixar de notar a forma como o seu suor umedecia os cabelos que estavam grudados em sua testa, dando-lhe um olhar muito mais sombrio do que o resto de seu cabelo castanho avermelhado. Seus bíceps ligeiramente se definiram enquanto ele se sentou e apoiou os braços para cima no topo do balcão.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso genuíno e ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonito ele era. Sua mandíbula estava afiada e angular, com cerca de um dia digno de esforço. Seus olhos verde mar eram leves e claros.

"Oi", ele disse baixinho, com a voz hesitante por causa de sua última interação.

"Oi", ela respondeu, sua voz tão suave como a sua tinha sido.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela pegar. "Podemos começar de novo? Sou Edward Cullen. Você é Bella, certo?"

Ela sorriu largamente, divertida em sua tentativa de aliviar a tensão com humor. Ela assentiu e colocou a mão na sua, sentindo um calor encher o peito quando as palmas das mãos se tocaram.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward."

Ele soltou sua mão e inclinou-se sobre os antebraços. "Seu cabelo parece bom, por sinal. Ele combina com você muito mais do que o loiro."

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar com um rubor, algo que ela não havia feito em anos. "Obrigada. Sinto-me melhor, também. Tipo, eu sou mais eu do que já fui em anos."

Seus olhos perfuraram os dela intimamente. "Não posso sequer imaginar. Deve ser estressante viver uma vida dupla."

Ela piscou e quebrou o contato visual olhando para baixo em suas mãos. "Foi tudo bem estressante, mas eu não chamaria isso de viver uma vida dupla. Eu estava apenas-" Ela parou, agarrando as palavras certas para transmitir seus pensamentos. "Eu era isso, em todos os momentos. Isabella Swan não existe nesse mundo."

Seus olhos encontraram os seus, causando um choque em seu sistema pela sua intensidade verde.

"Isso é uma vergonha. Eu já ouvi muito sobre Isabella Swan e ela parece muito mais interessante do que Izzy Dwyer."

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Bem, você está com sorte, senhor. Eu apenas gosto mais de Bella Swan do que eu mesma."

Seu rosto dividiu em um grande sorriso. "Eu estou contente que nós chegamos a um acordo."

Ela suspirou feliz e bateu a mão sobre a parte superior do balcão com animo leve. "Então, o que posso fazer por você, Sr. Cullen?"

Ele se inclinou para trás e sorriu. "Desde que eu estou fora para a noite, que tal um chopp grande?"

Ela piscou alegremente. "Saindo."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Leili:**_ Gostei__ da __transformação__ da__ Bella,__ e__ melhor__ ainda__ nosso__ Ed__ mora__ na__ casa__ que__ era__ dela,__ hahaha.__ Eles __agora __finalmente__ se__ '__conheceram__' __e __tem__ muuuito__ para __rolar.__ Beijos__xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>**da****Irene:**_Ri__ muito__ com __o__ Justin __Bieber. __Até__ por __lá__ ele__ é __zuado.__ Hahahahah_

_Bom que nosso casal favorito está se entendendo. Bom que ele já tenha aparecido desde os primeiros capítulos, pois em Parachute eu quase morri de curiosidade para conhecer o Ed._

_Beijos meninas, obrigada pelo carinho e até sexta em Fridays at Noon._


	4. Acredite

**Capítulo ****4:**** Acredite**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Então __me__ dê__ algo__ para __acreditar_  
><em>Porque<em>_ eu__ estou__ vivendo__ apenas__ para__ respirar_  
><em>E<em>_ eu __preciso __de__ algo __mais_  
><em>Para<em>_ continuar__ a __respirar_  
><em>Então<em>_ me__ dê__ algo__ para__ acreditar_

..

_Believe_ by The Bravery

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Depois de Bella colocar um copo de cerveja na frente de Edward, eles caíram em um silêncio confortável. Ela olhou e chamou sua atenção uma ou duas vezes, fazendo com que as borboletas esvoaçassem em seu estômago. Ela estava longe de ser uma virgem, mas ela nunca tinha tido esse tipo de reação perto de um homem que ela acabara de conhecer antes. Jasper retornou pouco depois, tendo deixado Alice em sua loja para fechá-la. Ele e Edward irromperam em uma brincadeira fácil enquanto Bella continuou fazendo o balanço do bar. Alguns momentos depois, a porta da frente se abriu e um homem entrou. Ele era de uma altura média e seu cabelo era cortado curto, quase da cor de um louro-escuro. Bella engoliu nervosa e continuou com sua verificação.

"Hey Ed, Whit," o recém-chegado chamou quando ele se aproximou e sentou em um banquinho perto de Edward, que acenou com a cabeça numa saudação.

Jasper se inclinou contra o bar e sorriu preguiçosamente para o homem. "Ei, Mike. Como vai?"

Mike sorriu de volta. "Não tão ruim, um pouco ocupado na loja hoje." Seus olhos deslizaram sobre Bella e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Eu não sabia que vocês tinham contratado gente nova", ele meditou. "Olá, sou Mike Newton. Eu possuo a loja de artigos esportivos a alguns quarteirões abaixo." Ele acenou um pouco e deu-lhe seu melhor sorriso.

Ela examinou sua memória rapidamente e se lembrou de um gordinho e dentuço Mikey Newton de quando eles eram crianças. Mesmo que ela teve que admitir para si mesma que ele tinha certamente envelheceu bem. Ele estava magro e em forma, seus dentes da frente, provavelmente, arrumados por um aparelho.

Bella sorriu levemente e sorriu para ele. "É bom ver que você cresceu, Mikey."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado surpreso. "O quê? Nós nos conhecemos?"

As gargalhadas de Emmett encheram a sala quando ele entrou no escritório. "Você com certeza conhece, Newt. Ela foi à única que chutou sua bunda gorda para fora do parquinho quando você insultou a minha mãe na terceira série."

Os olhos de Mike se arregalaram comicamente quando ele virou o seu olhar de volta para ela. "Bella Swan? Não brinca", ele respirou em um sussurro.

"Em carne e osso", ela respondeu alegremente.

Ele sentou-se ligeiramente para trás enquanto seus olhos deslizavam sobre ela, da cabeça aos pés. "Uau, você está ótima."

Ela mordeu o lábio para parar de rir quando Emmett olhou para Mike, que divagava, completamente alheio. "Quero dizer, você está muito bem, mas caramba garota", ele murmurou enquanto soltou um assovio e piscou para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, deixando o riso parar em seus lábios. Mike sorriu, sua confiança impulsionada pelo seu riso.

"Então, o que a traz de volta a Forks? O que você fez nestes últimos anos?"

Ela assumiu que estava sendo sujeita a uma expressão de cervos-nos-faróis* quando Emmett saltou para resgatá-la.

_*No original 'deer-in-the-headlights', que também pode significar 'luz alta'._

"Bells estava vivendo com sua mãe no Sul, antes de ela falecer."

"Oh, ok. Sinto muito por sua mãe, Bella", Mike respondeu, sua voz sincera com simpatia.

"Obrigada, Mike." Ela sorriu agradecida, antes de escapar em silêncio assim que ele estava imerso em uma conversa com os outros dois homens.

Ela se esgueirou ao lado de Emmett e se aproximou de seu ouvido. "Sul?" ela sussurrou.

Emmett sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "O quê? LA fica ao sul daqui."

Ela revirou os olhos e riu, entregando-lhe a lista de verificação concluída. Seus olhos desnataram sobre ela, antes de ele chamar Jasper.

"Whit, você pode cuidar disso antes que a equipe chegue para o Happy Hour? Eu vou ficar aqui com a Bells."

Jasper se virou e saudou Emmett, antes de pegar a lista e desaparecer na despensa.

Percebendo que Bella havia voltado ao alcance da voz, Mike voltou para ela e retomou a conversa.

"Então, o que você tem feito Bella?"

Ela imaginou que uma meia-verdade seria melhor do que uma mentira deslavada. "Eu sou escritora."

Edward acenou com a cabeça em aprovação por trás do homem, atirando um rápido piscar de olhos a ela que colocou as borboletas em movimento novamente.

"Sério?" Mike respondeu animadamente. "Alguma coisa que podemos ter lido?"

Ela riu sem graça. "Não, provavelmente não, Mike. Apenas alguns artigos de revistas aqui e ali."

Seu rosto diminuiu ligeiramente. "Oh, isso é legal. Pensei que poderíamos ter nossa própria celebridade em Forks."

Edward bradou e tossiu, depois de ter tomado uma bebida ao mesmo tempo em que o comentário foi proferido. Mike esticou o braço e acariciou seu amigo na parte de trás com preocupação quando Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

_Você __não __sabe__ da__ missa __a __metade,__ Newt._

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Duas horas depois, a taberna tinha uma multidão animada de cerca de vinte pessoas. O número era um pouco menor do que o normal para uma noite de segunda-feira, mas Emmett sugeriu que era por causa do feriado. A maioria dos estudantes nas proximidades tinha viajado; alegrando suas famílias voltando para casa. Edward tinha ido embora há algumas horas atrás e Emmett vagava ao redor da sala, conversando com vários clientes, o que deixou Bella para aprender sobre os cordões de Jasper. Assim que eles tinham começado a ficar ocupados, ele estendeu a mão e ofereceu-lhe uma fita preta que estava em torno de seu pulso. Quando ela deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo, Jasper deu de ombros.

"Allie e eu não temos idéia por que eu tenho isso, então não pergunte."

Bella mordeu de volta um sorriso, com gratidão aceitando sua oferta, e varreu o cabelo para cima para fora de seu pescoço. Olhando para trás, ela percebeu que foi uma sorte que ela tivesse sido obrigada a usar o cabelo loiro fluindo em torno de seu rosto durante a maior parte das sessões fotográficas. Isso só ajudou na sua tentativa de permanecer desconhecida por enquanto.

Ela e Jasper trabalharam lado a lado quase como uma máquina bem lubrificada. Ela lidou com a cerveja e as bebidas básicas, enquanto ele lidava com as misturas mais complicadas. As músicas do top quarenta fluíam dos alto-falantes no teto e ela encontrou-se batendo o pé ao ritmo em mais de uma ocasião. Ela ainda surpreendeu-se cantarolando baixinho uma ou duas vezes.

As dez para as nove ela cobriu a boca e bocejou amplamente. Era difícil acreditar que tanto tinha mudado em tão curto espaço de tempo. Doze horas atrás, ela estava nervosa e com medo de como ela seria recebida. Agora, ela estava cercada pela família e se sentindo despreocupada pela primeira vez em quase 10 anos.

Sem que ela soubesse, Emmett estava mantendo um olho em Bella a noite toda. Ele queria estar preparado para o primeiro sinal de qualquer problema. Quando ele a viu bocejar, ele imediatamente caiu no modo de irmão mais velho. Ele se aproximou e levantou a tampa, deslizando por trás do balcão. Sorrindo, ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela carinhosamente.

"Você foi demais esta noite, Bells."

Ela sorriu com orgulho. "Obrigada, Em. Fico feliz em ser útil."

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Você sabe que não precisa certo?" Ele estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha errante de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Nós somos uma família e nós vamos cuidar de você."

Seu coração apertou e emoção entupiu sua garganta enquanto ela balançou a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava dizendo a verdade. "Eu sei."

Ele bateu palmas de leve e chamou Jasper. "Whit!"

O barman olhou do cliente que ele estava falando e respondeu. "Posso ajudar, Em?"

"Você pode gerenciar sozinho durante quinze minutos? Eu quero levar Bella para casa."

Jasper acenou com a cabeça. "Pode ir, cara. Não se preocupe."

Bella começou a fazer uma tentativa de discutir com ele, mas outro bocejo escolheu aquele momento para surgir, embora. Emmett riu.

"Sim, nem sequer tente. Você está dormindo em pé, Scooby-Loo. Você precisa de algum descanso."

Ela sorriu cansada e foi para o escritório para pegar o casaco. Eles estavam a meio caminho da saída, quando a música mudou, fazendo os movimentos de Bella congelar.

..  
><strong>Firework<strong>** -**** Katy**** Perry**

_Você__ já__ se__ sentiu __como __um__ saco __de__ plástico_ _  
>Derivando<em>_ no__ pensamento__ ao __vento_ _  
>Querendo <em>_começar __de__ novo_

_Você_ _já __se__ sentiu__ como__ um __papel__ fino_ _  
>Como<em>_ um __castelo__ de __cartas_ _  
>A <em>_um__ sopro__ de __desmoronar_  
><em>..<em>

Emmett pegou o seu olhar assustado e rapidamente puxou-a em movimento, puxando-a para fora da taberna antes que ela tivesse um ataque de pânico.

Ela inclinou suas costas contra a parede fria e respirou profundamente. A batida do tambor constante ainda podia ser ouvida de fora, mas ela felizmente não ouviu sua mais própria voz. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou imediatamente com o olhar preocupado de Emmett.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, mas eu acho que trabalhar no bar pode não ser uma boa idéia", respondeu ela, sua voz tão instável como os seus nervos se sentiam no momento.

Ele balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros ligeiramente. "Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que uma das suas músicas tocaria. Noites de sexta e sábado são mais Top 40, de qualquer maneira. Costumamos tocar coisas mais suaves durante a semana. Podemos trabalhar nisso."

Ele atirou uma piscadela brincalhona, tentando aliviar a tensão. Ele foi bem sucedido e Bella soltou um suspiro exausto. Ele sorriu tristemente e guiou-a para o seu jipe.

"Vamos, Bell, vamos para casa."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou em uma cama estranha e sentou-se rapidamente. Ela se inclinou e descansou a cabeça em suas mãos assim que percebeu onde estava. Ela tentou se concentrar e meditar sobre qual deveria ser seu próximo passo, mas o cheiro de café que flutuava sob sua porta chamava por ela. Ela estremeceu quando seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira frio. Ela puxou o moletom de James sobre a parte superior do top e as calças de ioga que Rosalie havia emprestado na última noite. Depois de usar o casaco com capuz por dois dias, ele definitivamente precisava de uma lavagem, mas ela decidiu que precisava do conforto dele hoje.

Quando ela virou a esquina e entrou na cozinha, foi recebida por Alice e Rose sentadas à mesa com canecas de café fumegantes. Ela sorriu timidamente e acenou.

"Bom dia, pessoal."

Ambas as mulheres abriram um grande sorriso. "Bom dia, Bella", Rose respondeu. "Café?"

"Sim, por favor."

Alice fez sinal para ela se sentar na cadeira em frente a ela enquanto Rosalie estava servindo um copo extra. Bella sentou e cruzou as mãos, colocando-as sobre a mesa. Ela sentiu a mesa vibrar um pouco e se preocupou por um momento, ela tinha quase certeza de que os terremotos não eram tão comuns em Washington como eram na Califórnia. Depois de um momento, ela percebeu que a perna saltitante de Alice estava causando o movimento.

Rose colocou o copo na frente de Bella antes de voltar para seu assento. Ela olhou um pouco na direção de Alice.

"Al, pare de balançar a perna. Você está me deixando enjoada."

Alice revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua, fazendo com que Rosalie risse, antes de falar com Bella.

"Então, Miss Bella," Allie começou "Rose e eu estávamos conversando nesta manhã e nós sentimos que uma viagem de compras é necessária."

Bella engoliu seu primeiro gole de café, contemplando a sugestão. "Uh, tudo bem. Eu acho que faz sentido. Preciso comprar algumas roupas e produtos de qualquer maneira."

Alice sorriu feliz. "Isso vai ser muito divertido!"

"Espere um segundo," Bella respondeu, apontando o dedo para a menina pequena. "Não ultrapasse ou exagere, ok? Eu quero manter o perfil mais discreto possível."

Alice fez uma demonstração de sinal da cruz sobre seu coração. "Eu prometo!"

Rose bufou suavemente antes de olhar para Bella. "Você quer alguma coisa no café da manhã? Ou você quer pegar alguma coisa no caminho?"

"No caminho parece bom. Me dê 20 minutos para pegar minhas roupas na lavanderia e tomar um banho."

"Claro, vá em frente. Preciso caminhar com o Joey Mac antes de irmos."

Bella riu, ainda achando hilariante o nome do cão.

"Hey," Rose pareceu falsamente magoada, "não bagunce com o cão. Ele é meu bebê."

"Juntamente com Jon, Jordan, Donnie e Danny*," Alice riu, fazendo com que as bochechas de Rose corassem levemente.

_*Nomes dos participantes da banda "New kids on the block"_

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a curiosa amazona. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Ok, tudo bem. Nós temos um gato chamado Jordan e três peixes com os nomes dos outros. Eu acho que talvez tenha sido um pouco obcecada."

"Você acha?" Alice perguntou sarcasticamente. "E você tem a coragem de tirar sarro de mim por causa do Bieber."

Rose assentiu. "Você está certa. Pelo menos o meu fanatismo era da minha idade certa e não de menores de idade como o seu."

Allie jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada. "Oh meu Deus, eu não tenho uma queda por ele!"

Bella balançou a cabeça em diversão e fez seu caminho calmamente para fora da sala.

Poucas horas depois, o trio encontrou-se em uma pequena boutique de Port Angeles, experimentando roupas. Uma vez que Bella terminou escolhendo roupas diversas, ela sentou em uma cadeira e esperou que suas amigas terminassem. Como Rose e Alice se revezavam usando o único provador, Bella ficou conversando com as meninas.

"Rose, você pode me dizer sobre como você conheceu Emmett?" ela perguntou em um ponto.

Rosalie encostou na parede, um sorriso doce emergindo em seu rosto enquanto ela lembrava daquele momento. "Edward e eu estávamos namorando quando eu conheci Emmett. Tínhamos ido a esta festa em algum lugar no campus e conheci alguns de seus amigos. Agora, não me interprete mal. Edward é uma pessoa muito doce, um dos mais amáveis homens vivos, mas no momento em que coloquei os olhos em Em, eu senti essa atração em direção a ele." Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e suspirou. "Mesmo antes daquela noite, o nosso relacionamento já estava parecendo mais como uma amizade. Nós duramos mais duas semanas antes de nos separarmos. É como se ele soubesse que Em e eu sentíamos essa faísca, mas nenhum de nós tinha qualquer intenção de agir por causa dele. Ele não quis ouvir nada disso. Queria que seus amigos fossem felizes, e se fosse um com o outro, então que assim fosse."

Ela sorriu tristemente e fechou os olhos. "Ele merece muito mais do que a Angela deu a ele", ela murmurou baixinho.

A cabeça de Bella inclinou para o lado um pouco. "Angela? Quem é ela?"

A porta do provador fechou com um barulho alto, surpreendendo Bella. Ela olhou para Alice, cujos olhos estavam ferozes com fúria.

"Quem é Angela?" Ela cuspiu o nome como se ele deixasse um gosto ruim na boca. "Ela é nada mais que uma prostituta com delírios de grandeza. Ela se amarrou a ele, vez após vez, usando-o para conseguir o que queria e depois desapareceu."

Rosalie franziu os lábios e olhou para Bella se desculpando. "Desculpe, querida, este é um assunto delicado para todos nós", explicou ela. "O pai dela é o pastor da igreja na cidade. Ela e Edward namoraram e terminaram durante cinco anos. Ela é uma verdadeira figura."

Bella procurou em seu cérebro por um momento antes de se lembrar da menina. Ela tinha a idade de Bella e era extremamente alta, com cabelos castanhos e óculos marrons.

"Você quer dizer Angela Weber? Eu me lembro dela de quando éramos crianças. Ela era muito na dela e nunca falava muito."

Alice bufou. "Bem, quando ela atingiu a puberdade na escola, ela se tornou mal-intencionada e popular. Eles começaram a namorar no ano júnior e ele jurou de todas as formas que iria se casar com ela. Os planos originais de Ed eram de seguir os passos de nosso pai e se tornar um médico. Angela amou essa idéia, por isso ela juntou seus trapos e foi com ele para o estado de Washington. Assim que ele decidiu que Arquitetura e Marcenaria eram sua paixão, ela tentou forçá-lo a deixar essa 'idéia boba e ficar com a carreira mais lucrativa'. A cadela partiu seu coração naquele dia e deixou-o."

Alice suspirou e se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a de Bella, lágrimas em seus olhos cinza grandes. "Ela se mudou para Nova York para se tornar uma modelo. Dois anos depois, ela estava sem dinheiro e sem emprego, então ela voltou para ficar com seu pai. Ela e Edward se viram outra vez e ficaram. Tentei falar para ele sair dessa, mas ele disse que era o destino." Ela murmurou algo em voz baixa sobre ele ser um romântico incurável.

"Quando uma amiga dela ligou dizendo que um certo designer a queria para um show, ela largou tudo e voou de volta para a Costa Leste." Ela olhou para Bella e sorriu tristemente. "Ela nunca sequer disse adeus. Ela apenas levantou e saiu. De novo. Edward descobriu ligando para lá e falando com seu pai. Ele ficou de coração partido, mais uma vez. É um ciclo vicioso. Ela vem para a cidade, meu irmão perde a cabeça e esquece que ela é uma prostituta, então ela sai e quebra seu coração."

"Mas, ele sai com outras pessoas, certo?" Bella perguntou, olhando para Rose.

A amazona concordou. "Claro, ele sai com outras garotas, mas nada sério. Apenas de tempo em tempo, aqui e ali. Não importa quando, porém, o furacão Angela passa pela cidade, ele sempre é deixado em meio aos destroços."

Bella sentiu uma dor no coração pelo pobre rapaz. Isso mostrava que um dos poucos homens no planeta que acreditava em amor e romance era pisado por alguém que não o merecia, nem se importava com seus sentimentos. Alice mudou seu olhar para Bella com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Bella", ela começou, sua voz apologética, "Não leve a mal, mas, por favor, não comece nada com meu irmão."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de surpresa. "Do que você está falando?"

Alice suspirou. "Eu gosto de você, mas seu futuro está no ar. Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui. Você pode facilmente levantar e sair amanhã e voltar para a sua outra vida, que é louca e agitada. Eu só não quero que você comece um romance com ele, apenas para acabar quebrando seu coração."

Mesmo que ela pudesse entender a proteção de Alice para com o irmão dela, Bella respondeu seriamente.

"Como você se atreve?" ela sibilou com raiva. "Eu conheço vocês há 24 horas. Estou aqui para me esconder em segurança e você está me dizendo para não ficar com o seu irmão? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar agora em vez de um maldito romance."

Ela se levantou rapidamente, recolhendo suas roupas e a levando para o caixa. Alguns momentos depois, ela endureceu quando uma mão quente tocou seu ombro. Rose inclinou-se e trouxe os lábios para perto do ouvido de Bella.

"Eu sei que foi rude e desnecessário, mas ela não queria seu mal. Você provavelmente se sentiria da mesma forma se a situação se invertesse e Emmett fosse o vulnerável."

Ela virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar azul e gelado de Rose, balançando a cabeça uma vez. "Vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas eu não vou aturar isso de novo", ela respondeu. Bella pegou seu troco e o colocou em uma das sacolas, antes de levá-las até o carro. Ela deslizou para o banco de trás e descansou a cabeça contra o couro, fechando os olhos. Ela olhou quando a porta lateral traseira do passageiro se abriu e Alice deslizou para o assento ao lado dela.

Houve uma longa pausa no carro, antes de Alice quebrar o silêncio.

"Sinto muito", disse ela, quase mais alto que um sussurro. "Eu não queria ofendê-la ou ser uma vadia. De alguma forma, só falar de Angela me deixa fervendo." Ela olhou para Bella com os olhos cheio de remorso. "Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoa Bella?"

Seu aborrecimento anterior escorregou de seus ombros imediatamente caíram e ela balançou a cabeça. "Claro, eu posso fazer isso, Alice. Mas, por favor, não me coloque nessa situação novamente, especialmente se eu não fiz nada para merecer isso."

Alice balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Após alguns instantes, Rose subiu para o banco do motorista e virou o rosto para trás.

"Estamos bem agora?"

Alice olhou ansiosamente para Bella, que sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, eu estou feliz", Rose respondeu, antes de ligar o carro. "A próxima parada é na mercearia e então podemos ir para casa."

Enquanto vagavam pelos corredores da loja, acrescentando grampos e biscoitos no carrinho, Bella se afastou para ver a seleção de sorvetes. Ela estava tentando decidir entre Sonho Ben & Jerry Americone ou Sutra Karamel quando ouviu uma risada masculina à sua direita. Ela olhou para cima e viu um jovem, de pé ao lado e sorrindo para ela, sua pele era morena e seus dentes brancos eram brilhantes.

"Uau, eu pensei que o Newton estava exagerando quando ele estava fofocando sobre quão bonita você estava, Srta. Swan", ele comentou com uma voz que era quente e doce.

Ela virou-se de sua escolha no freezer e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o homem. "Sério? E quem você seria?" Ela tomou nota das calças azul escuras e jaqueta do DP***** de Forks que ele usava.

*****_Departamento__de__polícia._

Ele sorriu mais largo e estendeu a mão, que envolveu a dela, quando ela estendeu a mão para agitá-la.

"Eu sou Jacob Black, chefe de Policia de Forks. Meu pai, Billy, era um bom amigo de seu pai. Ele era um bom homem."

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu o nó na garganta que se formou com a menção de seu pai.

"Obrigada, Chefe Black."

Ele sorriu. "É Jacob, por favor."

"Oh, hey Jake!" Alice chamou por trás deles. Jacob largou a mão de Bella e acenou para o menina pequena.

"Hey, Alice. Como vai?"

Ela sorriu e passou um braço em torno da cintura de Bella. "Estamos nos preparando para ir, então eu estava apenas procurando por Bella aqui."

Os olhos de Jacob cortaram para os de Bella e sorriu. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Miss Swan. Eu tenho certeza que vou vê-la por perto."

Ela balançou a cabeça, observando-o, curiosamente quando ele se virou e foi embora. Havia algo familiar sobre ele que ela não conseguia colocar o dedo.

"Você achou o que estava procurando, B?" Alice perguntou.

Bella piscou e sacudiu-se mentalmente de seus pensamentos. Ela abriu o congelador e decidiu simplesmente pegar os dois sabores. Ela ganhou.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Nota**** da**** Autora:** A canção do capítulo: _Acredite_ by The Bravery / A canção de Izzy Dwyer tocou no bar: _Firework_ by Katy Perry

**Nota**** da ****Irene:** Aff, esse mini stress com a Alice foi chato... parece que se algo acontecer a baixinha vai ficar chateada com a Bella.

Que merda. Ah, o ffnet está com problemas e não me deixa responder reviews, muitas pediram a sinopse da fic que substituirá SGH, mas segunda mando no recado final.

Quero avisar antes de tudo, que no meio de dezembro teremos um recesso, pq eu preciso resolver muitas coisas no trabalho, festas de final de ano e quero adiantar as coisas pro ano que vem, inclusive a fic nova que postaremos todas as terças, Lay e eu.

Songbird, da mesma autora de SGH. Vcs vão amar, é linda e hottttttttttttt demais!

Beijos meninas. Obrigado pelo carinho.

**Nota ****da**** Leili:**_ Jacob__ na __área!__ Bom__ ou__ mal?__ Hum...__ Alice...__ não__ empate __a __foda __alheia __antes__ de__ começar!__ Medo __dessa__ vaca__ da__ Ângela__ chegar__ novamente...__ aiai__ não __to__ gostando __disso...__ não...__ urgh...__ Beijos__xx_


	5. A Casa que Me Construiu

**Capítulo 5 - A Casa Que Me Construiu**

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Eu pensei que se eu pudesse tocar esse local ou senti-lo_

_Essa tristeza dentro de mim podia começar a curar_

_Aqui fora é como se eu fosse outra pessoa_

_Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse me encontrar_

_Se eu pudesse somente entrar, eu juro que eu partiria_

_Sem pegar nada, mas uma memória_

_Da casa que me construiu._

_.._

_The __House__ That__ Built __Me_ by Miranda Lambert

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte logo bem cedo, a luz do sol entrou pela janela e aqueceu o rosto de Bella. Ela alongou-se levemente, arqueando as costas, antes de aninhar seu rosto mais fundo em seu travesseiro. Ela abriu um olho quando ouviu um arranhar pequeno e um lamento vindo do outro lado da sua porta. Ela se arrastou para fora da cama e se enrolou até a porta, abrindo-lhe com uma virada. Ela olhou para o corredor, sem ver ninguém, e assustou-se quando o cão se sentou em seus pés. Ela olhou para baixo e reconheceu o seus arregalados olhos curiosos, a língua de fora ao lado de sua boca.

"Um, vira-lata? Você está sentado no meu pé", ela murmurou baixinho, para que os outros adultos que pudessem ouvi-la não pensassem que ela estava louca para falar com o animal.

Joey inclinou a cabeça um pouco de lado, como se perguntando o que seu contrato era. Ela franziu os lábios, colocou as mãos nos quadris e suspirou. Ela recuou, deixando o cão para trás bater no chão, e caminhou de volta para a cama, sentando-se. Joey trotando alegremente e sentou-se olhando para ela mais uma vez. Ela se abaixou e arranhou-o atrás das orelhas.

"Eu não sei o que você quer, vira-lata. Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação antes."

"Nunca, realmente?" perguntou uma voz de sua porta.

Ela olhou para cima, surpresa, e viu Mac ali sorrindo. Ela balançou a cabeça e riu.

"Não, mamãe sempre disse que não havia tempo para um", ela respondeu com um suspiro.

Um olhar escuro atravessou brevemente o rosto do Mac com a menção de Renee. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou mudar de assunto, antes que a raiva tomasse conta dele. "Que tal um café da manhã? Rose comprou alguns muffins com Joey a pouco tempo atrás."

Ela assentiu e sorriu. "Com certeza, me dê 10 minutos para me renovar e eu vou descer."

Vinte minutos e dois muffins de chocolate depois, Bella e Mac carregavam seus café e conversavam pela sala de estar. Ela colocou sua caneca para baixo na mesa de café, antes de ir até o conjunto de fotos agrupados juntos no canto. Pelo menos metade deles eram dela e Emmett, de alguma forma ou de outra. Ela fez uma pausa na sua leitura do passado, querendo fazer uma pergunta que tinha estado incomodando-a.

"Hey, Mac, eu conhecia um Jacob Black?"

Mac se recostou na cadeira e esfregou uma mão em seu rosto, assentindo.

"Sim, mas você provavelmente não se lembra dele. Ele é alguns anos mais velho do que o Em. Seu pai, Billy, era um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele, Charlie e eu éramos como os Três Mosqueteiros. Pelo menos, até que todos começaram a se estabelecer e ter seus filhos. Quando Billy se casou com sua esposa, Sarah, ele assumiu mais responsabilidades sobre a reserva. Seu pai foi chefe de sua tribo Quileute e sofreu um AVC* não muito tempo depois que Jacob nasceu. Até o momento que a minha Vera tinha morrido quando Emmett nasceu, mal ouvi falar dele, exceto uma vez em uma lua azul."

_*acidente vascular cerebral_

Mac respirou fundo, soltando-o lentamente. "A esposa de Billy morreu em um acidente de carro logo após sua mãe deixar Forks, o que nos deixou juntos de novo por um tempo curto. Jacob tinha uns dez anos, Emmett sete e você cinco, eu acho, quando reunimos um grupo de viagem de Pesca. Cara, que desastre que foi." Mac enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos de tanto rir. "Você me apavorou ao longo do remorso e virou o barco que estava com seu pai e Em. Essa foi a última vez que você foi levada para pescar. Cora cuidava de você na lanchonete nas manhãs de sábado que íamos."

Bella caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se no braço. "Então, se Jacob é filho do chefe da tribo, então como que ele acabou com o trabalho do meu pai?"

Mac suspirou novamente. "Jacob sempre foi um bom garoto e ele queria fazer mais da sua vida do que ficar na reserva. Quando perdemos você e Charlie, foi difícil para todos na cidade. Jake tinha dezoito anos na época e decidiu que queria seguir os passos de Charlie. Billy bateu o pé e eles tiveram uma grande briga, ficaram sem falar um com o outro por quase cinco anos, não até o casamento da sua irmã mais velha, Raquel. As coisas ainda estão tensas entre eles, mas nem de longe tão ruim quanto costumava ser. Tanto quanto Billy ficou desapontado com a escolha de Jacob, ele estava tão orgulhoso dele por isso. Embora eu não tenha visto Billy em poucos anos, eu ouvi que ele está indo bem."

"Hmmm", ela cantarolou em resposta.

"Por quê? Você o encontrou ou algo assim?"

"Sim, no supermercado ontem. Ele se apresentou e eu pensei que parecia familiar. Eu estava começando a pensar que era apenas a jaqueta da DP de Forks e não a própria pessoa."

Mac sorriu melancolicamente. "Sim, você amava a jaqueta de seu pai. Ele teve que arranjar uma segunda, porque você a usava para se enrolar com ela quando trabalhava no turno da noite." Um sorriso brilhante iluminou o rosto de repente. "Você sabe, eu a guardei para você. Junto com algumas coisas que eu pensei que você teria gostado estão guardadas no sótão da casa. Tenho certeza que Edward não se importaria que você quisesse ir lá em cima."

Seu coração doeu ao pensar em seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo, disparou de alegria com o pensamento de ser capaz de ter algumas de suas coisas com ela, especialmente sua jaqueta.

"Obrigada, Mac. Isso significa o mundo para mim", ela respondeu quando se aproximou e sentou em seu colo, abraçando-o firmemente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela ouviu um calmo fungar e sentiu Mac mover a mão para enxugar o rosto. Ele limpou a garganta suavemente.

"Você sabe, eu sinto falta dele, também Bella. Cada maldito dia. As pessoas sempre dizem que essas coisas ficam melhores com o tempo, e ficam até certo ponto, mas nunca vão embora completamente." Ele estendeu a mão e moveu uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha com reverência. "Mas ter você em casa, faz doer menos."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso aguado quando ela olhou para seus sinceros, ainda assombrados olhos castanhos. Ela piscou as lágrimas e engoliu o nó na garganta, saindo fora de seu colo. Ela andou até a janela da frente e olhou para fora no raro dia de sol por alguns minutos, seus olhos vagando sobre as poucas casas espalhadas pelo quarteirão, todas com pintura nova e carros estacionados do lado de fora. Ela se perguntou o que mais mudou no bairro.

"Eu estou indo dar para uma caminhada Mac", ela gritou enquanto saiu da sala, agarrando sua jaqueta ao longo do caminho. "Volto mais tarde."

"Leve uma roupa quente, está um frio maldito lá fora!" Mac gritou de volta em resposta.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha enquanto saiu para o revigorante ar frio. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, deixando o ar frio encher seus pulmões. Seus pés começaram a se mover automaticamente, seguindo o caminho familiar que, há dez anos, tinha feito em uma base regular. Mesmo sem querer, ela logo se viu em pé na calçada de sua casa de infância. A velha árvore assustadora ainda ficava no meio do gramado da frente e uma caminhonete preta que estava estacionada na frente, sinalizando que era mais do que provável que Edward estivesse casa. Ela passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo e debateu se realmente queria ou não incomodá-lo.

Ela apertou a mão com um suspiro de frustração e se virou para ir embora, quando a porta rangeu aberta. Edward deu um passo para fora e sorriu em sua direção.

"Ei, Bella, como vai?" ele gritou, encostando no batente da porta. Suas longas pernas estavam envoltas em largos jeans, terminando com um par de botas de trabalho, cujos os cadarços estavam soltos, como se tivesse acabado de colocar. A camisa se flanela azul estava aberta mostrando outra branca por baixo completaram o look. Ela caminhou até ele e parou nos degraus da frente, obtendo uma melhor visão dos seus olhos verdes, que estavam dançando com diversão. Ele era um dos homens mais atraentes que ela já conhecera.

"Oi, Edward", ela respondeu calmamente. "Eu, uh, me desculpe incomodá-lo. Posso voltar outra hora." Ela começou a se virar, mas ele esticou a mão e pegou o braço dela, dando-lhe um sorriso desarmante.

"Eu não me importo. Tenho algumas horas antes de precisar ir para o bar. Você precisa de algo?"

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Mac estava me dizendo hoje mais cedo que havia algumas coisas do meu pai no sótão aqui. Fiquei me perguntando se você se incomodaria se eu mexer nelas algum dia."

Ele olhou-a contemplativamente por um momento, antes de pisar para trás e fazer um sinal para ela entrar. Ela sorriu e passou por ele, antes das memórias baterem no seu peito, forçando-a a parar em seu caminho. Tudo estava diferente, mas mesmo assim quase exatamente como ela se lembrava. Ela parou na entrada, o seu olhar varrendo a sala, antes de esticar o pescoço e olhar para a cozinha. Suas paredes de um amarelo pálido estavam agora da cor azul céu e a mesa e aparelhos eram novos, mas os armários ainda eram os mesmos. Sua mão voou para cobrir sua boca, enquanto ela, inconscientemente, fez seu caminho para o arco da sala de estar. Ela sentiu o entalhe na madeira que mostrava o progresso de crescimento dela e de Emmett ao longo dos anos, antes de caminhar até o sofá, que era o mesmo desde a sua infância. Ela correu os dedos no tecido e sentiu um pedaço do seu coração que estava caído, lentamente, se costurar.

Ela olhou para a entrada da sala, onde Edward estava olhando para ela com um olhar triste no rosto. Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, que contrastava com as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ela fungou e limpou o nariz.

"Eu sinto muito, eu só-", ela interrompeu-se e acenou o braço em volta da sala. "Há tantas memórias. Muitas."

"Eu entendo. Posso te oferecer algo? Café? Chá? Água?" ele ofereceu graciosamente.

Ela estava prestes a cair, mas seus dedos congelados convenceram o contrário. "Qualquer coisa que você tiver está bom."

Ele sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando Bella a sós com os fantasmas de seu passado. Ela tirou o casaco e delicadamente sentou-se no sofá. Seus olhos caíram sobre a nova poltrona e ela sorriu, imaginando seu pai sentado na sua, assistindo a um jogo. Tanto quanto doía recordar tudo isso, ela se sentia tão grata e feliz por ser capaz de se reconectar com essa parte da sua vida. Ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que ela se assustou alguns minutos mais tarde, quando Edward colocou uma bandeja sobre a mesa do café. Duas xícaras fumegantes de chá, um pequeno recipiente de leite e uma tigela de açúcar estava colocada sobre ele.

"Eu não tinha certeza de como você gostava disso, então eu trouxe o que eu tinha na mão."

Ela sorriu para sua consideração. "Obrigada, apenas o açúcar está bom."

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na outra extremidade do sofá e segurou sua xícara, que foi engolida por suas mãos grandes.

"Então", ele começou depois de tomar um gole "que tal eu ir lá em cima e trazer as caixas para você? Você é mais que bem-vinda para olhá-las aqui e descobrir o que quer levar. O resto eu posso levar de volta quando você quiser."

"Oh, eu não posso pedir-lhe para fazer isso", exclamou ela. "Tenho certeza que você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que lidar comigo."

Ele deu-lhe um olhar sincero e encolheu os ombros. "Na verdade não. Eu não me importo, sinceramente."

Seu coração pulou um pouco e ela assentiu, aceitando sua oferta. "Obrigada."

Ele rapidamente se levantou e caminhou para fora da sala. Ela escutou e ouviu quando cada uma de suas botas pesadas batiam nas escadas de madeira, uma de cada vez. Ele voltou para baixo dez minutos mais tarde, com três caixas de papelão empilhadas logo acima de sua cabeça. Ela ficou em pé e pegou uma dele, encontrando seus olhos verdes deslumbrantes.

"Obrigado", ele respondeu, pouco mais do que um murmúrio.

"Por nada", ela respondeu com sinceridade. "Eu não quero que você se machuque."

Ela observou fascinada como suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente em um tom rosado com um rubor. Ela olhou para a caixa empoeirada em suas mãos e sentou-se sobre a mesa à sua frente, ansiosa para explorar o seu conteúdo. Edward estava colocando as outras duas no chão e começou a se virar.

"Edward?"

Seus olhos encontraram os dela com curiosidade. "Sim?"

"Você me faz companhia?" Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa. "Eu não sei o que há nestas caixas e não quero estar sozinha."

Ele imediatamente passou por cima das caixas e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. "Claro, eu não me importo. Só me deixe saber se você precisa de um minuto sozinha."

Ela sorriu seus agradecimentos e abriu a primeira caixa, retirando uma foto antiga dela e de Emmett cobertos de lama das cabeça aos pés. Edward soltou uma risada.

"Agora eu preciso ouvir a história por trás disso."

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Duas horas depois, a dupla foi surpreendida pelo barulho do estômago de Bella. Ela ficou chocada ao ver que tanto tempo tinha se passado. Eles tinham apenas começado a olhar através de uma caixa, caindo em uma conversa confortável e compartilhando histórias. Tinha sido tão fácil simplesmente sentar e conversar com ele. Além de Emmett, ela nunca tinha sentido uma conexão forte antes com ninguém, embora ela mal o conhecesse. Ele colocou os últimos albuns de fotográfias na caixa e recolocou a tampa.

"Que tal você me deixar levá-la para almoçar na lanchonete? Eu não acho que tenho qualquer coisa comestível aqui no momento", ele explicou timidamente.

Seu coração bateu com o pensamento de passar mais tempo com ele, mas o alerta de Alice ecoou na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Aborrecida com o que ela tinha feito ontem, ela chegou à conclusão de que sua irmã estava certa. Sua vida era muito complicada para um romance, especialmente nesse momento.

Ela sorriu triste para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia, me desculpe. Posso pegar o carro de Em emprestado e dirigir de volta para pegar as caixas outro dia."

Edward se sentou e olhou intensamente para ela. "Deixe-me adivinhar, Alice disse para não ficar muito perto de mim?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de surpresa. "Como você sabe disso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Você não seria a primeira garota com quem ela fez isso." Ele parou por um momento antes de continuar. "Alice é, bem, ela é a melhor irmã que eu poderia pedir, mas ela é um pouco super-protetora. Às vezes ela se esquece que eu sou um homem adulto. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que você não está procurando, ham, um relacionamento agora."

Ele limpou a garganta e notou o rubor adorável ressurgir. "Mas, você pode sempre ter um amigo, certo?"

Seu coração pulou uma batida e ela quase se viu respondendo, _Não,__ eu __quero __ser __seu __tudo._ Esse pensamento a surpreendeu muito. Ela quase não acreditava no amor como era, não tendo encontrado em qualquer lugar em Los Angeles. Ela teve encontros e namoros, mas os relacionamentos não eram exatamente o seu ponto forte. Talvez eles ficariam em melhor situação como amigos. Ela fez um juramento em silêncio e então ela seria a melhor amiga que ele já teve.

"Ok, amigos então", ela respondeu, estendendo a mão para selar o acordo com um aperto de mão. Ela sentiu um calor inesperado correr até seu braço quando sua pele tocou a dela. Ela engoliu em seco e escondeu a reação do seu toque. Era confuso para ela e tudo que ela queria fazer era pegar o telefone para ligar para sua melhor amiga, mas achava que era muito perigoso.

"Bem, então", ele sorriu quando soltou da mão dela, "amigos saem para almoçar com seus amigos o tempo todo. Então, vamos obter alguma comida, ok?"

Ela riu e assentiu, percebendo que ele tinha um ponto. "Tudo bem", ela suspirou, brincando, "mas eu compro da próxima vez, entendeu?"

Seus olhos fixaram nos dela, tão surpresos quanto ela ao ouvir a menção de uma próxima vez vindo da sua boca. Seus lábios se enrolaram em um sorriso torto. "Tudo bem, Senhorita Bella, você pode comprar a nossa próxima refeição."

Edward pegou o seu casaco e ajudou-a a colocar. "Vamos?" ele perguntou enquanto segurou seu cotovelo para ela conduzi-la

Ela olhou-o com cuidado, antes de tomar a decisão de ir com o fluxo. Ela colocou o braço com o seu e descansou a mão em seu antebraço.

"Sim, vamos."

Eles continuaram a tagarelar até chegarem à entrada do Forks Diner. Edward segurou a porta aberta e Bella entrou primeiro no prédio. A sensação de déjà vu que ela tinha sentido desde o seu regresso à cidade, bateu mais uma vez no seu peito. Não tinha muitos melhoramentos modernos, a lanchonete era praticamente a mesma desde que ela era uma garotinha. Ela olhou em volta brevemente, de repente ficou nervosa, sentindo como se todos os olhos estivessem sobre ela.

Ela sentiu um toque no cotovelo e olhou para cima para ver o sorriso encorajador de Edward. Ela sentiu seus nervos começarem a se dissipar enquanto ele a levou até uma mesa de canto na parte de trás da lanchonete. Ela deslizou para o assento e ele sentou em frente a ela. Alguns momentos depois, a garçonete se aproximou e entregou-lhes dois menus.

"Edward Cullen, quem é esta linda jovem?" uma voz quente e familiar, disse.

O olhar de Bella voou e foi recebido pelos calorosos olhos cor de canela de Cora Benton, a coisa mais próxima que ela já teve de uma figura materna. O rosto da mulher mais velha ainda era suave e belo, embora os pés de galinha fossem proeminentes ao redor dos olhos. Ela engasgou e deixou cair o pacote de guardanapo da mão. Os talheres metálicos se libertaram de sua prisão, espalhando no chão a seus pés. Os olhos de Cora estavam bloqueados com os da menina jovem. As borboletas começaram a se agitar no estômago de Bella, temendo que ela a reconheceria como uma celebridade e não como a menina de quem costumava tomar conta. Cora ligeiramente se inclinou e colocou a mão em concha na bochecha de Bella, dando-lhe um sorriso marejado.

"Isabella Swan, enquanto eu vivo e respiro", a mulher murmurou. Ela pegou a mão dela e puxou a menina para fora da cabine, abraçando-a com força e fazendo com que alguns clientes parassem para olhar.

"Waylon!" ela chamou em voz alta. "Waylon, venha aqui!"

Bella engoliu nervosamente enquanto as pessoas estavam agora descaradamente olhando para as duas. A porta da cozinha abriu e um homem mais velho saiu, resmungando baixinho. Seu cabelo tinha caído quase completamente e ele estava muito magro.

"O que houve, Cora? O que há de errado?" perguntou sua voz assumindo um tom de acusação, ele olhou entre sua esposa e a jovem.

Cora empurrou Bella ligeiramente para frente. "Olha quem está aqui, querido!"

O homem entrecerrou os olhos e olhou para Bella por um momento. "Bem, vou ser condenado. É a garota Swan. Pequena Bella Bee*****, que pensávamos que nunca íamos ver seu rosto por aqui de novo." Ele sorriu e puxou-a para um abraço. Ela o abraçou de volta e teve que afastar as lágrimas. Ela deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

*****_Bella-Abelha,__ ou__ Abelhinha,__ é__ uma __maneira__ carinhosa__ de__ se__ falar._

"Vovô", um jovem chamou da cozinha. "Suas panquecas estão queimando."

"Oh merda", Waylon murmurou antes de correr de volta através da porta. Um momento depois, houve uma queda e um grito. "Seth, seu merdinha! Limpe isso!"

Cora deu um tapinha no ombro de Bella. "Por que você não volta para Edward e eu vou ter certeza de que Seth ainda está inteiro?" ela sugeriu. "Eu estarei de volta para seus pedidos e nós vamos pegar isso."

Bella assentiu e fez seu caminho de volta até a cabine, onde Edward esperava com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por que essa expressão no seu rosto?" ela perguntou.

"Nada", respondeu ele. "É comovente ver como todos estão felizes de ter você de volta."

Ela devolveu o sorriso e abriu o seu menu.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

"Não mesmo, isso é besteira total," Edward riu enquanto segurava a porta de Mac aberta para Bella.

Ela riu de volta. "Não, eu estou completamente séria. Seu cabelo ficou laranja por uma semana."

Uma garganta foi limpada com raiva, fazendo com que ambos os seus olhares fossem para o ambiente. Emmett estava encostado no balcão, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um olhar irritado em seu rosto. Sentindo-se um pouco como uma criança castigada, Bella deu um passo longe de Edward e colocou umas mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Ei, Em," ela disse. "O que foi?"

"Onde você estava?" ele perguntou, sua voz rouca.

Ela lhe deu um olhar confuso, não entendendo por que ele estava irritado. "Eu estava olhando as caixas de Charlie e então Edward e eu fomos almoçar na lanchonete. Está tudo bem?"

Ele assentiu com uma carranca. "Sim, mas meu pai ligou aqui a duas horas atrás, porque você foi para uma caminhada e nunca mais voltou."

"Maldição", ela murmurou. "Esqueci disso. Eu sinto muito, Em! Vou ligar agora."

"Você fará isso. Cora ligou da lanchonete e perguntou por que ele não tinha dito a ela que você estava de volta, então ele sabe que você está bem, mas ainda estávamos preocupados, Bella."

Ela se aproximou e estendeu a mão na sua, tentando romper a sua raiva fria.

"Emmett", ela falou baixinho: "Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter ligado para Mac, logo que tomei a decisão de olhar as caixar com Edward. Eu não estou acostumada a ter que deixar alguém sabendo onde estou. Quando você tem guarda-costas ao seu redor 24/7***** eles fazem isso por você."

_***24/7:** 24 horas por fia, 7 dias por semana._

Seu rosto suavizou e ele soltou um suspiro. "Eu sei. Desculpe-me, também. Mac ligou perguntando se eu te vi, pois você não voltou e eu entrei em pânico. Eu só tenho você de volta e queria saber que você estava segura. Esse negócio de perseguidor não é algo que possa se levar na brincadeira."

"Brincadeira?" ela perguntou, um pouco incrédula. "Você acha que jogar capa-e-espada é levar de brincadeira?"

Emmett levou as mãos pelo rosto. "Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só não quero que você deixe sua proteção cair, apenas no caso de você ter sido seguida e não ter percebido."

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. "Eu sei que isso é uma possibilidade, Salsicha. Eu também sei que há uma boa chance de que eu vá ser reconhecida e fazer com que tudo vá para o inferno, mas eu não quero viver com medo. Esse perseguidor foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como você sabe isso?"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Ele me deu a coragem de voltar para casa."

Emmett apertou-a com força. "Eu nunca vou deixá-la ir de novo, você sabe disso não é?"

"Estou contando com isso."

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

**Nota ****da**** Leili:**_ Toda __vez __que __o__ Edward__ cora__ eu__ morro__ uma__ vida.__ Tão __lindinhos__ os __dois.__ Haha __ele __já __percebeu __que __a __Alice__ falou __algo,__ mas__ que __intrometida.__ Tudo __bem__ ela __se __preocupar, __mas__ né,__ mete __o__ nariz __no __assunto __alheio.__ Esse __final, __o __Em __todo__ preocupado, __fofo!__ Comentem__ please, __beijos, __até__ semana __que __vem!_

_**Nota da Irene:** Bem meninas... capítulo fofo atrás de capítulo fofo. Compensa um pouco o sofrimento que temos em FaN._

_Espero vocês na sexta... nesse mesmo bat-ffnet. Ah, sim, pouxa... queria falar que estou sentindo falta das reviews por aqui. Alguém está esquecendo de deixar algumas pra nós? Ahhhh é vc! Vc e vc! Pode deixar review dessa vez pra eu e Leilizuda não ficarmos tristes? Beijos  
><em>


	6. Aperte

**Capítulo 6: Aperte**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Vivendo__ apenas__ para __continuar_  
><em>Indo <em>_apenas__ para__ ficar__ sã_  
><em>O <em>_tempo__ todo__ sem__ nunca__ saber_  
><em>É<em>_ uma__ vergonha_

_Eu __não__ preciso __ficar__ estável_ _  
>Eu<em>_ sei__ exatamente__ como__ me __sinto_ _  
>Eu <em>_estou __lhe __dizendo__ para__ ficar__ pronta_ _  
>Minha<em>_ querida_ _  
>..<em>

_Tighten__ Up_ by The Black Keys

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

"O que é que você tem aí?" Edward perguntou quando ele olhou por cima do ombro.

Bella olhou para cima e encontrou o seu olhar preso em seus quentes olhos verdes, a centímetros de seu rosto. Ela sentiu sua respiração engatar e seu coração começar a bater. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para a imagem em suas mãos.

"Esse é o seu pai?"

Ela olhou para a foto em preto e branco de Charlie tocando um violão e sorriu suavemente, as memórias a ultrapassando mais uma vez.

"Sim", ela murmurou. Seus dedos acariciando o acabamento brilhante e ela suspirou. "Lembro que ele costumava sentar-se na varanda nas noites de verão e tocar violão enquanto Mac tocava a gaita. Em e eu nos sentávamos e ouvíamos, extasiados. Ele é a razão para eu ter pego em um violão, em primeiro lugar, quando minha mãe se mudou para Los Angeles eu pedi a ela para me comprar um e me ensinar a tocar. Menos de três meses depois, ela tinha me inscrito em um concurso, que eu ganhei. E assim começou a minha carreira ilustre." Ela bufou desgostosa e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu daria qualquer coisa – tudo – só para ter meu pai de volta." Ela olhou para cima e se deparou com olhos cheios de simpatia e compreensão.

Ele apertou o seu ombro suavemente e sorriu tristemente com conforto. "Eu entendo. De tudo o que eu ouvi, o chefe era um cara incrível."

"Ele realmente era", ela sussurrou, olhando de volta para a foto mais uma vez, antes de colocá-la para o lado e alcançar a caixa de recordações.

"Então, amiga," ele começou quando se sentou no sofá ao lado dela. "Existe alguém na cidade grande esperando por você?"

Ela olhou para seus olhos curiosos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão. "Hum, o que você quer dizer? Eu tenho certeza que existem muitas poucas pessoas se perguntando onde diabos eu estou neste momento."

"Não, quero dizer, amigos? Ou talvez um namorado?"

Seu coração disparou quando suas bochechas coraram. Ela nunca tinha conhecido um homem mais doce e tímido antes de Edward.

"Tenho apenas alguns amigos e eu deixei a ambos uma nota de explicação quando fui embora. Espero que eles sejam capazes de manter o meu desaparecimento no esquecimento por um pouco mais." Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "E não, eu não tenho um namorado."

Ela puxou a perna debaixo dela e encostou-se no sofá. "E você?"

Ele sorriu alegremente. "Bem, você conhece a maioria dos meus amigos e estou sem namorada no momento."

"Como são seus pais?" ela perguntou com curiosidade. "Seu pai dirige uma clínica ou algo assim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Minha mãe e meu pai administram uma clínica em Port Angeles. Ele é um dos médicos e ela é a gerente do escritório. Ambos são gentis e pessoas de bom coração. Eu estava realmente dizendo na outra noite que preciso ter certeza de que você seja convidada para jantar neste domingo conosco."

"Eu? Eles nem mesmo me conhecem!" ela respondeu surpresa, o fazendo sorrir.

"É verdade, mas eles estão ansiosos para conhecer a nova amiga de seus filhos. É apenas um jantar de família grande, nada para se preocupar. Tenho certeza que minha mãe já chamou o Mac e eu irei estender o convite para Emmett e Rose quando eu os encontrar daqui a pouco."

Ela mordeu o lábio em pensamento, antes de concordar. "Claro, tudo bem. Jantar deve ser bom."

"Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a si mesma?" ele riu no seu tom indeciso.

Bella revirou os olhos e bateu-lhe levemente no ombro. "Para com isso, Cullen."

Ele riu e se aproximou dela para tirar algo da caixa de papelão.

"O que-"

Ela olhou por cima do braço e um sorriso dividiu rapidamente seu rosto. Em suas mãos estava um pequeno Scooby-Loo de brinquedo. Edward olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É daqui que veio seu apelido?"

"Não, na verdade foi o contrário", ela riu. "Eu comecei a chamar Em de 'Salsicha', porque ele era alto e magro, com os cabelos como o do Salsicha. Em troca, ele começou a me chamar de 'Scooby-Loo' porque eu era pequena e irritante. De modo algum eles começaram como apelidos afetuosos, eles apenas evoluíram ao longo do tempo."

Eles continuaram a olhar um ao outro por alguns momentos íntimos, até que foram surpreendidos pelo telefone de Edward tocando.

.  
><em>Eu<em>_ quero __seu __amor_ _  
>E<em>_ eu__ quero__ a__ sua__ vingança_ _  
>Você<em>_ e__ eu__ poderíamos __escrever__ um __romance__ ruim_

_Eu __quero__ seu__ amor__ e_  
><em>Toda <em>_a__ vingança __da __sua __amante_ _  
>Você <em>_e__ eu__ poderíamos__ escrever__ um__ romance__ ruim_  
>.<p>

Ela piscou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Lady Gaga, Edward?"

Seu rosto corou de vergonha e ele rapidamente abriu o telefone, xingando baixinho.

"Em, vou chutar o seu traseiro", ele sussurrou.

Bella ouviu as gargalhadas de Emmett ecoando do receptor e ela se esforçou para conter seus próprios risos.

"Quando diabos você mudou o meu toque, idiota?"

Edward olhou para ela e revirou os olhos. "Uh huh, ok. Não há problema, eu posso correr para Morton, em Port Angeles para pegar a peça. Claro, até então."

Ele fechou o telefone e suspirou. "Desculpe interromper nossa tarde, Princesa. O dever me chama."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Agora eu sou uma princesa?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Você sempre foi," ele respondeu calmamente, fazendo com que o calor inundasse seu peito.

Ela engoliu em seco e afastou-se para fechar a caixa. "Está tudo bem, vou voltar para a casa do Mac para um cochilo antes de me arrumar para hoje à noite."

Quando ela olhou para cima novamente, ele estava parado a poucos metros do sofá, brincando nervosamente com suas chaves. Sua testa se enrugou em pensamento, e ela se perguntou o que estava em sua mente. Seu olhar encontrou o dela e um olhar de determinação atravessou seu rosto.

"Você sabe, você poderia vir comigo. Se você quiser", ele acrescentou a última parte nervosamente.

"Por quê? Você quer companhia?" ela respondeu, brincando.

Ele assentiu, com o rosto completamente sério. "Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, Bella", ele respondeu em um tom sincero.

Seu coração derreteu e ela não conseguia pensar em uma única coisa que ela fosse gostar mais do que uma hora passeando de carro com Edward Cullen.

"Ok, vamos lá." Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para que ele pudesse agarrá-la e puxá-la de pé.

Ele riu e gesticulou em direção a porta da frente. "Sua carruagem a aguarda, Princesa."

Bella soltou seu cabelo e manteve seu rosto empinado. "Muito obrigada, gentil senhor", ela respondeu enquanto caminhava por ele de modo altivo, antes de encostar na parede em um ataque de risos.

"Ok, ok", ele riu, abrindo a porta e conduzindo-os para sua caminhonete. "Chega de brincar ou nunca pegaremos a peça que Em precisa."

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Bella se viu vagando pelos corredores da Hardware Morton, enquanto Edward conversava com o funcionário sobre a peça que ele precisava. Passando através de uma seção de material escolar, ela pegou um pequeno diário e algumas canetas, imaginando que viria a calhar se o desejo de escrever batesse nela. Ela congelou no lugar quando ouviu uma risada familiar.

"Você sabe, Bella, você não me parece o tipo que escreve em diário", Jacob disse enquanto ele atirou-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Normalmente, não. E você? Você não tem que capturar uns criminosos?" ela respondeu, brincando.

Ele suspirou sarcasticamente. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que você percebeu como muitos delinqüentes residem em Forks." Ele olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. "Porque, olha. Há um aqui agora."

Ela virou a cabeça e observou Edward continuar sua conversa com o homem pequeno e careca. Ele sorriu quando o seu olhar se prendeu ao dela, mas depois caiu um pouco quando viu Jacob.

"Sério? Edward é um cara legal."

Jacob riu. "Sim, ele é um queridinho", ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

Bella olhou para ele, levando-o a levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu estou brincando, estou brincando. Ed é um grande cara. Tenho muito respeito por ele e sua família. Temos uma liga softball no condado e somos de equipes adversárias, por isso nós nos ofendemos em cada ocasião. É uma coisa de caras."

Ele deu de ombros e Bella revirou os olhos. Ele inclinou-se contra uma das paredes e olhou-a especulativamente.

"Você sabe, quando eu tinha dez anos, eu queria me casar com você."

Sua boca abriu em surpresa. "Repete?"

"Isso é o que ela disse," ele riu.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e suspirou. "O que você tem, doze anos? Isso soa como algo que Emmett falaria."

Jacob enxugou os olhos e recuperou o fôlego. "Desculpe, desculpe. Não consegui me segurar."

Ela mordeu o lábio para esconder sua própria diversão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Então, me diga mais sobre este casamento imaginário?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça em diversão. "Minha memória é meio vaga, mas lembro-me de todos nós em um grande churrasco. Acho que foi na Primeira Praia perto do Rez. Você disse algo sobre crescer para ser rica e famosa e então eu disse que iria me casar com você e protegê-la. Você concordou e nós apertamos as mãos. Eu ainda tenho o 'documento' que assinamos."

Algo ressoou dentro dela e ela só sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ela realmente não lembrava desse jeito, mas pareceu familiar. No entanto, a parte sobre ser rica e famosa lhe deu calafrios.

"Não vou mentir, mas o fato de que você ainda tem isso é um pouco assustador, cara."

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Meu pai guardou, na verdade. Ele estava em uma caixa de coisas que eu encontrei quando me mudei há alguns anos atrás."

Ela descruzou os braços e deslizou as mãos nos bolsos de seus jeans. "Sim, ouvi dizer que vocês se separaram. Sinto muito."

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Sim, bem, ele é um velho teimoso. Você acharia que com toda a perda que ele sofreu, ele aprenderia a manter o que ainda tem por perto. Está ficando melhor, no entanto. Estou aqui comprando algo para ele agora."

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Falando como alguém que não tem parentes de sangue deixado no mundo, eu sei como você se sente."

Um olhar simpático cruzou o rosto de Jacob. "Oh, merda. Sua mãe faleceu?"

"Sim, ela e meu padrasto morreram em um acidente de carro há alguns anos atrás. Eu, uh, finalmente encontrei tempo para me afastar do trabalho e voltar para casa."

Ele olhou-a contemplativamente por um momento. "Por que você demorou tanto? Não querendo me meter em sua vida, mas você definitivamente é amada e querida por um monte de gente aqui."

Ela engoliu em seco e se concentrou em uma sujeira em seu sapato.

"Renee, hum, ela não era uma pessoa agradável. Ela me levou a pensar que eu estava com ela porque ninguém me queria aqui. Eu ainda estava de luto por meu pai, então eu acreditei nela e apenas tentei fazer o melhor. Só recentemente eu reuni a coragem de descobrir por mim mesma."

Ela olhou para cima e piscou sentindo a picada das lágrimas que o seu sorriso caloroso trazia. Ela tinha um sentimento de que se tivesse ficado em Forks, Jacob Black teria se tornado um bom amigo, e não apenas uma memória residual de seu passado.

Um ruído atrás dela a fez virar, vendo Edward fazer o seu caminho em direção a eles, carregando uma pequena caixa. Quando chegou perto, ele estendeu a mão e apertou a de Jacob.

"Jake, como vai, cara?", perguntou em uma voz amigável.

Jacob sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Não muito ruim. Só parando para comprar uma tinta para o meu pai."

Edward olhou entre os dois. "Então, eu acho que você conhece a Bella?"

"Você poderia dizer isso. Costumávamos fazer tortas de lama juntos quando ela era pequena."

Durou apenas um segundo, mas Bella poderia ter jurado que um olhar de aborrecimento passou pelo rosto de Edward.

"Huh, fofo", ele respondeu, seu tom desmentindo sua afirmação. "Bem, desculpe acabar com sua curta visita, mas temos de voltar para o Mac."

Jacob sorriu e atirou para Edward um olhar de compreensão. "Claro, claro. Foi bom vê-la novamente, Bella."

Ela acenou quando começou a seguir Edward para fora da loja. "Tchau!"

Eles estavam há três metros da caminhonete quando a porta da loja tilintou aberta.

"Ei, Bella, espere um segundo!"

Tanto ela quanto Edward se viraram para ver Jacob correr até eles.

"Sim?", respondeu ela.

"Você tem planos para amanhã à noite?"

Bella sentiu Edward endurecer ao lado dela. "Na verdade não, por quê?", respondeu ela.

"Oh, bem, é véspera de Ano Novo e eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos sair", respondeu ele, esperançoso.

"Merda, é isso mesmo?" Ela ficou surpresa com a rapidez que uma semana tinha voado desde que ela deixou a Califórnia. Edward ainda estava tenso e ali sem jeito, então ela tentou apressar isso. "Estou trabalhando no bar com os caras, mas talvez você possa parar por lá se você quiser."

Ele balançou a cabeça e moveu seus olhos brevemente para Edward, antes de fixar seu olhar de volta para ela. "Ok, então. Eu provavelmente vou vê-la amanhã. Até mais, gente", ele respondeu antes de sorrir e se dirigir de volta para dentro da loja.

Ela se virou e percebeu que Edward ainda estava olhando na direção que Jacob tinha ido. Ela estalou os dedos na frente do seu rosto, fazendo-o saltar um pouco e sacudir a cabeça.

"Certo, desculpe", ele murmurou, voltando-se rapidamente e desbloqueando sua caminhonete.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

"Passe, BB."

Bella deu um passo instintivo para frente, quando Jasper escorregou por ela com duas bebidas. A loira sentada no bar olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bella e sorriu.

"Vocês são lindos. Tipo, vocês estão tão em sincronia que devem estar trabalhando juntos há anos."

Jasper balançou a cabeça e riu. "Lauren, docinho, eu acho que você já teve o bastante esta noite. Você sabe que a Bella-Bee***** só trabalha aqui há alguns dias."

*****_Bella-Abelha,__ou__Abelhinha,__é__uma__maneira__carinhosa__de__se__falar._

Lauren piscou seus grandes olhos azuis antes de tomar outro gole de seu Cosmo. "Oh, ok."

Bella disparou a Jasper um olhar incrédulo. Ele deu de ombros e deu-lhe uma piscadela. "Todo mundo tem suas próprias peculiaridades quando bebem. Você se acostuma a elas. Lauren aqui fica viajando." Ele apontou para o extremo oposto do bar. "Tyler fica deprimido e Newton fica flertando, o que irrita sua esposa sempre."

O bar estava lotado para a véspera de Ano Novo e a música enchia os espaços quase inexistentes entre os corpos. Emmett tinha saído do seu caminho para se certificar de que o DJ que ele tinha contratado ficaria longe de qualquer canção de Izzy Dwyer esta noite, algo que ela era extremamente grata.

Rosalie se movimentou e inclinou-se sobre o bar para gritar na direção de Bella. "Eu preciso de quatro Coronas com limão."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e fez um rápido trabalho para Rose. Ela e Alice eram garçonetes e recebiam os pedidos das mesas na parte de trás do bar. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou suavemente a mão de Bella quando ela colocou as garrafas em cima bar. Bella deu-lhe um olhar curioso e se inclinou mais perto.

A amazona sorriu. "Como você está? Bem?"

Bella respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e enxotou sua amiga para longe. "Estou bem", ela riu.

Ela voltou a trabalhar e servir bebidas básicas, trabalhando de forma integrada com Jasper. Os olhos dela pegaram Edward algumas vezes do outro lado do salão, não deixando nunca de encher sua barriga com borboletas.

"Ei, linda."

Bella olhou para cima e foi recebida com os calorosos olhos escuros de Jacob Black.

"Hey, Jake!" ela chamou do bar. "Como vai?"

Ele se estabeleceu em um dos bancos de madeira e sorriu. "Não muito bem, Bells. Foi um dia longo."

Ela riu e concordou. "Eu posso imaginar. O que posso servir para você?"

"Só Coca-Cola, por favor. Estou de folga hoje à noite, mas você nunca sabe quando você vai ser necessário."

Ela encheu um copo limpo com gelo e refrigerante, colocando-o na frente dele. Ele deslizou um pedaço de papel dobrado na parte superior do bar em direção a ela.

"O que é isso?" Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade, antes de pegá-lo.

_._  
><em>Eu,<em>_ Jacob __Ephraim__ Black,__ prometo __me__ casar__ com__ Bella __Swan__ quando__ eu __crescer._  
><em>.<em>

Embaixo da frase, Jacob tinha assinado, com sua própria letra de pauzinhos infantil. Ela tinha escrito seu nome um pouco legível de pincel vermelho. Bella sorriu suavemente e olhou para Jacob, dobrando o papel e o entregando de volta para ele.

"Obrigado, isso foi fofo."

Ele o pegou e deslizou de volta no bolso da jaqueta. "Não há problema. Eu só não quero que você pense que eu estava mentindo e me transformando em um tipo de perseguidor assustador." Seu sorriso brincalhão caiu quando ele percebeu seus olhos largos e um olhar temeroso atravessando seu rosto.

"O quê? O que eu disse?", ele perguntou em pânico.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e abanou a cabeça. "Não é nada, apenas uma memória ruim."

Um olhar pensativo atravessou seu rosto. "Há alguém com quem você precisa se preocupar? Eu sou um policial, você sabe. Tenho conexões." Ele atirou-lhe uma piscadela, tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, agradecida por sua injeção de humor. "Eu estou bem por agora, mas eu vou deixar você saber se precisar de você."

Ele sorriu largamente e seu olhar se moveu para ela brevemente, antes de tomar um gole e desviar o olhar.

Ela sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o quadril e olhou surpresa. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam escuros e a pele ao seu redor tensa.

"Ei, Edward, o que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou confusa.

"A multidão está ficando muito grande, então Em me pediu para pular aqui e ajudar vocês."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou a mão na cintura, brincando ao lhe atirar um olhar incrédulo. "Você?"

Ele colocou a mão em seu peito em falsa ofensa. "Realmente, Bella? Que pouca fé você tem."

Ele se inclinou contra o bar e voltou-se para uma mulher com cabelo escuro e vermelho. "O que posso trazer para você, querida?"

A mulher sorriu e seus olhos percorreram seu corpo para baixo. "Bem, você, se você estiver no menu."

Edward riu. "Desculpe, não esta noite, senhora. Mas posso lhe trazer uma bebida."

A mulher riu simplória e bateu suas pestanas. "Eu quero um Sex on the Beach, então."

Edward se afastou dela e revirou os olhos na direção de Bella, fazendo-a sufocar o riso. Ela entregou mais um par de cervejas, observando-o habilmente misturar a bebida com o canto do olho. Ela parou perto de chegar quando o viu virar uma das garrafas de licor _ala__Tom__Cruise_ no filme _Cocktail._ Ela estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a ruiva resmungar sobre como estava quente. Bella não podia deixar de se encontrar concordando.

Edward colocou a bebida na frente da mulher e disparou um sorriso para Bella.

"Como é que-" ela gaguejou. "Como você fez isso?"

Ele riu. "Eu fui barman com Em durante a faculdade para ganhar um dinheiro extra."

"Posso ter a atenção de todos?" o DJ anunciou ao longo dos alto-falantes. "Posso pedir a Bella, Rosalie e Alice para chegar aqui?"

Bella parou e congelou. _Certamente__ele__quis__dizer__outra__Bella?_

Edward a cutucou para frente. "Vá em frente, ele está esperando por você."

Ela virou e olhou assustada para ele, seus olhos estreitando com a forma como ele estava sorrindo.

"Você sabia sobre isso, não é? É por isso que você realmente veio para cá, certo?"

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu inocentemente.

"Vamos, senhoras, não temos a noite toda", o DJ chamou novamente.

Ela tirou o avental preto que ela usava e jogou para Edward com um rosnado, fazendo Jasper cacarejar como uma bruxa.

"Cale a boca, Whit, ou você é o próximo na lista."

Jasper acalmou imediatamente e virou-se para o outro lado do bar. Bella se abaixou sob a divisória e fez seu caminho através da multidão, em direção ao DJ. Estava mais iluminado aqui que por trás do bar e seus nervos começaram a obter o melhor dela. Ela puxou o prendedor para fora de seu cabelo, deixando-o fluir em torno de seu rosto, na esperança de obscurecê-la tanto quanto possível. Ela chegou a Rosalie e Alice momentaneamente, que estavam tão igualmente surpresas como Bella.

"Okay, senhoras. Isso é coisa da época do colégio, mas temos uma dedicação especial para essas três senhoras encantadoras de Emmett, uma vez que elas são suas garotas favoritas."

A batida da música começou e Rose soltou um grito enorme. Alice e Bella trocaram olhares confusos até que as palavras começaram a tocar.

.  
><em>Ela <em>_é__ minha __garota__ favorita_  
><em>Ooooh,<em>_ ela__ é__ minha__ garota__ favorita_  
><em>(Você<em>_ não__ sabe)_  
><em>Ela<em>_ é__ minha __garota __favorita_  
><em>Ooooh,<em>_ ela__ é__ minha __garota__ favorita_  
>.<p>

Rosalie pegou suas duas amigas e começou a dançar à sua volta, trazendo mais gritinhos de risos quando as outras duas se juntaram a Rose em sua dança. Quando a música acabou, Emmett apareceu sorrindo e todas três se jogaram em seus braços.

"Agora, esse é um homem de sorte!" o DJ anunciou. "2011 está mais perto, pessoal! Faltam apenas 15 minutos para conseguir o seu beijo de Ano Novo."

Ele mudou a música e Emmett beijou a bochecha de Bella, antes de levá-la de volta ao bar, enquanto Grenade de Bruno Mars tocava sobre os alto-falantes. Ela estava quase em seu objetivo, quando seus olhos se conectaram com os de Edward, fazendo com que o coração dela desse um salto. Ela podia estar insegura quanto aos seus sentimentos por ele, mas ela sabia que não queria beijar mais ninguém essa noite, só ele. Supondo-se que ele já tivesse alguém alinhado, ela estava contente em ficar sem beijo esta noite.

Ela ficou surpresa quando Edward ficou atrás do bar para continuar ajudando-a. Seus toques e gracejos a fizeram se sentir mais à vontade do que ela havia se sentido em anos. 23:55 Jasper fez o seu caminho em direção ao público par a encontrar Alice e Bella suspirou.

Ela se virou para Edward e acenou na multidão. "Vá em frente, está tudo bem. Sou capaz de lidar sozinha um pouco."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu-lhe um olhar curioso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Hm, vá dá seu beijo de Ano Novo?"

Ele esfregou as costas de seu pescoço e mordeu os lábios ligeiramente. "Eu estou bem onde eu quero estar."

Com a sobrancelha franzida em confusão. "Eu não entendo."

Ele foi para dizer algo, mas a multidão de repente se agitou.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

Seus olhos pararam nos dela, fazendo o calor subir por sua barriga.

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

Ele se adiantou e pegou a mão dela em uma das suas e colou sua bochecha na dela.

_2!_

_1!_

_Feliz__ Ano__ Novo!_

Seus lábios suavemente escovaram sua bochecha, mal tocando, mas arrepiando sua pele pelo contato. Ele se afastou e beijou sua testa apenas do mesmo jeito, sussurrando um macio "Feliz Ano Novo" em seu ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos por breves instantes e respirou fundo, antes de devolver o sentimento suavemente.

Naquele lugar, naquele momento, ela sabia, sem dúvida, que era onde ela pertencia. Onde sua vida tinha sido cheia de tédio e céu cinzento apenas algumas semanas antes, seu futuro era brilhante e agora ela estava olhando para as mudanças que este novo ano traria.

.  
><strong>O<strong>**_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o****_****O****_****o**  
>.<p>

**Nota ****da**** Irene:** _OMG!__ Que__ capítulo__ maravilhoso.__ Ed__ com__ ciúmes__ e__ depois__ dando __o __beijo__ mais__ fofo__ possível__ de__ Ano__ Novo.__ Quero __um__ desses!_

**Nota**** da**** Leili:**_ O__ Edward__ com __ciúmes__ gente__ *aperta*__ que __fofo.__ E__ esse __final!__ Que__ lindo!__ QUE __AMOR!__ Aii__ esses __dois __me __matam, __o __Edward __é __tão __carinhoso, __aiiii. Amei os comentários do capítulo anterior, vocês são ótimas. __Comentem__ please, __BEIJOS!_

_ **Para quem gosta de Dadward dê uma passada em Waiting for Dr. Right, é perfeita! www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7591748/1/**_


	7. A Caverna

**Capítulo 7 – A Carvena**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Assim faça suas sirenes gritarem,_

_E cante tudo que você quer,_

_Eu não vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer._

_Porque eu preciso de liberdade agora,_

_E eu preciso saber como,_

_Viver minha vida como deve ser._

..

_The__ Cave _by Mumford & Sons

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

A semana seguinte passou tranquilamente. Bella caiu em uma rotina confortável de sair com Edward na parte da manhã e passar pelas caixas de seu pai, antes de se separarem após o almoço. Era durante essas horas, enquanto Edward estava trabalhando tanto no Mac ou em sua própria casa, que sentia o descontentamento filtrar em seus ossos. Em Los Angeles, Izzy Dwyer mal tinha um momento para si mesma. Aqui em Forks, o tempo era tudo o que ela tinha. Ela tentou diferentes atividades para se manter ocupada, como correr ou se exercitar na academia a poucas quadras do bar, mas nenhum deles parou sua mente de correr ativamente.

Ela sabia que não poderia se esconder aqui para sempre, mas tentava descobrir como o encaixe de suas duas vidas estavam ficando mais confusos a cada dia. Ela poderia simplesmente voltar a ser Izzy uma vez que a ameaça passasse e voltaria a visitar Forks ocasionalmente. Ou ela poderia desistir de sua música e fazer uma vida em Forks. Nenhuma opção era apelativa para ela. De fato, seu coração doía de uma maneira ou de outra. No primeiro cenário, ela lamentava a perda da companhia do que ela viria a apreciar com sua família e amigos. Além de... o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Edward. Ela não queria perder nada disso. Na segunda, ela sentia falta de sua música. Mesmo que tivesse sido uma profissão que Renee impôs a ela, ela tinha se apaixonado por isso.

Escrever e cantar tinham sido sua única fonte de conforto em tantos anos. Era uma parte dela, tão familiar como respirar. Suspirando pesadamente, ela parou a corrida fora da casa grande, como eles eram propensos a chamar de casa do Mac para diferenciá-la do bar. Ela subiu as escadas devagar e foi tomar um banho e se trocar para o trabalho, sua mente continuava a recusar a se desligar.

Uma hora depois, ela se viu entrar na taberna, só para encontrar a maioria de seus amigos colados à TV de tela grande. Ela olhou para cima e sentiu a bile subir na garganta. A repórter estava do lado de fora de sua casa, uma onda de atividade acontecendo por trás dela e uma foto de si mesma como Izzy em um pequeno quadro no topo da imagem.

.

_"Estamos aqui em Beverly Hills na casa da rockstar, Izzy Dwyer, que foi arrombada e vandalizada na noite passada. A polícia assegurou-nos que a cantora não estava em casa no momento do ataque. Na verdade, quando tentamos contato com sua agente, Tanya Denali não nos disse nada além de 'Sem comentários'. Fontes próximas a rockstar dizem que ela tem tido MIA***** pelas duas últimas semanas, não tendo sido vista desde a véspera de Natal. O companheiro de longo tempo da senhorita Dwyer, James Tillman também está indisponível para comentar o assunto. Vamos mantê-los atentos com qualquer informação que tivermos."_

.

_***MIA:** Bulimia. _

Bella deixou sua bolsa cair no chão e cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, tentando conter um soluço. Todos os quatro par de olhos se voltaram em sua direção. Emmett e Rose correram para o lado dela e a seguraram confortavelmente. Edward e Jasper ficaram atrás, olhando a cena diante deles.

Jasper olhou para seu cunhado pelo canto do olho e poderia dizer que Edward estava segurando-se para não se intrometer nesse momento de família. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de preocupação e algo mais que Jasper não conseguia entender, mas era algo que ele nunca tinha visto quando seu melhor amigo olhava para Angela. Ele deslizou seu olhar de volta para Bella, que estava tentando ser forte e lutando contra as lágrimas diante do que ele pensou ser um momento bastante assustador. Seu respeito pela menina cresceu e ele começou a formular uma idéia de como fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes e se inclinou contra Emmett enquanto Rosalie esfregava as costas em conforto. Ela realmente não começou a se sentir à vontade até que ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Edward. Ele sorriu tristemente para ela e ela engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha sido recebida de volta de braços abertos, ela se perguntou se estar aqui era uma boa idéia. Ela afastou o seu olhar para longe de Edward e sentiu pânico levantar em seu peito. Ela se abaixou, pegou sua bolsa e cambaleou para trás em direção à porta.

"Bells?" Emmett perguntou sua voz carregada de preocupação. "Onde você está indo?"

"E-eu preciso ir embora. Eu n-não posso ficar aqui", ela gaguejou para fora, as lágrimas frescas atacando seus olhos.

Edward percebeu o que estava acontecendo antes de qualquer outro e não parou de avançar neste momento. Ele avançou e segurou suas bochechas em conchas, forçando-a a encontrar o seu olhar. Os outros três estavam congelados em confusão, até que suas palavras cortam o ar como uma faca.

"Não faça isso, Bella. Não corra. Não fuja para longe de nós", ele suplicou, tanto com sua voz e como com os seu grandes olhos verdes.

"Edward, eu-eu não posso. Eu não de-deveria estar aqui", ela meio que soluçou, meio que gaguejou. "É muito perigoso! E se ele me s-segue e um de vocês se machucarem?"

Ele puxou-a em seu peito e segurou-a firmemente.

"Ssh, querida. Deixe-nos preocupar com isso. Nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos."

A realização lavou sobre Emmett como uma onda e o medo feriu os espaços no seu peito. Não por algum imbecil, que era um covarde por seguir sua pseudo-irmã, mas com o pensamento de perdê-la. Ele não achava que poderia passar por isso novamente. Rosalie estendeu a mão e tocou o braço de seu marido, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando enquanto se sentia da mesma maneira. Embora ela apenas tinha acabado de conhecer Bella, ela não queria perdê-la tão cedo.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Edward se afastou um pouco e se abaixou para olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez.

"Por favor, não fuja de nós. Acabei de encontrar você, eu não posso te perder", ele sussurrou suplicante, criando uma fenda em sua armadura.

A dor em seu olhar foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração pular uma batida. Ela assentiu lentamente e lançou-se para um abraço. Ela passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos dele e agarrou-o firmemente. Ela suspirou profundamente e deixou cair os braços para os lados, antes de virar o rosto para todos novamente.

"Aquele desgraçado vandalizando a minha casa. Que porra mais eles querem de mim?" ela cuspiu com raiva.

"Talvez eles estejam enviando-lhe uma mensagem?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Jasper, que apenas deu de ombros em resposta à sua declaração anterior.

"Quero dizer, se estiver seguindo você em uma base regular, deve ter descoberto agora que você saiu da cidade." Ele balançou a cabeça em direção à televisão para dar ênfase. "Este poderia ser apenas sua maneira de deixá-la saber que eles estão atrás de você. Pode ser uma manobra para trazê-la para fora do esconderijo."

Emmett cruzou os braços e franziu a testa. "Bem", ele falou, com os olhos em Bella. "Isso resolve tudo então. Você não vai voltar para lá."

Mesmo que ela concordasse com ele no momento, Bella ainda se irritava com mais proteção. "Emmett", ela respondeu com um tom de aviso.

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não posso evitar. É o meu primeiro instinto para proteger você, Scooby-Loo."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picarem nos olhos e antes que percebesse, ela estava nos braços de Emmett, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Eu te amo, Em. Muito, muito, muito," ela sussurrou quebrada.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito, muito, muito", ele sussurrou em troca.

Depois de se afastarem, foi decidido que eles iriam realizar uma reunião de grupo para discutir a questão do perseguidor mais detalhadamente no domingo, antes de ir ao jantar dos Cullen. Logo, os outros dispersaram e se afastaram para completar suas próprias tarefas, deixando Bella e Jasper sozinhos no bar. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele encostou-se casualmente no bar e sorriu. Bella parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele.

"O quê?" ela perguntou confuso.

O repuxar de lábios se transformou em um sorriso. "Bem, eu só estava pensando em algo que foi muito divertido."

"Tuuudo bem", ela falou arrastadamente, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse seu pensamento.

"Eu estava pensando em como Alice teria reagido a essa cena anterior."

Ela enrijeceu e lançou-lhe um olhar fixo, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando", ela mentiu.

O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. "Para que conste, eu acho que ela errou ao dizer aquilo antes. E ela percebeu isso, também, mas Edward é seu irmão gêmeo e ela é muito... protetora dele. Eu honestamente temeria pela vida de Angela se a minha mulher tivesse qualquer tipo de super poder."

Ele endireitou-se e começou a verificar o estoque de bebidas. "Mas, acho que ela teria ficado feliz em ver a reação dele hoje."

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Como você acha isso? Ela quase mijou em sua perna e me disse para ficar longe."

Jasper latiu uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Parece quase certo", ele murmurou, antes de voltar a olhar nos olhos de Bella. "Olha, ela bagunçou isso, sem dúvida. Ela deu um passo a mais do limite, mas ela ainda quer ver seu irmão feliz. Você faz isso e mesmo que ela não possa chegar e dizer, ela vai estar grata."

"Honestamente, Whit," Bella respondeu: "ela é a única que deve estar me dizendo isso."

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. "Você está certa e tenho certeza de que ela vai, em algum momento. Estou apenas abrindo o caminho."

Bella revirou os olhos e bateu no seu ombro de brincadeira. "Será que ela sabe a sorte que é ter você?"

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam alegremente. "Claro que faz."

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Bom, eu odeio ter que chutar algum sentido em sua bunda."

Ele riu novamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei sobre isso, Bella-Bee. Minha Allie é uma fera."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que ela é."

Um silêncio confortável encheu o ar, já que ele arrumar as coisas no balcão para a noite. O desconforto resolveu voltar ao estômago de Bella e ela repassou os noticiários em sua mente, várias vezes.

.

"_O companheiro de longo tempo da senhorita Dwyer, James Tillman, também está indisponível para comentar o assunto."_

.

Seu coração doía para ser capaz de falar com seu amigo. Nos últimos quatro anos, ele sempre esteve lá por ela e ela por ele. Ela perguntou se ele estava preocupado e permaneceu em silêncio à imprensa sobre sua ausência por causa da carta que ela deixou. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, maior a ansiedade dela se tornou.

A noite seguiu em frente em relativa normalidade, com exceção do tumulto que rodopiava na cabeça de Bella. Quando Emmett perguntou se ela gostaria de fazer uma pausa faltando pouco para as nove da noite, seus pensamentos voaram para o orelhão na calçada do outro lado da rua. Ela rapidamente concordou e o deixou saber que ela estava apenas saindo para tomar um ar.

Assim que a porta se fechou os sons do bar ficaram atrás dela. Ela respirou o ar frio da noite profundamente. Seus olhos focaram em seu destino e ela caminhou com determinação até o telefone localizado fora da loja de conveniência fechado.

Seu coração batia furiosamente enquanto ela estendeu a mão hesitante, timidamente tocou o telefone como se fosse uma cobra pronta para atacar. Bella engoliu em seco e pegou o receptor, embalando-o entre sua orelha e ombro enquanto inseriu moedas e discou o número familiar. Ela mal conseguia ouvir o toque sobre a batida de sua pulsação em seus ouvidos.

_._

_"Hey, eu não estou por perto para atender a sua chamada. Deixe-me uma mensagem e eu vou retornar para você."_

_._

"James?" ela murmurou no bocal. "Ei, sou eu. E-Eu estou bem, caso você esteja preocupado comigo. Vi a notícia hoje e me assustou muito, então eu vou ficar fora por mais algum tempo."

Ela respirou fundo e limpou sua garganta antes de continuar. "Ligar para você, provavelmente, é arriscado, mas eu precisava ouvir sua voz. Mesmo que seja uma gravação. Eu te amo e sinto sua falta. Tchau."

Ela desligou o telefone rapidamente, puxando a mão como se tivesse sido queimada. Ela se virou e rapidamente atravessou a rua, de volta para o tilintar baixo dos copos e da música de fundo do jukebox. Com cada nova canção que tocava, a necessidade e o desejo enchia os espaços em sua alma. Ela começou a temer que se afogaria em suas próprias emoções, se ela não pegasse em seu violão em breve.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Domingo veio antes do esperado e Bella se sentou em sua pequena cama, os dedos acariciaram as esculturas usadas no violão de seu pai, um tesouro encontrado no sótão de sua casa na sexta-feira. Quando Edward trouxe do sótão, em vez de uma outra caixa, seu coração quase explodiu de alegria. Ela imediatamente puxou-a para seu peito e começou a afinar, observando como as cordas eram velhas e desgastadas. Não era nada em comparação com o Gibson Les Paul***** azul vibrante que atualmente, passou a residir em seu estojo de violão, mas esta era ainda mais valiosa para o seu coração.

_*******Gibson ****Les ****Paul**: é um dos mais conhecidos designs de guitarra elétrica de corpo sólido já fabricados. Foi desenvolvido no começo da década de 1950, tornando-se um dos mais duradouros e populares modelos de instrumentos no mundo. Seu design foi deixado intocado por praticamente 60 anos._

O som dos arranhões dos arranhões e latidos de Joey em sua porta puxaram Bella fora do seu transe, ela estava ciente de que Rosalie e Emmett estavam lá embaixo com o Mac já, à espera de Jasper, Alice e Edward chegarem, completando o seu grupo de reunião. Ela suspirou e colocou o seu tênis, imaginando que ela teria que enfrentar a música em algum momento e por que não acabar logo com isso. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto essa discussão ia efetuar, de alguma forma.

Quando ela chegou ao fim da escada, as vozes aquecidas vinham da sala. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que todo mundo já estava aqui e que tinham começado sem ela. Edward e Emmett estavam olhando para Jasper, enquanto Mac, Rosalie e Alice observavam de fora.

"Isso é besteira", Emmett assobiou, a voz dele misturada com raiva.

Jasper deu de ombros. "Eu não disse que era uma boa idéia, só que era opção viável."

Edward balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, absolutamente não. É muito perigoso."

Jasper assentiu. "Olha, eu entendo que vocês estão preocupados com a sua segurança, mas o que acontece se ela descobrir? Ou quando ela voltar para LA? Você não vai estar lá para protegê-la então."

Seu coração doeu um pouco, enquanto observava os dois rostos caírem com a realidade do que seu amigo estava dizendo.

"O que é uma opção viável?" ela falou, fazendo com que os olhos de todos a se voltassem para ela.

As meninas e Jasper lhe deram sorrisos de boas-vindas, enquanto Mac, Edward e Emmett se mantiveram sombrios. Quando o silêncio ecoou por toda a sala, Alice suspirou.

"Jasper sugeriu que algo fosse feito para atrair o perseguidor para fora, na esperança de pegá-lo."

Bella franziu os lábios e deixe a idéia rolar em torno de seu cérebro por um momento, antes de responder.

"Isso é realmente uma boa idéia", ela murmurou.

Edward atirou um olhar incrédulo. "Você não pode estar falando sério?"

"Por que não? Enquanto ele estiver em um ambiente controlado, não posso ver como ele me machucaria."

Emmett cerrou a mão em punho e balançou a cabeça. "Como ele te machucaria? O pior cenário, seria você poder matar você, Bella. Isto não é uma opção."

Jasper revirou os olhos e se sentou no sofá. "Você faz parecer como se eu estivesse jogando-a aos lobos, Em."

"Não é isso que você está fazendo? Nada disso pode ser feito sem envolver as autoridades, ou a contratação de segurança, no mínimo." Emmett se virou para ela. "Não podemos apenas seguir em frente e esquecer tudo?"

Ela franziu a sobrancelha em confusão. "Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer."

Rosalie suspirou em frustração e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sabendo o que estava prestes a sair da boca de seu marido.

Ele acenou com as mãos em um arco em sua direção. "Tudo de L.A. – a vida de Izzy Dwyer – não que podemos simplesmente abandoná-la e seguir em frente? Começar uma nova vida e esquecer essa?"

Ela piscou e sentiu seu nariz ardendo quando as lágrimas picavam em seus olhos. "Esquecer a vida de Izzy Dwyer? Simples assim?" ela perguntou, sua voz aumentando com aborrecimento.

Completamente alheio à fermentação do furacão emocional, Emmett deu de ombros ligeiramente. "Sim. Eu não vejo o problema."

Bella seguiu até ele, mal notando o apoio de Edward distância. "Minha mãe pode ter mudado meu nome e me empurrado em um refletor que eu nunca quis, mas. Essa. É. A. Minha. Vida." Ela pontuou cada palavra com um cutucão no peito. "Eu amo todos vocês. Deus me ajude, eu te amo. Mas eu não estou fugindo da minha vida para sempre. Eu amo cantar e compor e interpretar. É o resto da besteira que eu possa ficar sem. Eu não posso apenas fugir e deixar tudo sumir para fingir ser alguém que eu não sou."

Emmett zombou em aborrecimento. "Alguém que você não é? Isso é ótimo. Você é Bella _**Swan**_. Isabella Marie _**Swan**_", ele falou com uma voz dura, enfatizando a Swan cada vez, "Não Izzy Dwyer. Ou a fama subiu para a sua cabeça?"

Ela sentiu o sangue correr para fora de seu rosto e seu coração quebrar um pouco. "Como- Como você pode dizer isso? Eu pareço ou sôo como se eu deixasse a fama subir à minha cabeça, seu grande idiota? Eu fui Izzy Dwyer quase tanto tempo quanto eu era Bella Swan. Eu não sou uma ou outra, Emmett. Eu sou ambas. E eu preciso conciliar isso. Eu. Não você. Você não pode me julgar por isso."

Ela se virou e foi até a janela da frente e olhou para fora sem ver o céu escuro.

"Gente?" Mac falou, sua voz tranquila, mas autoritária. "Vocês podem nos dar um momento?"

Ela estendeu a mão e tapou a boca, segurando um soluço enquanto ouviu os murmúrios de consentimento e corpos saindo da sala.

"Você também, filho."

"Mas, pai-"

"Nada de 'mas pai' Emmett. Você já fez demais."

Recusando-se a tirar os olhos da janela, ela ouviu o som da porta bater alto.

"Eu não me importo quão velho esse menino está, ele ainda pode ser colocado por cima do meu joelho," Mac murmurou enquanto ele moveu-se para ficar ao seu lado.

Ela não pode evitar, mas deu um sorriso pequeno, lembrando daquelas mesmas palavras ditas quando eles eram crianças. No passado quando as coisas eram muito mais simples.

"Bella, eu sinto mu-"

"Não", ela o interrompeu. "Não se desculpe por qualquer coisa. Suas palavras foram sua escolha."

Mac suspirou pesadamente. "Eu sei, mas com toda a justiça, ele se machucou e ele atacou."

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para ele com espanto. "Justiça, Mac? O que há com vocês? Como isso é justo comigo? Como é que é justo que ele pode jogar isso para fora porque está machucado? Como é que é justo que Alice venha me avisar para não me tornar próxima de seu irmão? Mas está tudo bem porque tinham boas intenções", acrescentou sarcasticamente. "Não importa quem eles machucam no processo."

A corrente que ela estava agarrada com força finalmente quebrou e ela caiu até os joelhos.

"Não é justo. Eu não fiz nada errado e ainda assim, eu sou a única que está sendo atacado." Ela olhou para ele através de lágrimas nublando sua visão. "Por quê?"

Mac caiu ao lado dela e puxou-a em seus braços.

"Ssh, querida, está tudo bem", ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

"Não", ela chorou em silêncio. "Não está tudo bem. Tudo é uma bagunça e eu sinto que estou me afogando, Mac. Eu não sei o que fazer."

Ele se afastou e enxugou o rosto com os polegares. "Você se levanta, seca suas lágrimas e vai viver cada dia de cada vez. Eu sei que as coisas parecem um lixo, no momento, mas as coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo."

Ela sentiu um toque familiar em suas costas, fazendo-lhe endurecer e virar o rosto para Emmett. Seus olhos castanhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, cheio de remorso.

"Você é um merda real, você sabe disso?" ela fungou.

Emmett puxou-a dos braços de seu pai e envolveu-a nos seus. "Eu sei, mas você me ama mesmo assim."

"Você sempre foi um idiota, eu deveria estar acostumada com isso agora."

Seu peito vibrou em sua bochecha enquanto ele riu. "Sim, você deveria estar."

Depois de um momento, ele se afastou e encontrou o olhar dela. "Eu sinto muito pelo o que fiz. Eu sei que não é sua culpa e eu sei que você é você, não importa o nome que tenha ou a sua profissão. Você é minha Scooby-Loo e eu sou seu Salsicha, nada pode mudar isso. Você sabe disso, né?"

Ela se inclinou para frente sob o pretexto de abraçá-lo e limpou o nariz na sua camisa, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei, Em."

"Você acabou de limpar o nariz na minha camisa?" ele perguntou divertido.

"Sim. Sim, eu fiz."

"Porra, eu senti tanto a sua falta, menina."

"Só o meu marido iria sorrir sobre o fato de que alguém limpou sua meleca em sua camisa."

Bella olhou por cima de seu ombro para encontrar Alice e Rosalie de pé perto da porta, sorrindo suavemente.

Emmett moveu o seu corpo e colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Bella. "É um direito de passagem, baby. Eu sei que não estou perdoado, até que ela faça alguma coisa nojenta. É uma longa história."

Rose balançou a cabeça e riu. "Eu posso imaginar."

Alice chamou a atenção de Bella e sorriu se desculpando. Ela se aproximou e mexeu com os dedos nervosamente.

"Cuspa isso pequena," Emmett brincou com bom humor. "A torta de maçã da sua mãe está chamando meu nome."

Alice bufou levemente. "Sim, eu espero que ela faça um extra para que você não chore dessa vez."

Emmett olhou para ela, brincando. "Eu não chorei. Foi o que ela estava cortando cebolas."

"Ela estava cortando cebolas durante a sobremesa?"

"Cale-se, baixinha."

Ela revirou os olhos e riu antes de se virar para Bella. "Sinto muito, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir parte do que você disse anteriormente. Preciso pedir desculpas por excessivamente ultrapassar os meus limites. Enquanto eu quis dizer isso, não foi justo a você ou a Edward que eu coloquei a meu nariz nisso."

Bella assentiu e desviou o olhar um tanto sem jeito.

"Além disso," Alice continuou, "Eu estou contente que vocês se tornaram amigos. Eu não o sorrir tanto assim nos últimos anos. Obrigada por fazer isso."

Ela olhou para julgar a sinceridade dela e foi recebida com olhos azuis felizes. "Está tudo bem, ele me faz sorrir também."

Alice sorriu e piscou o seu olhar em direção a entrada. "Oh, eu sei. Confie em mim, eu sei."

Ela estava prestes a perguntar, o que era o comentário enigmático da menina quando Emmett falou e começou a levá-los para fora da sala.

"Vamos lá senhoras, a torta não espera por ninguém."

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

**Nota ****da ****Leili:**_ Muito bom esse capítulo, e foi ótimo a Bella ter esse desabafo, todos estavam tomando as coisas para a Bella como se ela não pudesse decidir o que fazer, apenas porque acham que era melhor. Agora como será o desenrolar da Bella e do Edward? E esse encontro com os Cullen? Hum agora a fic só volta no ano que vem, o Pervas Place vai entrar de "férias" dia 18 agora e volta dia 8 de janeiro, então desejo a vocês um Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo. Obrigada por mais esse ano maravilhoso, e 2012 nos aguarda. Beijos xx_

**Nota da Irene:**_ Oi meninas... Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo. Ano que vem viremos com muitasssssss coisas fantástcas. Tenho surpresas incriveis para a volta. Uma autora resolveu postar em uma de nossas fics que estão sem post há mais de um ano. =) Estou feliz. Até amanhã no Extra de FaN.  
><em>


	8. Tem Que Ser Alguém

**Capítulo 8: Tem que ser alguém**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

"_Porque ninguém quer ser o último ali_

_Porque todo mundo quer se sentir como se alguém se importasse_

_Alguém para amar com minha vida em suas mãos_

_Deve haver alguém assim para mim_

_Porque ninguém quer continuar por si só_

_Todo mundo quer saber que não está sozinho_

_Alguém que sinta as mesmas coisas em algum lugar_

_Deve ter alguém para mim lá fora"_

..  
><em>Gotta Be Somebody<em> by Nickelback

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Jasper foi o primeiro a sair da casa, gritando "Passageiro!" em seu caminho para fora da porta. Bella deu a Alice um olhar confuso, quando a menina pequena deu de ombros em resposta. Mac riu e jogou seus braços ao redor de Rosalie e Alice.

"Certo, garoto. Eu prefiro me sentar entre as moças de qualquer maneira", ele comentou com uma voz suave, fazendo com que as meninas rissem.

"Espere um segundo," Bella murmurou: "Se Alice e Jasper irão no Jeep, onde eu irei?"

Rose mordeu o lábio e sorriu maliciosamente. "Oh, eu pensei que você poderia ir com Edward. Isso é um problema?"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não, não é um problema."

_O que você está fazendo, Rosalie?_ Ela perguntava a si mesma.

"Ok, legal. Alice deixou seu carro lá ontem, então você pode ir de volta conosco no caminho de casa. Se você quiser". A Amazona sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça na direção da caminhonete de Edward.

Bella revirou os olhos para Rosalie pela dica não muito sutil, mas não pôde deixar de rir com sua amiga.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, nós vamos encontrá-los no Cullen."

Edward estava encostado na frente de sua caminhonete, esperando por Bella. Ele se moveu para o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta quando ela chegou lá.

"Obrigada", ela respondeu calmamente.

"Sempre".

Eles estavam na estrada por alguns minutos antes de Bella apoiar o braço na porta, virando o olhar para Edward. Ele olhou-a rapidamente e depois voltou para a estrada.

"O quê?" ele perguntou nervoso.

"Eu estava pensando sobre como eu não sei muito sobre você, mas você sabe toda a história da minha vida neste momento."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é verdade. Você sabe muito sobre mim."

"Principalmente as coisas que a sua irmã me disse."

Ele fez uma careta. "Sim, só o Senhor sabe que tipo de segredos ela derramou."

Bella riu. "Não muitos, eu tenho certeza que você ficaria feliz em ouvir."

"Eu tenho que dizer que estou emocionado com isso, na verdade."

Ele respirou profundamente pelo nariz. "Ok, o que você gostaria de saber?"

Ela sorriu, emocionada que ele estivesse jogando junto. "Qualquer coisa – tudo."

"Bem, então, deixe-me começar pelo início. Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen, irmão gêmeo de Mary Alice Cullen. Nascemos em Chicago, Illinois e vivemos lá até que tínhamos dez anos. Nos mudamos para Seattle quando meu pai recebeu a oferta de um grande trabalho em um hospital de prestígio. Poucos anos depois, minha mãe teve um aborto espontâneo e caiu em depressão, e nos mudamos para Forks para que nossa família pudesse se curar tranquilamente, longe da cidade grande. Cada um de nós se apaixonou por ela, em nossa própria maneira, e nós estivemos aqui desde então."

"Você sempre quis ser um carpinteiro?"

Ele sorriu melancolicamente e balançou a cabeça. "Nah, não realmente. Quero dizer, eu sempre fui bom com as minhas mãos e eu adoro desenhar e construir coisas, mas eu realmente queria seguir os passos de meu pai e me tornar um médico. Acidentalmente eu estava entalhado em uma classe de Arquitetura no último semestre de meu segundo ano e eu me apaixonei por isso. Tudo se encaixou depois disso."

"Exceto por Angela," Bella murmurou baixinho, sem saber que saiu, até que era tarde demais.

Ele franziu os lábios e balançou a cabeça nervosamente. "Eu acho que a Allie enxeu você sobre ela, hein?" ele murmurou em um tom irritado.

"Um pouco, yeah. Ela disse que você a amava e ela quebrou seu coração, quando ela não pôde moldá-lo do jeito que ela queria que você fosse."

O canto de sua boca se contraiu com o início de um sorriso. "Agora, como Alice conseguiu explicar isso dessa maneira tão gentil?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou segurar o sorriso. "Bem, ela pode ter sido um pouco mais impulsiva do que isso."

Ele bufou, rindo ao mesmo tempo e fazendo os mais estranhos ruídos. Tossiu para encobri-lo, mas seu rosto corou e lhe entregou.

Ela chegou e tocou sua mão esquerda, que repousava sobre o volante. "Está bem, podemos mudar de assunto."

Seus olhos encontraram os dela brevemente e ele assentiu. "Obrigado."

"Claro, não é um problema." Ela bateu em seu queixo, pensativa, pensando em outra pergunta. "Qual é a sua cor favorita?"

Ele sorriu. "Marrom".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco. "Marrom? Quem gosta da cor marrom?"

Os sinais indicadores de um rubor subiram para as maçãs do seu rosto mais uma vez. "Marrom é uma cor bonita, só depende do que você esteja olhando", respondeu ele, olhando fixamente para a estrada diante dele.

"Huh", respondeu ela calmamente.

Eles se voltaram para uma longa entrada de automóveis estacionaram atrás do jipe de Emmett, em frente a uma linda casa de três andares com muitas janelas grandes.

Edward engoliu em seco e se virou para Bella, após desligar a caminhonete.

"Escute, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa antes de entrarmos."

Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e se inclinou para frente, sua curiosidade aguçada. "O que houve? Seus pais são assassinos em série no seu tempo livre?"

"Antes fossem", ele zombou, uma carranca estragando seu belo rosto. "Minha mãe tem essa mania, esse jeito..., erm, de me deixar envergonhado."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele limpou a garganta. "Ela, hum, ela acha que meu rubor é lindo e vai usar sua maneira de fazer isso acontecer."

Bella piscou e fez um exame duplo em sua direção. "Espere, o quê?"

Ele sorriu com tristeza. "Minha mãe acha que eu tenho um rubor adorável e, sem dúvida, encontrará maneiras de me envergonhar hoje, para que ela possa vê-lo."

A testa de Bella franziu em uma confusão divertida. "Ok, eu estou deixando de ver o problema. Acho que o seu rubor é bonito, também."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos timidamente. "É só que- Eu só não quero que você pense o pior de mim depois que sairmos daqui hoje."

Um sorriso largo se espalhou por todo seu rosto quando um pedaço de seu coração se derreteu com sua confissão. Ela tinha dificuldade em acreditar que alguém tão doce e adorável poderia realmente existir.

"Eu prometo, Edward. Eu não vou pensar menos de você, se sua mãe me mostrar suas lindas fotos de bebê nu."

Ela sorriu, abrindo a porta e pulando no chão enquanto ele foi deixado para trás, olhando para ela, incrédulo. Ela começou a caminhar lentamente até a porta da frente, permitindo-lhe intencionalmente tempo suficiente para alcançá-la.

"Então, espere um minuto", ele chamou por trás dela. "Você acha que o meu rubor é bonito, também?"

Ela virou a cabeça e riu alegremente. "O que posso dizer? Eu sou uma otária para um cara tímido."

No momento em que ela chegou aos degraus da varanda, ele tinha chegado ao seu lado.

"Eu não sou tímido", ele fez beicinho, esticando e abrindo a porta para ela.

Eles estavam quase na porta quando uma mulher muito bonita enfiou a cabeça no foyer. Seu sorriso se iluminou e ela se atirou neles, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura de Edward.

"Meu bebê!" ela gritou. "Eu senti sua falta."

Ele abraçou-a em troca e revirou os olhos atrás das suas costas. "Mãe, eu a vi esta manhã na missa."

"Missa?" Bella perguntou algo dentro dela aqueceu com a visão de sua afeição óbvia por sua mãe.

A mulher mais velha puxou para trás e olhou-a, da cabeça aos pés, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Sim, na missa. O pai dele trabalha todo domingo de manhã na clínica, por isso Edward vai à igreja comigo." Ela olhou carinhosamente para seu filho, antes de voltar para Bella e envolvê-la em um abraço. "É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la, Isabella. Eu sou Esme."

Ela nunca teve uma figura da mãe carinhosa em sua vida, por isso o abraço maternal de Esme Cullen a pegou desprevenida. Ela afagou-lhe de volta sem jeito.

"Obrigado, é bom conhecê-la, também. Por favor, me chame de Bella."

Esme colocou o braço através do de Bella e a levou para dentro da casa.

"Venha, Bella. Vamos nos juntar aos outros."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Algumas horas mais tarde, após o jantar ter sido devorado, Bella sentou ao lado de Esme no acolhedor sofá, folheando um álbum de fotos.

"E aqui eles estavam em seu desfile de Natal no primeiro ano. Edward era o mais alto, então ele era a árvore e Alice era a menor, por isso ela era um elfo. Ambos choraram e se queixaram durante uma semana sobre como isso era injusto."

Alice revirou os olhos de seu lugar no colo de Jasper quando seu irmão gemeu, descansando a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Oh!" Esme chorou quando ela virou para uma determinada página. "Estas são as minhas favoritas. Edward olhando para um livro enquanto está sentado no penico."

Edward se abaixou rapidamente e tirou o livro das mãos de sua mãe, suas bochechas rosa brilhante.

"Ok mãe, isso é o suficiente."

Esme bufou e cruzou os braços em uma faneca. "Você nunca me deixa ter algum divertimento."

"Por que a sua diversão tem que ser à minha custa?", respondeu ele, exasperado.

Sua mãe sorriu e se virou para Bella. "Ele não tem o rubor mais adorável?"

Ela cortou seu olhar para ele assim que ele abaixou a cabeça. "Você está definitivamente certa, Esme. Ele é o Sr. adorável."

Edward chamou sua atenção e olhou alegremente para ela, sem precisar dizer as palavras: 'Você não vai fazer isso.'

Ela piscou no desafio, antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Esme, que tinha visto a interação deles com fascínio, sem o conhecimento deles. Ela nunca tinha visto seu filho tão vivo e brincalhão com uma mulher em sua presença. Mesmo quando namorava Angela, ele sempre foi tenso e nervoso. Foi bem diferente vê-lo ser apenas ele mesmo. Ela estava desfrutando de assistir esse relacionamento se desenrolar.

"Tudo bem", Esme suspirou. "Desde que eu não posso torturar mais o meu filho e eu nem sequer tive a chance de mostrar o Sr. Snugglebunny*, acho que vou ter de me contentar com a sobremesa."

_*Coelhinho fofo._

Olhos de Bella correram para a cara chocada de Edward, seu rubor se destacando mais uma vez. "Mãe", ele sussurrou, "Que inferno?"

Esme se inclinou para frente e bateu em sua mão com delicadeza. "Está, como você diz isso filho? Está tudo bem". Ela se levantou e desapareceu na cozinha, com uma Alice e um Jasper rindo atrás dela, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Edward gemeu e pulou no sofá ao lado de Bella, batendo a cabeça contra a almofada. "Será que esta noite pode ficar pior?"

Bella se virou de lado e inclinou seu cotovelo no encosto do sofá. "Então, onde está este Sr. Snugglebunny? Ele é fofo? Bonito? Gostoso?"

Ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e estreitou os olhos para ela. "Você está andando em uma linha fina aqui, Swan."

Ela estendeu a mão e arrastou um dedo em seu osso da bochecha. "Eu gosto de viver perigosamente, Cullen."

Seu coração começou a correr furiosamente quando ela notou que suas narinas inflaram e seus olhos escureceram. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior, com os olhos focados nela quando ele estendeu a mão para brincar com um fio de seu cabelo.

"Você sabe, Bella, eu-"

Em algum lugar, uma porta abriu-se alto e eles se agitaram para longe, os seus corpos inconscientemente tinham se deslocado para mais próximo um do outro.

"Eddie!" Emmett gritou em uma voz estridente, antes de cair em seu colo. "Mama Ez não vai nos deixar tocar na torta até vocês dois nos dar a graça de sua presença."

Edward empurrou-o, sem a menor cerimônia o jogando no chão. Emmett caiu de costas, gargalhando alto. Edward suspirou e se virou para Bella.

"Ele era sempre assim?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. "Pior, na verdade."

"Você tem minha simpatia, princesa."

Ele se levantou e ofereceu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a. Quando ele os levou para a cozinha, ela não pôde deixar de notar que ele manteve a mão enfiada dentro da dela calorosamente.

"Ei, espere! Onde vocês estão indo?" Emmett gritou do tapete. "Você vai me deixar aqui? Que vadio."

"Como você disse anteriormente, Salsicha," Bella chamou de volta em resposta, "A torta não espera por ninguém."

"Filha da mãe," Emmett tossiu, lutando para ficar de pés e fazendo o casal ter um ataque de risos ao entrar na cozinha, ainda de mãos dadas.

Seis pares de olhos os assistiam com cuidado, transmitindo uma grande variedade de emoções.

"O quê?" ambos perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo. Eles se olharam com surpresa e depois sucumbiram a mais risos, antes de se acalmarem e sentarem à mesa para a sobremesa. Embrulhados em sua própria conversa, eles não perceberam sua própria demonstração pública de afeto.

Quando foi hora de sair, Bella optou por pegar carona com sua família e não ter que tirar Edward de seu caminho. Além disso, ela precisava de um espaço longe dele para acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos irregulares. Ela temia que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa que a faria quebrar submetendo-se a um contacto mais próximo com ele – algo na linha de beijá-lo até que ambos estavessem sem fôlego. Era uma boa idéia, em si, mas o resultado final poderia ser desastroso para sua amizade e seu relacionamento com Alice.

Ela sabia que seu futuro era incerto e mesmo Allie estando fora de sintonia com suas advertências, ela também tinha uma preocupação completamente justificada. Edward merecia mais do que isso. Ele merecia devoção e um futuro estável. O primeiro ela poderia lhe dar, mas o segundo tinha caído para fora da janela, considerando sua carreira. Ela acenou e deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador, seu coração dolorido em sua expressão desapontada quando eles foram embora da casa dos Cullen.

Rosalie descansou a cabeça no ombro de Bella e se aconchegou contra ela. "Você sabe, Bell, você poderia ter voltado com Edward. Ninguém teria se importado".

Bella olhou para frente, contemplando uma resposta ao seu comentário, quando Mac encontrou seus olhos no espelho retrovisor. Ele revirou os olhos em tom de brincadeira de seu lugar no banco do passageiro e balançou a cabeça.

"Talvez ela não queira voltar com ele, Rosie. Eles têm passado muito tempo juntos ultimamente, talvez um pouco de espaço seja necessário."

Ela atirou um olhar agradecido ao padrinho, que ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

Rosalie bufou. "Ela não quer? Sério, Papai Mac, você poderia cortar a tensão sexual em torno dos dois com uma faca."

"Rose!" Bella gruniu.

"O quê?" ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença. "Todos nós podemos ver."

"Babe", Emmett disse do assento do motorista, fazendo caretas, "essa é a minha irmãzinha. Por favor, não mencione ela e sexo, ok?"

"Emmett!" Bella rangiu. Ela bufou exasperada e jogou a cabeça para trás contra o assento levemente.

"Desculpe", Rosalie sussurrou, apertando a mão de Bella.

"Está tudo bem", respondeu ela calmamente. "Não há nada acontecendo entre mim e Edward", ela falou alto o suficiente para que os homens ouvissem também.

"Sério?" Emmett perguntou, inclinando uma sobrancelha. "Porque realmente não parece, às vezes."

"Nós somos apenas amigos, ok?"

"Claro, se você diz, Scooby-loo," Em respondeu sarcasticamente.

Mac se mexeu na cadeira e virou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Bella. "Por quê?"

Seus olhos castanhos se amassaram em confusão. "Por quê?"

"Por que vocês são apenas amigos? O que há de errado em ser mais?"

Ela sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça. "Resumindo? Minha vida é complicada e que ele merece coisa melhor."

Mac levantou uma sobrancelha. "E você é a melhor pessoa para fazer essa escolha por ele?"

Ela mastigou o lábio pensativamente. "Sim, eu acho. Eu só- Eu não acho que eu poderia colocá-lo através do caos e sofrimento que poderia acontecer se eu fosse encontrada. Os paparazis o comeriam e o cuspiriam."

"Bella," Mac falou, em uma voz suave e ainda firme. "Tudo o que eu estou ouvindo é o que _**você**_ pensa. É meio egoísta tomar uma decisão como essa sem ambas as partes conhecendo todos os fatos, não acha? Se você se preocupa com ele, seja franca e honesta. A vida é muito curta para não correr riscos, baby."

Ela se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos, não querendo encarar Mac por mais tempo. A tristeza e preocupação que a encheram quebraram seu coração. Enquanto ela entendia muito bem o que ele estava dizendo, se sentia egoísta por sequer pensar em colocar Edward em uma posição que podia causar-lhe desgosto.

Muito em breve, ela e Mac foram deixados e entraram na casa quieta. Quando ela se virou para subir, Mac limpou a garganta.

"Você quer tomar uma xícara de chá comigo antes de ir para a cama, querida?"

Com as costas ainda viradas para ele, ela engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado, estou cansada", respondeu ela calmamente.

"Bella, por favor, não fique chateada comigo. É só que é de cortar o coração vê-la tão deteriorada".

Ela suspirou e se virou. "Eu não estou chateada com você, Mac. Eu sei que você está apenas cuidando de mim. Estou chateada com a situação em geral."

Ela se aproximou e colocou os braços ao redor de seu torso. "Eu te amo e eu aprecio o que você disse, mas isso é algo que eu preciso trabalhar sozinha."

Ele beijou o topo da sua cabeça e a abraçou com força. "Eu sei, mas como um pai, é difícil sentar e assistir sua filha lutar. Você pode não ser minha filha biológica, mas esse sempre foi seu papel em meu coração."

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e seu coração se aqueceu com suas palavras. Mesmo que ele nunca pudesse substituir Charlie em seu coração, Mac sempre seria um segundo pai. "Obrigado, Mac".

Após alguns instantes, ela se afastou e sorriu para ele calorosamente. "Essa oferta do chá ainda está de pé?"

Sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro que está, vamos colocar a água para esquentar".

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Bella distraidamente secou a mesma coqueteleira pela terceira vez, quando Jasper finalmente teve o suficiente.

"Bella-Bee", ele a chamou, fazendo com que ela saísse do seu olhar vago.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Sim, Whit?"

"Eu acho que essa coqueteleira já está seca, querida."

Ela olhou para as mãos com surpresa e colocou o pote em seu lugar na prateleira com os outros.

Ele aproximou-se dela e encostou-se no bar. "O que está acontecendo dentro dessa sua linda cabeça, menina?"

Ela suspirou e segurou a toalha em suas mãos. "Eu só-"

"Ei, você pode me jogar uma garrafa de água? Está quente como o inferno lá dentro."

Ambos viraram a cabeça e tiveram um vislumbre de Edward, suado e sujo. Ele segurou a barra de sua camisa e puxou-a para enxugar a testa, expondo um conjunto de gomos de seu abdomen. O pulso dela começou a martelar e uma chama de desejo passou pela sua barriga. Ela teve que morder o lábio para não dizer algo que ela poderia se arrepender. Jasper chegou ao refrigerador e jogou a água para o carpinteiro, sorrindo com a incapacidade súbita de Bella de se mover.

"Como está ficando o isolamento, Ed?" Whit perguntou, inclinando para trás mais uma vez e oferecendo uma melhor visão a Bella da fonte de seus nervos.

Ele revirou os olhos e franziu a testa em aborrecimento. "Maldito Jeffries. Um quarto do drywall* que eles nos enviaram está mofado. Estou prestes a correr até lá para pegar algumas lâminas Sawzall**, então eu acho que eu vou fugir de lá e irritar aquele babaca".

_*Drywall (Parede seca) são placas de gesso acartonado que são usadas como divisórias. No Brasil seu uso geralmente se restringe a banheiros, mas nos EUA elas podem ser usadas na casa toda._

_**Marca de drywall._

Bella engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos viajaram até o comprimento de seu corpo, a partir de botas e terminando em seu pomo de Adão balançando enquanto ele engolia a garrafa de água em um gole. Ela virou e desviou o olhar, antes que ele pudesse pegá-la olhando. Os últimos dias tinham sido duros para ela, enquanto ela tentava distanciar-se dele e sua nova amizade. Depois de sua conversa com Mac, ela afastou-se com clareza um pouco mais, com uma determinação renovada de proteger Edward de ser ferido quando ela fosse embora. Porque ela sabia, sem dúvida, de que não voltar nunca seria uma opção para ela.

Ela tinha criado desculpas para a razão de ela não aparecer para a rotina matinal dos dois e ela sabia que ele estava começando a ficar frustrado, mas ela não via outras alternativas.

Jasper pigarreou e olhou para cima, imediatamente atraído pelo olhar de Edward.

"Eu só vou, erm, vou lá atrás ver uma coisa," Jasper murmurou, tentando manter um sorriso largo do rosto, desaparecendo rapidamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio superior com cuidado quando o seu olhar intenso tomou conta de seu coração.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" ele perguntou, sua voz grossa de emoção.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, não confiando em sua voz.

"O que eu fiz de errado?" Seus olhos se deslocaram e um véu de tristeza caiu sobre eles.

"O quê?", respondeu ela, surpresa. "Do que você está falando? Você não fez nada de errado."

Ele deslizou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou nos calcanhares. "Você está me ignorando desde que saiu da casa dos meus pais na noite de domingo. O que mais eu deveria pensar?"

Ela suspirou e desviou os olhos. "Eu sinto muito, Edward. Você realmente não fez nada de errado, porém. Minha cabeça está apenas toda desarrumada."

Ele bufou. "Então o que você está dizendo? 'Não é você, sou eu'?"

"Eu sei que é uma desculpa de merda, mas é verdade. Eu- Eu me importo com você. Muito. Mas minha vida está um caos total agora e eu não acho que estar perto de mim seja bom para você. Eu não quero que você se machuque."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando a compreensão caiu sobre ele, trazendo um brilho raiva em seus olhos. "Então, o que, você só decidiu que o que eu sinto não importa? Que eu não sou forte o suficiente para lidar com o stress?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela finalmente viu apenas o que Mac estava tentando fazê-la entender na outra noite. Ao tentar evitar machucá-lo, ela ainda o feriu no processo.

"Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer." Seus olhos pediam para ele entender.

"Bem Bella, isso é exatamente o que parece para mim. Acho que você está subestimando a minha força." Ele chegou mais perto, seus olhos se recusaram a deixar os dela enquanto falava. "Eu não sou como os homens que você saía em L.A. Eu sou um homem bom, um homem simples. Eu sou apegado a minha família e minha irmã gêmea é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Tenho bons costumes e a fé forte."

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu sei, Edward. Tudo isso é o que o faz perfeito. É só que meu peito dói quando eu penso em machucar você. Eu não acho que eu poderia viver comigo mesma se eu fosse a razão disso."

"Por que você não me deixa fazer essa escolha?" ele implorou.

Quando ela não respondeu imediatamente, ele suspirou em decepção. "Olha, eu tenho que ir. Só tire um tempo para pensar sobre isso. Se você não aparecer lá em casa amanhã, eu vou saber a minha resposta."

"Edward, por favor-"

Ele ergueu a mão para ela parar no meio da frase. "Não, eu não quero ouvir nada agora. Eu quero que você pense muito sobre o que eu significo para você. Se você achar que não é o suficiente, eu vou deixar você ir tranquilamente. Estou cansado de jogos, por isso certifique-se sobre o que você quer."

Ele atirou-lhe um sorriso torto e fez o seu caminho para fora do bar. Ela sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

Será que ele realmente achava que ela estava brincando com ele?

Ela poderia honestamente deixar de lado a sua amizade ou qualquer outra coisa que eles poderiam se tornar?

Perguntas giravam por sua cabeça e ela sufocou um soluço, seu coração ficou dolorido com a confusão. Ela sentiu a mão quente de Jasper esfregar seu ombro.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Bella-Bee", ele murmurou em um tom reconfortante.

Ela balançou a cabeça e duas lágrimas simétricas escorreram pelo seu rosto. "Eu não vejo como, Whit. Eu estraguei tudo, isso não deveria ser novidade para mim."

"Hey", criticou ele. "Pare de ser tão dura consigo mesma. Na verdade, eu tenho a resposta para todos os seus problemas."

Ela fungou e olhou para ele com uma expressão esperançosa, mas ainda cautelosa. "Sério? O que é?"

"Você vai ver depois que o bar fechar hoje à noite. Confie em mim, vai valer a pena."

"Espero que sim, eu não acho que isso poderia ficar pior."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

_**Nota da Leili: **Olha eu aqui dominando ~geral~.Antes de tudooo Nêni pediu para avisar que vai postar **SONG BIRD** na **Quinta**. Ela ta correndo com trabalho, e também o notebook dela deu problema esses dias, enfim os planos de postagem que ela tinha antes não deram muito certo._

_Enfim vamos falar da fic, VOLTAMOS agora para ficar forever (eu acho hehe) Eu adorei a Bella na casa dos Cullen, a Esme é uma figura, adorei ela fazendo o Edward corar. Mas depois de todo aquele desabafo no capítulo anterior, a Bella pisou na bola querendo tomar decisões pelo Edward. O tratando como se ele não tivesse direito de escolher as coisas, vamos ver o que vai acontecer no relacionamento deles né. _

_Estava com saudades dessa fic e tenho certeza que vocês também, comentem meus amores, nessas féras do PP quase ninguém deixou comentário, fiquei triste ): Quem comentar ganha um beijo do Edward lindo que cora, quem quer? Aproveita hein que a Bella não está olhando. lalala*_

_**~Momento Merchandising~** Eu comecei a postar uma fic muito fofa com Dadward, Momella e duas crianças fofas que amam dinossauros. Se tiverem um tempinho passem por lá, ficarei muito feliz em vê-las lendo essa fic._

_Play Dates ~ www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7696054/1/_

_Ai olha eu abusando da boa vontade de vocês, vou parar de falar e deixar vocês escreverem uma review *cara de anjo*_

_Byee lindas!_


	9. Histeria

**Capítulo 9 – Histeria**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Porque eu quero agora

Eu quero agora

Dê-me seu coração e sua alma

E eu estou me libertando

Eu estou me libertando

Última chance para perder o controle

..

_Hysteria _by Muse

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Quando o cliente final se foi e a porta foi trancada, Jasper e Bella fizeram sua rotina para fechar com bastante rapidez. Em menos de uma hora, o bar estava limpo e pronto para a noite seguinte. Ela se virou e olhou para ele com expectativa, curiosa para saber o que estava em sua manga. Ele apenas sorriu e levantou um dedo para ela esperar.

"Feche os olhos."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o rir.

"Apenas faça isso", ele respondeu, abanando o dedo. "E mantenha-os fechados até eu dizer."

Ela fez um grande show suspirando e fechando os olhos com força. No escuro atrás de suas pálpebras, ela ouviu um arrastar e rápidos sons de coisas batendo enquanto Jasper se movimentava. Depois de alguns minutos, ele limpou a garganta e ela ouviu o som inconfundível de dedos roçando em cordas da violão, o que fez o seu coração saltar em sua garganta.

"Ok, você pode abrir agora."

Ela olhou para cima e o viu sentado em uma das duas cadeiras no pequeno palco, um violão Gibson descansando em seus braços. À sua direita, seu próprio case estava sobre o segundo banco vazio.

"Whit", ela sussurrou em reverência. "O que é isso? Sua idéia de terapia?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "A música é parte de sua alma. Achei que isso poderia ajudá-la a limpar sua mente e ajudar a descobrir as coisas."

Ela soltou um suspiro e assentiu com a emoção atravessando o seu sangue. Ela se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos encostadas no chão do palco e balançou a perna por cima, subindo habilmente. Ele deu-lhe um olhar surpreso e balançou a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Nada, eu só não achei que você fosse tão atlética", ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela sorriu. "Eu não diria atlética, mas eu ia para a academia regularmente e me exercitava."

Ela caminhou até seu case e abriu, revelando o seu Les Paul azul. Ela gentilmente acariciou o corpo suave e amorosamente o levantou em seus braços, saboreando o peso leve. Ela subiu no banco, colocou o violão no colo e testou a afinação. Encontrando o som ao seu gosto, ela dedilhava, sentindo as vibrações no fundo do seu peito. Ela sorriu para Jasper e piscou as lágrimas.

"Bem, Sr. Whitlock," ela disse calmamente, "Este é o seu show. Qual é a próxima?"

Ele começou a tocar uma música assustadoramente familiar, a sua rica voz melódica ecoou por todo o espaço vazio. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, ouvindo as palavras enquanto seus dedos acompanhavam ao lado de Jasper na melodia.

..

**Landslide – Fleetwood Mac**

_Peguei meu amor e o derrubei_

_Escalei uma montanha e voltei_

_E eu vi meu reflexo nas colinas coberta de neve_

_E a avalanche me derrubou_

_Oh, espelho do céu_

_O que é amor?_

_Pode a criança no meu coração crescer mais?_

_Posso navegar através das mudanças das ondas do oceano?_

_Posso lidar com as estações de minha vida?_

_Bem, eu estive com medo de mudar _

_Porque construí minha vida ao seu redor_

_Mas o tempo te faz mais ousado_

_Crianças envelhecem_

_Estou envelhecendo também._

..

Quando as últimas notas terminaram, Bella descansou as mãos sobre o braço do seu violão e suspirou.

"Essa foi a sua maneira de me dizer para não ter medo de deixar Edward entrar em meu coração?"

Jasper piscou, mantendo o rosto impassível. "Não, eu só tenho uma coisa por Nicks Stevie."

Seus lábios se contraíram e ela bufou, fazendo-o cair em gargalhadas. Depois de alguns minutos de risos, ele enxugou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Pelo menos ela era muito quente no seu tempo."

"Pelo menos não era Justin Bieber," Bella interrompeu com uma risadinha.

Ele atirou-lhe um olhar revoltado e estremeceu de brincadeira. "Se eu não amasse Allie com todo o meu coração, a sua 'febre Bieber' seria o fim para nós."

Os dedos inconscientemente dedilhavam as cordas do violão, as notas fluindo e misturando, enquanto Jasper olhava calmamente. Ele cruzou as mãos e esperou pacientemente para que ela olhasse para cima. Quando o fez, ele fez sinal para seu violão.

"Eu presumo que você não toca isso em público?" ele perguntou.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram em pensamento. "Como você sabe disso?"

Ele apontou para o lado inferior esquerdo, onde a palavra 'Isabella' estava gravado em ouro.

Ela sorriu tristemente e assentiu. "Você está certo, apenas duas pessoas já viram esse violão. Um deles foi o homem que o personalizou e o segundo foi o homem que o comprou para mim. Além deles, eu apenas toquei sozinha, o que normalmente é a única vez que posso tocar de qualquer maneira."

Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo antes de responder. "Eu estava pensando sobre isso. Na noite em que você apareceu, Allie e eu fizemos algumas pesquisas no Google para ver o que poderíamos fazer sobre você, desculpe." Ele deu de ombros, sem falsa modéstia, quando ela deu-lhe um olhar divertido.

"De qualquer forma, notei seu case imediatamente, mas nenhuma das suas fotos mostravam um violão. O que aconteceu?"

Um olhar escuro atravessou seu rosto momentaneamente. "Está no meu contrato que eu não posso tocar em público ou em qualquer um dos meus álbuns."

"Por que no mundo se você concordou com isso?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Eu não, minha mãe o fez. Foi a sua estipulação, quando meu contrato foi renovado há poucos anos. Ela não queria nenhuma 'distração' se colocando entre mim e minha música. Basicamente, ela não queria nada que interferisse no seu salário. Na época, eu tinha dezessete anos e não me importava muito."

"Você não pode mudá-lo agora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Meu contrato é até maio e certamente não terá qualquer re-negociação acontecendo. Eu não acho que há alguma maneira das coisas voltarem a ser do jeito que eram quando eu saí. Eu só estou encontrando-me outra vez, não quero perder isso assim que eu der o passo para o foco."

Whit assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo. "Você sabe, a forma como tratou Ed não é muito diferente de como você foi tratada."

Ela se arrepiou e sentou-se ereta. "O que você está falando?"

"Você tomou uma decisão sobre o que pensou que era o melhor, não levando em conta os sentimentos dele. Ele é um homem crescido e merece a chance de ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o seu futuro. Você não consegue ver como tirou isso dele?"

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. "Sim, eu posso ver isso agora eu só– Eu não sei o que fazer..."

Seus olhos tristes encontraram os dele, o fazendo sorrir com empatia. "Primeiro, você precisa fazer uma escolha. Ou você quer ser sua namorada, ou você quer ser apenas sua amiga. Depois de fazer essa escolha, você precisa ficar com isso. Por mais que eu tenha começado a amar como uma amiga, ele é meu cunhado. E você viu quão super-protetora é a minha esposa com o seu irmão."

Ela mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça. "Como? Como faço para fazer essa escolha? Como faço para saber qual é a escolha certa?"

"Siga o seu coração", ele respondeu com um meio encolher de ombros.

Ela zombou. "Você faz parecer tão simples."

Ele se inclinou e sorriu. "Porque é. Você sempre vai se perguntar 'E se?' Será que dói quando fica longe dele? Será que é como se finalmente fosse possível respirar de novo quando esta na sua presença?"

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas picando atrás das suas pálpebras. "Sim", ela sussurrou.

"Isso se chama amor, Bella."

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele, os olhos cheios de angústia. "Mas não se supõe que você proteja as pessoas que você ama?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim, até certo ponto. Coloque-se em seu lugar. Se ele fosse o rockstar e você o amasse, você iria quer que ele te mandasse embora para seu próprio bem? E pensasse que você não podia lidar com isso?"

Jasper sentou-se e observou as emoções batalharem em seus olhos. Ele podia ver o momento exato em que sua decisão foi tomada. Sua postura endireitou e um olhar determinado apareceu em seu rosto.

"Eu o amo", ela sussurrou. "Eu o amo e eu o escolhi." Ela olhou para cima e encontrou seu olhar. "Agora o que eu faço?"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. "Agora você prova isso a si mesma."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você o machucou e considerando que essa não é sua primeira experiência, eu duvido que ele vai ser algo fácil de se quebrar desta vez. Sugiro que segure suas declarações de amor até que você saiba onde está com isso. Eu aposto um palpite de que ele não vai ser muito flexível de primeira e você vai ter que trabalhar para ganhar sua confiança de volta."

Ela permaneceu quieta enquanto refletia sobre suas palavras. Depois de alguns minutos ela chegou a um acordo sobre a estrada potencialmente longa à frente dela, disse, "Eu vou fazer o que for preciso."

Ele se inclinou para trás e olhou-a especulativamente. "Será que ele vale a pena lutar?"

Ela assentiu sem qualquer hesitação. "Absolutamente."

"Quando você for lá amanhã, lhe dê um sinal. Corra o risco e mostre-lhe o seu lado vulnerável."

"Como?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Preciso soletrar tudo para você, Bella-Bee?" Ele fez um gesto para o violão no colo dela e uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça.

"Como um grande gesto? Você quer que eu seja como Lloyd Dobler e cante para ele? Não é um pouco clichê?"

Ele abafou um riso, seus ombros tremendo levemente. "John Cusack nunca cantou no filme."

Ela revirou os olhos em aborrecimento e jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro. "A todo aquele grande gesto com o som. Você sabe o que quero dizer."

Whit suspirou. "Mulher, você não dá nenhuma atenção para o homem que diz que ama? Ele cora como uma menina da escola, ele fala as merdas mais doces, ele leva sua mãe à igreja aos domingos. Se isso não gritar romântico incorrigível, então eu não sei o que mais ele seja."

Ela mastigou o lábio inferior e pensou sobre isso. "Como você sabe todas essas coisas? Você deveria ser um psicólogo, não um bartender", ela comentou com uma risada.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Vou para pós-graduação no período da manhã. Estou no processo de escrever a minha tese sobre o funcionamento interno da mente de uma diva-pop-que-virou-bartender-em-uma-pequena-cidade."

Ela piscou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Cale a boca", ela respondeu com uma risada. "É muito tarde para mexer comigo."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Ok, então eu estava brincando sobre a tese, mas não é uma má idéia, sobre a sua mente. No entanto eu realmente assisto às aulas."

"Huh", ela murmurou. Após um momento de silêncio, ela falou novamente. "Obrigada por tudo isso, Jasper. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Eu acho que você vai dar um grande psicólogo, com base no momento de consultório de hoje à noite."

"Não é um problema, baby. Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro e eu realmente não queria qualquer um de vocês deixando escapar algo que tem o potencial para ser grande. E obrigado, mesmo que os psiquiatras sejam os que dão momentos de consultório." Ele piscou e começou a dedilhar seu violão, mais uma vez.

"Que tal mais algumas músicas antes de sairmos?"

Ela assentiu e sorriu largamente, a sua emoção de estar tocando mais uma vez de volta, agora como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seu peito.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella se viu correndo para a casa de Edward, pelo menos, vinte minutos após o seu horário de reunião. Ela permaneceu no bar com Jasper até as quatro da manhã tocando, e tocando até que seus dedos estavam doloridos. Quando ela acordou tarde, tinha colocado roupas limpas e apressadamente escovou os dentes, optando por pentear o cabelo com os dedos no caminho para a casa. Ela estacionou a esmo e bateu a porta fechada, antes de correr até a escada da frente, seu case do violão saltou contra suas costas. Assim que chegou na porta, esse abriu e um estóico Edward que esperava. Seu rosto estava sem emoção e não mostrava nenhum de seus pensamentos.

"Sinto muito", ela suspirou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Eu dormi demais."

Ele assentiu e esperou em silêncio enquanto ela tomou alguns momentos para se acalmar. Bella olhou para seus pés por um momento antes de olhar para os olhos desconfiados. Ela silenciosamente se chutou por se colocar em hesitação. Jasper estava certo e agora que ela sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas que estava apaixonada por Edward, e que ela ia lutar por ele. Ela só esperava que seu grande gesto não tivesse chegado tarde demais.

"Perdoe-me eu fiz a escolha errada. Eu devia ter pensado tudo com você, eu deveria ter falado com você antes de decidir te excluir tomando essa decisão. Eu me importo tanto com você e eu não quero perdê-lo. Você pode me perdoar?"

Depois de permitir a sua preocupação por uns minutos, sua expressão relaxou em um sorriso hesitante. "Sim, eu posso perdoá-la. Não vai ser da noite para o dia, mas eu me importo com você também."

Ele estendeu a mão e tomou uma das mãos dela nas suas. "Antes de irmos mais longe na nossa amizade, relacionamento, o que seja que estamos tendo aqui, eu preciso confiar em você e saber que você não vai fugir de mim da próxima vez que algo der errado."

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu, enquanto passou por ele e entrou na casa.

"Eu, uh, eu trouxe o meu violão", ela respondeu, apontando para o seu case. Ela revirou os olhos internamente.

_Bom movimento, estúpida,_ ela pensou consigo mesma. _É claro que ele pode ver você trouxe seu violão, sua idiota._

Ele atirou-lhe um sorriso adoravelmente confuso e assentiu. "Estou vendo." De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram e um flash de excitação atravessou por eles.

"Espere, você vai tocar para mim?"

Ela assentiu nervosamente e caminhou até a sala, sentando no braço do sofá e retirou o 'Isabella'. Ele sentou-se na extremidade oposta do sofá e soltou um assobio baixo, enquanto seus olhos deslizavam sobre o violão caro.

"Esse é um belo instrumento, Isabella", ele proferiu, o seu olhar nunca deixando o seu rosto.

Seu interior derreteu ao som de seu nome completo em seus lábios. Ela sabia que ele tinha feito isso intencionalmente. Ela engoliu e passou as mãos úmidas ao longo de suas coxas, limpando a umidade fora dos dedos. Ela se apresentou na frente de milhares de pessoas, mas estar sentada em frente deste homem era mais estressante do que qualquer concerto jamais tinha sido. Ela limpou a garganta e passou os dedos nas cordas.

"Então, ham, este é o meu grande gesto para mostrar a você o quanto estou triste e que realmente quero ser uma parte de sua vida. Eu estou falando, por assim dizer, de qualquer forma que você queira de mim."

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a melodia e as palavras a varrerem.

..

**Taking Chances – The Glee Cast**

_Você não sabe sobre meu passado e_

_Eu não tenho o futuro planejado_

_E talvez isso esteja indo rápido demais_

_E talvez não seja feito para durar_

_Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?_

_O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?_

_E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?_

_Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?_

_O que você diz?_

_O que você diz?_

_Eu só quero começar de novo_

_E talvez você pudesse me mostrar como tentar_

_E talvez você pudesse me acolher_

_Em algum lugar embaixo da sua pele_

_.._

Quando as notas pairavam em silêncio, ela abriu os olhos e viu os seus verdes brilhando. Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Isso foi muito bom", ele respondeu, "na medida em que grandes gestos são, isso é."

Ela ficou sem palavras por um momento, antes de notar o brilho travesso nos olhos dele. Ela revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada.

"Sim, certo, eu entendo. Eu fui muito estúpida."

Ele estendeu a mão e tomou uma das suas, esfregando os nós dos dedos com o polegar. "Não diga isso", ele murmurou. "Eu não gosto quando você fala de si mesma assim. Eu posso ter tido uma má reação, mas eu estava magoado e com raiva. Essas são duas emoções que eu nunca imaginei associar com você, por isso me jogou para uma volta."

Ela engoliu em seco. "Olha, podemos riscá-lo até como uma experiência de aprendizagem e seguir em frente? Eu prometo que se você me der outra chance, eu vou ser a melhor amiga que você já teve."

Ele a olhou de perto por alguns momentos, antes acenar devagar. "Eu gostaria disso." Seu sorriso voltou com força total e ele balançou a cabeça. "Porém você ainda não está completamente perdoada."

Ela se abaixou e jogou uma das almofadas nele, rindo. "Você é um idiota."

"Mas você ainda gosta de mim", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Sim, eu realmente gosto."

O ar entre eles estalou com uma energia sem nome, seus olhos e corações se comunicaram uns com os outros em silêncio.

Edward se inclinou para trás e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Quer tocar um pouco mais?"

Ela sorriu e assentiu, mordendo o lábio ligeiramente, antes de se lançar em outra canção.

Eles não estavam completamente resolvidos, mas eles estavam firmes novamente. Esse era o melhor cenário em sua mente.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Na sexta-feira seguinte...

Jacob Black ia ser esbofeteado hoje à noite, Bella tinha certeza disso. Ela estava no meio de uma conversa com Jasper quando ele se sentou em frente deles e os interrompeu. Ela percebeu que toda vez que ele queria a sua atenção, ele estendia a mão para tocá-la. Ele estava começando a perturbar os seus nervos. Jasper tomou conhecimento de forma rápida e sem problemas trocou de lado com ela, mas ela ainda podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela.

Ela apenas riu de alguma piada que Whit tinha dito quando seus olhos encontraram os de Edward do outro lado da sala. Ele sorriu docemente e piscou para ela, fazendo com que seu estômago se enchesse de borboletas. O tempo que eles tinham gastado juntos durante a semana tinha sido cada vez mais cheio de tensão sexual. Eles tinham chegado perto de se beijar em mais de uma ocasião, mas sempre algo ou alguém os interrompia.

_Hoje à noite,_ pensou. _Hoje à noite eu vou dizer a ele que quero estar com ele. __Então eu vou beijá-lo como nunca._

Ela viu quando ele tomou a garrafa de cerveja e fez o seu caminho até o bar. Ele ficou na frente dela e lhe deu seu sexy sorriso torto, inclinando-se sobre o balcão. Ela imitou a sua pose.

"O que posso servir para você?" ela respondeu, flertando enquanto batia os seus cílios.

Ele sorriu e jogou junto. "Bem, há este barman fofo cujo eu gostaria de ter o número. Você acha que poderia obtê-lo para mim?"

Ela bateu no queixo, fingindo pensar. "Eu não sei. Eu não acho que a esposa Whit gostaria muito disso."

Ele riu, na verdade ele riu pra caralho, e colocou sua cabeça em seus braços, os ombros tremendo com o riso.

Uma comoção ocorreu na entrada, fazendo com que Bella se afastasse da visão adorável que era Edward. Ela não conseguia ver muito, mas ouviu Emmett discutindo acaloradamente com alguém. Um flash de vermelho passou por ele e fez o seu caminho através da multidão.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou, recuperando sua atenção. Ela olhou para sua expressão confusa e mentalmente se sacudiu, mas um sentimento nervoso subiu em seu peito. Ela sorriu para ele e entregou-lhe uma nova garrafa.

Naquele momento, uma morena bonita, com impressionantes olhos azul-esverdeados apareceu na frente dela e bateu no ombro de Edward. Quando ele se endireitou e se virou para olhar, seu rosto empalideceu com choque e ele quase engasgou com a cerveja que tinha bebido.

Então, ele disse o nome que arruinaria a noite deles juntos.

"Angela."

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Que bom que o With fez a Bella ver as coisas de um novo ângulo, percebendo que não pode tomar decisões pelos outros, e entender seus sentimentos.__Ela e o Edward são tão fotos, mas justo quando as coisas iam se desenrolar a vadia volta. E agora? x.x Beijos amores, comentem e semana que vem estamos aqui =)_

**Nota da Irene:**_ Tão fofo esse capítulo. Amei a música que a Bellita tocou para o Ed. Linda a letra. Bem, a vaca ataca novamente no próximo capítulo. Não taquem pedras no computador. Ele não tem culpa. Beijos e até amanhã com "Songbird"._


	10. Furacão Bêbado

**Capítulo 10: Furacão Bêbado**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Sem casa_ _  
>Eu não quero abrigo<em> _  
>Sem calma<em> _  
>Nada para me separar da tempestade<em> _  
>E você não pode me segurar<em> _  
>Porque eu pertenço ao furacão<em> _  
>Vai explodir todos nós por ai<em>  
>..<p>

_Hurricane Drunk _by Florence + the Machine

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

"Olá, Edward," a voz sensual de Ângela Weber transitou pelo barulho até os ouvidos de Bella.

Sua boca se apertou em uma linha sombria e ele engoliu visivelmente. "Ange. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele sob os cílios. "Você não estava em casa, então eu percebi que eu o encontraria aqui."

O pensamento de que ela estava em sua casa – _sua_ casa – fez o estômago de Bella girar. Edward olhou para ela, nervoso, antes de voltar a olhar para sua ex-namorada.

"Não, quero dizer o que você está fazendo na cidade? Pensei que você estava na Itália?" ele respondeu, em um tom amargo que pegou Bella de surpresa.

Ângela revirou os olhos e colocou a mão em seu braço, inclinando-se para ele. "Eu senti falta de casa", disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu senti sua falta."

Com o cenho franzido, olhando para a mão dela que estava o tocando. "Sério?" ele perguntou secamente. "Por que eu acho difícil de acreditar?"

Ela sorriu animadamente. "Podemos ir a algum lugar um pouco mais privado para conversar?"

Edward apertou os olhos por um momento. "Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia."

O coração de Bella pulou uma batida quando viu a outra morena bonita sorrir e envolver os braços ao redor dele, beijando seu pescoço. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando seus olhos encontraram os dela sobre os ombros da garota, atirando-lhe um olhar de desculpas.

"Eddie! Eu senti tanto a sua falta", Angela falou com uma voz sussurrada, mas apenas alta o suficiente para o barman ouvi-la.

Bella sentiu uma onda de ciúme e raiva irracional disparar através dela. Isso não estava acontecendo. Quem essa vadia achava que era? _Obviamente alguém que já teve poder sobre ele,_ ela pensou consigo mesma, ironicamente. Seu coração começou a parar e gaguejar, pensando nas possibilidades que a chegada de Angela abririam.

"Tudo bem, vamos sentar em algum lugar e conversar", ele respondeu com irritação, puxando os braços de Angela de seu corpo e empurrando-a suavemente para longe.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso, antes de olhar para trás e para frente, entre ele e Bella. Ela jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro, nivelamento um olhar na direção de sua oponente e encarando-a. Edward levantou, atingindo a mão dela e levando-a através do espaço para uma mesa vazia em uma seção bastante isolada do bar. Mesmo que seu rosto sugerisse que ele estivesse irritado com o seu aparecimento, o fato de que ele não disse uma palavra para ela na frente de Angela não foi perdido por Bella. Na verdade, isso fez seu coração doer ainda mais. Ela seria esquecida agora que Angela estava de volta na foto?

"Bella?"

Ela virou a cabeça mecanicamente e olhou nos olhos preocupados de Jacob. Ela tinha esquecido que ele estava no bar essa noite, e ele estava sentado no banquinho que Edward tinha acabado de desocupar.

"Sim?" ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ela engoliu em seco e acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos involuntariamente deslizando para onde Edward estava sentado com Angela, que ainda estava sorrindo, seus lábios se movendo a mil por hora.

"Você está apaixonada por ele."

Bella puxou o olhar do outro lado da sala e olhou fixamente para Jacob, não incidindo sobre o que ele estava dizendo.

"Desculpe, o quê?"

Ele olhou-a contemplativamente e suspirou. "Edward. Você está apaixonada por ele", respondeu ele com naturalidade.

Ao som de seu nome, seu coração apertou e ela virou os olhos de volta à cena se desenrolando na mesa no canto. Era como se ela não se segurasse. Estrias de cobre de sua cabeça brilhavam à luz acima quando ele estava se inclinando para a frente, conversando animadamente com Angela. De onde estava, Bella não conseguia distinguir o tom da discussão, mas seu estômago caiu a seus pés quando a outra menina riu e tocou a mão de Edward intimamente. Ela engoliu em seco dolorosamente e se forçou a olhar novamente para Jacob.

Seus olhos estavam suaves e simpáticos, o que impulsionou uma explosão de raiva. "Edward e eu somos apenas amigos", ela cuspiu, antes de voltar-se para ajudar um cliente a alguns lugares depois do chefe de polícia. Quando ela passou por ele novamente, ele soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo-a parar e olhar para ele.

"Existe algo engraçado, chefe?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Sim, Isabella. Você." Ele presunçosamente recostou-se na sua cadeira, quando ela bateu a mão no bar em frente a ele.

"Por que você está me antagonizando, Jacob?"

"Porque você está magoada e está escrito em seu rosto. Guardar tudo isso dentro de si mesma só vai fazer mais mal do que bem. Chore. Ruja. Grite e gema. Deixe-me ser seu amigo."

Ela olhou para a mesa de Edward e depois de volta para Jacob. "Eu acho que estou farta de 'amigos' no momento."

Ele sorriu e piscou para ela. "Olhe isto deste modo, você já está apaixonada por ele, então há pouca ou nenhuma chance de você se apaixonar por mim. Você está segura neste momento."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, agradecida por sua tentativa de humor. "Obrigada, Jake", ela respondeu suavemente.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sempre que precisar, amiga", ele respondeu com uma forte ênfase na palavra amiga, que fez seu sorriso ampliar ligeiramente.

Incapaz de parar a mórbida olhadela para a cena que estava quebrando o coração dela, Bella olhou uma última vez. Os olhos de Angela se levantaram naquele momento e travaram com os dela. Seus lábios se enrolaram maliciosamente e ela aproximou-se de Edward, inclinando-se e beijando-o na têmpora. O sorriso de tirar o fôlego resultante em seu rosto agarrou algo dentro dela. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para seus pés, lutando contra as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, quando sentiu um toque suave em seu cotovelo. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou o sorriso simpático de Rosalie.

"Eu entendo, Bella. Por que você não sai mais cedo hoje?"

Ela assentiu e lentamente virou-se, forçando seus olhos a se concentrar na porta, não em Edward. Emmett deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, esperando aliviar algumas de suas preocupações. Quando o vento fresco bateu em seu rosto e levantou os fios soltos do cabelo dela, ela se inclinou contra a parede, amassando seu rosto e tentando segurar as lágrimas fisicamente na baía. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu a porta se abrir, uma ridícula esperança florescendo de que era Edward vindo atrás dela. Quando o rosto de Jacob entrou em sua linha de visão, ela não pôde parar a torrente de lágrimas que brotaram através de suas emoções.

Ele suspirou e puxou-a em seus braços, abraçando-a com firmeza. "Ssh, está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem", ele sussurrou confortavelmente.

"Não, não vai", ela fungou. "É a minha própria culpa. Eu deveria ter tomado o touro pelos chifres e dito alguma coisa antes. Agora ela está de volta e ele vai cair aos seus pés."

Ela puxou para trás e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa quando Jacob riu. "Você não vê as coisas muito claramente, não é?" ele murmurou, chegando para tocar seu rosto.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que você não vê a maneira como ele olha para você, como se você fosse a única pessoa na sala."

Ela zombou e fungou novamente, enxugando as lágrimas de suas bochechas. "É óbvio que você não estava assistindo ao mesmo homem hoje à noite."

Jacob revirou os olhos e deixou cair os braços. "Eu não estou falando de hoje à noite. Estou falando de cada vez que eu já vi vocês dois juntos. Agora, com toda a honestidade, eu não estava vendo sua conversa com Angela. Eu estava assistindo a sua reação. Mas," ele respondeu, antes de parar por um momento. "Se você acha que ele vai deixar o que quer que vocês dois já começaram apenas porque ela voltou para a cidade, acho que você está louca. Não pense automaticamente o pior."

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos e os soltando de sua faixa de borracha.

"Bem, pelo menos eu posso escrever uma música de partir o coração, se o pior acontecer", respondeu ela, tentando clarear o ar com humor.

A cabeça de Jacob inclinou para o lado em confusão. "Música? Você escreve músicas?"

Ela sentiu o sangue correr de seu rosto, percebendo o que ela tinha acabado de deixar escorregar. Os olhos dele se estreitaram, ficando inquiridores e confusos para ela. Ela soube o momento que ele fez a conexão quando seus lábios formaram um 'o'.

"Não acredito", ele murmurou, surpreso.

Ela engoliu em seco e nervosamente puxou o cabelo para trás. "Do que você está falando?"

Ele apertou os olhos por um momento, antes de sorrir muito. "Incrível, como não percebi isso antes?" ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Porque você é um Inspetor Clouseau* regular?"

_***Jacques Clouseau** é o policial francês fictício dos filmes da série 'A pantera cor-de-rosa'._

Ele olhou e segurou sua mão sobre o peito em falsa ofensa. "Você me magoou, Bella." Ele estendeu a mão e puxou um fio de cabelo, brincando. "Combina mais com você do que loiro."

"Você não vai contar a ninguém, vai?" ela pediu, um pouco de medo correndo de volta.

"Não, eu não vou contar a ninguém, mas," ele fez uma pausa, "Eu tenho que ouvir esta história. O que você acha de um passeio?"

Com um último olhar para a entrada do bar, ela endireitou os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Claro, eu poderia usar essa distração."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Uma hora depois, Bella e Jacob se sentaram em um tronco, olhando para as ondas da Primeira Praia na reserva de La Push. Jacob ficou quieto e pensativo enquanto Bella compartilhava sua história.

"E é assim que eu vim parar aqui."

Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto. "Eu não posso acreditar que sua mãe fez isso. Que tipo de mãe faz isso com seus filhos? Quer dizer, eu pensei que meu pai e eu tínhamos problemas, mas pelo menos posso olhar para trás e perceber que ele pensava que estava fazendo o que era melhor para mim. Eu não quero falar mal dos mortos, mas porra, Renee tinha problemas," ele enfatizou, batendo com o punho no joelho.

Ela sorriu com tristeza. "Confie em mim, eu sei. Ela era uma obra de arte."

Calma se instalou nos dois antes de Jacob suspirar e quebrar o silêncio.

"Então, quanto tempo você está pensando em se esconder e não fazer nada para resolver o problema?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para Jacob, surpresa. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele mudou de posição no tronco e pegou um pouco de areia, fazendo um show ao deixá-la fluir lentamente por entre os dedos.

"O tempo se move, assim como esta areia. Cedo ou tarde, você vai ficar sem ele. Você está jogando um jogo perigoso com esse perseguidor, Bella."

Ele se virou e olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos simpáticos, mas calculistas. "Eu poderia ajudar. Eu sou um policial, eu tenho conexões. Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Ela olhou para as mãos dela e torceu-as enquanto pensava. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele descobrisse o seu segredo, mas envolvê-lo em seu drama não era algo que ela queria fazer.

"Eu não sei, Jake. Eu não quero que você tenha pro-"

Ele tocou seus lábios suavemente com um dedo e sorriu com tristeza. "Você não precisa dizer isso, não vou alimentar as minhas esperanças. Contrariamente à crença popular, eu sou chefe de polícia por vários motivos – um grande problema é que tenho bons instintos. Eu também não sou cego, eu posso ver o quanto você se preocupa com ele e eu não tenho o hábito de ir atrás de uma garota que está envolvida com outra pessoa. Eu posso ser seu amigo – Eu quero ser seu amigo."

Bella respirou fundo pelo nariz e deixou o ar sair lentamente. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente no ar frio da noite e puxou sua jaqueta com força contra seu torso, contemplando a sua oferta. Jacob observou a reação dela ao vento forte que tinha a apanhado e ficou escovando a areia de suas calças antes de estender uma mão para ajudá-la.

"Vamos, vamos aquecer você."

Ele abriu a porta do lado do passageiro de seu carro para ela, antes de correr ao redor dele. Ele acendeu o aquecedor e pegou as mãos dela, esfregando-as entre as suas para aquecê-las. Ela se perguntou, por apenas um momento, como seria se ela lhe desse uma chance de ser mais que um amigo. Ele era doce e gentil e ela tinha certeza de que ele seria um parceiro amoroso. Mas não havia uma centelha de atração, nada remotamente parecido com a maneira que Edward poderia fazer o sangue dela cantar.

Ela puxou as mãos dela e deslizou-as sob sua parte inferior, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada, Jake. Por tudo."

Ele sorriu com tristeza e ligou o motor. "Não é um problema, Bella."

Eles dirigiram ao longo das estradas escuras em silêncio por um tempo, antes que ele mais uma vez quebrasse o silêncio. "Eu tenho alguns contatos e vou procurar algumas coisas sobre o seu perseguidor. Prometo que vou deixar o seu nome fora disso e ser tão vago quanto possível."

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para olhar pela janela. "Ok, obrigada."

"Agora, sério, você tem algum tipo de prazo de quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui em Forks? Ou será que você vai se esconder até que alguém encontre você?"

Ela franziu os lábios, dando uma inspiração profunda pelo nariz. "Eu não sei", ela sussurrou. "Dois meses? Mais? Menos?"

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente, antes de voltar à estrada. "Isso é um pouco indeciso."

Ela suspirou. "Eu só não sei o que eu quero fazer ainda. Idealmente, haveria alguma solução mágica onde eu poderia ainda ser Izzy Dwyer e ficar aqui, também. Mas isso não é possível."

Ela descansou a cabeça contra o vidro frio da janela e fechou os olhos. "Tenho obrigações e uma programação que freqüentemente me domina. Tenho algum louco me perseguindo por aí. E ainda por cima de tudo isso, eu me apaixonei por um homem extraordinário, que pode agora estar se reconciliando com a vadia da sua ex. As coisas não podem ficar muito piores, certo?"

"Eu não abusaria da sorte, se eu fosse você. Só estou dizendo."

Ela bateu a cabeça no vidro e gemeu baixinho.

"Em um comentário completamente alheio, o meu pai queria que eu visse se você gostaria de vir para a fogueira no próximo fim de semana. Ele está ansioso para encontrá-la novamente, depois de todos esses anos."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Sério?"

Ele riu. "Por que você parece tão chocada?"

"Eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Acho que é porque eu nem sequer o conheço. Quero dizer, talvez eu o conhecesse naquela época, mas eu mal me lembro dele agora."

Jacob acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Isso é compreensível, eu acho. O que você tem que ter em mente é que Charlie era como um irmão para ele. Então, merdas aconteceram e eles se afastaram, mas ele ainda o amava. Agora, você está de volta na cidade. Um vivo e grande lembrete de que você é um pedaço de seu pai ainda vivo."

"Nunca pensei nisso dessa forma", respondeu ela calmamente, ainda refletindo sobre suas palavras.

"Basta pensar nisso. O resto da sua turma é mais do que bem-vindo, também. Tenho certeza que meu pai adoraria ter a chance de sentar e conversar com o Mac por algum tempo."

"Ok, eu vou falar com eles e ver o que eles pensam."

Poucos minutos depois, eles pararam na frente da casa de Mac, a luz da varanda da frente estava acesa e iluminando uma figura escura sentada no balanço. Assumindo que era Mac esperando por ela, ela sorriu suavemente e balançou a cabeça. Ela virou-se para Jacob e estendeu a sua mão, dando-lhe um apertão.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Jake. Fico feliz que você seja um amigo."

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado por me deixar ser, Bella. Prometo que não vai se arrepender."

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde, Jake."

Ela abriu a porta e saiu para o ar da noite. Jacob se inclinou e falou, antes que ela tivesse uma chance de fechar a porta.

"Eu vou ligar para meu amigo Paul, amanhã. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, ok?"

"Ok, obrigado."

Ela fechou a porta e caminhou até o caminho da entrada, se virando na escada da varanda para acenar um adeus. Quando as luzes vermelhas de sua traseira desapareceu de vista, ela olhou para o som do balanço. Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente, quando o rosto de Edward cumprimentou-a em lugar de seu padrinho.

"Edward!" ela soltou de surpresa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Seus olhos estavam escuros e protegidos, quando ele se inclinou para frente, deixando seus cotovelos descansarem em seus joelhos com as mãos balançando entre eles. "Eu estava procurando por você", ele respondeu, sua voz áspera e rouca. "Eu vi quando você estava indo embora do bar. Imagine minha surpresa quando Black a seguiu para fora. Sentei-me ali por mais de 30 minutos e esperei que você voltasse, mas você nunca voltou. Quando eu perguntei a Em se ele tinha visto você, ele disse que você tinha ido embora, então eu vim aqui, mas você não estava em casa ainda."

Borboletas flutuavam em seu estômago, imaginando o que era tão importante que ele precisasse esperar na varanda por ela. Seus pensamentos imediatamente caíram em um espiral e entraram em pesadelos sobre ele dizendo que Angela era quem ele queria o tempo todo. Ela se sentou no balanço ao lado dele timidamente.

"Então, você decidiu esperar aqui fora?"

Ele bufou suavemente. "Mac ofereceu para que eu esperasse lá dentro, mas eu percebi que o ar da noite iria clarear minha cabeça".

"Funcionou? Clareou sua cabeça?" respondeu ela, não tendo certeza se ela realmente queria saber a resposta a essa pergunta.

Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. "Não realmente, só me deixou aqui para me balançar em ciúmes."

Ela piscou, surpresa, não tendo certeza se ela tinha ouvido corretamente. "Espere, o quê?"

Engoliu em seco e olhou em seus olhos, a tristeza evidente lá. "Cheguei muito tarde, não foi? É Jacob quem você quer?"

"Espere, espere, me dê um minuto para ter certeza que eu estou entendendo isso. Você foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra para mim, para conversar com sua ex. Agora você está com ciúmes e querendo saber se eu quero ficar com Jacob? Edward", ela suspirou, exasperada: "Estou confusa aqui. O que você quer de mim?"

Ele riu tristemente e olhou para ela intensamente. "Eu quero você", ele disse calmamente, antes de atentar os olhos e prestar muita atenção às suas mãos.

Seu queixo caiu de surpresa, pois essa era a última coisa que ela esperava que sairia da sua boca. "M-mas, e quanto a Angela?"

Ele olhou novamente em seu rosto, sua testa franzindo em confusão. "O que tem ela?"

Ela engoliu, decidindo seguir o conselho de Jacob e deixar tudo sair. Manter tudo preso dentro dela não iria ajudá-la aqui.

"Você deixou ela beijá-lo, duas vezes. Você se afastou de mim, segurando a mão dela. Você sorriu e riu enquanto você falava com ela e eu saí do bar, porque eu não podia assistir... Isso quebrou meu coração."

Ele suspirou e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. "Bella", ele sussurrou entrecortado. "Eu sinto muito que você viu dessa maneira. Ela estava muito amigável e glamurosa. Quando ela deixou bem claro que ela só queria retomar tudo de onde paramos, eu a deixei bem ciente de que isso não era nem sequer uma possibilidade."

Ela se inclinou em sua mão e saboreou a sensação de sua pele tocando a dela. "Por que não?"

"Porque eu não só sou um homem diferente do que o que ela deixou há seis meses, mas estou envolvido com outra pessoa agora. E essas poucas semanas que eu me tornei mais próximo de você, é muito mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti por Angela antes."

Ela sentiu a picada das lágrimas e tentou piscá-las. Essas palavras ditas da boca dele quebraram os últimos detalhes de proteção que ela tinha construído em torno de seu coração.

"Por favor", ele implorou, "por favor, me coloque para fora da minha miséria. Diga-me que você sente o mesmo ou me dispense. Basta ser honesta, eu posso lidar com isso."

Ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos, amor e esperança em conflito com hesitação.

"Eu me importo com você, Edward," ela sussurrou.

Seu rosto relaxou e um largo sorriso rompeu em seu rosto. "Sério? Você não está apenas dizendo isso da boca pra fora?"

Ela riu e virou a cabeça, beijando sua mão. "Estou falando sério, eu realmente amo estar ao seu redor."

Ele ergueu a mão livre e a colocou em sua outra face, trazendo seus rostos mais próximos. Sua respiração quente acariciou sua bochecha, pouco antes de seus lábios suavemente tocarem os dela no mais doce beijo que ela já sentiu. Seu coração disparou e ela moveu os lábios no ritmo dos dele. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se afastou e descansou sua testa contra a dela, um sorriso suave formado em seu rosto.

"Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu estive esperando para fazer isso", ele sussurrou.

Rindo, ela coçou os dedos no cabelo de sua nuca. "Confie em mim, eu acho que eu tenho."

Ela trouxe seus lábios de volta aos seus, desta vez aprofundando o beijo um pouco mais. Ele soltou seu rosto e deslizou uma das mãos para baixo de seu lado, vindo para descansar na parte de baixo de suas costas, puxando-a mais perto. Um tremor involuntário rasgou através de seu corpo, fazendo-a franzir a testa um pouco e esfregar os braços rapidamente.

"Eu deveria deixá-la entrar", ele sussurrou. "Está frio aqui fora."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estou bem, na verdade."

Ele riu. "Isso talvez, mas eu realmente não quero que minha namorada pegue um resfriado."

Uma onda de calor cauterizou a sua barriga. "Namorada?" ela perguntou, sem fôlego.

"Sim, namorada. Se você não se importa, certo?" ele respondeu nervosamente.

"Não, eu gosto disso, na verdade."

"Bom, porque você não pode se livrar de mim agora." Ele se inclinou e apertou os lábios contra os dela mais uma vez.

"Vai, descanse um pouco. Vejo você de manhã?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e ficou relutante, não querendo sair de perto dele. "Os cães selvagens não poderiam me afastar."

Ele levantou-se e a puxou para mais perto, abraçando seu pequeno corpo em um abraço caloroso.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, antes de reivindicá-los mais uma vez. Fogos de artifício explodiram sob sua pele, a sensação de lábios a aquecendo.

Ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra o batente da porta quando ela o viu caminhar pela rua, um sorriso bobo gravado no rosto. De repente, todas as emoções em conflito e confusão silenciosamente se afastaram, deixando para trás um sentimento pacífico. Pela primeira vez em anos, um peso foi tirado de seus ombros e a esperança penetrou em seu coração.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

_**Nota da Leili:** Olha eu aqui de novo para postar, e antes de comentar vou dar o bom e velho puxão de orelha. Eu percebi a enorme queda nas reviews e achando isso estranho fui ver o número de visitas, imagina meu choque ao ver que quase 400 pessoas leram a fic e 20 dessas comentaram... Sei que muitos não gostam disso, ou pensam que só queremos números, mas não é isso, queremos a retribuição para o que fazemos. A Nêni está toda cheia de trabalho e eu também, ainda assim paramos tudo para traduzir os capítulos para vocês, então por favor tirem 1 minuto do seu tempo para comentar, porque isso nos incentiva a postar. Agora falando da fic... eu amo esse capítulo (tirando o fato da vaca Ângela no começo).. mas sinto algo me dizendo que Ângela não ficara calada... ela não é desse tipo, ela é uma bitch! Mas o final, o Edward chamando ela de namorada awwww que vontade de morder... enfim beijos, comentem e até semana que vem xx_


	11. Erga Seu Corpo

**Capítulo 11 – Erga Seu Corpo**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Então erga seu copo se estiver errado_

_De todas as formas corretas,_

_todos os meus oprimidos_

_Nós nunca seremos nada além de barulhentos._

_E piolhentos sujos louquinhos_

_Você não virá e virá e erguer o seu copo_

_Apenas venha e venha e erga o seu copo_

..

_Raise Your Glass_ by P!nk

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Na manhã de quarta-feira, Bella se sentou em uma cabine no restaurante, escrevendo algumas potenciais letras em um caderno enquanto esperava Alice e Rose a acompanhá-la para o almoço. Uma melodia e algumas palavras estavam girando em sua cabeça o dia todo e ela fez uma nota mental de perguntar a Whit se ele estaria interessado em outra sessão de violão em breve. Ela estava em profunda concentração quando sentiu o assento afundar. Levantou a cabeça com um sorriso acolhedor, e ficou chocada ao ficar cara a cara com um par de olhos cor de água-marinha. O sorriso lentamente saiu do seu rosto, transformando-o em uma máscara em branco.

Angela sorriu docemente e bateu as unhas perfeitamente cuidadas sobre a mesa. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e avaliou Bella silenciosamente.

"Você sabe quem eu sou?" ela perguntou, sem preâmbulos.

"Infelizmente."

Angela sorriu e cruzou as mãos na frente dela. "Você não é nada do que eu esperava, Bella Swan."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Diga, Srta. Weber."

"De tudo que eu ouvi em torno da cidade, pensei que você fosse mais, hmmmm," ela fez uma pausa, pensativa, "mais do tipo a garota da porta ao lado."

"Ok, eu vou morder a isca. O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Primeiro, você é muito bonita. Não linda como uma super modelo, mas muito mais do que a simples garota que eu esperava que você fosse. Você também tem esse ar de confiança que parece um pouco fora de lugar nesta pequena cidade lúgubre", comentou Angela.

Ela olhou-a especulativamente por um momento, antes de continuar e sorrir. "Você me lembra um pouco de mim mesma, na verdade. Acho que é compreensível, já que você chamou a atenção de Edward."

"Desculpe?" Bella respondeu, não tendo certeza se isso era um insulto ou não.

"Bem, quero dizer, olhe bem, Edward me ama; ele tem me amado há anos. Então uma garota vem para a cidade, que o faz lembrar tanto de seu amor perdido, naturalmente, uma conexão se formou. Mas estou de volta agora, então você pode voltar para qualquer que seja a rocha da qual você saiu." Ela sorriu outro sorriso estranhamente doce.

_Você está brincando comigo? Oh, você é uma idiota equivocada, você não tem idéia de com quem está falando_, Bella pensou consigo mesma.

"Eu acho que você pode estar um pouco delirante, Ange."

Os olhos da outra garota se arregalaram. "Não me chame assim."

"Olha, Ângela, eu não sei qual é seu problema ou o que transformou você em uma super cadela, mas éramos amigas quando éramos crianças-"

"Não", ela cortou Bella, apontando entre as duas, "nós nunca fomos amigas. Eu era a garota que você sempre ia atrás quando você e Emmett estavam brigados. A que você descartava rapidamente, logo que estavam em condições de conversar novamente. Assim, se a culpa por eu ser uma cadela é colocada em qualquer lugar, é em você. Você arruinou a minha infância."

"Você está falando sério? Você vai me culpar por essa merda? Como eu posso ser a responsável por suas escolhas?" Bella perguntou, incrédula.

Os olhos de Angela se tornaram gelados e ela endireitou sua postura. "Você não vai levar Edward de mim. Ele é o homem perfeito: gentil, doce e amoroso. Eu cometi um erro e deixei isso ser permitido. Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

"Você está perdendo um grande pedaço da equação aqui", uma voz invadiu a conversa. Ambas as mulheres olharam para cima para ver Alice e Rosalie. "Edward," Alice respondeu com veneno em sua voz. "Ele escolheu Bella, não você, vadia. Saia do meu lugar e suma das nossas vistas."

Angela engoliu, colocando uma expressão de raiva, mas Bella viu através dela. Inferno, no momento ela tinha um pouco de medo de Alice, mas a morena só se levantou e sorriu docemente mais uma vez.

Enquanto ela se afastou da mesa, a mão de Alice disparou e agarrou seu braço. Apesar do fato de que havia mais de uma diferença de altura de alguns centímetros, a posição de Alice estava imponente. "Fique. Longe. Do. Meu. Irmão." Ela rosnou.

Antes, quando aquelas palavras foram dirigidas em direção a ela, Bella não tinha sentido nada, porém se aborreceu com a pequena mulher. Mas ouvi-las dirigidas a ex de Edward trouxe um sentimento completamente diferente.

Angela puxou o braço para longe. "Sério? Rosalie, você deve manter a sua vira-lata em uma coleira."

Rose estendeu a mão e segurou Alice de volta para evitar uma criação de cena. "Vá embora, Angela," Rose ameaçou "antes que eu chute a sua bunda bem aqui no meio do restaurante."

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para Bella mais uma vez. "Eu vou ficar de olho em você... Swan", ela gritou, enquanto se afastava.

Rosalie soltou Alice, cujos os punhos estavam cerrados com força, fazendo com que seus dedos parecessem giz branco. Bella estendeu a mão e as cobriu com a sua própria, persuadindo a mulher menor a afrouxar seu aperto. Alice engoliu em seco e olhou para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso trêmulo.

"Obrigado, Bell," ela murmurou enquanto deslizou para o assento que Angela tinha acabado de desocupar, Rosalie sentando ao lado dela.

"Bem, isso foi uma visita adorável", comentou Rose enquanto ela folheava o menu indiferente.

Alice bufou, o que fez Bella morder o lábio para não rir. Logo, as três estavam rindo e enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Falando sério", Alice suspirou, "essa menina parece não pegar uma dica! O que ela disse para você antes de chegarmos aqui?"

Bella suspirou. "Bem, ela mencionou que Edward só está interessado em mim porque eu sou parecida com ela."

"Ela disse o quê?" Rose interveio. "Você está brincando comigo? Vocês duas são como dia e noite!"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, ela fez alguns pontos válidos."

"O que seja que ela disse, ignore", Alice acrescentou. "Ela gosta de levar as pessoas para baixo, jogando com suas inseguranças. Você vale uma centena de Angela Weber. Eu estava errada em desencorajá-la de começar qualquer coisa com Edward. Você é uma pessoa incrível e traz o melhor nele. Diferente da diaba."

Bella acenou timidamente. "Obrigada, Allie." Depois de um momento, ela acrescentou: "Ela também me culpa por arruinar sua infância e transformá-la em uma cadela."

"Você está brincando com a gente, certo?" Alice perguntou. Quando Bella balançou a cabeça em um não, Alice soltou um riso. "Essa eu tenho que ouvir."

"Bem, quando Em e eu éramos crianças, éramos inseparáveis na maior parte do tempo. Uma ou duas vezes tivemos essas brigas enormes e não nos falávamos. Mas eu me sentia só sem o meu melhor amigo, então meu pai me deixava nos Webers para brincar com a Angela. Ela era calma e nunca quis brincar muito. Nós ficávamos ali e desenhávamos, líamos ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse bastante descontraído. Uma vez que Salsicha e eu estávamos conversando novamente, nunca pensava muito sobre Ange. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela nunca se aproximou de mim também."

Rose bateu na mesa, enquanto ela refletia sobre as palavras de Bella. "É inapropriada a agressão. Ela era uma pessoa inibida e teve uma infância de merda, então ela está culpando alguém que tinha ciúmes. Eu não iria dar qualquer importância, Bell."

"Ela está, obviamente, delirando", Alice acrescentou. "Quero dizer, realmente, vamos comparar os seus níveis de sucesso, por exemplo."

Bella riu. "Certo, mas não é como se eu possa jogar em seu rosto e me gabar sobre quem eu sou. Não que isso seja algo que eu faço em uma base regular, você sabe. Mas eu certamente faria uma exceção para Angela Weber."

Depois de Cora ter pegado os seus pedidos, Alice aproveitou para ir animadamente sobre Bella. "Nós vamos ter uma noite de jogos em nossa casa no domingo. Por favor, diga que você vem!"

"Claro, parece divertido. Quem vai estar lá?"

"Apenas nós seis. Eu, Jazz, Rose, Em, Edward e você. Achei que seria uma noite de casais."

Bella sorriu e mordeu sua bochecha. "Você certamente deu um giro de 180 no que diz respeito a mim encontrando o seu irmão", afirmou ela.

Alice corou, semelhante a Edward, e encolheu os ombros. "Bem, Jasper se sentou comigo e realmente me ajudou a ver tudo sob uma luz diferente. Além disso, você é uma alternativa muito melhor do que Angela."

Bella pegou o guardanapo e fez uma bola, antes de jogá-la na cabeça de Alice. "Não seja má", ela riu, "ou eu não vou no domingo."

"Você tem que ir" Allie respondeu maliciosamente "ou o pobre Edward estará sem uma parceira."

"Ou talvez eu vou mantê-lo em casa comigo," Bella contrapôs.

Rose bufou. "Tenho certeza que ele ia tomar essa opção primeiro."

Bella deu-lhe um olhar confuso. "O que você quer dizer?"

A Amazona lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Realmente, Bell? Você não vê a forma que o homem olha para você às vezes? É como se você fosse algo para comer. O que definitivamente não seria uma coisa ruim, se você sabe o que quero dizer", ela respondeu, balançando a sobrancelhas lascivamente.

Alice fez uma careta e a censurou. "Eca, Rose. Ele é meu irmão!"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não é minha culpa se ele é quente."

"Você sabe, Rose, você e Em são perfeitos um para o outro."

A loira sorriu para ela. "Eu sei, certo? Ele é honestamente minha metade perfeita."

Bella sorriu, perfeitamente feliz e contente por gastar esse tempo com suas amigas. Ela deixou sua mente mudar, pensando se talvez Edward era a outra metade de si mesma que estava faltando. Ela nunca tinha sido uma grande crente na sorte, mas de repente, ela estava começando a ter esperanças de que tudo era possível.

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Domingo à noite veio rapidamente, o resto da semana voou. A vida era dividida entre o trabalho no bar, sair com os amigos, escrever e tocar música. Ela tinha estado afastada de Los Angeles por pouco mais de um mês e agora ela sabia que teria que voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Uma hora em sua noite de jogo, um hipopótamo laranja saiu voando pela sala. Alice, Jasper e Edward olharam para Emmett boquiabertos, que apenas deu de ombros. "O desgraçado estava me enganando."

"Como poderia um hipopótamo de plástico estar enganando você?" Jasper perguntou, incrédulo.

Bella soltou uma pequena risada, lembrando-se de pequenos jogos voláteis em momentos da sua infância. Emmett deu-lhe um olhar pelo canto do olho.

"Algo engraçado, Scooby-Loo?"

Ela bufou. "Só você poderia pensar que _Hungry Hungry Hippos_***** estaria querendo enganá-lo."

*****_**Hungry Hungry Hippos:**_ _toysonthebrain(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/hungry_hungry_hippos(.)jpg_

"Parece que vocês não entendem. Aqueles bastardos são um pouco desonestos!"

Alice franziu a testa e atravessou a sala para recuperar o hipopótamo quebrado. "Você está comprando um novo jogo se eu não puder consertar isso, Em."

"Pequena, eu vou te comprar dois. Como isso soa?"

Ela sorriu, consentiu pelo momento. Ela foi para a pilha gigante de jogos ao lado do sofá e tirou uma caixa de Monopólio. "Eu chamo cachorrinho!" exclamou entusiasmada.

Grato pela distração, Emmett chamou sua peça também. "Eu sou o carro de corrida!"

Bella e Rosalie gemeram, ao mesmo tempo e olharam uma para a outra surpresas, antes de romperem em um ataque de risos. Enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos, Bella suspirou.

"Suponho que você já jogou isso com o Em antes, Rose?" perguntou ela.

Rose fez uma careta. "Duas vezes, essas duas foram demais."

Emmett revirou os olhos. "Eu não sou tão ruim assim."

_**Uma hora mais tarde...**_

Emmett olhou para Bella de cima, na esperança de intimidá-la com o seu tamanho e ferocidade. Ela simplesmente olhou para ele casualmente e suspirou.

"Não", ela respondeu calmamente, mexendo em sua peça em três espaços.

Seu rosto enrugou, mudando suas táticas e recorreu a lamentar-se para ajudar a obter o seu caminho. "Poooooor favor? Bonita, por favor com o açúcar em cima?"

"Eu disse não", respondeu ela com firmeza. "A última vez que troquei o Park Place com você, isso me ferrou mais."

Seu queixo caiu de surpresa. "Isso foi como há 11 anos atrás!" ele exclamou. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele olhou em pensamento. "Eu me lembro de você ter ficado irritada e virou o tabuleiro depois disso."

Bella corou e revirou os olhos. "Não me lembro de tal coisa."

"Uh huh, que seja, Scooby-Loo", ele zombou.

Ela se virou para Rosalie, que estava sentada assistindo a sua troca com um sorriso divertido, junto com as outras três pessoas na sala.

"Ele faz isso da culpa com você também, quando ele não consegue o que quer?"

Rose sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele geralmente tenta subornar-me com favores sexuais."

Bella torceu o rosto para cima e pareceu doente por um momento. "Eca, nojento. Ele é meu irmão, para todos os objetivos e propósitos."

Rose gritou enquanto Emmett puxou-a para o seu colo e colocou um beijo doce nela, fazendo com que partes do jogo se espalhassem através da mesa e o resto do grupo caiu em gargalhadas. Bella olhou através da mesa de café e encontrou os olhos brilhantes de Edward, sorrindo alegremente para ela. Seu olhar fechou com o seu e o resto da sala sumiu, até que eram apenas os dois. Edward estava em Seattle resolvendo negócios para a maioria da semana, no qual eles não tinham tido a chance de sentar e ter uma conversa profunda sobre o seu novo estado de relacionamento.

Ela sabia que ele era um carpinteiro pelo trabalho na casa de Em, mas o que ela não sabia era que ele possuía a sua própria empresa, que tinha a base em Seattle. Ele colocou seu diploma de arquitetura em uma boa utilização, trabalhando de perto com seus clientes no plano de designers, assim como todas as tarefas anteriores ao trabalho. Ele explicou que a maioria do que fazia poderia ser feito remotamente via telefone e internet, mas um de seus maiores clientes estava o solicitando para construir uma nova biblioteca para a escola privada que seus filhos iam.

Essa situação foi um lembrete gritante de que eles realmente não sabiam muito sobre o outro, causando-lhe a segunda suposição, se seus sentimentos por ele era realmente amor. Depois de ter outro coração a coração com Mac ontem, ela firmemente decidiu aceitar o seu conselho e seguir o seu coração. Sem surpresa, o coração dela estava apontando seu caminho para Edward.

Um conjunto de dedos balançaram na frente de seu rosto e ela olhou para Jasper, assustada. Ele riu e bateu o ombro com o seu.

"Já teve o suficiente de olhos de cachorrinho, Swan. Vamos jogar Trivial Pursuit* e você é minha parceira."

_*** Trivial Pursuit:**_ _é um famoso jogo de tabuleiro que testa o conhecimento dos jogadores em várias áreas como a história (amarelo), geografia (azul), arte e literatura (castanho), desporto e lazer (laranja), ciências da natureza (verde) e entretenimento (rosa). É um jogo de comando por dados. É construído por várias casas, onde em cada uma delas se realiza uma pergunta da área indicada, o tabuleiro possui 6 casas maiores (uma de cada área) e quando um jogador acerta a pergunta de uma dessas casas recebe um queijinho da cor da área. Objetivo é conseguir um queijo de cada cor e responder a pergunta final sobre uma área a escolha._

"O quê? Por que não Alice?" ela perguntou, confusa.

Whit encolheu os ombros. "Enquanto eu a amo muito, Allie é horrível em Trivia. Além disso, o seu conhecimento da cultura pop e da literatura combinada com meu amor da história e do esporte, temos a certeza de dominar!"

Alice revirou os olhos em diversão. "Isso é bom, pra você grande bebê. Vou jogar com Rose. Você sabe? Aquela que, sozinha, ganhou a última vez que jogamos este jogo?"

"Hey!" Emmett exclamou. "Eu fazia parte de sua equipe, também!"

Rose sorriu e deu um tapinha no braço do seu marido confortavelmente. "Ela sabe disso, baby."

Ele sentou-se e cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho. "Tudo bem. Seja assim. Vamos chutar todas as bundas, certo Ed?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, os olhos ainda em Bella. "Eu não sei, Em. Eu acho que podemos ter as probabilidades contra nós."

Emmett esfregou as mãos. "Vamos ver isso, não vamos?"

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

"Eu nunca vi uma birra assim antes", Edward riu enquanto andava com Bella até a porta da frente do Mac.

Ela bufou. "Eu nunca soube que uma pessoa poderia ficar da cor púrpura."

"Eu sei, certo? Além disso, eu nunca esperava que fosse Rose que tivesse um ataque em vez de Emmett."

Bella riu levemente. "Senhor, ajude os dois quando tiverem filhos."

Edward sorriu e inclinou-se contra o batente da porta enquanto Bella deslizou a chave na fechadura. Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa e olhou para ele.

"Você gostaria de entrar?" ela perguntou timidamente.

Ele assentiu e avançou para abrir a porta para ela. "Eu adoraria."

Ela entrou e pendurou o casaco no cabide, sorrindo enquanto ela se virou para perguntar-lhe se ele gostaria de uma bebida, apenas para colidir com seu peito duro.

"Sinto muito", ela murmurou, tentando dar um passo para trás.

Seus braços rodearam a sua cintura, puxando-a de volta contra ele. "Eu diria o mesmo, mas não iria dizer isso", ele sussurrou enquanto abaixou a cabeça.

Seus lábios suavemente pressionaram contra os dela, antes de deixar a sua língua deslizar suavemente sobre seu lábio inferior, em busca de entrada. Ela abriu a boca levemente, sugando de leve na sua língua antes de passar os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Ela descansou a cabeça contra seu peito uma vez que seu doce beijo apaixonado foi concluído. Seu coração batia forte e rápido, trazendo um sorriso ao seu rosto, sabendo que ele estava tão afetado pelo desejo como ela estava.

Ele puxou sua mão e fez sinal para a sala de estar. Ela permitiu-lhe levá-la e sentaram no sofá, seu coração batendo furiosamente quando ele se virou para encará-la com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Então, eu estava me perguntando... O que você diria se eu pedisse a minha namorada para sairmos em nosso primeiro encontro oficial?"

Ela preocupada pegou o lábio inferior com os dentes, fazendo-lhe libertá-lo e esfregar suavemente com o seu polegar.

"Eu gosto desses lábios, por favor, não os prejudique", ele murmurou.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. "Eu diria que gosto dessa ideia", ela sumiu.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram em pensamento. "Eu ouvi um 'mas' vindo?"

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Hum, sim. Acho que devemos conversar um pouco antes. Quero que estejamos na mesma página, antes de avançar."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso entender isso. O que você quer falar?"

"Nós não tivemos muita chance de conversar esta semana, mas sua irmã chegou a mencionar que nós encontramos com Angela no restaurante?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, ela não mencionou isso, mas com Alice envolvida, eu tenho certeza que isso se tornou algo bem pavio-curto."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Espere, o quê? Você está colocando a culpa em Allie, sem sequer ouvir o que Angela tinha a dizer?"

Ele suspirou. "Alice e Angela nem sempre... se encaram. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que minha irmã a odeia."

"Você a culpa? Depois de tudo que ela o fez passar, eu posso definitivamente sentir empatia com Allie."

"Angela é complicada. Embaixo de seu exterior duro, ela é uma boa menina. Embora ela tenha seus problemas."

Bella piscou e se perguntou se talvez tivesse ficado louca. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

"Você a ama?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu costumava amar. Eu ainda me preocupo com ela; Eu não acho que isso vai desaparecer totalmente. Mas eu não a amo. Não, eu posso honestamente dizer que eu não amo. Você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui com você, se amasse alguém? O que há de errado, Bella?"

"Está certo", ela fez uma pausa. "Estou incomodada por algo que aconteceu na semana passada, na noite em que ela apareceu no bar. Ela olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava olhando, antes de beijar a sua têmpora. Você - você sorriu e parecia tão feliz. Eu apenas - eu não sei-"

Ela rompeu a divagação e esfregou o rosto frustrada.

"Eu disse a ela que eu estava apaixonado por alguém que me faz feliz, só por estar perto de mim. Quando ela me beijou, ela cochichou no meu ouvido que estava feliz por mim e que ninguém merecia isso mais do que eu."

Bella balançou a cabeça em frustração. "Ela está brincando com a gente e isso está me irritando."

"Do que você está falando?" ele perguntou, a confusão gravado em seu rosto.

"No restaurante, ela veio, sentou-se comigo e me disse que você ainda a amava. Que eu era, basicamente, apenas uma substituta lamentável para ela e que você ia acabar de volta em seus braços, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela disse que sempre teve você e não estaria errada se fizesse isso de novo. Ela está fodendo conosco dizendo o que você quer ouvir e, em seguida, antagonizando-me pelas costas. Eu não vou aturar isso."

Sua expressão facial ficou sombria, ao contemplar o que ela tinha acabado de compartilhar, mas Bella ainda não tinha acabado.

"Olha, eu sei que minha vida é complicada e que eu sou um pouco bagunçada, mas eu me preocupo com você. Tanto." Seus olhos lacrimejavam e ela piscou rapidamente. "Se você me quer, então vai ter que confiar em mim e estar ao meu lado. Se você está nisso, então eu estou junto e eu prometo dar-lhe tudo o que tenho. Mas se você quer a ela, então não me puxe para isso. Eu não posso te dar meu coração, se há uma chance de que você vai jogá-lo fora por ela."

Ele rapidamente agarrou seus quadris e puxou-lhe para que sentasse montada nele, deslizando as mãos até o lado do seu rosto, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

"Eu não posso dizer que eu não estou confuso por qualquer que seja o inferno que esteja acontecendo com Angela, mas eu posso te dizer que eu sou seu. Não importa o que ela diga ou o que ela faça, eu estou nisso. Meu coração é seu. Eu acho que tem sido desde o dia que você bateu na minha porta. "

Seu coração saltou em sua garganta e ela mergulhou para a frente, pressionando os lábios contra os seus apaixonadamente. Ela se afastou e ele lambeu os lábios, olhando-a com os olhos escuros de desejo.

"Presumo que isso lhe responde?"

"Você quis dizer isso?" ela respondeu hesitante.

"Abso-fodida-lutamente."

"Então, sim, sim isso responde", ela sussurrou, seus lábios descendo sobre o seu mais uma vez.

Um pigarro os fez saltar, olhando para cima encontraram Mac em pé na porta, com braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Não é um pouco tarde para uma conversa social, garoto?" ele perguntou, sua voz rouca com o sono.

Edward sorriu e se levantou. "Sim senhor, é. Eu estava apenas tendo certeza de que Bella entrou em segurança."

Mac levantou uma sobrancelha cerrada. "Ela parece muito segura para mim."

Bella gemeu e deixou a cabeça cair para trás contra o sofá. Edward riu e se inclinou para beijá-la na testa. "Eu vou indo."

Ele caminhou para Mac e estendeu a mão, que o homem mais velho balançou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite Mac. Vejo você amanhã, Bella?"

Ela assentiu e sorriu. "Sim."

Por trás de Mac, ele jogou um beijo e piscou, antes de fazer seu caminho para fora da casa. Assim que ela ouviu a ser porta fechada e seu carro se afastar um momento mais tarde, ela nivelou um olhar exasperado para seu padrinho.

"O que foi aquilo?"

"O que foi o quê?", ele perguntou inocentemente. Um pouco inocentemente.

"O que aconteceu com o seguir meu coração?"

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. "Isso está tudo muito bem, desde que não seja debaixo do meu teto enquanto eu estou tentando dormir, certo?"

Bella suspirou, o sentimento morno e indistinto que tinha conseguido no seu momento com Edward ainda corria através de seu sangue. Ela caminhou até ele e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando seu rosto.

"Boa noite, Mac. Bons sonhos," ela chamou quando ela começou a subir as escadas.

"Boa noite, Bella. Eu devolveria o sentimento, mas eu tenho um sentimento que não é necessário."

Sua risada tilintou ao descer as escadas e ele fechou os olhos, deixando-a lavar sobre ele. Muitos anos se passaram desde que esse som esteve ausente de suas vidas. Ele tinha um pouco de diversão prensando em sua mandíbula quando ele os encontrou em um abraço amoroso, mas verdade seja dita, ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Edward era um homem bom que lembrava muito Charlie quando eles uma vez eram jovens.

Sim, Mac estava muito contente com os acontecimentos recentes.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Eu disse que a Angela não ia ficar quieta, é uma vadia mesmo, queridinha a fila andou quem mandou ser uma vaca perdeu um homem super perfeito. Adorei a Alice indo pra cima da Angela, só faltou um tabefe bem dado. Eles jogando só mostra o quanto os seis estão se dando bem. Muito boa a conversa da Bella e do Edward, ela com seguiu afastar seus medos e ele viu que Angela não é tão fofuxa como ele pensava. Obrigada pelas reviews e até semana que vem. Beijos xx_


	12. Mãos Para Baixo

**Capítulo 12: Mãos para baixo**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

Sem dúvidas, este é o melhor encontro de que eu posso me lembrar

Eu sempre irei me lembrar do som do rádio

Da escuridão das luzes suaves,

Do cheiro do seu cabelo

Que você enrolava nos seus dedos

E da hora no relógio quando percebemos que era tão tarde

E daquela caminhada que nós dividimos juntos

..

_Hands Down_ by Dashboard Confessional

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Com o rádio ligado tão alto quanto ele podia e o cenário de Washington voando, Bella e Edward dirigiram até Seattle em sua caminhonete. Ela cantou junto com Nicki Minaj, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto enquanto Edward dirigia, a observando com diversão, com o canto do olho.

..  
><em>Gato, eu vou te dizer isto só uma vez, você é o melhor (ba bah dah dah oh)<em>

_E pro seu amor eu estou determinada como Bruce Willis em Duro de Matar_

_Você tem faísca, você, você tem energia_

_Você, você tem algo que todas as meninas querem_

_Você é como uma loja de doces_

_E eu sou uma garota cansada_

_Você me deixa querendo mais, mais e cada vez mais e_

_Seu amor, seu amor, seu amor..._

..

Edward começou a rir quando Bella começou a rolar os ombros e dançar em seu lugar.

"Algo engraçado, Edward?"

"Não, não mesmo. Você só é uma rapper realmente bonita. E eu que pensava que já tinha visto de tudo."

Ela bateu-lhe levemente no ombro e riu. "É? Espere até eu encontrar alguma forma de fazer um dueto com o Eminem. Então você vai ver."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sério? O Eminem realmente não parece se encaixar no estilo Izzy Dwyer."

Ela se virou para ele, deslizando uma perna debaixo de seu traseiro. "Sério? Como você sabe tanto sobre qual o estilo de Izzy Dwyer?"

Um rubor trabalhou seu caminho através de seu rosto. "Uh, eu posso ter comprado o seu cd."

Ela sorriu amplamente, tanto por seu rosto corado quanto pelo fato de que ele queria se conectar com ela. "Qual deles você comprou?"

"Todos eles", respondeu ele, disparando uma rápida olhada em sua direção.

Calor inundou seu peito. Ele realmente era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Isso tem que ser uma das coisas mais doces que alguém já fez por mim. Obrigada", ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse uma grande coisa. "Eu queria entendê-la melhor. Seu mais recente é o meu favorito, por sinal."

"_Out Of This Cage?_ Por que esse?", perguntou ela. A maioria das pessoas preferia seu álbum de estreia.

"Eu não sei, ele só parece como se houvesse muito de você nele. Se isso faz algum sentido."

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. "Faz total sentido para mim. Escrevi três quartos das músicas dele. É mais do que eu já tinha sido autorizada a usar. Quando chegar a hora de renegociar meu contrato, ser capaz de ter pleno controle será um dos meus pedidos."

"Se eles disserem que não?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Espero não soar arrogante, mas eu sou Izzy Dwyer, a fonte de dinheiro deles por assim dizer. Existem dezenas de outras empresas que iriam me querer. O dinheiro não é importante para mim, mas ter controle artístico é. Eu ficaria feliz em receber um pequeno salário para tê-lo."

"Por que não iniciar sua própria gravadora, como alguns outros artistas fizeram?"

Ela franziu os lábios em pensamento. "Eu realmente nunca pensei em fazer isso. É algo para se pensar, isso é certo."

Ela se virou para olhar pela janela, remoendo pensamentos de como seria sua vida assim que ela voltasse para LA. A palavra principal que não parava de pipocar era solitária. Depois de estar perto de seus amigos e familiares nestas últimas semanas, voltar para a agitação da sua vida solitária como Izzy realmente não era muito apelativa para ela.

Com um pequeno suspiro, ela expulsou esses pensamentos e mudou sua mente de volta para o homem sentado em frente a ela. Não importava o que acontecesse em seu futuro, ela podia ver-se com ele, amando-o e voltando para casa com ele depois de um dia agitado. Mas ela não tinha certeza se ele ainda iria querer ser parte de sua vida como Izzy. Ele era um homem simples e feliz com sua vida em Forks, ele mesmo disse isso. Não querendo diminuir o humor de seu primeiro encontro oficial, ela fez uma anotação mental para falar com ele sobre isso mais tarde.

"Então, Sr. Cullen, tudo o que sei sobre nosso encontro é que estamos indo para Seattle e passaremos a noite lá. Fazer a Alice arrumar minha mala para a noite foi bastante tortuoso, aliás. Posso pelo menos obter algumas dicas?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu tenho um dia inteiro planejado para nós e tenho certeza que vamos estar cansados quando isso acabar, então eu acho que poderíamos passar a noite no meu apartamento. É a poucos quarteirões do meu escritório e há dois quartos, então você não precisa se preocupar com a sua virtude."

Ela mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto para a janela para que ele não pudesse obter um vislumbre de seu próprio rubor. Não era com _sua_ virtude que ela estava preocupada. Era com a _dele._

Levando seu silêncio como desconforto, ele começou a recuar. "Mas, se isso não for algo que você está confortável, podemos pegar um quarto de hotel no centro. Não é um problema."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Não, eu não tenho problema em ficar com você, eu sei que você é um perfeito cavalheiro."

Ele atirou-lhe um sorriso. "Eu acho que você está me dando muito crédito."

Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Espero que eu esteja."

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para a estrada, as bochechas levemente rosadas. Ela se perguntou brevemente se ele sempre corava assim ou se era algo que ele ia ficar mais confortável com ela se eles se tornassem íntimos. E não havia dúvida sobre isso, ela definitivamente queria estar mais próxima em todos os sentidos da palavra.

"Ok, então vamos ficar em seu apartamento essa noite, mas o que irá acontecer entre agora e depois?"

"Você é uma pessoa difícil de esconder uma surpresa, não é?" ele perguntou descaradamente.

Ela riu. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Porque você não desiste. Você só vai continuar perguntando mais e mais até que eu solte, não é?"

Ela pensou por um momento, antes de concordar. "Sim, eu sou chata assim, desculpe."

Ele sorriu amplamente, seus olhos ainda colados à estrada. "Não se desculpe. Isso é apenas algo que te faz exclusivamente você."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Isso é doce de se dizer, obrigado."

Passados alguns minutos em silêncio, Bella falou de novo. "Você nunca respondeu à pergunta."

Ele latiu uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo bem, eu vou fazer uma promessa. Nós vamos sair e fazer algo divertido. Então eu tenho reservas para o jantar esta noite."

"Ok, mas-"

"Que tal mudar de assunto e parar de pensar nisso?" ele a cortou, antes que ela tivesse a chance de perguntar novamente.

Ela suspirou alegremente. "Se conseguirmos. O que você gostaria de falar?"

Ele olhou para ela, nervoso, antes de olhar para a estrada novamente. "Conte-me sobre sua vida como Izzy".

Ela gemeu levemente e colocou a parte de trás da sua cabeça contra a janela da porta.

"Quero dizer, se você não quer me dizer-"

"Não, não é isso", respondeu ela calmamente. "Eu só não quero estragar nosso humor."

"Bella, eu prometo que tudo o que você disser, não vai 'arruinar nosso humor' ou mudar o que eu sinto por você."

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Okay. Eu realmente não sei por onde começar na verdade. O que você quer saber?"

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu quero saber tudo, então por que você não começa por onde você estiver confortável."

"Minha vida é agitada como Izzy. A maioria dos dias, eu acordo e treino, então vou para o estúdio ou para algum lugar dar entrevista. A menos que eu esteja em turnê, então há treinos, checagem de som, de acessórios, tarde de autógrafos e tocar. Eu mal tenho uma vida pessoal e, quando eu tenho a chance de fazer algo não-relacionado com música, é sempre em segredo para que os paparazzi não saibam. Há sempre alguém com uma câmera para acompanhar-nos ao redor e uma invenção sensacional para girar uma história para ajudar a vender aquelas merdas."

"E sobre namoros?" ele perguntou timidamente.

Ela bufou. "Isso é uma piada. Não me lembro da ultima vez que eu realmente namorei."

Ele limpou a garganta. "E quanto a James Tillman?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Alguém está usando o Google ultimamente, não é? Ou foram as meninas?"

Ele riu nervosamente. "Alice e Rose nunca disseram nada, mas eu pesquisei sobre você, devo admitir. Uh, muitas pessoas parecem pensar que vocês dois são um casal?"

"Isso é o que quero dizer sobre eles girando histórias para servir para o que eles querem acreditar. Nem James nem eu já dissemos que estávamos namorando. A mídia deduziu isso. Ele é provavelmente um dos únicos amigos 'de verdade' que eu tenho em LA." Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Mesmo que sair com ele seja uma ocasião rara. Ele é um ator e nossas agendas raramente coincidem para nós termos mais de um dia aqui e ali para sair. Além disso, os paparazzi o seguem, mais do que a mim. É cansativo e desgastante. Isso é longe de ser tão glamouroso como os filmes mostram".

"Parece muito solitário."

"É. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como eu vou ser capaz de lidar com isso de novo", ela murmurou, olhando para fora da janela.

Edward estacionou a caminhonete no acostamento da estrada e desligou o motor. Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos um turbilhão de emoção.

"Você não vai ter que passar por isso novamente."

Ela piscou em confusão. "O que você quer dizer? Não voltar não é uma opção."

"Não, quero dizer a parte de estar sozinha. Você tem todos nós. Mac, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper e eu. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de nós agora."

Ela sorriu tristemente e puxou seus pés em cima do banco, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. "Eu gostaria que fosse assim tão fácil. Suas vidas estão em Forks, a minha está em LA. Eu não posso ir à público com todos vocês, os paparazzi iriam comê-los vivos. Eles vão correr pela cidade e vasculhar o passado de todos para encontrar algum pedaço de escândalo, então torcerão tudo e transformarão até que seja algo completamente falso. Claro, eles vão se cansar depois de algum tempo, mas enquanto isso, eles vão perseguir e interferir com a vida de vocês. É uma merda e não seria justo colocar todo mundo nisso."

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou delicadamente seus dedos, puxando-os de seu aperto sobre suas pernas. Ela virou seu corpo em direção dele e pediu com os olhos para ele entender.

"Você se lembra do que conversamos antes? Você não pode tomar decisões por outras pessoas, Bella. Se lidar com alguns babacas irritantes for o preço que terei que pagar para estar com você, eu irei comprar um bilhete de ida. Estou nessa por você."

Ela fungou e se inclinou sobre o console, jogando os braços em volta do seu pescoço em um abraço apertado. "Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer você, mas eu estou muito grata", ela sussurrou.

Ela o sentiu sorrir contra sua têmpora. "O sentimento é mútuo, confie em mim."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Bella olhou para a escultura gigante feita de guitarras em reverência. Depois que pararam para um almoço rápido, Edward a levou para o Experience Music Project & Science Fiction Museum, imaginando que ela seria capaz de apreciar, pelo menos, o aspecto musical do mesmo. Ela vagou pelas várias exposições, tendo um interesse particular na de Jimi Hendrix. Voltando-se para Edward, ela sorriu.

"Você sabia que enquanto ele usava vários tipos, a sua guitarra favorita era uma Fender Stratocaster? O homem poderia fazer uma guitarra cantar como nenhum outro."

Edward cruzou os braços e inclinou-se contra uma parede, enquanto ela olhava ao longo das várias memórias. "Essa é a mesma que você toca?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Uma Fender? Não. Bem, quero dizer, eu posso. Mas o meu bebê é uma Gibson Les Paul."

"Não quero soar ignorante, mas qual é a diferença?"

Ela fez uma pausa e franziu a testa em pensamento. "Hmmm, eu suponho que a pergunta certa seja qual a diferença entre uma Phillips e uma Flathead".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez sinal para que ela continuasse. "Como assim?"

"Bem, ambas são chaves de fenda, mas são feitas para trabalhar com diferentes tipos de parafusos. É o mesmo com guitarras. O tamanho, forma e cor de todas determinam o tipo de som que será emitido. A Les Paul é mais pesada, com um pescoço longo e uma ponte de cauda. Ela produz um som mais quente, crocante, enquanto a Strat sai mais limpa e mais metálica. Eu também prefiro o corpo arredondado da minha."

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensativo. "Isso faz sentido. Obrigado pela explicação."

"Sempre". Ela piscou e continuou a olhar em volta.

Duas horas depois, eles se encontraram em lados opostos de uma mesa de _hockey air_ no Arcade Waterfront Seattle. Depois de derrotá-lo duas vezes seguidas, Bella sorriu enquanto Edward começou a bufar.

"Oh, vamos lá, seu bebezão!" Ela riu, puxando-o pela pequena multidão de pessoas. "Você escolhe o próximo jogo."

Ela começou a entender por que ele escolheu vir para cá numa quinta-feira. Não havia muitas pessoas durante o dia, por isso havia menos chances de ela ser reconhecida.

Passando por um carrossel, ele puxou-a para uma cabine de foto nas extremidades. Ele lhe deu um grande sorriso, entrando e puxando-a para o seu colo. Depois de fazer sua seleção e deslizando o dinheiro no caixa, ele moveu seus corpos para que eles ficassem de frente para a câmera. Logo antes da primeira foto ser tirada, ele rapidamente se virou e beijou sua bochecha. Algumas poses engraçadas mais tarde, a ultima foto foi dos dois olhando para os olhos um do outro. Ele sorriu e beijou-a docemente, em seguida, saiu da cabine e pegou a mão dela. Ele guardou as fotos e eles fizeram o seu caminho até a saída.

"Ok, então", disse ele à medida que vestiam seus casacos. "Vamos precisar voltar para o meu apartamento em breve para nos vestir para o jantar. Não se preocupe, seu vestido está na sua bolsa com instruções de Alice sobre a forma de passar alguma ruga."

Ela revirou os olhos alegremente e deslizou para o banco do passageiro quando ele abriu a porta para ela. "Ok".

Ele rapidamente correu para o lado do motorista e ligou a ignição para deixar o caminhão aquecer. "Você se importa se nós passarmos pelo meu escritório? Fica a apenas alguns quarteirões do meu apartamento e tem um arquivo que eu preciso pegar."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Claro, eu não me importo."

O escritório da Construções Cullen era no último andar de um prédio de quatro andares, nos arredores da cidade. Ele perguntou se ela gostaria de entrar e ela prontamente concordou, a curiosidade levando a melhor sobre ela. Uma mulher de cerca de cinquenta anos estava sentada à mesa de recepcionista e os saudou com entusiasmo.

"Boa tarde, Edward. Eu não esperava que você aparecesse hoje."

Ele sorriu e acenou quando passou pela sua mesa. "Hey, Heidi. Estou apenas mostrando a cidade para a minha namorada hoje. Não vai levar mais de um minuto para pegar o arquivo do Mallory."

Bella se sentiu morna e distorcida com a menção de ser sua namorada. Ele nunca deixou de fazê-la se sentir especial. A mulher mais velha olhou-a com um sorriso.

"Você deve ser Bella. É um prazer conhecê-la. Você foi tudo sobre o que Edward tagarelou na semana passada."

"Foi?" Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, atirando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Seu rubor se infiltrou lentamente sobre a maçã de seu rosto.

Heidi riu e balançou a cabeça. "Deixe-me reformular isso. Ele estava reclamando de ter que estar no escritório enquanto você estava em Forks. Por um minuto eu pensei que ele ia dizer ao Sr. Mallory para ir embora."

"Eu quase disse", ele murmurou, quando entrou no seu escritório.

Uma vez que ele estava fora de vista, Heidi rapidamente caminhou para Bella e deu-lhe um abraço rápido. "Eu nunca o vi tão feliz e apaixonado antes", ela sussurrou. "Ele merece." Ela se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Bella, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil, maternal. "Você é boa para ele, eu posso dizer. Desejo aos dois a melhor das sortes."

"Agora, Heidi, quem é essa senhora bonita e por que ela está sendo mantida à espera?" uma voz masculina chamou de algum lugar atrás de Bella.

Ela se virou para ver um homem alto e corpulento em torno de sua idade, andando em direção a eles. Seu cabelo castanho estava desgrenhado e seus olhos castanhos eram amigáveis.

"Esta é a Bella de Edward."

Bella se sentiu tonta pelo título e não pôde segurar uma risadinha com a forma como comicamente o rosto do homem caiu. "Vá em frente, ria", ele brincou. "Eu posso ver que o humor do Ed já está afetando você."

"Seja legal, Riley", Edward respondeu, enquanto caminhava para fora sua porta e veio para ficar ao lado dela, envolvendo um braço em volta da sua cintura.

"Bella, este é o meu braço direito, Riley Biers. Como você já ouviu, Ry, esta é a minha namorada Bella."

Riley estendeu a mão para ela e beijou as costas de seus dedos. "É uma honra conhecê-la, madame. Qualquer uma que mantém esse cara fora do meu pé é uma amiga minha." Ele piscou para ela e se inclinou para dar um abraço de um braço só em Edward. "Quanto a você, é bom vê-lo quando você não está carrancudo, Ed".

Edward empurrou seu amigo brincalhão. "Ok, ok, nós temos que ir." Ele acenou para a pasta de papel em suas mãos. "Vou olhar as modificações e te darei um retorno nesse fim de semana."

Riley assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. "Com certeza, chefe. Esse Dick* está apenas sendo isso, um dick."

_*Dick em ingles significa: pau, chato, babaca. Mas também é um sobrenome comum como 'Pinto' no Brasil._

Edward sorriu. "Ele é muito apropriadamente chamado, eu vou ter que concordar."

Riley riu e bateu-lhe no ombro. "Divirta-se e não faça nada que eu não faria."

"Isso não deixa de fora muita coisa, Ry."

Riley assentiu. "Isso é verdade." Ele se virou para Bella e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso caloroso. "É realmente um prazer conhecê-la, Bella."

"Você também, Riley", ela respondeu suavemente.

Edward a pegou pelo braço e eles caminharam calmamente de volta para os elevadores.

"Ele é legal", ela comentou calmamente.

Ele sorriu muito. "Ele é o melhor. Conheço Riley desde a faculdade e Heidi é muito amiga da minha mãe."

Bella olhou para trás em direção ao escritório, pensativa. "Sim, eu posso vê-la junto com Esme tramando pelas suas costas."

Edward gemeu. "Confie em mim, elas fazem isso. E eu tenho certeza que não será a última vez."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

O jantar foi um caso de silêncio. Ele tinha feito reservas em um restaurante chamado El Gaucho e eles conversaram bobagens enquanto comiam. A comida estava deliciosa enquanto notas suaves de Jazz dançavam pelo ar, a partir de um homem no andar de cima tocando piano. Muito em breve, eles se encontraram novamente em seu apartamento com uma sensação de estranheza.

Ele jogou o paletó no encosto de uma cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que partes do mesmo se arrepiassem. "Você gostaria de um copo de vinho?" ele perguntou nervoso.

"Claro, isso parece bom", ela respondeu com um sorriso, na esperança de aliviar a tensão.

Quando ele desapareceu na cozinha, ela escorregou as três polegadas de salto que Alice tinha colocado com o vestido preto que ela estava usando. Ela estava correndo muito para verificar mais cedo, mas ela realmente esperava que houvesse algo mais confortável para ela vestir para amanhã.

Edward retornou após alguns minutos, entregando-lhe um copo de vinho tinto antes de tomar um assento ao lado dela no sofá. Ela tomou um gole e rodou o líquido cor de vinho em torno de sua língua. Ela se inclinou para frente e o colocou na mesa de café, sentando no sofá e fechando os olhos.

Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente moveu alguns cabelos de sua nuca, colocando um beijo suave lá antes de começar a massagear seu pescoço levemente. Ela suspirou e se inclinou em seu toque, a tensão lentamente se dissipando de seu corpo. Ela gemeu baixinho, fazendo-a rir.

"Isso é bom?" ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Sim", ela gemeu quando seus dedos amassaram um nó muscular particularmente teimoso, "foi um longo dia."

"Sinto muito", ele murmurou.

Ela se afastou e virou seu corpo de frente para ele, sorrindo. "Eu não quis dizer isso de forma negativa. Sim, foi um longo dia, mas foi o mais divertido que eu tive em anos. Obrigada por me trazer para passear em Seattle."

Ele sorriu timidamente e prendeu seus cabelos atrás da orelha. "Obrigado por me deixar trazê-la para Seattle. E concordar em passar a noite aqui comigo." Ele tocou seu rosto, beijando-a suavemente. Quando ele começou a se afastar, ela estendeu a mão para sua gravata e puxou-o de volta, pastando os lábios em sua bochecha e seu nariz correndo ao longo do dele.

"Não tão rápido, Cullen. Você ditou as regras por todo o dia, é minha vez agora."

Seu coração começou a acelerar, encorajada pela maneira como seus olhos escuresceram e sua mão deslizou para baixo do seu pescoço.

"Então o que você quer, Srta. Swan?" ele sussurrou. "O que você quiser, é seu".

Ela apertou os lábios suavemente contra os seus em um beijo rápido. "Eu só quero você", ela sussurrou de volta.

Ela sentiu seus lábios enrolarem em um sorriso. "Você já me tem. Faça de mim o que quiser."

Suas bocas se moveram juntas, docemente e ainda apaixonadamente. Uma das suas mãos desceu contornando seu lado, roçando seu peito e fazendo-a ofegar em sua boca. Tentando receber essa reação de novo, ele passou a mão para cima, desta vez gentilmente apalpando seu peito em vez de apenas roçá-lo. Seus lábios se separaram dos dela e ele arrastou pequenos beijos quentes em sua mandíbula enquanto seus dedos teciam o seu caminho em seu cabelo.

"Edward", ela suspirou.

Ele trouxe seus olhos para os dela e ela teve certeza de que ela viu seus sentimentos espelhados lá. "Bella, eu-" Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu acho que devemos diminuir o ritmo."

Decepção lavou sobre ela. "Oh", ela murmurou, "tudo bem".

Ele sentou-se e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Ela observou-o, confusa por um momento e se perguntou por que ele não olhava em seus olhos. Ela se abaixou e pegou seu copo, rapidamente derrubando o conteúdo em seu pé.

"Bem, então, já que acabamos aqui, eu vou para a cama", ela falou, sua voz um pouco vacilante. Ela fez seu caminho rapidamente até seu quarto, onde sua bolsa estava no meio da cama e trocou de roupa no seu banheiro, grata que Allie tivesse embalado sua camisa e uma calça de yoga para dormir. Depois de escovar os dentes e amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ela voltou para seu quarto para encontrar Edward sentado na cama, esperando por ela.

Ele sorriu desculpando-se e estendeu os braços, para que ela entrasse de bom grado neles.

"Sinto muito", disse ele calmamente. "Não é que eu não queira você. Confie em mim, eu quero. É só- Quero ir devagar com você. Fazer as coisas direito."

Seus olhos correram entre os seus, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la pensar que ele estivesse mentindo, mas ela não encontrou.

"Eu não sou virgem, de qualquer jeito, mas eu só estive com duas outras mulheres. Para mim, o sexo é um passo sério. Eu não posso, eu não acho que posso cruzar a linha com você até que eu saiba em meu coração, que você não vai desaparecer de mim."

Seu coração doeu em sua vulnerabilidade, mas ela podia ver seu ponto de vista. "Eu entendo completamente. Eu não culpo você por ser cauteloso comigo." Ela olhou para baixo e seus dedos estavam imediatamente sob seu queixo, trazendo de volta o seu olhar ao dele.

"Eu não estou dizendo nunca, Bella. Eu só estou pedindo algum tempo."

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu não sei quanto dele nos resta."

Ele suspirou e deixou cair suas mãos. "Isso é exatamente o que quero dizer. Eu já lhe disse repetidas vezes que eu quero estar com você, estilo de vida louco e tudo mais. Voltar para Los Angeles não mudará como me sinto. Eu ainda quero você, isso não tem que acabar. Os parâmetros só serão alterados."

Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, não tendo certeza do que ela poderia dizer para assegurá-lo. "Edward. Eu-"

"Ssh, não vamos nos apressar agora. Estou cansado e tenho certeza que você está também. Podemos falar mais sobre isso amanhã."

Ela balançou a cabeça melancolicamente e virou para a porta. Ela não tinha chegado a dois passos, quando ele agarrou seu braço, puxando-a para trás e colocando um beijo suave nos seus lábios.

"Isso pode ser muito rápido da minha parte, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui comigo esta noite. Eu prometo ser um cavalheiro; Eu só quero segurar você em meus braços."

Ela olhou para sua esperança e olhos sinceros e acenou com a cabeça. Ela não queria nada mais do que isso.

"Ok, eu vou me trocar e você pode ficar confortável."

Ele caminhou até sua cômoda e tirou uma calça de dormir, antes de fazer o seu caminho para o banheiro.

"Um, de que lado você dorme, aliás?" ela gritou.

"Eu costumo dormir no meio, então isso realmente não importa para mim", respondeu ele.

Ela subiu na macia cama king-size e deslizou por baixo das cobertas. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Edward apagou a luz e ela sentiu o mergulho ao lado dela na cama quando ele se estabeleceu para a noite. Seus braços estenderam as mãos para ela e ela se aninhou contra ele, colocando um beijo em seu peito.

"Boa noite, Edward," ela sussurrou.

"Boa noite, princesa", ele respondeu, beijando-a no topo de sua cabeça.

Seu sono a encontrou rapidamente, enquanto ela foi embalada pelo conforto dos batimentos cardíacos de Edward.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Nota da Autora:** Canção Capítulo: _Hands Down by_ Painel Song / Confessional Utilizada no início do capítulo: _Seu Amor_ por Nicki Minaj

..

**Nota da Irene:** _Autora empata-foda do caramba. Mas amamos ela mesmo assim. Bem bem, quero ver logo como vai ser em LA. Apesar de saber que isso só trará um pouco de drama a mais para a história. Mas para quem lê EeOPeM isso não é nada._

_Beijos meninas e obrigada pelas reviews._

..

**Nota da Leili:** _Eu agradeço a cada uma que tirou um pouco de tempo para comentar no capítulo anterior, e não quero parecer ingrata a essas pessoas, mas eu __vou dar outro puxão de orelha nas que estão lendo e pouco se importando em comentar, se o ritmo de comentários cair outra vez com o número de visitas cada vez maior, eu e a Nêni vamos começar a demorar para postar, porque é difícil vocês só comentarem quando damos bronca. Tanto ela como eu andamos muito ocupadas, principalmente ela que está trabalhando loucamente, então se querem os capítulos toda a semana nos incentive, e isso vem com __**review**__. Espero não ter mais que dar puxões de orelha, porque todo mundo aqui é grandinha e parece que só acorda quando 'brigamos'. _

_Agora sobre a fic bem todo mundo tava achando que finalmente ia rolar um gol ai, mas nem rolou, mas posso dizer que no próximo capítulo alguma coisa (ou melhor, alguém) pode mudar tudo nessa história._


	13. Te Amar Loucamente

**Capítulo 13 - Te Amar Loucamente**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_**  
><strong>

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Eu não quero pensar sobre isso_

_Eu não quero falar sobe isso_

_Quando eu beijo os seus lábios_

_Eu quero afundar no fundo no mar_

_Eu quero te amar loucamente_

_Eu quero te amar agora, yeah_

_Eu quero te amar loucamente, espere_

_Eu quero te amar, te amar_

_Te amar loucamente_

..

_Love You Madly _by Cake

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
>.<strong>

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte com um calor estranho pressionando contra suas costas. O braço pesado pressionando-a, enrolado em volta da cintura, seu coração acelerou na histeria. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente e foi saudada por um choque confuso de cabelo acobreado. Ela suspirou e avançou para mais perto, pressionando suas costas contra seu peito. Apesar de ter se decepcionado ontem à noite, quando ele os impediu de fazer qualquer coisa, ela compreendeu o que ele queria e estava feliz que ele o fez. Quando chegasse a hora, ela saberia que eles estavam prontos e que seria mais do que especial.

O braço de Edward se apertou em volta da cintura e pressionou os lábios contra o seu ombro. "Bom dia", ele murmurou, sua voz grave com o sono.

Ela virou-se para que o encarasse e sorriu timidamente. "Bom dia", ela respondeu suavemente. "Você dormiu bem?"

Seus olhos a fitaram amorosamente. "Sim, eu o fiz. Eu não me lembro ter descansado tão bem. E quanto a você?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. "Eu estava confortável. Bem, exceto quando você quase me jogou para fora da cama."

"Eu não fiz isso", ele engasgou, o tom incrédulo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça inocentemente. "Você fez sim, é bem espaçoso."

Ele estreitou os olhos, observando o brilho malicioso nos dela. Seus dedos cavaram em seus lados, fazendo-a gritar e empurrar o seu corpo, tentando escapar do assalto cócegas.

"Pa-pare", ela riu, sem fôlego.

O casal congelou quando algo duro roçou contra a sua coxa. "Desculpe", ele murmurou quando engoliu em seco, as bochechas tingidas de rosa. Ele deixou cair os dedos, tentando desembaraçar-se dela suavemente. Ela instintivamente estendeu o braço e os colocou em volta do seu pescoço, não permitindo que ele se afastasse.

"Não," ela sussurrou. "E não se envergonhe, meu corpo reage da mesma forma com você."

Seus lábios torceram, segurando um sorriso. "Sério? Duvido seu corpo responde assim, Bella", ele sussurrou sedutoramente, pressionando-se mais forte contra a sua coxa.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando ela viu o seu olhar de novo, quase chocou-se ao ver o quão escuro de desejo estavam.

"Não, Edward, eu posso não ser capaz de ficar dura, mas você me deixa molhada", ela respondeu com a voz embargada, segurando sua mão e colocando contra a calcinha úmida.

Seus lábios caíram nos dela, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam-lhe suavemente, provocando um som miado de seus lábios.

Então seus lábios acariciaram seu pescoço, puxando seu corpo mais perto, enquanto a mão dela derivava entre eles, agarrando a sua dureza. Ela sentiu sua ingestão rápida de ar quando ela acariciou-lhe através de sua cueca boxer. Seu movimento contra seu sexo vacilou, a boca roçando a pele atrás da orelha direita. Seus dedos se moviam lentamente, tortuosamente, trabalhando de cima e para baixo em seu eixo.

"Porra, Bella", ele gemeu, virando-os de forma que ela montou em seus quadris.

Seus dedos deslizaram lentamente pelos seus lados, espalmando seus seios quando ela começou a mover seu sexo contra o seu pau. Ele puxou-a para baixo, arqueando as costas e capturando um mamilo com a boca, sugando e mordendo-o suavemente. Ela suspirou e empurrou seus quadris para baixo contra os dele, mais e mais rápido, o sangue dela cantando em suas veias.

"Edward," ela gemeu, quando seus lábios procuraram o outro mamilo, com as mãos escavando e apertando ambos os seios.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dedos, mais uma vez seguraram os quadris, movendo seu corpo mais rápido, deslizando a calcinha de seda ao longo de seu comprimento. Seu peito caiu para tocar em sua boca e caíram juntos em um violento frenesi, batendo os dentes, línguas juntas. Ela sentiu-se subir mais e mais rápido do que já tinha estados antes. Estrelas brilharam por trás de suas pálpebras e ela mal reconheceu sua voz estrangulada chamando seu nome, caindo sobre seu próprio precipício.

Ela descansou sua testa contra o peito suado, respirando pesadamente. Ela sentiu a mão esfregar suavemente suas costas e lentamente levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fechados, um sorriso, feliz enfeitando seu rosto sereno. Nesse momento, algo aconteceu e ela sabia que não poderia deixá-lo ir. Ela ia lutar tão forte quanto podia para segurar o que eles estavam construindo.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou emocionalmente.

Seus olhos se abriram, surpreso, focando os dela, tentando determinar a sinceridade dela. Ele engoliu em seco e segurou em suas bochechas, usando os polegares para afastar as lágrimas que ela não tinha percebido que estava chorando.

"Você está falando sério?" ele perguntou com voz rouca.

Ela piscou e assentiu, as lágrimas espirrando em seu peito. "Sim. Eu nunca amei ninguém antes, não do jeito que eu te amo agora. Eu não estou esperando você dizer isso de volta, eu só queria que você soubesse como meu coração está. Está com você."

Ele os virou mais e pressionou seus lábios suavemente contra os dela, docemente ainda apaixonadamente. Ele se afastou e sorriu muito.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Tão malditamente muito", ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Ela estendeu os braços em volta de seu corpo, apertando-lhe tão firme quanto pôde. A tensão e a solidão que ela carregava começou a sair do seu peito. Ela ainda não tinha ideia de como iriam funcionar as coisas quando fosse a hora dela voltar para Los Angeles, mas ela sabia que eles descobririam alguma coisa. Juntos.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Bella suspirou, olhando pela janela, enquanto se aproximavam para Forks. Eles tinham atingido um ponto transformação no seu relacionamento e ela não estava pronta para compartilhar com Edward o mundo fora da sua pequena bolha.

"Centavos por seus pensamentos?"

Ela sorriu suavemente e se virou para olhar o seu caminho. "Eu não quero ir para casa ainda. Eu quero manter isso pra mim um pouco mais."

Ele sorriu. "Basta dizer a palavra e eu faço o caminho de volta."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não me tente."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sua que perde então então", ele respondeu, antes de piscar.

A dupla caiu em um silêncio confortável pelos próximos trinta minutos. Quando passaram o sinal que os deixava saber que estavam entrando Forks, ele estendeu a mão direita e pressiona suavemente dela.

"Como você se sentiria em voltar na próxima semana para o Dia dos Namorados?"

"Dia dos Namorado?" ela perguntou, um pouco baixo.

"Hum, sim?" Ele lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. "O feriado Hallmark*** **para celebrar o amor?"

_*** Feriado Hallmark:**_ _é um termo depreciativo, usado predominantemente no Estados Unidos , para descrever um feriado que se percebe que existe principalmente para fins comerciais, ao invés de comemorar um evento tradicionalmente significativo. O nome vem da Hallmark Cards, uma propriedade privada americana da empresa com sede em Kansas City, Missouri, que beneficia de tais eventos por meio de vendas de cartões e outros itens. _

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu sei o que é", ela riu. "Eu só não sabia que estava tão perto."

"Dez dias", respondeu ele. "Não é que eu esteja contando ou qualquer coisa."

Ela deu-lhe um olhar surpreso, sufocando uma risada quando o seu rubor característico rastejou até as suas bochechas.

Edward parou fora da casa de Mac e desligou o motor. Seu largo sorriso enviou uma onda de felicidade até a espinha de Bella. Ele se inclinou para frente e apertou os lábios contra os dela suavemente.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou contra sua pele. "Agora que as comportas foram abertas, você vai ficar enjoada de tanto que eu vou dizer isso."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, os olhos brilhando. "Eu nunca vou ficar enjoada disso. Você está preso comigo agora, Cullen."

Ele puxou-a, beijando-a forte. "Estou contando com isso, princesa."

Assim que seus corpos estavam desembaraçados, a porta do passageiro foi aberta e alguém puxou Bella para fora da cabine do carro. Ela virou-se, encontrando-se frente a frente com um par de olhos azuis

"James," ela engasgou de surpresa.

"Iz", ele suspirou e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. "Porra, você me deixou apavorado."

Ele se afastou, segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos. "O que você estava pensando, mulher?"

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "E-eu estava com medo, Jame. Eu não sabia mais para onde ir."

"Comigo", ele respondeu, exasperado. "Você poderia ter vindo para ficar comigo. Eu teria protegido de você."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Bella?" Edward interrompeu, sua voz misturada com confusão.

James se virou e olhou para o outro homem. "Bella?"

"Meu nome", ela sussurrou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Isabella."

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o namorado, que parecia perdido. Ela se afastou de seu amigo e pegou a mão de Edward.

"Edward, este é o meu melhor amigo, James. James, este é o meu namorado, Edward."

"Namorado?" James comentou, surpreso. "Da última vez que verifiquei, esse era o meu título."

Ela olhou para o rosto de Edward quando o sentiu apertar sua mão. Um músculo flexionou em seu queixo quando ele tomou uma inspiração profunda através do nariz.

"Que tal se nós entrarmos?" ela sugeriu, inquieta pela atenção que James poderia chamar por ser um ator bem conhecido.

Sem outra palavra, James virou-se e caminhou até as escadas da varanda, andando para dentro da casa. Ela suspirou ao toque dramático do seu amigo. Ela se virou para Edward, que estava com um olhar cravado em James.

"Ei", ela puxou a mão para chamar sua atenção. Ele olhou para baixo, quase como se surpreso ao vê-la parada ali.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu e trouxe suas mãos unidas para a boca, colocando um beijo em seus dedos. "Está tudo bem. James é um cara bom, confie em mim."

Ele deu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu confio em você, mas sua aparição aqui abre toda uma nova lata de vermes. Você sabe disso, né?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei. Eu preciso descobrir como ele me encontrou."

Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder. "Você quer que eu vá?"

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Não, por quê? Você quer ir?"

Ele estendeu a mão e afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo para atrás da orelha. "Não, eu não quero ir, quero ficar ao seu lado. Mas eu também não quero me intrometer ou pisar onde não devo."

Empurrando-se na ponta dos pés, beijou sua bochecha. "Obrigada, mas eu quero você comigo. Somos um time, certo?"

"Soa como um plano para mim", ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la docemente.

Deram as mãos e caminharam até a casa mostrando uma frente unida. James descansava no sofá, brincando com seu telefone, quando entraram na sala de estar. Ele olhou para cima e fez uma careta para as mãos unidas.

"Sério? Quem _é _esse cara, Iz?"

Edward endireitou-se a sua altura máxima e estendeu a mão, que James balançou hesitante. "Eu sou Edward Cullen. Eu a amo e você significa muito para ela, então por favor não faça isso mais difícil do que tem que ser."

James sentou-se e estreitou os olhos para o outro, tentando descobrir o que pensar. "James Tillman eu a amo, e também não tenho ideia d por que eu deveria acreditar em uma palavra que você diz. Ela é doce, ingênua e rica. Você poderia estar jogando com ela por tudo que eu sei."

Bella colocou as mãos nos quadris e revirou os olhos. "Eu estou bem aqui, você sabe."

James a olhou de lado e encolheu os ombros. "No entanto você sabe que é verdade. Você confia muito nas pessoas."

"Eu _era_ muito confiante. Acho que o meu pequeno perseguidor me livrou disso." Ela suspirou, caindo ao lado dele no sofá.

"Como você me encontrou, Jame?"

"Honestamente, eu sabia onde você estava há semanas, mas eu queria dar-lhe espaço. Eu me lembro de você me dizendo que era de uma pequena cidade chamada como um utensílio de cozinha*****. Quando você ligou e eu não estava em casa, eu pedi para Jenks rastrear o número de Washington. Forks estava preso como um polegar dolorido, então eu tive J fazendo um pouco mais de escavação. Ele fez uma viagem até aqui algumas semanas atrás para encontrá-la. Depois disso, você era apenas muito fácil de encontrar, senhorita Swan."

_*** **Forks em inglês significa garfo._

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, estendeu a mão para tocar no cabelo. "Você fez um trabalho muito bom em disfarçar sua aparência, eu vou te dar crédito por isso. Eu ainda estou meio chocado que você já durou tanto tempo sem que ninguém a reconhecesse."

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Isso não é exatamente verdade."

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou com cautela.

"Minha família e amigos sabem quem eu sou. Eles são os que me ajudaram a esconder."

James olhou para ela, pensativo. "Família? Eu pensei que você não tinha nenhuma?"

"Meu padrinho Mac e meu melhor amigo de infância, Emmett. Em era a coisa mais próxima que tive com um irmão. Sua esposa Rosalie é tão legal. Edward, sua irmã, Alice, e seu marido, Jasper, também são."

Ele limpou as mãos pelo rosto. "Isso é realmente muito complicado, Iz."

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu sei, mas tem funcionado bem até agora", respondeu ela alegremente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. "Sério? Como diabos você descobriu isso, Srta-Larga-Tudo-E-Desparecer?"

"Eu tenho uma família novamente. E eu tenho amigos e amo agora por causa disso. Sim, o perseguidor ainda está lá fora, mas estou quase grato a eles neste momento."

James fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Edward observava em silêncio, sentindo simpatia por seu amigo. Era óbvio que ele estava apenas cidando dela e ele ficava grato, mas se ele tentasse ficar entre eles, Edward lutaria com unhas e dentes.

"Podemos conversar em particular por um minuto, Iz?" James perguntou, abrindo seus olhos e encontrando os dela.

Ela assentiu com um olhar na direção de Edward. "Você pode nos dar alguns minutos, por favor? Talvez você poderia ligar para Em e deixá-lo saber o que está acontecendo?"

Edward assentiu e relutantemente começou a caminhar para fora da sala. "Eu estarei lá fora", ele respondeu, dando ao recém-chegado um olhar de advertência.

James olhou para Bella, percebendo ela observar Edward sair como um cachorrinho apaixonado. Uma vez que ele foi embora, James suspirou.

"Você entendeu isso mal, não é?" ele perguntou, apesar de ele já sabia a resposta.

"Eu nunca estive apaixonada antes", ela respondeu suavemente.

"Merda", James resmungou. "Eu esperava que um dia você ia se apaixonar por mim e que teríamos lindos bebês."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Não, não é sério. Você é linda, mas definitivamente não é o meu tipo."

Ela sorriu e cutucou seu joelho com o dela. "Eu não sou machona o suficiente para você?"

Ele sorriu. "Nem um pouco. No entanto, devo dizer que você tem ótimo gosto para homens. Ele é muito quente."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. James estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela.

"Estou contente que você tenha encontrado a sua família novamente e feito novos amigos, Iz," ele começou, antes de parar.

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa. "Mas?"

"Mas você fez uma aglomeração-foda fugindo de toda esta situação. Tanya está chateada como o inferno e não vai deixar-me na merda sozinho. Ela entende que você está com medo, mas é a sua bunda que está na linha de agora, cobre por você faltar em reuniões e entrevistas. Isso chegou a uma pior situação desde a notícia sobre a sua casa ser vandalizada."

Ele fez uma careta, antes de continuar: "Você ouviu falar sobre isso, certo?"

Ela assentiu em silêncio.

"Tem sido uma casa de loucos desde então. Seguranças por todo o canto e Tanya cheia até suas orelhas com as pessoas tentando descobrir se os rumores do seu desaparecimento são verdadeiras."

Ela sentiu uma pontada de remorso por ter deixado sua agente lidar com a sua bagunça. Tanya era a única pessoa além de James, que ela considerava uma amiga em Los Angeles

"Vou ligar para ela antes de você ir embora, está bem?" ela discutiu com ele.

James levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que faz você pensar que eu estou indo daqui sem você?"

Um arrepio de medo correu sua espinha. Seu queixo caiu aberto com o olhar de terror em seu rosto.

"Iz", ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Dê-me algum crédito. Você realmente acha que eu iria arrastá-la daqui, chutando e gritando? Eu não sou um monstro do caralho."

"Sinto muito", ela murmurou. "Eu-eu não posso simplesmente ir."

"Eu sei, querida, mas seu tempo está se esgotando. Há um monte de coisas que você aparentemente não pensou. Como, o que acontece se alguém te reconhece? Paparazzis vão lotar esse lugar como um enxame e meter o nariz em toda parte. Você também está sob o contrato com a Volturi Records."

Ela suspirou e esfregou a testa. "Eu sei, eu sei."

"Duas semanas, Iz. Você tem duas semanas para voltar para Los Angeles eu não posso segurar Tanya por mais tempo do que isso", ele respondeu.

Engoliu em seco e sentiu um peso como chumbo em seu estômago. "Duas semanas?" ela respondeu tímida.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos simpáticos. "Sim, duas semanas. Sinto muito. Eu sei que você está feliz e está apaixonada, mas não pode se esconder aqui para sempre."

Ela assentiu tristemente.

"Oh, vamos lá", ele reclamou. "E você me chama de rainha do drama?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. "Que porra é essa?"

Ele levantou os braços no ar na derrota. "Você é um tanto lenta às vezes, honestamente. Você está toda triste e com o coração partido por estar saindo daqui, mas você já pensou em alternativas?"

"O que você está falando?" ela respondeu com raiva. "Você foi o único a discursar que eu tenho que voltar!"

"Bem, sim, você tem que voltar agora. Mas o que dizer do futuro? Este é um clássico Boba Izzy. Você apenas escreve as suas músicas e canta, nunca olhando com uma grande imaginação. Você é a Izzy-porra-Dwyer. Você percebe o quanto de poder segura? Você diz para as pessoas pulares e 50 estão alinhados para dizer 'de que altura?' Você é realmente sem noção, às vezes."

Ele passou as duas mãos pelo seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado. "Você não tem que_ viver _na Califórnia. Eu faço porque eu sou um ator e gosto de viver essa vida. Você é uma cantora, você pode gravar em qualquer lugar. Sim, você pode precisar ir para a cidade para festas e tours, mas você não é uma prisioneira. Você me entende?"

James suspirou e se sentou no sofá ao lado de forma atordoada de Bella, envolvendo o braço em volta de seu ombro. "O que eu vou fazer com você, Iz? Seus processos de decisão realmente deixa, espaço para melhorias."

A realização de suas palavras lentamente afundou em sua cabeça. "Eu não tenho de viver em L.A."

James sorriu. "Não, não você não precisa."

"Eu poderia viver aqui, se eu quisesse. Ou mesmo em Seattle."

Ele assentiu, observando seus olhos se encherem de emoção.

"Oh meu deus", ela gritou. "Por que não pensei nisso mesmo? Há uma enorme cena musical em Seattle! Inferno, foi o berço do Grunge*****!"

_***Grunge:** às vezes chamado de Seattle Sound ou Som de Seattle é um subgênero do rock alternativo que surgiu no final da década de 1980 no estado americano de Washington, principalmente em Seattle, inspirado pelo hardcore punk, pelo heavy metal e pelo indie rock._

James deu um tapa de brincadeira na sua testa. "Duh."

Ela o empurrou. Um renovado sentimento de esperança surgiu através de suas veias, inundando seu coração.

"Seriamente, embora, você precisa voltar e limpar a bagunça que deixou para trás. Vai levar algum tempo, mas vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver, babe."

Ela suspirou novamente. "Eu sei que eu tenho, mas não quero ir. Ainda não."

Uma garganta foi limpa na porta e ambos olharam para cima para ver Mac ali, olhando desconfortável.

"Sinto muito por me intrometer, eu só queria ver se você estava bem. Edward me encontrou fora e me deu um resumo."

Ele sorriu tristemente e seu coração quebrou um pouco. "Mac", ela disse suavemente.

"Está tudo bem, Bell. Eu sabia que você não estava aqui para ficar", sua voz falhou na última palavra.

Ela pulou em pé e correu para abraçá-lo. "Oh, Mac", ela chorou. "Não é para sempre. Agora que eu tenho vocês, eu não vou deixá-los ir. Eu prometo visitar e ter vocês comigo certo? Quando eu voltar, vou descobrir uma maneira de fazer tudo funcionar. Eu prometo. "

James viu seu abraço, facilmente vendo o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro. Ele se levantou devagar e esperou que eles se afastassem um do outro.

"Sr. McCarty," ele falou, "Eu sinto muito por me intrometer, mas eu estava preocupado com Izzy. Tenho certeza que você entende como a situação está tensa com isso do seu perseguidor."

Mac olhou para o jovem, antes de estender a mão. James agarrou-o em um aperto firme. "É bom conhecer você, James. Bellanos disse muito sobre você."

James deu o seu sorriso ganhador-de-prêmio e riu. "Tudo mentira, não acredite em uma palavra que ela disse."

Mac riu e soltou de sua mão, movendo-se para se sentar em sua poltrona. "Gostaria também de avisar que Emmett estará aqui muito em breve."

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, surpresa. "E o bar?"

"Família é mais importante do que o bar, Bella," Mac castigou suavemente.

Calor inundou seu peito, trazendo um sorriso no rosto. "Eu estou aprendendo isso."

Edward entrou na sala, a hesitação em sua voz. "Está tudo bem para voltar?"

Ela sorriu, puxando-o para se sentar com ela no sofá. "Sim, está."

Ele lhe deu um olhar confuso, perguntando o que havia acontecido enquanto esteve fora para trazer um sorriso ao rosto.

"Então, James," Mac perguntou: "quanto tempo você vai ficar na cidade?"

Ele franziu os lábios em pensamento. "Honestamente, eu só tinha planejado encontrar Iz e ir embora, então eu não tenho idéia." Ele olhou para Bella e encolheu os ombros se desculpando. "Você se importaria se eu ficasse em seu sofá esta noite e eu posso ir embora, amanhã cedo? Eu não quero chamar a atenção."

Mac assentiu. "Você é bem-vindo para ficar, com certeza."

"Eu vou fazer-lhe algo melhor, Jame. Você pode dormir no meu quarto hoje à noite," Bella interrompeu.

James olhou para ela com espanto. "Eu não vou deixar você dormir no sofá, babe".

Bella sorriu e apertou a mão de Edward. "Eu não estou dormindo no sofá. Eu vou ficar com Edward."

"Você o que?" Todos os três homens responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Ela abafou uma risada e olhou para Edward. "Quero dizer, se está tudo bem para você."

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Isso está mais do que bem para mim, Princesa."

James fez um barulho engasgo e Mac desviou o olhar, desconfortável.

"Oh, silêncio, seus grandes bebês", Bella criticou, rindo levemente.

O som de um carro parando fora da casa fez Mac saltar em seus pés e olhando pela janela. "Bem, parece que a cavalaria chegou."

Ela virou-se para James e deu um tapinha no braço. "Uh, apenas um aviso, o latido de Emmett é pior do que sua mordida."

Os olhos de James se arregalaram. "Espere, o quê? Devo ficar preocupado?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"SCOOBY-LOO!" Em gritou quando abriu a porta rapidamente.

Ela sorriu com remorso. "Vai ficar tudo bem", ela sussurrou.

Emmett invadiu a sala, o rosto cheio de raiva. Ele pôs os olhos em James e o fuzilou.

"Oh merda", James sussurrou.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Leili: <strong>_Hey gente, eu estou totalmente no comando da fanfic pelas próximas duas semanas, Nêni viajou e eu estou aqui para traduzir e postar os próximos capítulos. Enfim... James chegou e Bella tem um tempo para voltar, isso pode mudar as coisas entre ela e o Edward, mas não quero dizer que seja para o caminho ruim... Mas ainda tem algumas coisas pra acontecer antes dela voltar para LA. Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem que semana que vem eu volto ;) Beijos xx_


	14. Em Coma

**Capítulo 14 - Em Coma**

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Eu não quero viver, eu não quero respirar_

_A não ser que eu sinta você ao meu lado_

_Você alivia a dor que sinto_

_Acordando com você, eu nunca me senti tão real_

_Eu não quero dormir, eu não quero sonhar_

_Porque meus sonhos não me confortam_

_Do jeito que você me faz me sentir_

_Acordando com você, eu nunca me senti tão real_

_.._

_Comatose_ by Skillet

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
>.<strong>

James engoliu nervosamente enquanto o grande homem entrou na sala, um olhar assassino no rosto. Esse definitivamente não era como ele havia imaginado que esse dia seria.

Os olhos de Emmett procuraram Bella e assim que ele verificou que ela estava segura, seu olhar voltou-se para o recém-chegado. James acenou e sorriu nervosamente.

"Quem diabos é você? E o que você está fazendo aqui?" Emmett rosnou, em modo de proteção integral.

James nervosamente esfregou a nuca. "Hey", ele respondeu friamente, tentando mascarar seu medo. "Você deve ser Emmett. Eu sou o namorado de Izzy, James."

Bella o chutou rapidamente na canela.

"Ow, que merda, Iz?" ele guinchou, se curvando para esfregar sua perna.

"Não seja um merda", ela sussurrou em aborrecimento.

"Porra, tudo bem. Aparentemente ex-namorado, agora que o 'Abdômen-de-Aço' ai me substituiu", ele respondeu brincando.

Edward piscou surpreso e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os olhos de Bella vagaram mais, encarando a camisa agarrada firmemente a sua forma no estômago, enquanto um de seus botões fluía aberto. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou seus famintos olhos verdes, nem um pouco constrangida por ter sido apanhada o verificando. Ela engoliu em seco, bloqueando seus pensamentos para maiores e tentou se concentrar no assunto em questão: tentar manter James na linha.

Ela limpou a garganta e incidiu sobre o urso pardo parado na sala de estar. "Em, este é o meu amigo, James. Eu lhe falei sobre ele antes."

O olhar mortal de Emmett diminuiu ligeiramente. "Ok, mas o que ele está fazendo na minha sala?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sua sala? Na última vez que verifiquei, esta era a casa do Mac. A sua é do outro lado da cidade."

Ele acenou com a mão, não dando importância. "Você sabe o que quero dizer, Scooby-Loo."

"Scooby-Loo?" James perguntou, a diversão tingindo seu tom. "Esse é o seu apelido?"

Ela assentiu distraidamente, ainda focada em Emmett. James bateu palmas e soltou uma gargalhada.

"Oh meu Deus", ele riu. "Você tem o nome de uma carne de café da manhã."

Todo mundo se virou e deu os olhares incrédulos ao recém-chegado.

"O que você está falando, cara?" Emmett perguntou, sua confusão abafando sua ira.

James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros. "Scooby-Loo? Você sabe, a carne café da manhã feito de restos?" Ele olhou para Bella. "Você sabe, nós comemos uma no ano passado em Philly."

"Seu idiota", ela riu. "Você está falando sobre Scrapple, não do Scooby-Loo. Scooby-Loo é um personagem de desenho animado."

**_N/T:_**_ Vou explicar essa parte pra vocês porque em português não faz nenhum sentido. Scooby-Loo em inglês é Scrappy, por isso a confusão do James pensando que o Emmett falou Scrapple e ao invés de Scrappy._

"Ohhhh", ele murmurou, esfregando o rosto.

Ela conhecia seu amigo o suficiente para saber que ele estava fazendo o que fazia de melhor: atuando. Ela não o culpava, o mínimo que poderia fazer para tentar aliviar a tensão era usar o humor. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, esperando que estivesse funcionado. Ela olhou para Emmett, que tinha um sorriso suprimido. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Com certeza você pode escolhê-los, Bells."

James se sentou no sofá e zombou de brincadeira. "Isso vem do defensor que a nomeou como um filhote de cachorro chato tagarela."

Emmett cruzou os braços defensivamente. "Ei, agora", argumentou ele, "ela mereceu totalmente quando éramos mais jovens."

A porta da frente se fechou mais uma vez e Rosalie entrou na sala. "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Em, por que você me chamou em pânico?" Ela parou em seu caminho quando pousou os olhos sobre o visitante. Ela alisou o cabelo para baixo e deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante.

"Puta merda, James Tillman! Eu sou uma das suas maiores fãs!" ela disse com entusiasmo, caminhando para o sofá e sentando-se ao lado dele. "Você foi brilhante em Lua de Sangue. Quero dizer, seu desempenho foi wow!"

James deu um sorriso "derrubador-de-calcinhas" e agradeceu amavelmente.

"Rose", Emmett rosnou, fazendo com que sua esposa se surpreendesse e olhasse para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para James. Vendo o olhar no seu rosto, seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta cômica, nivelando James.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Tillman," ela murmurou baixinho, para que somente James e Bella pudessem ouvir. James mordeu o lábio para segurar o riso e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Está tudo bem, senhorita," James parou, à espera de uma resposta.

Rose corou, fazendo os olhos de Bella ampliarem em surpresa. "Rosalie," ela respondeu timidamente.

"Oh, vamos lá!" Emmett gritou. "Isso é real? Tillman, pare de flertar com a minha esposa. Rosie, pare de bater seus cílios para essa estrela de cinema. Jesus."

Ele suspirou e se sentou na poltrona de Mac, como se estivesse esgotado. Bella olhou para Edward, ainda de pé desajeitadamente nos arredores da conversa. Ela fez sinal para que ele viesse se sentar com ela no sofá e ele obedeceu com um sorriso. Enquanto se enroscou no pequeno sofá, ela sentiu a plenitude que só sentia quando estava ao seu redor.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor, seus amigos, sua família. James deu um sorriso encorajador, o que reforçou um pouco seus nervos.

"Ok, então eu acho que deve ter algumas coisas em aberto," ela começou. "James veio aqui para, erm, incentivar-me a voltar para Los Angeles"

Ela sentiu Edward endurecer ao lado dela e pegou sua mão para segurar, esperando dar a ele algum conforto.

Emmett sentou-se ereto e apontou o dedo para James. "Veja, eu sabia que você não era bom, Hollywood."

James zombou. "Hollywood? Isso é o melhor que você pode conseguir? Oh sim, é isso mesmo. Você é o cara que chama sua melhor amiga com nome de um cão."

O rosto de Emmett estava lavado em uma cor roxa, um sinal claro de que seu temperamento estava prestes a explodir. Bella balançou a cabeça e continuou a falar.

"Ok, parem com isso. De qualquer forma, depois de ouvir o seu raciocínio, não posso negar o fato de que ele está certo. Eu tenho obrigações que preciso cumprir, mas a certeza é que agora que eu tenho vocês, eu não os deixarei ir. Eu vou manter contato e espero que possamos fazer visitas até que as coisas estejam resolvidas. Não sei ao certo o que o futuro nos reserva, mas eu gostaria de procurar algum espaço para um estúdio em Seattle."

"Seattle?" Edward perguntou timidamente, como se estivesse tentando reter a esperança.

Ela assentiu e deu um sorriso radiante. "Sim, eu estava sendo meio obtusa e infantil com não querer pensar além do aqui e agora, mas James me colocou de volta no caminho certo. Eu tenho duas semanas antes de eu voltar, mas isso está longe do fim."

A tensão visível em seu corpo derreteu com o conhecimento, embora ela estivesse indo, ela estava pensava em um futuro que os envolvia.

"Ok", ele murmurou, distraidamente brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Faremos o que pudermos para tornar isso mais fácil para você, Princesa."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou preocupada comigo, eu estou preocupada com vocês."

"Por que você diz isso?" Rosalie perguntou.

James puxou uma perna para cima do sofá e moveu a loira do lugar um pouco. Ele deu um sorriso quente, antes de falar em voz baixa. "Porque ela é uma celebridade, não apenas celebridade qualquer, como vocês sabem. Ela é uma das cantoras mais procuradas dos Estados Unidos. Fotógrafos e paparazzis seguem cada movimento seu. Em LA, essa é a norma; todo mundo está acostumado com isso. Vocês podem imaginar como todas as suas vidas seriam afetadas se eles souberem que Izzy Dwyer estava aqui? Eles iriam invadir completamente a sua cidade."

Ele sorriu com simpatia. "Como você acha que seus vizinhos se sentiriam sobre pessoas olhando em seu lixo? Ou cercando-os, fazendo perguntas pessoais sobre Iz e a ligação de sua família com ela? Vocês nunca conseguiriam ter um momento de paz."

Ele olhou entre Emmett e Edward. "Eu sei que vocês a amam, eu não culpo vocês. Ela é incrível e eu sei que sou sortudo por chamá-la de amiga. Eu não estou dizendo que vocês devem se esconder e fingir que não a conhecem, eu só estou sugerindo que devemos manter as coisas calmas por agora."

Emmett concordou relutantemente. "Eu vejo onde você está querendo chegar." Ele olhou para Bella e sorriu tristemente. "Eu não quero que você vá. Eu sei que você precisa, mas isso ainda é uma merda."

Ela se levantou e se ajoelhou na frente dele, agarrando-o pelas mãos. "Sim, é uma merda", reconheceu. "Mas imagine se eu não tivesse tido a chance e fugido a noite. Ambos ainda estaríamos sem uma parte de nossos corações, certo? Nada pode nos levar para longe um do outro agora, Salsicha. É apenas o tamanho de um dedo em um mapa. Nós ainda estamos ligados aqui." Ela fez sinal entre seus corações, sentindo seus olhos arderem com lágrimas enquanto eles ficavam lacrimejados.

Emmett engoliu em seco e assentiu, muito perturbado para falar. Ela estava certa sobre uma coisa, não importa o que acontecesse, ele nunca a perderia novamente. Ela era sua irmã, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Ele levantou-se lentamente, trazendo-a com ele. Ele a abraçou com força e suspirou antes de deixá-la ir.

"Eu vou voltar para o bar, já que tudo parece estar no controle aqui. Vamos conversar mais tarde, certo?"

Ela assentiu. "Claro."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu estaria preparada para uma Emboscada-Alice no café da manhã, se eu fosse você."

Bella revirou os olhos bem-humorada. "Eu posso imaginar."

Ele a beijou na testa e fez o seu caminho em direção à porta. "Vamos, baby, vamos pegar a estrada."

Rose fez beicinho e bateu os cílios para o marido. "Eu não posso ficar mais um pouco? Por favor?"

Emmett piscou comicamente. "Sério, Rose?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça inocentemente e ele suspirou. "Tudo bem, mas se você colocar um dedo na minha esposa, Hollywood, eu vou re-organizar a sua cara bonita."

James sorriu. "Você acha que eu sou bonito?"

Emmett rosnou e saiu da sala, fechando a porta da frente. James olhou para Bella e balançou as sobrancelhas. Ele bateu no braço de Rose e sorriu. "Desculpe por eu provocar o seu marido, linda."

Ela acenou com ele e sorriu. "Está tudo bem, ele é fácil de irritar-se. E não pense que eu não peguei você verificando a bunda dele quando ele saiu."

As sobrancelhas de James subiram tão alto quanto podiam, antes que ele irrompesse em gargalhadas. "Prezada Senhora Iz, você tem amigos tão incríveis."

Edward olhou entre o casal no sofá em confusão. "Eu estou perdido aqui. O que foi isso?"

"James estava verificando o Em," Bella respondeu, mordendo o lábio para esconder seu sorriso. Ela achou a sua confusão absolutamente adorável. Seria uma mentira dizer que ela não estava olhando para o seu rubor, a sua marca registrada, quando ele finalmente entendeu.

"Erm, por quê?"

Rose revirou os olhos. "Eu sei que você não é tão obtuso, Edward. Normalmente, quando um homem está verificando outro homem, isso significa que ele é gay. Lembra alguma coisa?"

Sua boca formou um 'o' enquanto ele entendia.

"Tecnicamente, eu sou bissexual", James interrompeu. "Eu gosto de pensar nisso como 'Igualdade de Oportunidades no Amor'."

Os olhos de Bella foram para Edward, que não deixou de produzir essa cor de rosa quente sobre seu rosto, fazendo ela se sentir confusa por dentro. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e cutucou o joelho com o dela, enquanto Rose e James conversavam com os braços cruzados no fundo.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele meio que deu de ombros. "Eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, ainda há algumas coisas para falar, certo?"

Ela assentiu enquanto ele continuava.

"Tipo, o que acontece com a gente quando você for embora? Ainda estaremos juntos? Ou você quer uma pausa enquanto estivermos separados? Merda, você de volta lá vai mudar a forma como você se sente por mim?" Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em agitação.

Sua testa franziu, não sabendo de onde tudo isso vinha. "Edward", ela respondeu suavemente. "Por que você acha isso?"

Ele engoliu em seco e recostou-se contra as almofadas, sorrindo tristemente. "Angela."

Ela apertou os lábios, uma palavra que trazia o entendimento.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?" ele perguntou em voz baixa, olhando através de James.

Ela olhou para o relógio, surpresa ao ver que já estava passando das cinco horas. Ela se levantou e sorriu para seus amigos. "Eu vou fazer um jantar. Vocês querem se juntar a nós?"

Rosalie sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto levantou-se. "Não, obrigado, eu deveria estar voltando para o Mac em breve. Só deus sabe que tipo de problemas Em pode estar se metendo." Ela se virou para James e apertou sua mão. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Tillman."

Ele respondeu com um sorriso genuíno. "Por favor, me chame de James, Rosalie. Nós deveríamos nos juntar e sair se você for visitar Izzy algum dia."

A Amazona mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça timidamente. "Soa como um plano." Ela se virou e abraçou Bella com força, antes de dizer adeus a Edward e fazer seu caminho para fora da casa.

Bella olhou entre os dois homens observando-os cuidadosamente e teve que reprimir uma risadinha. Ela imaginou que um pouco de tempo sozinhos poderia quebrar o gelo entre eles, de modo que ela foi silenciosamente para a cozinha, só para descobrir Mac sentado à mesa lendo um jornal. Ele olhou para cima e deu-lhe um meio sorriso que fez sua respiração parar em sua garganta. Ela nunca tinha percebido a notável semelhança do homem mais velho com seu pai. Ela encolheu os ombros, culpando suas emoções erradas.

Ela trabalhou em silêncio, montando uma lasanha. Depois que ela colocou no forno, ela sentou-se com seu padrinho.

"Qualquer coisa nova e excitante?" ela perguntou, apontando para a sua cópia do Diário de Notícias da Península.

Ele deu de ombros e fechou o jornal. "Não muito, realmente. Tudo antigo, tudo antigo." Ele desviou os olhos e olhou para a mesa.

"O que há de errado, Mac?"

Ele suspirou e olhou para ela com tristeza. "Eu sei que você tem que ir, mas não consigo superar o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta. Este antigo lugar vai ficar muito silencioso."

Ela falou suas próximas palavras sem pensar nelas, surpreendendo os dois. "Você pode vir comigo." Quanto mais pensava sobre a ideia, mais ela gostava.

Mac levantou as sobrancelhas. "Obrigado, mas eu duvido que você iria querer um velho limitando seu caminho."

"Não, espere", ela interrompeu. "Sério, pense nisso. Você é aposentado e passa a maior parte do seu dia dormindo ou pescando."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu estou apenas a um passo de distância da casa de repouso, hein?"

Ela sorriu se desculpando. "Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso. Mas com toda a honestidade, isso poderia beneficiar a nós dois."

"Como assim?", ele perguntou, a ideia de passar algum tempo no sol era muito atraente para ele.

"Quando eu voltar, vou renegociar o meu contrato e cumprir algumas obrigações, mas meu principal objetivo é ter tudo resolvido para que eu possa voltar a Washington e estar mais perto de vocês. Com esse perseguidor ainda por ai, podemos dizer que você é o meu guarda-costas pessoal, assim que você pode ficar ao meu lado. Meus dias não estarão sempre lotado de coisas, eu posso lhe mostrar alguns locais, também."

Ela se balançou nas pernas traseiras da cadeira, sentindo-se um pouco presunçosa. "Dessa forma, você também terá um pouco de férias da chuvosa Forks. É uma situação ganhar-ganhar."

Mac olhou-a pensativo. "É uma oferta muito tentadora. Deixe-me pensar nisso e conversar com os outros." Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a dela. "Eu gosto da ideia, não me interprete mal, mas eu quero pensar sobre isso e ter certeza que ele está bem com isso."

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e balançou a cabeça, antes de se levantar para verificar o jantar. O queijo estava borbulhando e cheirava divinamente, então ela entrou na sala para deixar os caras saberem que era quase hora de comer. Quando ela virou a esquina, parou em seu caminho. James e Edward estavam ambos sentados juntos no sofá, rindo como velhos amigos. A visão aqueceu o coração dela e renovou seu sentimento de que tudo ia ficar bem.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Poucas horas depois, Bella se viu tocando nervosamente os dedos em sua coxa, enquanto esperava que Edward terminasse no banheiro. Ela colocou-se de volta contra os seus travesseiros, seus shorts e camiseta de seda correspondentes deslizando suavemente contra sua pele. Sua mente girava em direções sujas, retratando-o semi-nu atrás daquela porta. Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz e fechou os olhos. Ela já havia feito sexo, mas tudo com Edward era novo. Ela nunca foi promíscua pelos padrões modernos, mas o fato de que seu número de parceiros sexuais era o triplo do dele, a fazia se sentir um pouco suja. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela lamentou ter partilhado do seu corpo, sem qualquer ligação emocional. Não que eles tenham todos sido situações decepcionantes, ela ainda tinha uma suspeita de que fazer amor com um homem que ela amava iria explodi-los de uma forma diferente.

Ela pensou novamente no comentário de James antes deles terem saído da casa. Ele era um filho da puta irritante às vezes, muitas vezes usando o humor de forma inadequada, mas ele sempre sabia o que dizer para ela se sentir melhor. Ele a puxou de lado e abraçou-a com força.

"Eu posso parecer um idiota, mas estou feliz por você. Abdômen é um cara legal e você pode dizer que ele realmente ama você. É melhor que você segure este, Senhorita Iz, ou eu vou fazer a minha missão pessoal ser transformá-lo em um bissexual."

Ela riu e escondendo o rosto no ombro dele, sentindo sua marca conhecida de perfume caro. "Você precisa manter seu pau longe do meu homem, James."

Ele beijou sua testa e piscou. "Vou fazer o meu melhor." Ele suspirou e se afastou. "Vou sair amanhã cedo, então isso é um adeus. Eu prometo que eu vou falar com Tanya, logo que eu voltar para a cidade, ok?"

Ela assentiu e sorriu suavemente, voltando-se para olhar para Edward.

"Ah, e Iz", ele gritou, sorrindo. "Eu vou tentar não contaminar os lençóis, ok?"

Ela olhou e apontou o dedo para ele. "É melhor mesmo. Eu não sei onde sua bunda suja tem estado ultimamente."

Ele piscou e sorriu lascivamente. "Não é com a minha bunda que você precisa se preocupar."

Ela riu e virou enquanto se afastou, fazendo uma anotação mental para lavar os lençóis a tarde.

Agora, aqui estava ela, nervosa como uma virgem na noite do baile e ela não tinha ideia do porquê. Este era o seu Edward, que era gentil e doce. Ela sabia que não tinha nada para se preocupar. A porta do banheiro se abriu e ela manteve os olhos fechados, engolindo o nó na garganta. Ela sentiu a cama se mover e dedos dançarem suavemente até seu braço, chegando a descansar em sua bochecha. Abrindo os olhos, ela encontrou os seus verdejantes, brilhantes com desejo.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar seus lábios suavemente. Seus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez e ela sentiu-se escorregar, enquanto ele a colocava do lado de seu corpo. Quando sua mão escorregou até sua coxa nua, Bella soltou um suspiro de contentamento. Ela se mexeu e levantou a perna em torno de seu quadril, puxando seu corpo para se acomodar confortavelmente em cima dela. Seus lábios lentamente fizeram o caminho até seu pescoço, iniciando um caminho de fogo.

"Edward," ela gemia levemente. Sentiu-o sorrir contra a pele logo acima do seu coração, antes de colocar um beijo ali, tão macio e suave que ela mal o sentiu.

Ele se moveu e trouxe sua boca de volta para seus lábios, antes de se afastar. Seus olhos profundos se fixaram nos dela, a enorme quantidade de adoração que viu neles tirou o seu fôlego. Ela teve a estranha vontade de se afastar, pegar seu caderno e caneta para escrever a canção mais bela, mas nada na Terra iria fazê-la se afastar nesse momento. O mundo poderia viver sem uma ótima canção de amor. Ela não poderia viver sem este momento com ele.

Em seus olhos, isso era uma boa troca.

"Bella", ele sussurrou com voz rouca, inclinando-se para capturar a sua boca com os lábios de novo.

"Edward, por favor", ela murmurou em resposta.

"Por favor, o que, querida? O que você quer?"

"Eu quero você", ela suspirou, sugando seus lábios suavemente na base da sua garganta. "Só você."

"Eu sou seu, Princesa", ele respondeu, sua voz grave e rouca.

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto nas mãos. "Eu te amo", ela disse suavemente. "Eu sou sua, de corpo e alma. Eu entendo porque você nos fez parar antes, mas eu coloquei-me nua para você esta noite. Eu sou tudo isso. Se eu não puder encontrar uma maneira de equilibrar tudo, vou desistir de tudo. Por você."

Seus olhos nadaram com uma emoção sem nome, mas ela achou que tinha dito a coisa exata quando os lábios dele se chocaram contra os dela rapidamente, desesperadamente. Ela podia sentir o calor de seu corpo aumentar ainda mais, acendendo uma chama dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Todas as canções de amor de ontem e de hoje colidiram em sua cabeça, fazendo-a desfalecer por este homem que estava mostrando a ela o quanto ele a queria e a amava.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente com as pontas dos dedos, lentamente traçando sua linha da mandíbula. Ele fechou os olhos ao seu toque, cantarolando um pouco, os dedos tocando seu corpo como sua amada Gibson. O ritmo do seu coração associou seus dois tambores erráticos batendo em uníssono. Ele se inclinou, beijando ao longo de sua mandíbula, a provando antes de trabalhar sua maneira para baixo de sua clavícula, seus dentes a beliscando e fazendo-a tremer.

Ela sentiu beijos suaves descendo entre os seios, a trilha formando um coração que ele terminou com um bem no meio. Era muito adorável e doce para ser brega. Ele fez o seu caminho para os seios, deu atenção a cada um. Se ela não o conhecesse melhor, poderia jurar que ele estava cantando uma das suas canções de amor enquanto fazia o seu caminho de volta até a sua boca. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo, sentindo e tocando, antes de beijá-la mais forte do que antes. Ele estava dedilhando seu corpo, aprendendo, descobrindo o que a fazia cantar para ele. Ele viu seu corpo, tomando notas, aprendendo o que fazer da próxima vez. Essas sensações eram todas novas para ela. Ela teve um orgasmo no passado, mas nada comparado ao que ela sentia agora. Talvez porque estava com alguém que realmente amava, ela não tinha certeza. Ela só sabia que ele estava fazendo coisas com ela, fazendo ela sentir coisas que nunca tinha imaginado.

Ele moveu suas mãos para o lado dela, levantando os cotovelos para olhar para ela. Ela olhou para ele através de pálpebras pesadas com o desejo doendo para ele fazer mais do que tocá-la, senti-la. Ela queria estar completamente com ele, precisava dele mais do que palavras podem expressar.

"Você tem certeza?" ele sussurrou com voz rouca, seus olhos procurando os dela.

"Eu nunca tive mais certeza de algo na minha vida", ela gemeu um pouco.

Ele estendeu a mão para sua mesa de cabeceira, retirando um preservativo antes de abri-la e deslizar sobre o seu comprimento. Ele era gentil, empurrava e puxava, a batida e o ritmo de seus corpos faziam o amor doce. Não foi duro, não foi suave, era apenas a maneira que deveria ser.

Quão clichê isso pode parecer, no momento em que ele afundou totalmente dentro dela, uniram-se em um modo mais íntimo, o seu mundo girava em seu eixo. Naquele momento, aquele momento singular, seu mundo inteiro foi redefinido. Ela não era Izzy Dwyer. Ela não era Bella Swan. Ela era ela mesma, a pessoa, no fundo, que sempre foi. Ela só estava esperando por ele para trazê-la de volta das profundezas de sua alma.

Horas depois, ela estava meio espalhada por ele, sentindo seu peito se expandir e contrair, enquanto ele dormia pacificamente. Ela se perguntou o que tinha feito para merecer esse homem maravilhoso, este pedaço do céu. Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu, seu nome foi o último pensamento coerente em sua mente.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Depois de muita luta o capítulo saiu. Socorro como me embolei, primeiro eu tinha traduzido capítulo errado, depois caiu chuvas incontroláveis aqui em Brasília, ai depois teve meu aniversário, e ontem mais chuvas incontroláveis, mas consegui terminar. Desculpe se tiver erros no capítulo, não tive tempo de revisar e também ninguém betou._

_James é amor, adoro ele nessa fic e deu a Bella a solução que ela precisava, Seatlle! Mas antes disso ela tem que voltar para LA e resolver suas coisas né. E o final hein gente, awn fofurinhas da minha vida s2 Enfim eu volto na quarta com o próximo capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews, pela paciência e comentem please._

_Sobre as demais fics ainda está um pouco difícil normalizar, porque os capítulos estão com a Ju, e ela viajou pros EUA, ainda não teve como me enviar os capítulos e a Nêni ainda ta ocupada com suas coisas. Então paciência com isso também gente, tudo se resolve aos poucos._

_Bye xx_


	15. Razões

**Capítulo 15: Razões**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_E há uma história aqui, eu sinto isso_ _  
>Eu procurei por algo real, e acredito nisso<em> _  
>Você me encontrou no chão, onde eu estava sangrando<em> _  
>E você se aproximou<em>

_Eu estava cheio, eu tinha desistido, eu estava quebrado_ _  
>Saído para a ferrugem, esvaziado, a vida parecia sem esperança<em> _  
>Aqui você está, você vê as minhas cicatrizes, mas você ainda está com esses olhos secos<em> _  
>Porque você é a minha, você é a minha, você é a minha razão<em> _  
>Você é a minha, você é a minha, você é a minha razão<em>

_.._

_Reasons Why_ by Ron Pope & Weber Graça

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte e se esticou, os lençóis deslizando sobre seu corpo nu quando ela estendeu a mão para Edward. Confusão nublou sua cabeça quando ela foi recebida com um ponto frio, onde ele deveria estar. Ela se sentou na cama e esfregou o sono dos seus olhos. O cheiro de bacon imediatamente agrediu seu nariz e ela sorriu, pensando em como era doce que ele fizesse o café da manhã. Ela deslizou por entre os lençóis e vestiu a camiseta que ele tinha descartado ontem à noite, optando por vestir uma cueca dele em vez de sua calcinha.

Era uma sensação estranha andar por esses corredores, as memórias de sua infância correndo em sua mente. Algo chamou sua atenção e ela se virou para a esquerda, bem antes do topo das escadas. A porta do seu velho quarto estava entreaberta e o desejo de entrar a bateu duro. Ela evitou fazer exatamente isso, em cada uma de suas visitas a esta casa, com medo de ser dominada por memórias. Incapaz de reprimir sua curiosidade, ela empurrou a porta aberta, surpresa ao vê-lo quase exatamente como ela tinha deixado, apenas coberto por anos de poeira. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e sorriu. Um velho e desbotado cartaz dos NKOTB, ao lado de Leonardo DiCaprio. Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se de quando as coisas eram muito mais simples.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a cadeira de balanço, situada no canto. Ela piscou as lágrimas ao lembrar de seu pai balançando-a para dormir quando ela teve um pesadelo ou se não se sentisse bem. Uma dor surda se formou em seu peito e ela fez uma nota mental para visitar seu túmulo e levar flores. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e saiu do quarto, puxando a porta atrás dela. Ela caminhou silenciosamente pelas escadas e voltou para a cozinha, só para ser recebida pelos rostos surpresos de Alice e Jasper.

Bella mordeu o lábio e puxou a barra da camisa de Edward, antes de encontrá-lo em pé junto ao fogão, seu olhar errante por seu corpo libidinosamente. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, seu rosto escureceu com um rubor adorável por ter sido pego a observando. Ela sorriu, seu desconforto por ter sido pego de surpresa quando seus amigos estavam lá há muito esquecido. Ela foi direto ao seu encontro e ficou de pé na ponta dos pés, beijando-o docemente.

"Bom dia", ela sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Seu rosto irrompeu em um largo sorriso. "Agora é".

Ela afastou timidamente e penteou para trás alguns fios de cabelos que tinham se soltado de sua trança. Ela se sentou à mesa, em frente a Alice, que ainda tinha um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto. Ela olhou para Jasper, que estava tentando segurar o riso.

"Ei Allie".

Alice piscou, rompendo o transe que estava. "Oh meu Deus", ela sussurrou em voz alta, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. "Você dormiu com meu irmão!"

Bella revirou os olhos descaradamente. "Sim, Alice, eu dormi."

"Al", Edward rosnou ameaçadoramente, colocando um prato de panquecas e bacon no meio da mesa. "Não comece nada."

Alice sentou-se e ergueu as mãos em derrota. "Eu não estava começando nada", argumentou. "Estou surpresa, só isso. Quando você disse que ela tinha passado a noite, eu não tinha _pensado_ nisso."

Jasper, incapaz de conter sua diversão, bufou, ganhando um olhar de sua esposa. Ele sabiamente a ignorou, espetando uma panqueca com o garfo e abordando Bella.

"Então, Bella-Bee, está afim de uma última sessão de música antes de voltar para a vida de rockstar?"

Mesmo que ela soubesse que suas palavras eram de brincadeira, isso ainda irrompeu um choque de tristeza em seu estômago. Ela forçou um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. "Parece bom, Whit. Quando você está pensando em fazer?"

"O que você acha de terça-feira? Eu acho que nós dois não terminamos naquela noite."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu mais genuinamente. "Parece bom para mim."

Edward deslizou na cadeira ao lado dela e lhe lançou um olhar esperançoso. "Você se importaria se eu entrasse nessa sessão? Eu adoraria ouvir."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem por mim."

Alice bateu os cílios e lhe deu um sorriso muxoxo. Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você pode vir, também, Allie."

Ela bateu palmas. "Yay! Devemos convidar Em e Rose e fazer uma festa."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de mergulhar em suas panquecas. Ela quase engasgou com o último bocado quando sentiu os dedos de Edward escovarem ao longo de sua coxa. Ela estava de repente ciente de que estava sentada ali, sem nada por baixo de suas roupas. Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho, percebendo que ele estava olhando para seu prato, movendo os pedaços de comida ao redor com o garfo. Ela se virou para Alice e Jasper, engajados em uma conversa própria. Tanto quanto ela gostava de seus amigos, ela estava mais do que pronta para eles irem embora, para que ela pudesse atacar seu namorado corretamente.

Jasper olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Bella. Ela fez um sinal com os olhos para a porta da frente e sorriu docemente. Pegando a dica, Jasper sorriu e chamou Alice para sair pouco tempo depois. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Bella estava no colo de Edward, beijando-o ferozmente. Suas mãos emaranhadas em seus cabelos, segurando-o perto enquanto suas bocas se acariciavam. Ele se afastou, ofegante.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que fez para mim, vê-la na minha roupa? Allie e Whit têm sorte, eles não conseguiram um espetáculo."

Bella riu, salpicando beijos no seu pescoço. "Eu duvido que sua irmã teria apreciado me ver cair de joelhos, adorando seu pau."

Ele gemeu, suas palavras sujas foram diretamente para seu pau, e ele fechou os olhos.

"Você gostaria disso, Edward," ela sussurrou com voz rouca em seu ouvido, fazendo-o tremer.

Ele se atirou a seus pés e levantou-a nos braços, metade por cima do ombro. Ela gritou de surpresa e prazer, enquanto ele pulou dois degraus de cada vez.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Poucas horas depois, Bella se enrolou no sofá, esperando Edward retornar do sótão. Depois de passar mais algum tempo na cama, eles tomaram banho juntos e decidiram ter um dia preguiçoso para ver o resto de suas caixas. Ela fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, cochilando rapidamente.

Ela acordou uma hora mais tarde e bocejou, percebendo que Edward não estava por perto. Ela fez seu caminho para cima para procurar por ele.

"O que você tem aí?" ela perguntou, cutucando a cabeça no sótão para ver o que estava levando tanto tempo.

Edward se sentou com as pernas dobradas, papéis espalhados em torno dele no chão. Ao som de sua voz, ele olhou para cima lentamente, seus olhos cheios de admiração. Imediatamente, sua curiosidade foi aguçada.

"Eles são de seu pai. Sinto muito demorado tanto tempo, estas caixas estavam ao esmo, então eu tentei colocá-las em algum tipo de ordem."

Ela sorriu e abaixou-se sob uma viga, fazendo seu caminho até ele lentamente. Ela encontrou um lugar vazio ao lado dele e deslizou para baixo com cuidado, pegando um papel aleatório e o lendo. A escrita a mão era leve, mas obviamente masculina.

..  
><em>23 de agosto de 1997<em>

_Em menos de um mês, minha filhinha vai fazer 10 anos._ _Ela está crescendo muito rápido e tão bonita como a mãe dela._ _Eu sei que Mac, Emmett e eu vamos ter as mãos cheias em poucos anos._ _Talvez eu possa mantê-la trancada como uma princesa de conto de fadas?_ _Nah, eu acabaria ficando nervoso esperando que aquele cavaleiro de armadura brilhante escalasse a sua parede e a levasse para fora a noite._  
><em>Ha!<em> _Como se eu fosse capaz de contê-la, ela é meio teimosa como Renee._ _Mas tudo bem, porque ela ainda é minha Bella._  
>..<p>

As lágrimas derramaram pelo seu rosto e ela chegou até enxugá-las. Olhando por cima, ela notou Edward estava boquiaberto de surpresa, olhando para um papel na sua mão.

"Edward? O que há de errado", ela perguntou com preocupação.

Ele se virou para ela e entregou-lhe em silêncio o quadrado de papel, com as mãos tremendo um pouco. Ela estudou-o em estado de choque, sua mente lutando para envolver-se em torno das palavras digitadas e falhando miseravelmente.

..  
><em>Estado de Washington<em>  
><em>Certidão de Nascimento<em>  
><em>Charles Joseph McCarty<em>  
><em>Data de nascimento 01 de março de 1964<em>  
>..<p>

Sua mente ficou em branco, enquanto ela se concentrou na certidão de nascimento do seu pai. McCarty. Charles Joseph _McCarty._

_Como isso é possível?_

Ela soltou o pedaço de papel ofensivo, deixando-o vibrar lentamente para o chão. Ela piscou, saindo do estupor que tinha sido arrebatada, e subiu rapidamente para os seus pés. Ela tropeçou em direção à porta que dava para o corredor do segundo andar.

"Bella?" Edward chamou em confusão, levantando-se para segui-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar as teias de aranha de seu cérebro. Surpreendentemente, ela chegou até a porta da frente sem tropeçar nem uma vez.

"Bella! Espere!" Edward chamou, freneticamente.

Ela chicoteou a porta da frente aberta e virou-se para encontrá-lo apenas acertando o desembarque no fundo das escadas, os olhos arregalados e assustados. Engoliu em seco e fez o seu melhor para reprimir o desejo de correr e abraçá-lo.

"Eu-eu só preciso de um pouco de ar, Edward," ela respondeu, com a voz entupida com lágrimas.

"Onde você vai? O que há de errado?"

"O que há de errado?" ela gritou, incrédula. "Minha vida inteira é uma mentira!"

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou um pouco. "Princesa, você está sendo melodramática. Só porque a certidão de nascimento de seu pai diz McCarty, não torna sua vida menos válida."

Seus ombros começaram a tremer e ela precisava sair da casa, o ar estava abafado.

"Eu sei, querido. Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar, eu prometo que vou estar de volta depois de uma corrida ou algo para limpar a minha cabeça."

Ele cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça apreensivo. "Tome cuidado, Bella."

"Eu vou". Ela lhe deu um último sorriso triste, antes de virar e correr pela rua em um trote. Seus tênis bateu na calçada quando ela pegou velocidade, saboreando a sensação do vento chicoteando através de seu cabelo. Quando a calçada acabou, ela virou à esquerda para o parque e continuou correndo ao longo de um caminho. Após cerca de uma milha, ela abrandou para uma parada e caiu de joelhos na grama macia. Ela respirava com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Um soluço bateu inesperadamente e ela bateu com o punho no chão.

"Droga, papai", ela murmurou. "Por que você não me contou?"

Ela balançou de volta para os calcanhares e olhou para o céu, triste e magoada que seu pai nunca tivesse compartilhado isso com ela. Com suas emoções sob controle, ela se levantou devagar e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa, o constrangimento escoando por causa da maneira como ela correu para fora. Em sua pressa, não notou o céu escurecendo até metade do caminho de volta para Edward. Ela pegou o seu ritmo de uma corrida leve quando a chuva começou a borrifar. No momento em que ela chegou à varanda da frente, os céus se abriram, deixando-a completamente encharcada. Ela abriu a porta da frente, tirando os sapatos e as meias no hall de entrada, antes de pendurar o casaco.

"Edward?" ela gritou, deslizando sua calça jeans molhada e pesada por suas pernas.

"Aqui em cima," ele respondeu, sua voz um pouco abafada.

Ela caminhou em silêncio até o segundo andar e para a porta de seu quarto aberta.

"Hey", disse ela suavemente, em pé na sua porta em apenas com uma calcinha e uma camisa úmida.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, lendo uma pilha de papéis. Ao som de sua voz, ele olhou para cima, as sobrancelhas se unindo em confusão quando ele percebeu sua aparência e seu cabelo molhado.

"O que aconteceu com você?", perguntou ele, não com maldade.

Ela fez um gesto em direção à janela. "Isso começou a cair."

Ele olhou, surpreso que o tempo tivesse mudado. "Oh, desculpe", ele murmurou timidamente. Ele levantou os papéis na mão e deu de ombros. "Eu fui sugado por isso."

Ela sorriu, antes de envolver seus braços em volta de sua cintura, tremendo de frio. Ele levantou-se e entrou no banheiro, saindo com uma toalha grande e macia. Ele envolveu-a em seus ombros, rapidamente esfregando as mãos em seus braços para aquecê-la. Ela se aproximou e colocou a cabeça sobre seu peito, suspirando.

Edward a abraçou com força e colocou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. "Que tal você tomar um banho quente e eu vou jogar suas roupas na secadora?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Isso soa perfeito. Podemos nos enrolar na cama e conversar depois?"

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e balançou a cabeça. "Claro, isso parece ótimo. Deixe-me pegar alguma coisa para vestir."

Vinte minutos depois, Bella saiu do chuveiro e secou-se lentamente. Agora que ela tinha tido tempo para processar as coisas, ficou uma vez mais animada para ler as palavras de seu pai. Ela pegou a liga que tinha trazido com ela e a correu pelos cabelos, antes de trançá-lo rapidamente. Ela vestiu a cueca boxer e a camisa que Edward lhe emprestara, rolando a cueca algumas vezes para que não escorregasse na bunda dela.

Ela saiu do banheiro, vapor ondulando pelo corredor, e fez seu caminho de volta para o quarto. Ela foi agradavelmente surpreendida ao ver que havia uma bandeja no pé da cama, carregada com dois copos de sopa e sanduíches. Edward sorriu e fez sinal para ela se sentar ao lado dele. Bella sorriu e subiu na cama, logo roubando um queijo grelhado, assim que ela se sentou.

"Obrigado pelo almoço", disse ela suavemente.

Ele sorriu timidamente e deu de ombros. "É o mínimo que posso fazer, Bella."

Uma vez que o almoço estava pronto e se dissipou, o casal reclinou para trás com Bella descansando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou, brincando com os botões de sua camisa.

"Por quê, princesa?"

"Por correr assim. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

"Shh", ele balbuciou enquanto esfregava suas costas. "Você ficou chocada e precisava resolver suas emoções. Eu entendo. Estou feliz que você tenha me deixado saber o que você estava fazendo, em vez de me deixar no escuro. Você sabe que eu estou aqui para você, Bella."

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o fortemente. "Muito obrigada."

Ela sentiu seu peito vibrar quando ele riu. "Você nunca precisa me agradecer por isso, princesa."

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela suspirou. "Eu não entendo, Edward. Por que o Mac e meu pai não me disseram que eles estavam relacionados?"

"Eu não acho que Charlie tenha dito a alguém," Edward meditou. "Enquanto você estava fora, eu continuei olhando através de seus papéis e os colocando em ordem cronológica. Um dos primeiros chamou minha atenção e eu olhei através dele. Quando sua mãe morreu, ele encontrou seu diário e sua certidão de nascimento e se mudou para Forks para encontrar seu pai, apenas para descobrir que ele tinha morrido também. Ele ficou arrasado até que descobriu que tinha um irmão, com menos de um ano mais velho que ele."

Edward respirou, deixando o ar sair lentamente antes de continuar arrebatado com Bella pela história de seu pai.

"Ele não sabia o que fazer ou se ele devia se apresentar como seu irmão, então ele finalmente decidiu contra isso. Ele e Mac se tornaram melhores amigos e eles se moldaram com suas vidas. Acho que parte dele estava com medo da rejeição."

"Isso é tão triste", ela murmurou. "Eu gostaria que ele confiasse ao menos em mim. Agora, a história está basicamente se repetindo e eu sou a única a ler suas cartas para saber sobre sua vida."

"Você vai contar para o Mac?"

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Ele merece saber, certo?"

"Eu sei que eu gostaria de saber", ele murmurou, "mas a decisão é sua, querida."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou falar com ele hoje à noite. Falando nisso," ela parou de falar, olhando para o relógio.

Edward franziu a testa e a puxou para mais perto. "Eu não quero deixar você ir."

Ela se inclinou e beijou-o docemente. "Eu sei como você se sente, mas eu preciso voltar para o Mac".

Ele suspirou dramaticamente e sentou-se, puxando-a com ele. "Vamos, vamos nos vestir e eu vou deixá-la ir."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong> **  
>.<strong>

Depois de assistir a garagem de Edward se distanciar com o coração pesado, ela se virou e caminhou para a casa de Mac, chamando o seu nome. Ela embalou a pequena caixa cheia de papéis de seu pai em seus braços como um tesouro muito valioso.

Ele surgiu da sala de estar, um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ei, Bella. Eu nem vou perguntar como foi sua noite, porque, francamente, eu não quero saber."

Percebendo que algo estava errado, ele franziu a testa e pôs as mãos em seus ombros. "Querida, o que há de errado?" ele perguntou, sua voz carregada de preocupação.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e fez um gesto em direção à sala que ele tinha acabado de vir. "Podemos sentar e conversar?"

Ele balançou a cabeça cautelosamente e levou-os para a outra sala, tomando um assento em sua cadeira favorita. Ela se sentou no sofá, colocando a caixa no banco ao lado dela e foi imediatamente assaltada pelo cão. Ela riu e coçou sua cabeça.

"Ei, vira-lata." Joey sentou em seu colo e colocou a cabeça para baixo. "Claro, tire uma soneca", ela murmurou.

Ela olhou para seu padrinho - não - tio, e suspirou. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, um olhar preocupado atravessou seu rosto. Não estando certa de como deveria explicar tudo para ele, ela pegou a caixa e tirou a certidão de nascimento. Sem dizer nada, ela a entregou a ele e observou sua reação.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para ela em estado de choque. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Edward encontrou uma caixa de coisas do meu pai. Estava lá, junto com alguns papéis de um diário", ela respondeu, apontando para a caixa.

Mac colocou o papel na mesa do café, antes de se inclinar para a frente e esfregar o rosto com as mãos.

"Então, Charlie era realmente meu irmão? Por que ele não disse nada? Eu não acredito nisso", ele murmurou.

Ouvir a angústia na voz de seu tio a fez sentir terrível sobre sua reação infantil no início do dia. Ela cutucou o cão fora de seu regaço suavemente e moveu para se ajoelhar ao lado de Mac, tomando as mãos dele.

"Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa, confie em mim", confortou-o. "Edward leu alguns de seus artigos e parece que ele estava feliz de estar aqui, com você. Ele não podia querer arriscar a sua amizade, abrindo velhas feridas. Eu não sei ao certo, mas eu estou esperando descobrir mais alguma coisa lendo esses papéis."

Mac segurou seu rosto, os olhos molhados de lágrimas. "Sabe o que isso significa?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno e respondeu: "Sim, eu sei. _Tio Mac_".

Ele sorriu amplamente. "É tão bom ouvir isso. Você sabe que o Emmett vai ter um dia de alegria com isso, certo?"

Bella riu. "Tenho certeza que ele irá."

A expressão dele ficou triste e ele balançou a cabeça. "Se eu soubesse que eu era seu tio, eu lutaria com sua mãe, Bella. Olhando para trás, ela provavelmente sabia o tempo todo, é por isso que ela jogou o fato de eu não ser um parente de sangue na minha cara."

"Hey," Bella disse suavemente. "Não pense mais nisso, nós já passamos por isso. É hora de ir adiante, certo?"

"Eu sei, mas ainda me dói ela ter fugido com você como ela fez. Mas você está certa, não importa. Você se importaria se eu lesse isso quando você acabar?"

Ela levantou-se. "Nem um pouco. Na verdade, eu ia sugerir isso."

"Bom, muito bom. Isso vai me dar algo para fazer quando você estiver ocupada, enquanto estivermos em LA"

Ela se voltou para ele. "Você vem comigo?" ela perguntou, trazendo a emoção a sua voz uma oitava acima.

Mac assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu conversei com Emmett, esta manhã, depois que James saiu. Ele não estava cem por cento seguro no início, mas ele está agora."

Ela se jogou em seus braços e abraçou-o firmemente. "ObrigadaObrigadaObrigada", ela murmurou.

Ele apertou-lhe uma vez, antes de soltá-la e dar-lhe uma piscadela. "Sem mencionar que eu nunca estive lá antes, então eu estou animado para ir. Gastar tempo com a minha sobrinha é um bônus."

Horas depois, ela estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto, incapaz de adormecer. Ela sentia falta de Edward, o toque de seus dedos, a sensação de sua pele. Ela suspirou e ficou de costas com um huff tranquilo. Eles tinham falado ao telefone há pouco tempo, mas isso só pareceu fazê-la sentir mais falta dele. Era quase como se agora que eles estavam ligados fisicamente, a atração pelo outro só ficou mais forte. Ela não tinha ideia de como iria sobreviver há mais de mil quilômetros de distância.

Uma batida na janela a surpreendeu. Ela olhou por cima, o coração batendo na garganta dela, só para ver o rosto de Edward do outro lado do vidro, sorrindo como um bobo. Ela pulou e apertou a tranca, abrindo a janela.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela sussurrou gritando. "Você poderia ter quebrado o pescoço!"

Ele riu e fechou a janela atrás dele. "Nah, eu subi do telhado do galpão para cá. Em e eu treinamos muito no ensino médio. Isso costumava deixar o Mac louco".

Ele puxou-a contra ele e beijou-a profundamente. Após alguns instantes, ela se afastou e sorriu para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu senti sua falta", ele respondeu calmamente, as bochechas corando ligeiramente.

Esta declaração, simples e sincera, puxou seu coração, fazendo-a se apaixonar um pouco mais por ele. Ela puxou sua mão e o levou para a cama.

"Venha, vamos para a cama."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Canção do capítulo:** _Reasons Why_ by Ron Pope & Weber Graça

**Nota da Leili: **_Uma grande revelação nesse capítulo, Mac é realmente tio da Bella. Pobre Charlie, escondeu isso por tanto tempo, mas no fim as coisas estão se resolvendo. Mac vai com a Bella para LA e Edward escalando a janela do quarto dela haha. Será que isso vai dar problemas? Huuun vamos descobrir semana que vem rsrs Obg pelas reviews e comentem amores, por favor. Beijos xx_


	16. Diga Oi

**Capítulo 16: Diga Oi**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Digo_  
><em>Ei, eu irei hoje<em> _  
>Mas eu vou voltar aqui<em> _  
>Parece que todo lugar que vou<em>

_Quanto mais eu vejo, menos eu sei_ _  
>Mas uma coisa eu sei<em>  
><em>Que eu te amo<em> _  
>Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo<em>

_.._

_Say Hey (I love you) by_ Michael Franti & Spearhead

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Edward fizeram o seu caminho para o térreo, lado a lado. Mac já estava sentado à mesa, as mãos enroladas em torno de uma grande caneca de café. Ele olhou para cima, para o casal, com um olhar frio e indiferente. Bella apertou a mão de Edward, antes de caminhar para beijar seu tio na bochecha.

"Bom dia, Mac", disse ela alegremente. Ela enfiou a cabeça para ver os itens de geladeira e os colocou em cima do balcão.

Edward engoliu nervosamente enquanto o olhar especulativo de Mac o avaliava. O homem mais velho apontou para a cadeira na frente dele.

"Sente-se, rapaz. Café?" ele ofereceu, apontando para a xícara.

Edward sorriu agradecido. "Sim, por favor."

Mac assentiu com a cabeça e sacudiu a cabeça para a direita. "O bule está ali", ele murmurou bruscamente.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e sua boca se contorceu, tentando segurar um sorriso na tentativa de intimidação de Mac. O homem era péssimo nisso, algo que ele sempre percebeu desde que se tornou amigo de Emmett. Quando ele chegou até o armário para pegar uma caneca, notou a forma de Bella tremendo com o riso silencioso com o canto do olho. Depois que encheu seu copo, ele discretamente apertou a bunda dela, antes de voltar para a mesa e sentar.

Mac se recostou na cadeira e olhou para Edward especulativamente. "Edward, filho, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro que você pode, Mac".

"Primeiro, eu quero que você finja por minuto que você tem uma filha, ok?"

Bella virou a cabeça para olhar para a mesa, mordendo o lábio quando viu Edward acenando com as bochechas coradas.

Mac sorriu firmemente. "Bom, muito bom. Agora, o que você faria se um jovem se arrastasse até o quarto dela e passasse a noite, bem debaixo do seu teto?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele engoliu em seco, sentindo a culpa lavar sobre ele. Ele não estava se sentindo intimidado pelo Mac, mas sua mãe o havia criado bem. Ele tinha certeza de que ela teria vergonha se estivesse aqui agora. Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e esfregou sua testa.

"Peço desculpas, Mac. Eu não quis desrespeitar você. Eu prometo que nada aconteceu, nós simplesmente nos abraçamos."

Com um movimento, áspero inesperado, Bella colocou um prato de ovos em cima da mesa. Os dois homens olharam-se e foram surpreendidos pelo olhar selvagem em seus olhos.

"Princesa?" Edward começou, mas ela ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Quando ela voltou a abri-los, estava definitivamente mais calma.

"Eu sou uma mulher de 23 anos que vive sozinha nos últimos cinco anos. Por que você deveria questionar Edward por eu ter pedido a ele para ficar? Eu sou uma mulher crescida, Mac, e estou chateada por você achar que eu agiria como uma prostituta em sua casa."

Ela rapidamente se virou e saiu da cozinha. Edward levantou rapidamente para segui-la, mas Mac suspirou e disse-lhe para sentar-se.

"Eu vou", respondeu ele, batendo nas costas de Edward. "Me desculpe por falar demais, filho."

Ele caminhou lentamente até as escadas, batendo em sua porta antes de espreitar a cabeça dentro do quarto.

"Bella?" ele gritou em voz baixa, vendo ela sentada perto da janela, olhando para dentro da floresta.

Ela virou-se e limpou as lágrimas, dando-lhe um sorriso aguado. "Sinto muito por gritar, Mac".

Seu tio sorriu tristemente e atravessou o quarto para se sentar com ela. "Sinto muito, também. Eu não deveria ter repreendido Ed. Ele é um homem dos diabos e eu estou contente que você tenha encontrado alguém tão bom quanto ele. Você é uma adulta e não tenho direito de agir como seu pai."

Um par de lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. "Foi fofo no início, mas você cruzou uma linha que pareceu como se você estivesse tentando substituir meu pai. Se Charlie estivesse vivo, ele teria se sentado lá e feito as mesmas perguntas. Eu sinto muita falta dele, mas não havia razão para gritar com você daquele jeito. Eu sinto muito", ela sussurrou aos pedaços.

Ele tomou-a nos braços e segurou-a, esfregando suas costas. "Eu sei, querida. Eu também."

"Pai!" A voz de Emmett chamou imediatamente antes da porta da frente se fechar. "Oh, hey, Ed. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Bella se puxou para trás e enxugou o rosto. "Eu acho que não haverá hora melhor para dizer ao Emmett que estamos juntos, hein?"

Mac levantou-se e puxou-a para seus pés. "Vamos fazer isso, nós já perdemos muito tempo."

Ela deslizou a mão na sua e eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta para a cozinha.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Dois dias depois, o grupo de amigos se encontrou no Mac, na hora de fechar, ansiosos para ouvir Jasper e Bella tocar. Emmett e Rosalie fecharam o bar, espantando Jasper e Bella para o palco, enquanto Edward trancava tudo. Alice se sentou na mesa mais próxima do palco, pulando de excitação.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido!" ela gritou.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça, colocando as duas mãos no palco e pulando até sentar-se nele. Jasper espelhou a sua posição, as pernas penduradas para baixo, e pegou sua guitarra. No momento em que eles terminaram de afinar, seus quatro companheiros estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, esperando pacientemente.

Ela olhou e chamou a atenção de Edward, atirando-lhe um sorriso feliz. Ela começou a dedilhar uma melodia familiar que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Jasper, que logo se transformou em confusão quando ela pegou o ritmo e começou a cantar.

.  
><strong>Comfortably Numb - The Scissor Sisters<br>**  
><em>Olá, Olá, Olá,<em>  
><em>Há alguém aí?<em>  
><em>Acene se você puder me ouvir.<em>  
><em>Existe alguém em casa?<em>  
><em>Vamos, agora, eu ouvi que você está se sentindo para baixo.<em>  
><em>Bem, eu posso aliviar sua dor<em>  
><em>E te levantar novamente.<em>  
><em>Relaxe.<em>  
><em>Preciso de algumas informações primeiro.<em>  
><em>Apenas os fatos básicos.<em>  
><em>Você pode me mostrar onde dói?<em>  
><em>.<em>

"Espere, espere, espere", Jasper interrompeu. "Que diabos foi isso?" Aborrecimento encheu sua voz e Bella teve que morder o lábio para não rir.

"O que você quer dizer? Você já ouviu falar das Scissor Sisters, Whit?" ela respondeu inocentemente.

"O-o que", ele gaguejou, "Isso é uma farsa! Uma merda completa! Você não pode zombar de Floyd assim!"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Nada disso. Só porque esse não é seu estilo ou gosto não quer dizer que é porcaria. Além do mais, eu só toquei porque um passarinho me contou que você era fanático por Pink Floyd, mas isso não significa que você pode ignorar isso. Eu amo a música dos Scissor Sisters*. Além disso, elas são super gente boa."

_***Scissor Sisters** é uma banda americana formada em 2001, cujo título (literalmente "irmãs tesouras") é um codinome referente a uma gíria em Inglês para uma posição sexual Lésbica._

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, desculpe. Você está certa. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você é uma fã de discoteca." Ele estremeceu falsamente.

"Ei, agora", ela criticou, apontando o dedo para ele, "Barry Gibb foi quente no seu tempo."

Emmett piscou um olho para Edward. "Bem, Bells, se você gostar de caras peludos no peito, acho que posso conseguir algum Rogaine***** para o E aqui".

_*****Aquele spray que faz crescer cabelos em carecas._

Edward cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos. "Talvez eu pudesse pegar um pouco de suas costas em vez disso?"

"Ooh, pega", Alice sussurrou em voz alta.

Bella riu do olhar cômico sobre o rosto de Emmett, lembrando-a do outro dia, quando ela e Mac se sentaram para dizer-lhe que eram parentes.

_._

_"Espere, então você é minha irmã?"_ _ele perguntou._

_Ela revirou os olhos._ _"Não, Salsicha, isso significa que eu sou sua prima."_

_"Não, eu gosto mais de irmã."_ _Ele deu de ombros e sorriu, surpreendentemente levando tudo na esportiva._

_Ele a abraçou com força._ _"Eu sabia disso, Scooby-Loo", ele murmurou._ _"Eu acho que eu sempre soube que éramos parentes de sangue."_

_._

Rosalie apoiou os pés para cima no colo de Emmett e jogou um amendoim em Bella, atingindo-a no ombro. "Que tal você cantar para nós uma canção da Izzy Dwyer?"

Bella apertou os lábios, antes de dedilhar uma melodia alegre.

.  
><strong>Who Says by Selena Gomez<strong>

_Você me deixou insegura,_ _  
>Me disse que eu não era boa o suficiente.<em> _  
>Mas quem é você para julgar<em> _  
>Quando você é um diamante bruto?<em> _  
>Tenho certeza que você tem algumas coisas<em> _  
>Que você gostaria de mudar em si mesmo.<em> _  
>Mas quando se trata de mim<em> _  
>Eu não gostaria de ser outra pessoa.<em>  
>.<p>

No momento em que ela tocou o coro, Rose e Alice estavam cantando junto com ela. Depois que ela e Jasper tocaram mais algumas músicas, pularam e se juntaram a seus amigos na mesa. Emmett passou uma rodada de doses, em seguida, ergueu o copo num brinde.

"Para minha irmã querida, uma estrela internacional".

Todo mundo riu e bebeu. Bella balançou a cabeça, rindo, a queima do álcool aquecendo seu peito.

"Você não vai desistir da sua irmã, vai?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Não, você está presa comigo agora, Scooby-Loo."

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Ela parou por um momento, antes de acrescentar: "Eu não sou uma estrela internacional."

Rosalie bufou. "Não foi em Sydney, onde você quase foi agarrada por uma multidão?"

Bella sorriu melancolicamente. "Sim, os australianos me amam. Já pensei em me mudar para lá algum dia."

Edward sorriu e atirou os braços sobre seu ombro. "Ainda considera isso?"

Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu timidamente. "Talvez, mas só se eu pudesse convencer você a ir comigo."

Seus olhos furaram nos dela atentamente. "Eu a seguiria em qualquer lugar."

"Certo, certo," Emmett interrompeu. "Chega dessa porcaria romântica. Vamos beber."

Duas horas mais tarde, todos além de Edward e Emmett estavam em vários estados de embriaguez. Rosalie estava dormindo em seus braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa, e Alice fez pequenas tranças no cabelo de Jasper, enquanto ele carinhosamente acariciava a guitarra de Bella. Bella sentou no colo de Edward, beijando seu pescoço suavemente. Ela se enrolou contra seu peito e suspirou.

"É bom apenas sair com meus amigos e relaxar", ela murmurou, só ligeiramente embriagada.

"Certo", Emmett anunciou em voz alta, assustando Rosalie acordada. "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou cansado pra caralho. E, você está pronto para carregar os bêbados para fora?"

Edward riu e Bella saiu de seu colo, ficando de pé. "Sim, eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Você quer deixar Alice e Jasper, enquanto eu levo a Bella para casa?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Parece bom para mim, mas me ajude a levá-los para o Jeep?"

Enquanto os dois manobravam seus amigos para o carro, Bella pegou o violão e começou a dedilhar uma melodia que estava se formando em sua mente.

"Isso soa muito bom", Edward falou da porta.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu. "Obrigada, é apenas algo que estava brincando na minha cabeça. Espero que eu me lembre disso amanhã."

Ele pegou seu telefone enquanto voltava para a mesa. "Porque eu não a gravo enquanto você toca de novo?"

Mais uma vez, ela foi atingida pela forma como este homem era perfeito. Ela sorriu e começou a tocar com mais vigor, a melodia saía enquanto ela tocava. Quando ela terminou, ele fechou o telefone e ela colocou a guitarra em sua maleta.

Pegando-a e virando-se para ele, ela lançou-lhe um comentário atrevido. "Eu não quero ver isso no YouTube, _capiche_?"

Ele riu e puxou-a para perto dele, beijando-a docemente. "Eu prometo, nada de YouTube."

Ele puxou a mão dela e a levou até a porta. "Venha, vamos para casa."

Ela se afastou, mordendo o lábio inferior com os dentes. Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente a soltou.

"O que há de errado, princesa?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Não é nada, vamos embora."

Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e puxou-a contra seu corpo. "Diga-me o que há de errado, Bella. Por favor?" ele implorou. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou seu cheiro, sua proximidade tendo um efeito rápido sobre o coração dela.

"Eu ia perguntar se eu poderia voltar para casa com você, em vez de ir para o Mac, mas eu não quero colocá-lo em uma posição desconfortável."

Ele espalmou as mãos ao longo de suas costas, pressionando mais. "Isso parece estranho para você?" murmurou contra seu ouvido.

Ela suspirou e se derreteu contra ele. "Não, isso parece perfeito."

O ar estava frio lá fora, então ele a cobriu com seu braço depois de terem fechado a porta e foram até a caminhonete. Abrindo a porta, ele a ajudou a entrar no carro, inclinando-se para um beijo.

"Além disso, não fui eu quem subiu na janela do seu quarto na noite passada porque senti sua falta? Eu te amo."

Ela abaixou a cabeça timidamente, até que ele fechou a porta e caminhou até o lado do motorista. Ela sorriu para sua capacidade de sempre dizer o que ela precisava ouvir.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Na segunda-feira seguinte Edward e Bella foram de carro até Seattle para passar o dia dos namorados de forma tranquila. Eles passaram o dia passeando pelo aquário de Seattle e, em seguida, viram um filme. Não querendo uma chance de dar de cara com qualquer pessoa que pudesse reconhecê-la como Izzy Dwyer, Edward optou por comerem um jantar tranquilo em seu apartamento, em vez de ir a um restaurante em uma das mais movimentadas zonas de férias.

Ela debruçou-se sobre seus livros e escolheu uma cópia desgastada da peça "Inherit the Wind*". Ela se enrolou em uma cadeira confortável e devorou o diálogo enquanto Edward preparava o jantar. Assim que a história terminou, ela fechou os olhos e cochilou até que seus lábios quentes a acordaram. Ela piscou longe o sono e sorriu suavemente.

_***Versão brasileira: **O vento será a tua herança, de Jerome Lawrence e Robert Edwin Lee_

"Ei, você," ela murmurou.

Ele bicou seus lábios novamente e puxou-a para seus pés. "Jantar pronto, Bela Adormecida".

Ela riu e o seguiu até a sala de jantar, surpresa ao encontrar a mesa decorada com flores e velas acesas.

"Oh, Edward", ela suspirou. "É lindo."

Durante o jantar, eles conversaram sobre tudo e nada, simplesmente desfrutando da comida e do vinho que ele tinha fornecido.

Ela gemeu baixinho e empurrou seu prato. "Não consigo comer mais nada. Estava delicioso, Edward. Obrigada."

Ele sorriu timidamente e começou a limpar os pratos. Quando ela levantou-se para ajudá-lo, ele espantou-a. "Sai daqui", disse ele enquanto ria.

Ela pegou o copo de vinho e seguiu até a cozinha. Ele revirou os mangas até os cotovelos e começou a enxaguar os pratos, antes de colocá-los na máquina de lavar. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu.

"Você vai ficar aí parada me olhando?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. "É um grande espetáculo, devo admitir," ela respondeu com voz rouca.

Ele rapidamente se virou e levou-a em seus braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente. "Fique aqui", alertou. "Não se mova." Ele se virou e a deixou confusa na cozinha. Não sabendo quanto tempo ele estaria fora, ela pulou no balcão da cozinha e tirou o telefone celular pré-pago que estava utilizando no último par de semanas, iniciando um jogo de paciência. Dez minutos depois, ele voltou e beijou-a novamente.

"Há uma surpresa para você no banheiro, por que você não vai verificar e eu estarei lá assim que eu terminar aqui?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu e silenciosamente seguiu seu conselho. A visão que a aguardava tirou seu fôlego e trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. A sala estava esmaecida, pétalas de rosas e velas foram espalhadas ao redor da sala. A grande banheira estava cheia de vapor de água e bolhas. Ela tirou as roupas dela e enfiou um dedo do pé na água, verificando a temperatura, antes de relaxar-se na banheira. A água não estava muito quente, mas tolerável e parecia maravilhosa. Ela respirou profundamente, o perfume de rosas e baunilha preenchendo seus sentidos.

Ela começou a cantarolar enquanto seus músculos relaxavam. Ouvindo uma garganta clarear, ela olhou para a porta e sorriu brilhantemente para Edward, que estava lá, segurando uma garrafa aberta de champanhe e dois copos. Ele colocou a garrafa e os copos em uma prateleira ao lado da banheira. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando ele lentamente tirou suas roupas e fez sinal para ela deslizar para a frente.

Ela soltou um suspiro de contentamento quando ele se instalou atrás dela. Ela se inclinou para trás e descansou-se contra seu peito, a água quente e as bolhas os cobrindo na parte superior dos seios. Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente por seus braços até que eles se juntaram na banheira.

"A água ainda está boa?" ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

"Está perfeita", ela respondeu, virando a cabeça para capturar seus lábios em um beijo suave.

Ele estendeu a mão e derramou o champanhe nas taças, entregando-lhe uma e segurando a sua. "Que tal um brinde?", perguntou ele.

"Ao melhor Dia dos Namorados de todos", ela murmurou, antes de tilintar os copos juntos e tomar um gole.

"Eu queria torná-lo especial para você," ele respondeu calmamente. "Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta."

Ela pegou sua taça e colocou as duas de volta na prateleira, virando seu corpo para os lados e fazendo a água chapinhar no chão. Seus olhos estavam tristes quando ela chegou até ele, tocando seu rosto.

"Eu te amo", ela respondeu enfaticamente. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, também, mas lembre-se, é apenas temporário. Você é o dono do meu coração, Edward Cullen. Completa e totalmente".

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu posso ir visitar você, certo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, balançando a cabeça. "Sempre que você quiser."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso. Eu posso estar à sua porta no dia seguinte."

Ela se mexeu e montou suas pernas, pressionando os seios contra o peito dele. "Então eu abriria a minha porta e o deixaria entrar."

Edward se inclinou e beijou-a rapidamente, apaixonadamente. "Porra, eu te amo", ele sussurrou com voz rouca, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela.

Sua língua estava gelada e com gosto de champanhe enquanto seus lábios se moviam juntos. Ela angulou os quadris e se pressionou contra o seu comprimento endurecido, trazendo um silvo por entre os dentes dele. Ele agarrou seus quadris, balançando contra ela, fazendo-a tremer quando a cabeça de seu pênis colidiu com seu clitóris.

"Eu posso provocar, também, princesa", murmurou contra sua pele, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço.

Ela estremeceu e estendeu a mão entre eles, posicionando seu pau para que ele deslizasse para baixo, engolindo-o com seu calor. Eles simultaneamente gemeram com a sensação de ele estar dentro dela. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se moveu lentamente, arqueando as costas.

"Não é provocação se eu seguir adiante."

Ele xingou em silêncio e correu as mãos molhadas de sabão até seu estômago, parando em seus seios. Sua respiração acelerou junto com seu ritmo e a água derramou toda ao seu redor. Seus lábios sugaram a base do pescoço dele, banhando sua pele com sua língua. Ela enfiou as mãos através de seu cabelo bagunçado, puxando levemente e fazendo-o gemer. A sensação de sua voz vibrando contra sua pele o fez suspirar, quando um calafrio correu sua espinha.

"Bella", ele sussurrou com voz rouca, acalmando seus quadris e segurando as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura. Ele se sentou com cuidado, uma mão segurando ela e a outra os apoiando na parede, e saiu da banheira, jamais perdendo o controle sobre seu corpo, nem escorregando para fora dela. Ele escorregou para o chão e recostou-se contra o tapete de pelúcia. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, selvagens com paixão.

"Agora", ele rosnou. "Me monte agora."

Ela sorriu e aceitou o desafio em sua voz, inclinando-se para colocar as mãos em seu peito para ter equilíbrio. Ela montou rápido e duramente, sua respiração vindo em arquejos curtos quando eles se cansaram. Nua e suada, ela caiu em cima de seu peito, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado.

Ela sentou-se lentamente, se soltando de seu corpo. "Tenho certeza que a água ainda está morna, você pode se mover para fora do chão, velhinho?" ela brincou levemente.

Seus olhos se abriram e suas mãos circularam sua cintura, puxando-a de volta contra ele. "Eu vou lhe mostrar quem é velho, princesa." Seus dedos levemente escavaram em seus lados, fazendo-a gritar e se deslocar em torno de seu corpo escorregadio.

"Pare", ela engasgou. "Pare! Eu vou fazer xixi!"

Ele a soltou e lentamente se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela. Sua expressão ficou séria e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O que é isso?", perguntou ela.

"Nós, erm, não usamos nenhuma proteção", ele respondeu calmamente, as bochechas com um rubor forte.

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto. "Está tudo bem, querido. Eu tomei minha dose antes de eu sair de LA. Nós estamos bem."

Ele suspirou e riu nervosamente. "Ok, isso é bom saber. Não que um bebê seja a pior coisa do mundo. Quero dizer, é claro que agora não é um bom momento, mas eu sei que quero isso para mim, então talvez um dia possamos voltar a visitar este assu-"

Ela cortou as suas divagações, colocando os dedos em seus lábios. "Ssh, eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Ele sorriu timidamente e desviou o olhar envergonhado. "Espere, vou acrescentar mais água quente e nós poderemos nos limpar."

Ela pegou sua mão e apertou-a, de repente, sentindo a necessidade de tranquilizá-lo. "Eu te amo".

Ele olhou para ela, seu amor escrito claramente em seu rosto. "Eu também te amo."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Canção do Capítulo:** _Say Hey (I love you)_ by Michael Franti & Spearhead

Também foram usadas:  
><em>Comfortably Numb<em> by The Scissor Sisters (remix da versão do Pink Floyd)

_Who Says_ by Selena Gomez (usado como música de Izzy Dwyer)

~x~

**Nota da Leili:** _O começo teve um pouco de tensão, mas Mac exagerou um pouco né. Não é como se a Bella fosse uma adolescente... Amei o momento dos seis juntos, amigos compartilhando um bom tempo com música e bebida, apenas se divertido. E esse final hein, aiai esse Edward __*suspiros* Obrigada pelas reviews e vamos comentar pro 17 vir direitinho hehe xD beijos xx_


	17. A Escalada

**Capítulo 17 - A Escalada**

****_Tradutora: Leili Pattz  
><em>

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_As lutas que estou enfrentando_

_As oportunidades que eu estou tendo_

_Às vezes podem me derrubar, mas_

_Não, eu não estou caindo_

_Eu posso não saber disso_

_Mas estes são os momentos que_

_Eu mais vou lembrar, yeah_

_Só tenho que continuar_

_.._

_The Climb_ by Miley Cyrus

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
>.<strong>

Na quarta-feira após o Dia dos Namorados Bella foi ao bar no início da tarde. Ela estava trabalhando no seu último turno, naquela noite, antes de passar o dia seguinte fazendo as malas e com seus amigos. Ela não estava ansiosa para ir embora na sexta-feira, mas sabia que precisava.

Ela estava debruçada, anotando uma lista do que precisava ser trazido do refrigerador principal, quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ela não se preocupou em olhar por cima, já esperando Emmett aparecer a qualquer minuto.

"Eu sei quem você é."

Surpreendida pela voz ecoando pelo bar vazio, Bella olhou para cima. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando seu olhar caiu sobre Ângela Weber de pé confiante na porta com uma mão no quadril.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela respondeu, com a voz cheia de veneno. "Estamos fechados."

Ângela revirou os olhos e andou até o balcão, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos. "Eu entrei pela porta, querida", ela respondeu com um doce sorriso doentio. "Ela estava destrancada." Ela sorriu, lançando o seu longo cabelo castanho por cima do ombro.

"E eu não iria tentar desviar, se eu fosse você", ela continuou em tom triunfante. "Eu sei quem você é, _Izzy_."

Bella sentiu seu sangue correr frio quando Ângela enfatizou seu nome artístico. "Eu não sei do que você está falando", ela negou.

Ângela zombou. "Oh, não se faça de idiota, _Isabella._ Eu sei tudo sobre você. A pródiga filha de Forks, muito afastado do seu estilo de vida de superstar."

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram, e sentiu uma onda de raiva atirar através dela. "O que você quer, Ângela?" ela exigiu com os dentes cerrados.

Ângela espalmou as mãos em cima do balcão e se inclinou para frente de forma agressiva. "Eu quero que você vá embora."

Bella bufou ironicamente, ela estava indo em dois dias de qualquer maneira, mas não estava disposta a compartilhar essa notícia com Angela. "Por quê? Por que é tão importante para você que eu saia da cidade?" ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

O modelo franziu os lábios e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Acho que você sabe exatamente o que eu quero. Assim que você estiver fora de cogitação, Edward vai cair de volta na linha."

"E se eu recusar?" Bella insultou.

"Então eu entrarei em contato com todos os meios de comunicação que eu conheço. Esta pequena cidade vai se encher de paparazzi antes da noite cair." Ela sorriu e se afastou do balcao, ficando ereta e zombando de Bella. "Você está acostumada a esse estilo de vida, mas e as pessoas que vivem aqui? Como a pobre Sra. Johnson acordaria com centenas de fotógrafos intrometidos pisoteando suas margaridas? Ou o querido e doce Sr. McCarty? Será que ele vai apreciar estranhos aleatórios revirando o seu lixo na esperança de encontrar algo que pertencia a Izzy Dwyer? Eles vão comer esse lugar vivo."

Bella engoliu em seco e encontrou o olhar pétreo da outra mulher, não mostrando nenhum medo. Não é como se ela não tivesse tido esses mesmos pensamentos nas últimas semanas, mas Angela os jogando em seu rosto fez seu sangue ferver. Ela deu um passo para longe do balcão e encostou-se no pilar de madeira atrás dela. Sentindo uma fraqueza em sua presa, Angela continuou.

"E o seu amigo, o Chefe Black? Ele terá seu trabalho multiplicado por dez." Ela sorriu largamente, sem saber que o temperamento de Bella estava no seu ponto de ebulição. "Oh, e o pobre Edward. Você sabe como ele é; você realmente acha que sua vida complicada vai competir com seus modos simples? Você é uma idiota se acha que ele vai querer lidar com todo o caos que segue você."

Seu último comentário bateu em Bella como um balde de água gelada. Ela não tinha dúvida de que Edward a amava, mas mesmo com seus planos de se aproximarem, ele seria capaz de lidar com a tempestade de porcarias que vinham com ser uma celebridade?

Não sabendo quando manter a boca fechada, Angela continuou com sua zombaria. "Então o que aconteceu em Los Angeles, Bells? Será que sua mãe cavadora de ouro a transformou em uma prostituta para chegar ao topo?"

Os pensamentos de Edward voaram de sua mente, e tudo em sua linha de visão assumiu um matiz vermelho de raiva. Angela estava perigosamente perto de empurrar Bella sobre seu limite. Ela estava completamente inconsciente do perigo, no entanto, muito presa na satisfação que ela colhia da sua ex-amiga zombando ao notar como Bella deslizou seus brincos e os colocou no bar.

"E o velho papai querido? Como estaria o chefe ao pensar em como você se vendeu por fama e fortuna?"

"Você não sabe de nada!" Bella gritou, esquivando-se sob o balcão e ficando de igual para igual com Angela, que era três centímetros mais alta do que ela. "Você pode falar toda a merda que quiser de mim, mas mantenha o nome do meu pai fora de sua boca."

"Ou o quê?" ela respondeu com insolência.

O tom de Angela finalmente quebrou a determinação de Bella, e ela sentiu seu punho voando em sintonia com o queixo de Angela antes dela sequer perceber o que estava fazendo. Angela engasgou, caindo em um joelho enquanto Bella flexionava a mão, tentando aliviar a dor que irradiava de seus dedos. Quando Bella não percebeu, Angela atingiu sua perna e bateu na parte de trás do seu joelho, fazendo-a cair no chão. Saltando em cima de sua rival, Angela pegou um punhado de cabelo de Bella e puxou, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Bella segurou nas mãos de Angela, arranhando e tentando erguê-los da sua prisão. Quando ela percebeu que era inútil, ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Angela, também, com a intenção de infligir dor o suficiente para fazê-la soltar.

Angela desistiu de segurar quase que imediatamente e rolou, ficando rapidamente de pé e chutando Bella diretamente no estômago.

"Unf!" Bella gemeu, segurando seu abdômen com dor.

"Você não é tão quente agora, não é putinha rica?" Angela zombou.

Angela inclinou-se, indo para o cabelo de Bella novamente, quando Bella esticou a perna e a fez bater as costas no chão. Desta vez, ambas as mulheres ficaram em pé, ao mesmo tempo e começaram a circular em torno de uma das mesas. Angela limpou seu lábio cortado e cuspiu sangue, a pegajosa bagunça batendo no chão perto dos pés de Bella.

"Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro, Swan!" ela ameaçou.

Bella parou em seu caminho e fez um movimento de 'venha' com a mão. "Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, Weber".

A porta se abriu, e ela ouviu brevemente os gritos de Emmett. Bella colocou a mão para cima, apontando para Emmett ficar para trás, mantendo os olhos na forma de Angela rondando.

"Para trás, Em! Esta vadia é minha." ela avisou ao seu primo.

"Angela? Que porra você está fazendo?" Edward interrompeu.

Os olhos de Bella brevemente piscaram na direção de Edward, e Angela pegou a oportunidade. Ela rapidamente empurrou uma cadeira para fora do caminho e pulou em Bella, batendo em seu ombro e jogando seu lado no balcão. Reagindo rapidamente, Bella virou de volta para Angela, pegando-a com um soco no estômago e fazendo com que a modelo gemesse de dor. Envolvendo as mãos para trás no cabelo de Angela, ela puxou com força a cabeça da garota e levou seu joelho ao rosto de Angela. O som da trituração de ossos foi imediatamente seguido pelo grito de Angela enquanto caia no chão, segurando o rosto de dor.

Bella cambaleou para trás e encostou-se no balcão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Porra! Porra! Porra!" Angela gritou, sua voz grossa e distorcida. "Você quebrou meu nariz, caralho!"

"Você tem sorte que isso seja tudo que ela quebrou", Emmett rosnou.

Bella sentiu os braços de Edward envolverem ao redor dela por trás, e ela relaxou contra ele enquanto sua respiração desacelerou. Ele virou-a, os seus dedos traçando levemente sobre o seu rosto, tentando se certificar de que ela não estava machucada. Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas só acabou fazendo uma careta e estremeceu quando seus dedos gentilmente tocaram seu couro cabeludo dolorido. Seus olhos brilharam com raiva, e ele olhou para Angela, ainda lamentando e se contorcendo no chão.

"Emmett, chame Jacob", ele disse com uma voz estranhamente calma, nunca removendo o olhar de seu antigo amor.

Angela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Você não pode estar falando sério!" ela gritou. Ela apontou o dedo sangrento em Bella. "Ela começou, e ela quebrou meu nariz! Como você pode estar do lado dela?"

"Muito fácil", ele respondeu calmamente.

Angela se esforçou, ficando em pé e sorriu maliciosamente. "Tudo bem, que seja assim. Depois que eu terminar com a Izzy aqui, ela não será capaz de cantar em uma noite de microfone aberto."

Edward respirou fundo antes de responder em uma voz enganosamente suave. "Você se esqueceu com quem está lidando, Ange? Você tem esqueletos no seu armário, também, você sabe. E você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando."

Angela empalideceu, seu rosto perdeu cada grama de cor enquanto os olhos dela se arregalaram de medo. "Você não faria isso", ela sussurrou quebrada. "Você prometeu."

"Eu faria se você prejudicasse Bella," ele respondeu, seu tom não deixando espaço para especulação.

Ela enrijeceu as costas e ficou com tanta dignidade quanto ela poderia reunir. "Tudo bem", ela disse entre os dentes cerrados. "Eu vou sair por aquela porta, e eu não vou dizer uma palavra sobre a sua preciosa namorada. Mas você mantem sua boca fechada sobre o que você sabe, e não se incomode em chamar o Black. Certo?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça brevemente. "Estou falando sério, Angela."

Ela zombou. "Eu também estou Edward", ela respondeu com altivez, antes de virar e sair do bar.

Emmett colocou as mãos nos quadris e virou-se para a sua melhor amiga. "Que diabos foi isso?"

"Ela veio aqui e me ameaçou, dizendo o que sabia. Ela mencionou o meu pai, e eu soquei ela."

Emmett sorriu amplamente e se aproximou para dar tapinhas nas costas dela. "Isso foi foda, Scooby-Loo eu estou orgulhoso de você. Essa menina precisava ter a sua bunda chutada em algum momento."

Bella o recompensou com um pequeno sorriso e assentiu, imediatamente lamentando o movimento quando a cabeça latejou em protesto. Ela gentilmente esfregou o couro cabeludo, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor.

"Em, eu vou levar ela para casa," Edward disse baixinho. "Hoje à noite vai estar tudo bem, ou você quer que eu volte e ajude?"

Emmett acenou com ele. "Não se preocupe com isso, podemos lidar com tudo, apenas cuide dela.". Ele se aproximou e colocou um beijo na testa de Bella.

Bella colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Emmett. "Eu vou ficar bem, Salsicha."

Ele se afastou com um sorriso e piscou para ela. "Eu sei, mas eu não acho que o Ed ficará."

Edward sorriu e puxou-a em seus braços. "O que posso dizer? O homem me conhece bem."

Ela recostou-se nele uma vez e suspirou. "Pela primeira vez, eu não estou com vontade de discutir com você, Em. Eu só quero ir para casa, relaxar e tomar uma aspirina."

Emmett enxotou-a com as mãos. "Então vá, mulher. Eu tenho certeza que meu pai precisa de alguma ajuda com as malas, enquanto você está nisso." Ele parou por um momento e sacudiu um dedo em sua direção. "E não acho que eu não sou grato a você por levá-lo com você. O velho pode ficar para pegar um sol."

Ela assentiu e caminhou até a saída, de mãos dadas com Edward. Enquanto os seus dedos tocaram na maçaneta, ela se virou mais uma vez e se dirigiu ao seu primo. "Eu vou cuidar dele, Em. Eu prometo."

Emmett sorriu e acenou. "Eu sei que você vai. Agora, vá descansar um pouco."

Com um último aceno, ela tinha ido embora deixando o Mac Bar & Grille para trás.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

O resto de quarta-feira foi gasta no sofá de Edward, com carinho e discussão de planos para o futuro. Sabendo que a sexta-feira ia trazer um adeus emocional, suas conversas foram mantidas despreocupadas. Bella planejou sentar para conversar com sua agente, logo que ela chegasse em Los Angeles e elaborasse um plano de desprendimento. Quanto mais ela pensava em tomar umas férias das apresentações e se focar em compor ao invés disso, mais ela estava encantada com a ideia. Ela definitivamente não estava interessada em voltar para a sensação de papoula que sua gravadora insistia. Ela entraria em contato com a Volturi Records e lançaria a ideia para eles. Se eles não estavam prontos para negociações, ela tinha certeza que haveria uma outra gravadora apenas esperando para roubá-la. Dispostos a oferecer-lhe a liberdade criativa que tinha estado ansiosa para ter.

Na quinta-feira, Rose e Alice a raptaram para um dia de garotas no salão de Allie. Ela estava tentando fazer beicinho por ter que ficar longe de Edward, mas ela sabia que iria sentir falta das garotas terrivelmente, e ficou feliz ao ter um dia feminino com elas.

Sabendo que teria que acordar cedo para ir até o aeroporto, Edward passou a noite em sua casa. Mac sabiamente decidiu não ter uma explosão sobre isso.

O caminho para o aeroporto levou mais tempo do que o esperado. Mac tentou não rolar seus olhos quando viu Bella arrastando os pés, mas lembrou como o amor jovem era, então ele deu ao casal um pouco de espaço.

O imponente portão de segurança apareceu na frente deles muito rapidamente. Bella sentiu uma dor no peito com o pensamento de não ver o homem que ela amava durante semanas, e fungou quando seu nariz coçou com as lágrimas atrás de seus olhos.

Ele colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, segurando-a firmemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem", ele sussurrou. "Vamos nos falar todos os dias. O tempo vai voar; você ver."

Bella respirou estremecendo, desejando não chorar. Ele estava certo, não era o fim do mundo. "Eu sei", ela murmurou. "Eu só não sabia que isso seria tão difícil."

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e suspirou. "Estarei indo te visitar em algumas semanas, mas eu tenho certeza que isso vai parecer como uma vida."

Ela sorriu, um ponto brilhante dando a ela força para se afastar. Esticando-se na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou docemente pela última vez. Suas mãos em volta de sua cintura, e seu beijo rapidamente se tornando apaixonado.

"Ok, pombinhos", Mac chamou. "Eu odeio interromper o momento, mas precisamos passar pela segurança em dez minutos."

Edward se afastou, sorrindo para Bella, mas ela poderia dizer que não alcançou seus olhos. Ela apertou sua mão e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez antes de se afastar e fez seu caminho ao lado de seu tio. Ela se forçou a olhar para frente enquanto fizeram o seu caminho através do ponto de checagem de segurança.

Assim que eles estavam prestes a desaparecer de vista, ela olhou para trás. Edward levantou a mão e sorriu tristemente. Ela retribuiu o gesto antes de seguir para o portão com Mac.

Bella caminhou enquanto esperavam para embarcar. Mac sentou-se e assistiu com diversão, habituado a ver este lado nervoso de sua sobrinha.

"Está tudo bem, querida?"

Ela se se esgueirou na poltrona ao seu lado e sorriu ironicamente. "James disse que iria nos pegar no aeroporto, mas eu duvido que ele vá ser capaz de acalmar os paparazzi. Eu tenho que avisá-lo, eles podem ser meio complicados quando querem ter uma reação de você."

Mac levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não pode ser tão ruim, pode?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Basta esperar e ver. É uma loucura, às vezes."

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Após o voo de duas horas, Bella foi rápida a levantou-se e esticou as pernas uma vez que o sinal chegou para dizer que eles eram livres para desatar os cintos de segurança. Quando esperavam os passageiros de primeira classe ser conduzidos para fora do avião, ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu tio.

"Eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer, tão rápido quanto for humanamente possível", ela murmurou baixinho. "Eu sinto que vou cair de cara no chão."

Mac colocou o seu braço sobre o ombro dela. "Querida, sempre haverá outra montanha, e você sempre vai querer movê-la. Não é sobre o que está esperando do outro lado; é a escalada."

Bella piscou atordoada e se virou para seu tio.

"Você acabou de citar Miley Cyrus para mim?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

Mac encolheu os ombros com indiferença, como se não fosse grande coisa que um homem da sua idade poder usar uma frase de algo pop da Disney "Cabe, no entanto."

Ele estudou-a por um momento antes de continuar. "Você sabe, você meio que me lembra a Hannah Montana, a propósito."

Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente. "O que você está falando? Como eu faço você lembrar-se dela?"

"Bem, você vive uma vida dupla como Izzy Dwyer", ele especulou, coçando o queixo, pensativo.

"Não, isso foi porque minha mãe mudou meu nome. Eu não estou jogando nenhum jogo ou vestindo perucas para esconder quem eu sou. Eu vou me mostrar completamente antes de fazer qualquer coisa do tipo." Ela estendeu a mão para o compartimento de bagagem e tirou sua bagagem de mão.

Mac deu um tapinha nas costas dela suavemente. "Certo, certo, não fique toda irritada. Era apenas uma brincadeira."

Ela entregou Mac silenciosamente um gorro que ele insistiu que era preferível um boné de futebol. Ele relutantemente o colocou em sua cabeça e resmungou.

"Isso é realmente necessário, Bella?"

Ela sorriu docemente, desistindo de tentar prepará-lo para os abutres que certamente estavam esperando por eles. "Você vai ver, Mac".

Ela viu James dentro de momentos enquanto recolhia suas malas da esteira de bagagem, e já havia uma pequena multidão se reunindo, tirando fotos. Ela puxou uma respiração profunda e estabilizou-se, preparando-se para o inferno que iria vir. Em uma cena semelhante à sua fuga a partir desta mesma cidade apenas dois meses atrás, Bella pendurou sua mochila e seu violão por cima do ombro, puxando o boné de beisebol de seu pai gasto para baixo para esconder tanto do rosto quanto podia.

Quando ele a viu, James correu sorrindo, enquanto a pegou em um abraço. "Eu senti sua falta, Iz".

Quase instantaneamente, os clarões ofuscantes caíram ao seu redor, e flashes começaram a cegá-la e as vozes começaram a gritar.

_"Izzy! Izzy! É verdade que você estava em reabilitação?"_

_"Izzy! Olhe para cá!"_

_"Izzy! O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?"_

_"Srta. Dwyer, é verdade que você desapareceu para ter um filho de seu amor com James?"_

Ela se virou para trás e quase riu de comportamento acometido de seu tio. Dois guarda-costas começaram a colocá-los para fora e que entrassem em uma limusine que estava à espera. Mac sentou-se contra o interior exuberante e soltou um suspiro instável.

"Acredita em mim agora?" ela perguntou, colocando a língua para fora em tom de brincadeira.

Ele enxugou o rosto com as mãos. "Puta merda."

James riu e bateu no ombro do homem mais velho.

"Puta merda, de fato, Sr. McCarty. Bem-vindo a Los Angeles."

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Tenho certeza que todo mundo amou a surra que a Angela levou da Bella né? Pena que só quebrou o nariz da vadia. Agora a Bella foi embora, meu coração ficou pequenininho porque o Edward não pode ir junto (pelo menos por agora) e ainda temos um bom caminho da fic pela gente. Não deixem de comentar amores, beijos xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Oi meninas, a fic tem só mais 7 capítulos. Ela não é muito grande. Então curtam enquanto durar. Amo o jeito fofo que a autora escreve, chega me assusto quando ela escreve um palavrão ou um lemon. Hahahaha._

_Bem, até amanhã em Songbird. Lembrem-se que o Epílogo de "Fridays at Noon" só virá na outra sexta. Obrigado pelo carinho. Beijos_


	18. Me Respire

**Capítulo 18: Me Respire**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Ai, me perdi novamente_ _  
>Me perdi e estou longe de ser encontrada<em>

_Sim, eu acho que eu posso quebrar_ _  
>Eu me perdi de novo e eu me sinto insegura<em>

_.._

_Breathe Me_ by Sia

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Depois de James deixar Bella e Mac em frente a casa dela, eles verificaram cada bloqueio e se certificaram que o alarme estava ligado. Enquanto ela estava longe, a segurança tinha sido mudada e melhorada. James queria que ela ficasse na casa dele ou em um hotel, mas ela seria amaldiçoada se não se sentisse como uma prisioneira em sua própria casa.

Ela mostrou a Mac o quarto mais próximo ao dela antes de ir para seu próprio quarto. Tinha sido um dia longo e estressante, por isso uma soneca era exatamente o que ela precisava no momento. Ela deslizou para fora da calça jeans e jogou-se numa cadeira, junto com sua camisa e sutiã. Ela vestiu uma camisola branca e deslizou entre os lençóis luxuosos, literalmente, gemendo de alegria.

"Oh, cama, como eu senti sua falta", ela sussurrou no ar, rindo e parecendo uma boba.

Sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro e levou toda a sua força para não fechar os olhos e afastar-se pacificamente. Mas ela tinha feito uma promessa a Edward que ela faria a ele um convite, assim que tudo estivesse resolvido. Felizmente, ele respondeu no segundo toque, assim quando seus olhos estavam lentamente se fechando. Sua voz fez seu coração doer, mas também trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto.

"Hey, baby", ela murmurou sonolenta.

Ele riu, sua voz vibrando através das linhas telefônicas. "Olá, princesa. Você parece exausta. Está tudo bem?"

"Yah, eu estou cansada." Ela afastou-se do telefone e cobriu a boca quando ela bocejou. "Desculpe, desculpe. Eu tive que bocejar."

"Ahhh, pobre Bella sonolenta", ele persuadiu, parecendo ao mesmo tempo simpático e provocante. "Eu vou deixar você ir para que possa descansar."

Ela cantarolou sua aprovação. Parte do seu cérebro levantou-se em aborrecimento, porque ela queria falar mais com ele, mas foi prontamente derrotada pelo lado mais sensível e cansado.

"Sinto muito, Edwarrr", ela arrastou cansada. "Posso te ligar quando eu acordar?"

"Claro, querida", respondeu ele. Seu coração aqueceu com o sorriso que ela podia ouvir em sua voz.

"Te amo, baby", ela sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo, Bella", ele sussurrou de volta.

Edward escutou por um momento, esperando ouvir o som de seus roncos suaves. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu a respiração dela por alguns minutos antes de se obrigar a desligar e começar a trabalhar na surpresa que ele tinha planejado para ela.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

"Jame, você é um bobão," Bella respondeu, com os ombros tremendo com o riso.

"É verdade, mas, novamente, você já sabe disso," ele respondeu, cutucando-a com seu ombro.

Mac silenciosamente observava o par interagir divertidamente, vendo um lado de Bella que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Com James por perto, sua sobrinha era mais brincalhona e grosseira do que ela era em Forks. Não era necessariamente uma mudança ruim, apenas algo que Mac achava intrigante.

Bella olhou para seu tio, que estava sentado em frente a eles na copa, no canto de sua cozinha. Ela estava feliz que ele parecia estar muito mais calmo e levando tudo na esportiva. Seu mini-ataque de pânico hoje cedo tinha a assustado mais do que ela ia deixar transparecer.

Ela acordou depois de sua soneca para encontrar James procurando em torno da cozinha alguma coisa para fazer para o almoço. Mac estava sentado à mesa, com os olhos colados a um laptop aberto na frente dele. Quando ela atingiu o pico por cima do ombro dele, ela imediatamente desejou que ela não tivesse. Sua chegada ao LAX já estava espalhada por toda a internet.

Atualmente na tela estava uma foto dela no blog Perez Hilton, onde sua imagem havia sido postada com um coração rosa desenhado em torno de sua cabeça e suas proclamações sobre como ela estava feliz que sua "Niva" favorita, ou "não-diva", como gostava de chamá-la, estivesse aparentemente de volta na cidade. A primeira vez que ela conheceu Perez, ela rolou sobre ela com sua doçura e naturalidade. Ela ainda zombava dela de vez em quando, mas a maioria de suas postagens era em adoração.

James serviu-se de uma xícara de café e fez sinal para o laptop. "Parece que os abutres estão divididos entre você ter estado na reabilitação ou de ter tido um filho. Pessoalmente, eu acho a ideia da criança melhor". Ele balançou as sobrancelhas de brincadeira.

"Pare de ser um babaca", respondeu ela, brincando e batendo no seu peito.

James sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Enquanto ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto, continuou a desempenhar o papel de tolo, ele sabia que ela faria o mesmo por ele. Ele virou uma cadeira e sentou-se sobre ela por trás, colocando seu copo para baixo e coçando seu queixo coberto de barba no pensamento.

"Devemos descobrir como você vai explicar o Sr. McCarty estar aqui, apesar de tudo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Mac respondeu.

James franziu os lábios. "Bem, os meios de comunicação vão começar a fazer perguntas sobre o misterioso homem mais velho que foi visto deixando o aeroporto com a gente ontem. Na verdade," ele pensou, "Estou quase chocado que eles não tenham feito isso ainda."

Bella, imersa em pensamentos, mordeu o lábio inferior. "Bem, eu pensei que poderíamos fazê-lo se passar por um guarda-costas ou dizer a verdade, que ele é da família."

"Eu acho que provavelmente seja melhor falar que ele é um guarda-costas, por agora." Ele fez uma pausa, antes de concordar. "Na verdade, quanto mais penso nisso, mais eu digo que nós simplesmente não deveríamos dizer nada e deixá-los assumir o que quiser."

Os lábios de Bella se curvaram em um sorriso diabólico. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir, James."

Sua testa franziu em confusão. "Não, o quê?"

"Você tira sua bunda da frente do u para mim*****."

_*****Na verdade, essa brincadeira não tem sentido em português. Ela fala para ele tirar o 'ass' da frente da palavra 'assuming', pois 'ass' em inglês significa 'bunda'. Eu não sabia como colocar. =p Mas a tradução literal é essa que eu coloquei._

Ele revirou os olhos. "Muito maduro, Iz".

Ela mostrou a língua. "Você está apenas com inveja por não ter pensado nisso antes."

"Ok, crianças," Mac interrompeu, "eu preciso separar vocês dois?"

Bella sorriu. "Sim, senhor", ela respondeu com uma saudação brincalhona.

"Ok," James falou enquanto esfregava as mãos. "Primeiramente vamos conseguir outro guarda de segurança para você."

"E o Mac?" ela respondeu confusa.

James sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "O Mac vai estar com você, com certeza. Mas acho que vai ser melhor com um profissional com vocês também. Não vai machucar, Iz".

Ela assentiu com relutância, não gostando, mas sabendo que era o melhor.

"Tudo bem", ela murmurou, "onde vamos começar?"

James sorriu e se recostou na cadeira. "Agora, me escute bem-"

Ela gemeu, interrompendo-o. "Nunca perguntas que começam assim acabam bem."

Ele latiu uma risada antes de continuar. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso desde que eu descobri que Mac estava vindo com você. Eu acho que sei qual é a solução perfeita."

Após um momento de silêncio, ela acenou com a mão para ele ir em frente.

"Alistair Treem."

"Quem é Alistair Treem?" ela perguntou, confusa. "Eu deveria conhecê-lo?"

James zombou. "Ele é apenas um dos melhores e mais procurados guarda-costas de Hollywood." Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e sorriu. "E eu então descobri que ele está atualmente livre agora".

Bella apertou os olhos e os lábios em consideração. "Se ele é tão bom, por que ele está desempregado?"

James deu de ombros. "Recentemente, ele saiu de uma acusação de agressão por bater em alguém que se meteu com seu cliente. O cara estava feliz com sua proteção, mas o afastou porque ele já se envolveu em má imprensa e sua carreira não poderia ter mais nada disso."

Os olhos de James brilharam com entusiasmo. "Eu realmente acho que esse cara é uma boa, Iz".

"Ok, eu confio em você, Jame. Se você acha que é uma boa ideia, eu posso, pelo menos, conhecê-lo."

"Soa como um plano, babe. Vou entrar em contato com ele no caminho para Tanya."

Bella gemeu e descansou a cabeça contra a mesa. "Será que realmente precisamos ir? Não podemos passar pelo escritório dela amanhã ou algo assim?"

"Será que a ilustre Izzy Dwyer está lamentando?" James se deixou escarnecer. "Por que, eu acredito que ela está!"

Ela sentou-se e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. "Cale-se, Tillman. Tem sido um longo dia e eu não tenho certeza se eu posso aguentar a Tanya gritando comigo agora."

James se aproximou e esfregou o ombro. "Eu sei", ele murmurou com simpatia. "Você passou por muita coisa, e você está estressada. Mas ignorar Tanya só vai piorar a situação. Tenho certeza que ela não será muito dura com você."

Ela suspirou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "Ok, tudo bem. Vamos acabar com isso."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Em menos de uma hora, os três fizeram o seu caminho para a sala de espera do escritório de Tanya. A recepcionista sorriu gentilmente e fez sinal para que eles se sentassem antes que ela zumbisse através de seu interfone.

"Sim, Maria?"

"Sra. Sanders, Izzy Dwyer e James Tillman estão aqui para ver você."

Bella mordeu o lábio quando sua agente resmungou o comando para que eles entrassem.

Os olhos azuis de Tanya olharam intensamente em Bella, fazendo com que uma dose de medo subisse na espinha da menina. Ela engoliu em seco e deu a mulher mais velha um sorriso trêmulo. A fachada fria de Tanya se desintegrou, e ela correu para o lado de Bella, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

"Oh, Izzy!" ela chorou. "Eu estava tão preocupada com você! Nunca faça nada parecido com isso comigo novamente, estamos entendidas? Eu esperaria algo assim desse sacana, não de você", ela interrompeu, apontando para James.

"Ei, sua vaca," James riu de sua cadeira em frente à mesa de Tanya.

"Oh, como se você não se orgulhasse de ser um criador de problemas, não é James?" a agente brincou de volta.

James sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Alguém precisa te colocar em seu lugar."

Tanya bufou e olhou de volta para Bella. "Seriamente, embora, por favor, não desapareça assim de novo. Você levou alguns anos de minha vida."

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo-se culpada por causar-lhe sofrimento. Tanya se afastou, enquanto seus olhos olharam as mudanças na aparência de Bella desde que ela deixou Los Angeles, e ela sorriu suavemente quando pegou uma mecha dos cabelos agora ruivos.

"Eu gosto", ela murmurou. "É muito você. Você quer manter esse _look_? Ou quer voltar a ser loira?"

"Eu quero ficar assim," Bella respondeu calmamente. "Há um monte de coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você em algum ponto."

Tanya sorriu e balançou a cabeça brilhante. "Eu estava esperando por isso."

Bella ergueu a cabeça para o lado e olhou para a outra mulher, intrigada. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você nunca parecia confortável em sua própria pele, a menos que você estivesse cantando. Você era alguém que sua mãe moldou, mas agora você está partindo sua concha e estou feliz por você."

"Você conheceu Renee?" Mac perguntou do assento ao lado de James.

Tanya olhou para ele com surpresa. Ela estava tão focada em Izzy que não tinha percebido o outro homem entrar na sala com eles.

"Sinto muito", disse ela. "Eu sou Tanya Sanders, e você é?" Ela estendeu a mão.

Mac levantou-se e estendeu a sua, apertando seus dedos levemente. "Robert McCarty, senhora", respondeu ele em um tom um pouco mais profundo do que sua voz normal.

Tanya enfiou um pedaço de seu cabelo platinado atrás da orelha e sorriu sedutoramente. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. McCarty. Como você conhece a Izzy?"

Mac corou ligeiramente e pigarreou. "Por favor, me chame de Mac, Srta. Sanders."

Tanya riu, tocando o antebraço de Mac com delicadeza. "Só se você me chamar de Tanya."

Bella assistiu o intercâmbio deles com fascínio. Em todos os anos que ela tinha conhecido Tanya, ela nunca a tinha visto agir nada menos do que como profissional na frente de um completo estranho. Ela olhou para James e chamou sua atenção. Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu lascivamente. Ela mordeu a bochecha para conter uma gargalhada, e voltou sua atenção para Tanya e seu tio.

"Claro", respondeu Mac suavemente. "Quanto à forma como eu conheço Izzy, eu sou seu tio."

Os olhos de Tanya se arregalaram, e ela cobriu a boca com surpresa. "Você era parente do pai dela?"

Bella estreitou os olhos. "Como você sabe isso?"

Tanya riu sem graça. "Você esquece que eu tenho sido sua agente há quase uma década. Eu conheci sua mãe. O Mac aqui não parece absolutamente nada com Renee, então eu acho que ele deve ser do lado do seu pai."

"Então, você conheceu Renee?" Mac repetiu sua pergunta anterior.

"Infelizmente", respondeu Tanya enquanto ela caminhava ao redor e se sentava atrás de sua mesa, batendo os dedos sob o queixo. "Renee era muito... exigente e só parecia se preocupar com o lado monetário da empresa, não com o bem-estar de sua filha. Eu normalmente só lido com atores, mas quando falei com Izzy pela primeira vez, eu só soube que eu tinha que cuidar dela para que eu pudesse ficar de olho nela."

O olhar de amor da mulher mais velha ficou duro quando ela ficou séria.

"Estou extremamente grata que você esteja segura, mas" ela parou momentaneamente, "você deveria ter recorrido a mim quando percebeu que estava em apuros. Eu sei que você estava assustada, mas você tem um contrato e responsabilidades. Os empregos de algumas pessoas dependem de você."

Bella acenou com a cabeça tristemente. Ela sabia que haveria consequências para suas ações. "O que acontece agora?" ela perguntou em um sussurro.

Tanya sorriu melancolicamente. "Graças a Deus, sua ausência não coincidiu com qualquer coisa importante. Dito isto, você vai estar muito ocupada no futuro próximo. Eu vou marcar uma reunião com seu assessor, e vamos trabalhar na história oficial. Então você vai ser entrevistada por todos sob o sol, e eu não vou ouvir uma reclamação, vou?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio.

Houve uma batida rápida na porta, rapidamente seguida pela sua abertura, e duas pessoas entraram na sala. A assistente pessoal de Tanya, Jane, parou quando percebeu Bella sentada no escritório, seu irmão Alec esbarrou por trás dela.

"Droga, Jane, tem como você olhar por onde anda?" a castigou com irritação.

Quando seus olhos fixaram-se em Bella, eles se arregalaram, e ele olhou para seus pés rapidamente. Ignorando o irmão dela, Jane correu para Bella e puxou-a para um abraço.

"Oh, Izzy!" ela chorou. "Nós estávamos tão preocupados com você, menina boba!"

Bella deu um tapinha na menina de volta sem jeito. Ela estava acostumada a Jane ficar silenciosamente em segundo plano. Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha e olhou atrás de Jane para encontrar Alec olhando para ela intensamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele desviou o olhar novamente. Ela suprimiu um estremecimento pela vibração assustadora que ele estava externando.

Bella se afastou de Jane e sorriu para Tanya.

"Tan, está tudo bem se nós formos agora? Nós ainda temos muito a fazer. Almoçamos amanhã ou no dia seguinte?"

Tanya sorriu e acenou. "Parece perfeito." Ela caminhou ao redor da mesa para abraçar Bella uma última vez e, em seguida, apertou a mão de Mac novamente. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Mac".

O homem mais velho sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar sua bochecha. "O prazer foi todo meu, Srta. Tanya."

Bella riu, ganhando um olhar brincalhão de seu tio. James levantou seu corpo magro de sua cadeira e balançou a cabeça para Tanya.

"Sem amor para mim, Tanya?" ele amuou, abrindo os braços para um abraço.

Ela balançou a cabeça e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Você tem sorte de eu gostar de você, garoto. Ou eu teria te deixado há muito tempo."

Ele se afastou e colocou a mão sobre o coração. "Você me fere, amor."

Tanya riu. "Você vai superar isso."

James revirou os olhos e atirou o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella. "Tudo bem, nós estamos indo então. Nós temos um guarda-costas para contratar."

"Um novo?" Jane perguntou curiosa. Alec ficou para trás, observando sua interação estoicamente.

James olhou para o par cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Sim, bem, a segurança de Izzy é importante para nós."

Jane sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em silêncio. Depois de levar Bella para fora do escritório, James se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Esses dois não parecem estranhos para você também? Eu juro que há alguma merda esquisita acontecendo entre os dois."

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu. "Mas eles são irmão e irmã gêmeos, se bem me lembro."

James zombou. "Isso é Los Angeles, Iz. Você compra uma duzia de loucos por um centavo."

"É isso mesmo?"

James concordou enfaticamente. "Yep. Acho que somos as únicas pessoas normais aqui."

Bella piscou para ele. "Eu nunca o considerei normal, Jame".

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Você está certa, eu sou extraordinário."

À medida que entraram no elevador, Mac latiu uma gargalhada e virou-se para sua sobrinha.

"Ele tem um ego saudável, não é?"

"Isso ele tem, Mac", respondeu ela, inclinando-se contra seu amigo e sorrindo para ele.

James sorriu para ela e beijou sua testa.

Algum tempo depois, os três se sentaram em uma mesa em um restaurante exclusivo. Mac olhou para o interior elegante e soltou um assobio baixo. "Uau, isso é chic", ele murmurou desconfortável.

Bella apertou a mão dele e sorriu. "Eu não sou uma grande fã de lugares como este, mas eles têm uma excelente segurança e podemos comer em paz, sem ser abordados."

Mac sorriu tristemente. "Isso é realmente difícil para você, não é?"

Ela encolheu os ombros ligeiramente. "É chato, às vezes, mas eu estou acostumada com isso. Eu estou esperando que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis em Seattle".

Uma sombra caiu sobre a mesa e James se levantou, estendendo a mão para apertar a mão de um homem de cabelos escuros.

"Bella, esse é Alistair Treem", James apresentou.

Alistair deu um sorriso assimétrico e beijou o topo da sua mão. Era totalmente clichê, mas a única maneira de descrevê-lo era como alto, moreno e bonito. Seu cabelo negro caia sobre seus surpreendentes olhos azuis, com uma necessidade desesperada de um adorno.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Dwyer," ele respondeu com uma voz profunda, ainda que suave.

Sua beleza segurou-a sem fala por um momento. Certamente este não era o mesmo vicioso guarda-costas casca grossa que James tinha falado.

Alistair sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Ah, mas eu sou", ele respondeu, surpreendendo-a.

Ela sentiu seu rosto em chamas com o constrangimento por falar em voz alta.

"Eu sou mais do que apenas um rostinho bonito, Bella", ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Ela olhou para ele em confusão. "Você sabe meu nome?"

Alistair tomou o assento ao lado dela e sorriu. "Eu sei tudo sobre você. A partir deste momento, é o meu trabalho protegê-la, e eu preciso saber se você será capaz de fazer isso. Eu sou o melhor no que faço."

Ele estendeu a mão para um copo de água e tomou um longo gole. Após colocá-lo de volta na mesa, seu charme ficou como o de uma estrela do rock.

"Agora, vamos começar, vamos?"

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Nota da Leili: **_Eu sou APAIXONADA pela música desse capítulo porque me lembra Robsten rsrs__Awn Edward esperando para ouvir a Bella dormindo. E que surpresa será essa? Quem achou essa Jane esquisita? Eu hein Oo' Mas deve ser pela preocupação do sumiço da Bella. Bem gente odeio ter que fazer isso de novo, mas não da para ver a cada semana o número de leitores subindo e de quem comenta cair cada vez mais. Vamos fazer uma forcinha. Até semana que vem xx _


	19. Mais Perto do Limite

**Capítulo 19 - Mais Perto do Limite**

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Você consegue imaginar uma época em que a verdade era livre?_

_O nascimento de uma canção a morte de um sonho_

_Mais perto do limite_

_Essa história interminável_

_Paga com orgulho e destino_

_Todos nós carecemos de glória_

_Perdidos em nosso destino_

..

_Closer to the Edge - _30 Seconds to Mars

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
>.<strong>

Bella se recostou em seu assento no sofá de pelúcia, esperando na sala verde pela sua vez no Tonight Show. Na semana passada tinha sido uma série de entrevistas e aparições que a havia esgotado tanto física como mentalmente. O fuso horário de lugar para lugar, só a fazia cair na cama depois de ouvir a voz de Edward através da linha telefônica. Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção e ela pendeu a cabeça preguiçosamente para o lado, observando quando Alistair enfiou a cabeça dentro da sala.

Quando ele chamou sua atenção, tudo o que podia fazer era sorrir e balançar a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

"Vamos, preguiçosa. Você é o próxima."

Bella deslizou sua mão na sua, permitindo que ele a puxasse em pé. Ela suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando domar a revolta de cachos que o estilista do programa insistiu em fazer. Ela cobriu a boca rapidamente, quando um grande bocejo veio rasgando através dela.

"Porra, desculpe", ela murmurou. "Tanya está me deixando esfarrapada esta semana."

"Bem, olhando por este caminho, depois de amanhã sua programação é livre pelos próximos dois dias, então eu tenho certeza que você vai ser capaz de obter algum sono de beleza. Não que você precise, é claro." Ele sorriu e tocou-lhe suavemente no cotovelo, dirigindo-a para o corredor.

"Ha!" ela zombou, rindo um pouco. "Se não fosse por toda a maquiagem, eu estaria uma bagunça."

Ele se virou, seus olhos olhando profundamente nos seus, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você realmente não se vê, não é? Com ou sem a maquiagem, você é a mulher mais bonita deste edifício."

Bella sentiu um rubor subir pelo seu pescoço e tentou rir de seu elogio.

"Sério", ele respondeu, atirando-lhe uma piscadela, "se você não fosse a minha chefe, eu totalmente iria lhe chamar para sair."

Ela engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. "Uh, obrigada pelo impulso do ego, mas eu já tenho um homem maravilhoso na minha vida."

Alistair sorriu enigmaticamente e assentiu. "Então, eu já ouvi. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo."

Uma coisa que ela tinha vindo a aprender sobre Alistair ao longo dos últimos dias era que você nunca sabia quando ele estava brincando. Ele era inteligente e tinha um grande senso de humor, mas seu temperamento deixava muito a desejar. Felizmente, ela ainda não havia testemunhado a violência pela qual ele era conhecido.

Ela ficou nervosa com sua deixa, mastigando o lábio inferior enquanto esperava por sua introdução. Alistair cutucou com o ombro e estendeu sua língua, fazendo uma cara pateta. Ela bufou e riu, a tensão facilitando o seu caminho por seu ombro.

"Obrigada, Al", ela sussurrou.

"A qualquer hora, Bella."

"Mac está na platéia, ou ele tomou um táxi para casa?" ela perguntou com curiosidade, dando uma espiada entre as cortinas para a multidão.

"Ele queria um lugar na primeira fila, então ele está no meio da multidão."

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Saber que seu tio estava lá fora a fazia se sentir muito melhor.

"Vamos receber a nossa próxima convidada, a sensação musical Izzy Dwyer!"

Ela sacudiu os cabelos sobre os ombros e estampou um sorriso deslumbrante, antes de andar no palco e ser assaltado pelas luzes brilhantes.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

No momento em que eles se encontraram novamente em sua casa, Bella estava exausta. Ela se jogou de cara no sofá e gemeu.

"Esta semana ainda não terminou?" ela murmurou contra a almofada.

Ela ouviu a risada dos homens e virou a cabeça para encará-los. Alistair sorriu e balançou a cabeça, agachado ao lado dela no sofá e acariciando seu ombro suavemente.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele disse calmamente. "Descanse um pouco, e eu estarei aqui amanhã ao meio-dia, ok?"

Seu aborrecimento derreteu pela bondade em seus olhos. "Boa Noite. Certo, Al."

Ele sorriu e levantou-se antes de abordar o homem mais velho. "Vejo você amanhã, Mac."

Mac assentiu e seguiu-o para fora, definindo o sistema de alarme depois. Quando o tio voltou para o quarto, ela estava sentada e esfregando os olhos cansados. Mac sentou ao lado dela e deu o sorriso caloroso.

"Então, Alistair parece ser um cara legal", ele murmurou.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sim, ele é. Eu continuo esperando o outro sapato cair, apesar de tudo."

Mac franziu a testa em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Ele às vezes apenas parece muito bom para ser verdade."

Mac assentiu. "Eu posso ver o que você quer dizer. Especialmente depois de ler on-line sobre o comportamento violento anterior."

Ela mordeu o lábio, segurando um sorriso. "Online? Desde quando você olha algo online?"

O tio dela bufou em aborrecimento. "Eu sei como usar o Google, você sabe."

Bella logo sucumbiu a risadinhas, que se transformaram em uma grande risada enquanto Mac rapidamente se juntou a ela.

Ela enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Oh, Mac," ela suspirou. "Eu te amo tanto."

Ele riu, empurrando-a com seu ombro. "Vamos dormir, querida. Temos um longo dia e eu tenho um encontro amanhã à noite." Ele atirou uma para piscadela e caminhou até a escada.

Quando suas palavras afundaram totalmente, ela voou até as escadas atrás dele. "Espere! Que foi isso? Que encontro?"

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

No dia seguinte, ela se sentiu ainda mais cansada que no último. Depois de saltar entre as entrevistas de rádios diferentes, Bella se viu de volta ao estúdio pela primeira vez em meses. Ela estava preocupada se estaria nervosa e enferrujada, mas tudo voltou instantaneamente.

Ela tocou sua guitarra, cordas refazendo a melodia em sua nova canção, suavemente sorrindo enquanto pensava em sua conversa com Aro Volturi no início da semana. Ele tinha sido hesitante em concordar com as mudanças em sua persona no palco, mas após duas horas de intensa negociação, eles chegam a um acordo amigável.

Em troca de realocar sua gravação e sua vida cotidiana para Seattle, ela prometeu voltar para Los Angeles quando fosse necessário para as obrigações de mídia ou de negócios importantes. Em troca, ela assinaria uma extensão de seu contrato com a Volturi Records. Ele certamente tinha sido menos receptivo quando ela pediu para ser capaz de tocar seu violão no palco e em gravações. Eventualmente, ele cedeu, mas ela ainda não tinha ideia de por que era um assunto tão delicado. Muitos outros músicos faziam a mesma coisa. Não era como se isso fosse ferir sua imagem.

Uma vez que a melodia fluiu perfeitamente, ela sinalizou para o homem que trabalhava a ressonância que ela estava pronta para gravar. A música de fundo encheu seus fones de ouvido, e ela começou a dedilhar os dedos pelas cordas da Les Paul. Aproximando-se do microfone, ela fechou os olhos e começou a cantar com a alma, seus pensamentos cheios de Edward e o quanto ela sentia falta dele, dolorida fisicamente para ter o seu toque.

Quando ela acordou esta manhã, não tinha sido capaz de ouvir a sua voz, e isso a fez começar o seu dia todo com o pé errado. Já tinha se passado nove dias desde que ela tinha deixado Forks, e sentia falta dele terrivelmente. Os telefonemas e as sessões do Skype que compartilhavam eram os destaques de seu dia.

Quando ela terminou a canção, olhou para cima e sorriu, acenando pela janela de vidro.

"Como foi isso, Fred?" ela perguntou através do microfone.

O homem mais velho sorriu e fez um sinal de polegar para cima. "Perfeito na primeira tentativa, Izzy."

Ela assentiu e aninhou seu violão de volta em seu case, deslizando-o por cima do ombro enquanto saiu da sala à prova de som. Algo chamou sua atenção, e ela congelou em seu lugar. Colocado em uma anteriormente cadeira vazia ao lado do produtor tinha um buquê de lírios de fogo. As cores vibrantes em vermelho e amarelo eram insanamente bonitas, mas a visão delas enviou um arrepio em sua espinha.

Seguindo sua linha de visão, Fred sorriu e levantou o buquê, o entregando a ela.

"Um entregador deixou aqui, logo depois que você começou a cantar. É realmente bonito."

Bella pegou em seus braços e cheirou o perfume inebriante antes de procurar para um cartão. Não foi possível encontrar um, ela encolheu os ombros e fez seu caminho para o saguão, onde Alistair estava esperando por ela. Ele olhou para as flores e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Aparentemente, elas foram entregues no estúdio enquanto eu estava gravando."

Seus olhos se estreitaram suspeitosamente. "Apenas algumas pessoas sabiam que você estaria lá hoje."

"Eu sei. É meio assustador."

Ele pegou as flores e inspecionou com cuidado. "Tem cartão?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não tinha nada."

Ele franziu a testa e fez um ruído não-recluso. "Vamos lá", ele murmurou, tocando levemente seu cotovelo. "Mac está se reunindo para o ensaio fotográfico."

Uma vez que eles fizeram o seu caminho para o preto Corvette, ele abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e jogou as flores para o pequeno banco traseiro, antes de apontar para ela ter um assento. Ela sorriu e deslizou permitindo-lhe fechar a porta uma vez que ela estava confortável.

O silêncio pesava sobre Bella quando se dirigiam para a sessão de fotos da revista. Decidida a quebrar o silêncio, ela deslocou-se para seu guarda-costas.

"Então, o que você acha desse romance Tanya/Mac?", ela perguntou.

Alistair sorriu. "Eu acho que eles fazem um casal bonito."

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu acho, mas você não acha que ele é velho demais para ela?"

Ele riu, olhando para ela rapidamente antes de olhar para a estrada. "Você está com ciúmes?"

"O quê?" ela gritou, indignada. "Claro que não. Por que eu iria ficar com ciúmes?"

"Você recentemente encontrou o seu tio, e um romance pode fazer parte de sua atenção ir para longe de você", ele respondeu.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, decidida a ignorar sua toda observação muito precisa.

"Desde quando você mudou de guarda-costas para a psiquiatria?"

"O que posso dizer? Eu sou bom em ler as pessoas."

Ela revirou os olhos e enfiou a mão no bolso para o telefone que vibrava. Imediatamente após a sua reunião inicial com Alistair, James a havia arrastado até conseguir um novo iPhone. Sua testa franziu quando notou o número de chamada era bloqueado. Apenas um punhado de pessoas sabiam seu novo número, então ela deslizou seu dedo na tela e colocou à sua orelha.

"Alô?"

O coração de Bella começou a bater enquanto o silêncio era a única coisa que ouvia.

"Alô?" ela perguntou de novo, a voz embargada.

Rapidamente percebendo a sua linguagem corporal rígida e a fragilidade de sua voz, Alistair parou ao lado da estrada e fez sinal para ela lhe dar o telefone. Quando ela entregou a ele, ele silenciosamente tocou a tela para colocá-lo no viva-voz.

"Alô?" ela disse mais alto, ganhando coragem pela presença de Alistair. "Quem é?"

A ingestão aguda de ar foi ouvida, seguido de um suspiro pesado.

"Quem é?" Alistair resmungou com raiva. "Pare de ser um covarde."

O clique e o barulho de que a linha foi desligada ecoou bem alto no carro cheio de tensão.

Bella virou o seu olhar assustado para encontrar o do seu guarda-costas assustado. Ele estendeu sob o console segurando seu rosto com ternura.

"Ei, você está bem? Você está tremendo."

Ela assentiu, envolvendo os braços em torno de si, na tentativa de acalmar os seus nervos. Um olhar incrédulo atravessou seu rosto, mas ele ligou o carro e moveu de volta para a estrada.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, ela posou e amuou para o fotógrafo da revista, as suas fotos favoritas envolviam uma linda Fender Stratacaster vermelha. Ela tentou se divertir com as fotos, mas os eventos no começo do dia ainda pesavam sobre ela.

Quando David pediu uma pausa, Bella olhou através da sala para a forma pensativa de Alistar, conversando animadamente em seu telefone. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água e fez seu caminho até ele.

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa, James. Você me contratou por uma razão e eu vou cuidar dela", ele murmurou em aborrecimento antes de desligar o telefone.

"O quê?" ele estalou, revirando os olhos quando percebeu a presença de Bella.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e apoiou uma mão em seu quadril. "O que há de errado com James?"

"Nada que você precise se preocupar."

Ela estreitou os olhos e atirou-lhe um olhar. "Esta é a minha maldita vida, Alistair. Eu mereço saber."

"Você quer saber agora?" ele perguntou.

Sua testa franziu, incapaz de compreender por que ele estava agindo de modo estranho.

"Al, eu não entendo porque você está tão chateado. Por favor, fale comigo", ela praticamente implorou.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Quem está fazendo isso é alguém próximo a você, Bella. Para descobrir isso, eu não posso confiar em ninguém. Você não pode confiar em ninguém."

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela tinha pensamentos semelhantes, mas não sobre James. Alistair estava louco por até mesmo o listar entre os suspeitos, por isso ela manifestou que pensava muito.

"Você está sendo ingênua", ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo", ela cuspiu. "Ele não é responsável por isso."

"Sua **vida** está em jogo aqui. Preste atenção a sua volta e mantenha as pessoas no comprimento de um braço, ou pelo menos quem tem a necessidade de saber até que possamos descobrir que isso não vai te matar. Mas não poderia apenas fazer isso."

Ela olhou-o estoicamente, sem vontade de recuar de sua posição.

Ele balançou a cabeça com raiva. "Tudo bem, não tome o meu conselho. Mas vou continuar a fazer coisas do meu jeito. Fui contratado para protegê-la e eu vou protegê-la. Mesmo que seja de si mesma."

Alistair virou-se e caminhou para fora da sala, deixando-a boquiaberto e olhando para ele.

_O que diabos aconteceu?_

Bella foi rapidamente retirada de seus pensamentos quando o fotógrafo pediu para recomeçar a sessão. Ela estava tão ocupada, seguindo as direções, tentando manter um sorriso no rosto que ela não percebeu que Mac tinha entrado na sala, até que tinham finalmente terminado. Sorrindo para o seu tio, ela tomou um gole rápido de água antes de levá-lo para seu camarim.

"Ei, menina," ele murmurou, abraçando-a com força. "Alistair me contou sobre o seu susto mais cedo."

Ela baixou os braços e deu um passo para trás, caindo no sofá, como a derrota de repente correndo pelo seu corpo.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso", ela respondeu entrecortada, as lágrimas sufocando. "Esta é a razão exata pela qual eu voltei para Forks, em primeiro lugar. Eles não vão parar."

Mac sentou-se ao lado dela, esfregando suas costas suavemente. "Ssh, tudo vai ficar bem."

Ela olhou para seu tio com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, quebrando seu coração. "Você sabe o que ele me disse?"

"Quem disse o que a você, querida?"

"Alistair. Ele me disse que eu sou muito ingênua e não posso confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo em James. Ele é meu melhor amigo!" ela chorou. "Ele é meu irmão de outra mãe. Se eu não posso confiar nele, então eu não posso confiar em mim."

"Olha, eu entendo que você está chateada, mas talvez precise dar um passo atrás. Eu não estou dizendo que ele está certo ou errado sobre confiar em James, mas ele pode estar certo por ser mais cuidadoso."

Enxugou o rosto e repreendeu-se internamente por estar desmoronando. Ela era mais forte do que isso.

"Tudo bem", respondeu ela, levantando-se para caminhar ao longo de uma grande janela de vidro. "Mas ele está errado sobre James. E eu não vou ceder."

Mac assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. "Ok, nós vamos lidar com isso" Ele olhou para seu relógio e sorriu suavemente antes de caminhar para beijá-la na testa. "Eu tenho que ir lá embaixo. Tanya vai me buscar para nosso encontro."

"Ela vai te buscar? Quão cavalheiresco você é."

O homem mais velho deu de ombros. "Ei, ela é a nativa e conhece esta cidade como a palma de sua mão. Se a senhora quer dirigir, então quem sou eu para dissuadi-la?"

Ela riu e acenou levemente quando ele saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Bella colocou uma mão contra o vidro da janela, olhando calmamente para baixo no tráfego ao longo de South Broadway, e suspirou. Quanto mais cedo Alistair voltasse para ela, mais cedo ela estaria em casa e em sua cama confortável. Ela ouviu a porta atrás dela abrir e fechar suavemente. Ainda irritada com os comentários anteriores, ela não se preocupou em virar-se e deixou a bola cair.

Quando o silêncio continuou a encher a sala, ela suspirou. "Você sabe, você realmente é muito chato quando você quer ser, certo? Você é o meu guarda-costas e não meu pai, Alistair."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela endureceu de repente, quando um braço envolveu a cintura dela.

Que merda é essa?

Lábios roçaram em sua orelha, enviando um frio na sua espinha e o pânico correr através de suas veias.

"Olá, Bella."

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_E o perseguidor aparece novamente, mandando flores, fazendo ligações... será que o Alistar tem razão? A Bella não pode confiar em ninguém? E esse final hein, quem será? O.O Medinho. Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem amores, não custa nada, beijos xx até semana que vem._

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas... espero que estejam gostando da fic. Bem, essa semana a Ju voltou de viagem na segunda e por isso ela ainda não conseguiu nos enviar o capítulo de First&Ten betado. Postaremos na semana que vem, okay? E ah, Songbird amanhã. E ah que saudades sentirei de Fridays at Noon._

_Ah, ontem não postamos Songbird por causa de um maldito apagão. Mas quem sabe ele ainda pode surgir por aqui hj.  
><em>

_=p  
><em>


	20. Você e eu

..

**Capítulo 20: Você e eu**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Alguma coisa, alguma coisa sobre este lugar_ _  
>Algo sobre as noites solitárias e meu batom<br>Algo, algo sobre a minha cara legal de Nebraska_ _  
>Sim, alguma coisa sobre<em> _  
>Baby, você e eu<em>

..

_You and I _by Lady GaGa

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Bella reconheceu o seu toque e sua voz ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração ainda acelerado deu um salto e ela recostou-se em seu peito, respirando profundamente pelo nariz antes de se virar.

Olhos verdes e um sorriso brilhante encheram a sua visão, desencadeando uma explosão de alívio através de suas veias. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele, sufocando um pequeno soluço.

"Edward," ela engasgou, apertando-o com força.

Os lábios dele pressionaram contra o topo de sua cabeça, os braços dele em volta dos ombros dela.

"Princesa", ele sussurrou. "Eu senti muito sua falta."

Ela se permitiu alguns momentos de lágrimas e de alívio antes de puxar-se, sorrindo para ele com amor.

"Oh, baby", ela murmurou, tocando seu rosto. "Eu senti sua falta. Tanto, tanto".

Ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo doce e suave. As mãos dela deslizaram de seu peito e se emaranharam em seus cabelos cor de cobre. O som de um pigarro atrás do casal fez com que eles se afastassem um pouco. Olhando em volta do ombro de Edward, Bella viu Alistair parado na porta.

Edward virou a cabeça, seguindo o seu olhar. Ele se mexeu, dobrando seu braço possessivamente no seu lado antes de reconhecer o recém-chegado. Alistair levantou uma sobrancelha para a ação do outro homem e sorriu.

"Você deve ser Edward", Alistair disse, estendendo a mão em saudação.

Edward respondeu com um sorriso caloroso e apertou sua mão firmemente. "Esse sou eu. Acho que você é Alistair?"

O outro homem voltou seu sorriso. "Eu sou, de fato."

"Obrigado por toda a sua ajuda com a programação de vôo."

Bella virou-se para seu guarda-costas com um olhar de surpresa. "Você sabia que ele estava vindo?"

Alistair sorriu suavemente. "Você tem sido tão boa comigo, que eu queria fazer algo de bom para você em troca. Eu sei que vocês sentiam a falta um do outro, então isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso agradecido. "Você pode nos dar alguns minutos?"

Seu guarda-costas revirou os olhos alegremente. "Eu estarei de volta em 15."

A porta mal estava fechada antes de ela colocar as pernas em volta de Edward e beijá-lo fortemente. Suas mãos se enfiaram através de seu cabelo, e ele suspirou contra seus lábios.

"Porra", ele sussurrou pausadamente. "Eu senti tanta saudade, princesa."

Ela descansou sua testa contra a dele. "Oh, Edward, eu também. Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui."

Ele se afastou, os olhos cintilando, e deu um sorriso radiante. "Temos doze minutos, vamos usá-los sabiamente."

Cedo demais, uma batida na porta os alarmou.

"Entra", ela gritou em gargalhadas.

Alistair enfiou a cabeça para dentro comicamente, certificando-se de que tudo estava certo.

"Vocês estão decentes?"

Edward riu e sutilmente se ajustou. "Depende do que você considere decente", ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Bella sorriu, mordendo o lábio. Ela se virou para seu guarda-costas e fez um gesto em direção à porta.

"Você pode imaginar uma maneira de sairmos daqui sem sermos vistos?"

Alistair assentiu e saiu da sala rapidamente. Quando ela se virou para Edward, ela notou que uma linha havia se formado no meio da sua testa, suas sobrancelhas franziram em pensamento. Ela puxou sua mão, trazendo a atenção dele para ela.

"O que há de errado?"

"Por que estamos procurando uma maneira de fugir?" ele perguntou, depois de um momento de hesitação.

"Para evitar os paparazzi", ela respondeu com um sorriso que caiu quando o olhar sério sobre o rosto dele ficou no lugar.

"Você normalmente os evita?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Não, não normalmente. Eu me acostumei a tê-los por perto."

"Então por que está os evitando agora?"

"Para que eles não façam enxame em cima de você. Eles vão fazer um milhão de perguntas e muitas especulações. Eu prefiro esgueirá-lo em silêncio e evitar isso."

O franzido em sua testa se aprofundou. "Mas por quê? Você tem vergonha de ser vista comigo?"

O queixo dela caiu. "Claro que não", ela praticamente gritou. "Por que diabos você acha isso? Eu te amo."

"Porque-"

Suas palavras abruptamente foram interrompidas quando Alistair caminhou confiante para a sala.

"Certo, gente, vamos pegar a estrada. Temos uma pequena janela de oportunidade".

Alheio à tensão na sala, Alistair fez sinal para que Bella e Edward o seguissem. Depois de esgueirar silenciosamente por três lances de escadas, o trio saiu de uma porta, saindo no estacionamento de trás, onde um carro escuro matizado estava esperando por eles. Alistair abriu a porta traseira, colocando os outros dois no interior antes de se sentar no banco do passageiro dianteiro.

Um homem sisudo estava sentado no banco do motorista, saindo, sem dizer uma palavra. Bella se virou para Edward, que estava olhando pela janela. Ela suspirou e estava prestes a falar com ele quando seu telefone vibrou. Ela puxou-o cautelosamente para fora do bolso, meio que esperando que fosse outro número bloqueado. Surpresa ao ver que era uma chamada de James, ela respondeu imediatamente.

"Ei, Jame", respondeu ela.

O olhar de Alistair reuniu-se com o dela no espelho retrovisor, uma careta no rosto. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em questão, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça um pouco, olhando para longe.

"Ei, Iz," James respondeu brilhantemente. "Será que o Al lhe falou que eu liguei anteriormente?"

"Hum, não, mas eu peguei o finalzinho da conversa, eu acho. Por quê? O que há?"

"Esse merdinha", James murmurou sob sua respiração antes de limpar a garganta.

"Eu estou com um pequeno problema, babe. Eu sei que você está exausta, mas eu preciso de um favor."

"Que tipo de favor?" ela perguntou, desconfiada.

"Há uma premiação esta noite, e eu preciso de uma acompanhante. Eu estava indo sozinho, mas minha agente está me dando sermão por não levá-la, já que todo mundo sabe que você está de volta na cidade."

Ela esfregou a cabeça e gemeu, uma infinidade de sentimentos passando através dela. Ela estava irritada com Alistair por interferir, e só queria ir para casa com Edward para conversar, mas sentiu-se também culpada por deixar seu amigo na mão.

"Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia, James," ela murmurou baixinho.

"Por favor, Izzy?" ele implorou. "Eu não lhe pediria se não fosse importante. Seria apenas por um par de horas."

Ela moveu o telefone longe de sua boca, inclinando-se para perguntar a Edward a sua opinião.

"Hey," ela sussurrou, fazendo com que seus olhos encontrassem os dela. "James precisa de mim para tomar conta dele hoje à noite em uma premiação. Você se importa se eu for? Será somente por um par de horas."

Ele olhou-a com cuidado antes de concordar e, silenciosamente, olhou novamente para fora da janela. Ela suspirou fundo, insegura quanto à forma de corrigir esse abismo entre eles. Quando ela voltou sua atenção para seu telefone, ouviu uma risada seca em seu ouvido.

"O que há de tão engraçado?", perguntou ela, irritada.

"Você sabe, ele é seu guarda-costas, e não seu pai. Você não tem que pedir autorização, Iz. Basta dizer a ele."

Ela riu levemente. "Eu não estava falando com o Alistair, seu merda. Eu estava pedindo a Edward."

"Edward?" ele praticamente gritou. Alistair e Edward se viraram para ela, surpresos com o som.

"Cara, eu sinto muito", James continuou. "Eu me sinto ainda pior por saber que o seu menino está aqui. Por que você não me contou?"

"Ele me surpreendeu", respondeu ela, olhando para Edward timidamente. Seu coração pulou em seu peito quando sua expressão suavizou, e ele sorriu para ela, descansando seu braço em volta dos seus ombros. Ela derreteu em seu lado e foi assaltada pelo sentimento de estar em casa.

Ela fechou os olhos e se afastou por um minuto, puxando-se para trás somente quando James mencionou algo sobre o tempo.

"Espere, o que foi?", perguntou ela.

"Eu sei que o carpinteiro sexy a distrai, mas preste atenção por um minuto, ok?"

Ela corou um pouco por ter sido pega por seu amigo, mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado da cidade no momento.

"Tudo bem", ela murmurou.

"O que eu estava dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido", continuou ele arrogantemente, "é que eu vou buscá-la em uma limusine às sete e meia. Está bom para você? Eu acho que a premiação leva umas duas horas e depois mais uma hora no final da festa? Eu posso deixar você de volta nos braços do Eddie às dez."

Ela concordou e rapidamente terminou a sua chamada, assim quando eles chegaram à casa dela. Era grande e ostensiva do lado de fora, mas o interior era quente e aconchegante. A casa era uma das pequenas concessões que ela tinha feito a sua mãe há alguns anos atrás. Renee queria que ela, pelo menos, parecesse estar vivendo a vida da alta sociedade em uma mansão, mas Bella foi capaz de acalmá-la com uma casa de seis quartos, enorme, de três andares em Beverly Hills.

Alistair encaminhou Bella e Edward para a porta da frente, esperando que ela desarmasse o sistema de segurança e abrisse a porta. O guarda-costas do casal seguiu para o hall de entrada e sorriu enquanto olhava entre eles.

"Vocês estão bem aqui? Eu vou pedir ao Marvin para me levar de volta para o meu carro, e eu vou passar pela tarde para falar sobre o evento desta noite."

Bella virou-se e apertou os olhos para ele. "Nós vamos ficar bem, obrigada. Ah, e mais tarde nós vamos conversar sobre você se meter onde não é chamado."

Alistair lançou-lhe um sorriso bonito e encolheu os ombros. "Como eu disse antes, meu trabalho é protegê-la, e eu levo meu trabalho a sério." Ele apertou o seu ombro suavemente, rindo de sua expressão exasperada.

Ele se virou para Edward e ofereceu sua mão. "Edward, mais uma vez, prazer em conhecê-lo. Você tem as mãos cheias com essa daqui."

Edward bufou quando ele apertou a mão do homem. "Você não estava brincando sobre isso."

Bella revirou os olhos alegremente quando ela fechou a porta atrás de Alistair, finalmente, se encontrando sozinha com Edward. Ela olhou para a porta onde ela notou uma mala e uma bolsa que ela não tinha visto antes.

Seguindo sua linha de visão, Edward pigarreou nervosamente. "São minhas coisas. Mac me pegou no aeroporto, e os deixei aqui antes de ir encontrá-la. Eu, erm, não tinha certeza de onde deveria ir." Um rubor começou a fazer seu caminho através de seu rosto quando ele começou a balbuciar suas palavras. "Eu-eu, quer dizer, eu posso encontrar um hotel se você preferir não-"

Ela o cortou jogando-se em seus braços e pressionando os lábios contra os dele. Sua boca ainda estava parada, mas logo se entregou ao desejo. Ele gemeu e se afastou um pouco.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" ele sussurrou contra sua pele.

Ela apertou um, dois, três beijos rápidos em seus lábios. "Apenas me ame", ela sussurrou.

"Eu sempre amarei, princesa. Agora por que você não me mostra onde colocar minhas malas?"

Ela deu um sorriso radiante e o levou para seu quarto no andar de cima. Ele colocou suas malas no chão e olhou para a cama king size com saudade.

"Cansado?", perguntou ela.

Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.

"Venha então", respondeu ela, caminhando para puxar sua camisa sobre sua cabeça. "Temos algumas horas, então vamos tirar uma soneca."

Assim que tiraram a roupa, o par se enrolou juntos, Bella descansou a cabeça no peito de Edward. Nada mais foi dito sobre a conversa anterior enquanto eles tentavam dormir.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Três horas mais tarde, Bella foi acordada pelo toque estridente do seu telefone de casa.

"Alô?" ela murmurou sonolenta.

"Jovem, arraste-se com esse homem bonito para fora da cama, e venha me deixar entrar para ajudá-la a se preparar para esta noite."

"Tanya?" ela perguntou, sua cabeça ainda confusa de sono.

"Não, é a sua fada madrinha," Tanya respondeu sarcasticamente. "Eu achei que você poderia usar algum tempo de meninas para se preparar para este seu encontro de ultima hora."

Bella sentou-se e bocejou amplamente. "Isso não é um encontro", ela murmurou.

"É melhor não ser", Edward murmurou em uma voz grave.

Bella riu quando ele a puxou de volta para seus braços.

"Ok, ok, eu não quero ouvir isso, Isabella," Tanya disse rapidamente. "E tenho certeza que nem o seu tio."

"Deus me livre ouvir isso," Mac chamou ao telefone.

Bella gemeu. "Você trouxe o Mac?" ela choramingou.

Tanya riu. "Claro que eu trouxe. Eu imaginei que ele poderia fazer companhia a esse homem bonito."

"Eu estarei aí em dois minutos."

Ela suspirou e rolou para a beirada da cama, pulando em seus pés no tapete antes de encontrar um par de calças de yoga para vestir com sua blusa de dormir. Ela bocejou e se esticou novamente antes de olhar para Edward, apenas para encontrá-lo sorrindo para ela.

Ela se inclinou e puxou as cobertas. "Vamos, ossos preguiçosos."

Ele riu e levantou-se, convidando seus olhos a vagarem sobre os músculos rígidos de seu abdômen e peito.

"Uh, baby?" ele questionou, limpando a garganta.

Seus olhos se agarraram aos seus, suas bochechas queimando. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou para o chuveiro, ok?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, dando-lhe um pouco de privacidade. Depois de deixar Tanya e seu tio entrar, Bella conversou com eles por um tempo até Edward descer. Assim que ele foi entregue nas mãos de Mac, Tanya arrastou Bella pelas escadas para escolher um vestido e se preparar.

Em menos de uma hora, Bella tomou banho, arrumou seu cabelo e fez a maquiagem, e vestiu um vestido azul-escuro. A seda acariciou sua pele suave, caindo pelo meio de seus seios. Tanya aplicou os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem e sorriu.

"Vamos mostrar para eles, querida."

Ela não estava acostumada a usar esses sapatos de saltos mais altos, então seus primeiros passos foram um pouco vacilantes, e Tanya prendeu sua mão enquanto elas lentamente desceram as escadas. Mac e Edward estavam sentados na sala, assistindo a um jogo de basquete. Ambos a olharam ao mesmo tempo quando Tanya se espremeu no espaço entre eles.

"Ugh, detesto esses sapatos estúpidos", resmungou Bella enquanto ela praticava caminhada ao redor da sala em saltos prateados de quatro polegadas. "Por que eu tenho que ir com essa coisa de novo?"

"Bem, quem estava passeando pela floresta de tênis pelos últimos meses?" Tanya sorriu de seu assento no sofá, perto de Mac. "Além disso, você foi quem aceitou ser a doce acompanhante de James nessa premiação."

Bella parou e colocou as mãos nos quadris em aborrecimento. "Obrigada pelo apoio, Tanya," ela respondeu sarcasticamente, com um sorriso puxando sua boca.

Tanya jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Eu só estava brincando antes. Eu não estou realmente aqui esta noite para ser a Fada Madrinha, querida. Estou aqui para sair com seu tio."

Ela olhou para Edward, que estava cuidadosamente evitando seu olhar. "Baby?" ela chamou-o suavemente.

Ele olhou para cima e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você está linda", ele respondeu suavemente antes de se levantar e sair para a varanda.

Ela atirou aos outros um olhar interrogativo, e Tanya revirou os olhos.

"Vá falar com ele," a mulher mais velha sugeriu. "Ele está provavelmente se sentindo desconfortável por você estar nos braços de James hoje à noite."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "M-mas ele sabe que James é apenas meu amigo."

Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então? O ciúme nunca leva a razão em conta."

Ela suspirou e virou-se para acompanhar o namorado. Lá fora, ela o encontrou encostado no parapeito, seus antebraços segurando o seu peso. Ela tocou suas costas tentativamente, esfregando suavemente.

"Ei", ela falou baixinho no meio da noite invulgarmente calma. Normalmente, o ar de Beverly Hills era uma cacofonia de ruídos, mas parecia que o tumulto estava em outro lugar hoje à noite. Era mais do que provável que Los Angeles fosse uma enxurrada de atividades, onde as multidões se reuniam para pegar um vislumbre de suas celebridades favoritas.

Ele olhou para ela brevemente, voltando-se para olhar para as luzes brilhantes da cidade.

"Você ainda está chateado comigo sobre aquilo?" ela pensou.

Edward encolheu ligeiramente, não confiando em sua voz no momento.

"Edward, por favor", ela sussurrou, sua voz à beira da súplica. "Eu te amo, mas eu preciso que você entenda isso. Eu não estou tentando esconder isso. Eu só quero protegê-lo."

Ele se virou para ela, seus olhos intensos e ardentes. "Você nunca aprende, não é?"

A tristeza em sua voz quebrou seu coração. Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando ela tentou conter as lágrimas.

"Isso é diferente", ela respondeu, com a voz trêmula.

"Como? Você ainda está tomando decisões baseadas no que é melhor para a Bella. Eu tenho uma opinião e uma palavra a dizer sobre isso também, se você quiser admitir isso ou não."

"Você não entende", ela praticamente implorou. "Há coisas acontecendo que você não tem ideia a respeito."

Ele atirou-lhe um olhar exasperado antes de olhar novamente para longe. "Por que isso não me surpreende?" ele respondeu com uma voz fria.

"Edward, por favor—" Ela começou.

"Bella!" Mac chamou da sala de estar. "James está aqui!"

Frustração rolou através dela. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela tivesse tempo suficiente para explicar tudo para ele agora, e ela estava chutando-se por não lhe dizer mais cedo.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou no ar da noite, passando a mão em suas costas. "Eu prometo que vou dizer-lhe tudo quando eu voltar."

Decepção picou seu coração quando ele respondeu com nada além de silêncio, e ela se virou e começou a voltar para dentro. Ela quase não conseguiu passar através da arcada quando sentiu sua mão em seu braço. Ela se virou para ele lentamente, um pouco assustada ao ver a emoção no rosto dele, mas quando ela olhou em seus olhos, ele estava sorrindo tristemente. Ele tocou seu rosto delicadamente e inclinou-se para pressionar seus lábios contra os dela.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou contra seus lábios. "Eu vou estar aqui para ouvir quando você estiver pronta."

Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura e apertou com força. "Eu não vou demorar muito."

Ele recuou, balançando a cabeça solenemente.

"Edward!" James chamou, caminhando pela sala para apertar sua mão. "É bom ver você, cara!"

Edward deu-lhe um sorriso genuíno e segurou a mão do outro homem. "Como vai, James?"

"Bem, bem", respondeu ele, tomando o braço de Bella. "Obrigado por me emprestar sua mulher essa noite."

Edward sorriu com bom humor. "Tudo bem. Apenas a devolva sem qualquer dano, e não demorem muito, tudo bem?"

James assentiu com entusiasmo. "Eu acho que entre Alistair e Felix, estaremos bem hoje à noite."

"Felix?" Edward perguntou, confuso.

"O guarda-costas dele," Bella respondeu suavemente. "Eles são primos, e Felix é um brigão."

"Ah, ok", ele murmurou.

Com um último sorriso, ele a beijou na testa e disse-lhe que esperava que ela se divertisse. Ela duvidava muito que se divertiria, sabendo que ele estava em casa esperando por ela.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Canção do capítulo:** _You and I_ by Lady Gagan.

**Nota da Leili: **_Edward chegooou, esse lindo s2 E novamente Bella tenta fazer o melhor, mas o faz sem pensar que ele também tem direito de opinar sobre isso. E bem, vamos ver o que vai acontecer não é? O perseguidor continua por ai, e ele pode aparecer... a qualquer momento. Hum hum... tem tanta gente lendo, e poucas comentando. Poxa a fic tá quase terminando, vamos dar uma forcinha ai pra chegar a 500 reviews hein? Eu e a Neni íamos ficar muito felizes. Beijos e até xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene<strong>_: Ah que bom que pelo menos as coisas pareceram melhores nesse capitulo. Ah meninas, estamos perto do fim. São 25 capítulos e uma cena extra. Então se preparem...Assim como tbm só faltam 5 para terminar Songbird._

_Meninas, depois de muitos problemas com cronograma e tudo mais... não estou mais querendo pegar tantas fics ao mesmo tempo. Então vou continuar com First & Ten e em breve começaremos Once Upon Saturday, que terá apenas 8 capítulos, quando ela acabar iniciaremos outra fic. Mas até lá aviso vcs._

_O importante é que não vou parar. Não vamos parar. Perva's Place não vai morrer. Kkk_

_Beijos  
><em>


	21. Ele não irá

**Capítulo 21 - Ele não irá**

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Haverá momentos_

_Que nós tentaremos e desistiremos_

_Arrebentando as costuras, sem dúvida_

_Nós quase desmoronamos, então queimamos as peças_

_Para vê-las virarem pó_

_Mas nada nunca vai nos contaminar_

..

_He Won't Go _by Adele

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
>.<strong>

Bella torceu suas mãos no seu colo, enquanto a perna dela subia e descia nervosamente. Seu estômago era uma bola de nervos e seu peito doía quando ela pensava em deixar Edward em casa. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era ajudar seu amigo, imaginando que um par de horas não iria doer nada. Quanto mais sua mente girava, pior se sentia. Ela nunca tinha parado para se perguntar por quanto tempo ele ficaria ali.

Uma mão tocou suavemente seu joelho, parando seu movimento repetitivo. Ela olhou para cima e notou uma expressão preocupada no rosto de James.

"O que há de errado, Iz?" ele se inclinou para murmurar baixinho.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou-a com cuidado. "Ceeeerto", ele arrastou. "Por quê?"

"E-eu só quero voltar para Edward", ela sussurrou para que as pessoas circulando na sala não pudessem ouvir.

James assentiu lentamente. "Ok, certo. Vamos encontrar Alistair, e ele pode te levar de volta."

Ela colocou a mão em cima da dele e sorriu tristemente. "Eu sinto muito, Jame. Eu pensei que seria bom, mas sou um desastre. Ele está chateado, e eu estou aqui, e tudo está uma bagunça."

James sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem, realmente. Se alguém perguntar, vou apenas dizer que você não estava se sentindo bem."

Eles fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao fundo do local, Felix e Alistair imediatamente apareceram. James beijou Bella suavemente no rosto e entregou-a para seu guarda-costas antes de voltar para dentro. Alistair lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, mas os levou calmamente até seu carro. Uma vez que eles estavam na estrada, ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Eu iria querer saber?" ele perguntou, olhando entre ela e a estrada rapidamente.

"Eu-eu não sei", ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu me senti desconfortável e quero voltar para Edward."

O resto do caminho foi completamente silencioso. Quando chegaram à casa, a maioria das janelas estavam escuras, e o carro de Tanya estava ausente. Alistair passou a fazer a sua varredura na casa enquanto Bella se aproximou e sentou em um sofá, esperando poder andar livremente em sua própria casa. Esfregou as têmporas e suspirou, sua mente muito pesada por muitos pensamentos e preocupações.

"O caminho está limpo", Alistair anunciou, descendo as escadas e dando-lhe um sorriso. "Edward está no andar de cima e é o único aqui."

Ela sentiu uma pontada de irritação por seu tio e Tanya o terem deixado sozinho na hora que ela se foi. Ela suspirou e mentalmente repreendeu a si mesma, porque ela tinha feito quase a mesma coisa antes, quando ela o deixou, saindo com James em seu lugar.

"Obrigada, Al", ela respondeu com gratidão.

Depois de trancar a porta de trás, ela deixou cair a pequena bolsa no sofá e caminhou até o armário de bebidas. Ela tirou uma garrafa de Jack Daniels e derramou o líquido âmbar em um copo de vidro. Ela pegou garrafa e fechou-a de no armário antes de virar o álcool em um gole só. Ele aqueceu o peito como se tivesse queimando lentamente para baixo da sua garganta.

"Batendo as coisas difíceis?"

Seus olhos deslizaram até o pé da escada, onde Edward estava encostado no corrimão.

"Tem sido uma noite difícil", ela respondeu, apontando em direção a ele com o copo.

Ele fez um barulho hesitante e começou a caminhar até ela. Levando o copo de seus dedos, ele o colocou no armário antes de começar a brincar com um fio de seu cabelo.

"Você chegou em casa cedo", ele meditou.

Lágrimas picaram em seus olhos, e ela lhe deu um sorriso aguado. "Eu queria estar aqui com você."

Sua cabeça inclinou para o lado um pouco, como se tentasse descobrir um enigma. "Então por que você foi, em primeiro lugar?"

Ela se afastou e colocou os braços em torno de si mesma. Ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar ao redor da sala.

"Isso não é tão fácil quanto você pensa que é, Edward. Eu lhe disse antes que minha vida estava uma loucura. O mundo inteiro lá fora pensa que James e eu estamos juntos, mesmo que nunca tenhamos confirmado nem negado. As aparências enganam, mas eles trabalham a nosso favor a maior parte do tempo."

Ela parou em uma das grandes janelas da sala e descansou a cabeça contra o vidro antes de continuar. "Eu estou tentando organizar tudo, ganhar o controle do que eu nunca tive antes. É uma dor de cabeça e é cansativo, mas estou tentando. Quando eu te disse outro dia que coloquei o plano para me mudar em movimento, disse que havia um monte de merda para lidar, e eu quis dizer isso."

Ela olhou para trás em direção a ele, o rosto impassível, e o vento soprando em suas feições. "Eu não sei o que dizer para fazer você entender", ela respondeu com a voz trêmula, as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Eu te amo, e quero gritar isso aos quatro ventos, mas fazer isso agora só vai causar mais mal do que bem. Eu preciso ter a minha carreira resolvida e a coisa do perseguidor. Criar um circo na mídia agora lhes dará a oportunidade que precisam para se aproximar ainda mais."

"A coisa do perseguidor? Aproximar ainda mais?" ele perguntou com uma voz firme. "O que você não está me contando, Bella?"

Ela torceu as mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando um soluço. Tinha certeza de que tudo estava prestes a explodir em seu rosto. "Tenho recebido telefonemas e flores. Eu não lhe disse por que não queria que você se preocupasse, à distância, onde não havia nada que você poderia fazer."

Seu queixo caiu, e seus olhos brilharam de raiva. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela começou a andar e falar novamente.

"Foi errado, e eu sinto muito", ela chorou "Se nossas situações se invertessem, eu iria querer saber. Eu fodi isso, e não sei como corrigir agora."

Ele engoliu em seco e cerrou os punhos ao seu lado. Ele olhou diretamente para ela e balançou a cabeça antes de olhar para o chão, uma mistura de emoções atravessando seu rosto.

"Você não confia em mim?" ele perguntou com voz rouca.

Seu coração se partiu, e angústia rasgou através dela. Ela sabia que iria machucá-lo por não lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

"Claro que eu confio em você", ela respondeu, esperando que pudesse ouvir a sinceridade em sua voz. "São nesses abutres da mídia que eu não confio. Você significa tudo para mim. Eu apenas não posso estar perto e vê-los tentar destroí-lo."

"Se você confia em mim, Bella", ele exclamou, seu tenor ainda cautelosos "então você precisa agir como tal. Esconder as coisas de mim e não me dizer toda a verdade não vai acabar com isso."

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando fortemente "Depois que você saiu, eu me sentei e conversei com o Mac por algum tempo", ele continuou. "Embora eu possa dizer que entendo o seu ponto, eu não concordo com a maneira que você escolheu agir sobre isso. Olhando para trás, por cima de tudo que passei com Angela, eu não acho que posso fazer um papel secundário numa relação de novo."

Ela olhou para ele em choque. "É assim que você se sente—como se estivesse fazendo um papel secundário?"

Ele assentiu lentamente. "Agora, sim, eu sinto."

Lágrima brotou nos olhos dela, e ela sentiu o tremor no lábio inferior. "Sinto muito", ela sussurrou. "Ferir você é a última coisa que eu queria fazer, mas eu lhe disse que eu precisaria de algum tempo para resolver toda a merda. Eu só preciso que você seja paciente comigo."

Ela encostou a mão contra a porta da varanda de vidro e olhou para o horizonte. As luzes da cidade brilhavam contra a noite escura, somente algumas nuvens à vista. Ela desejou neste momento que estivesse de volta a Forks, onde ela poderia olhar para o céu e ver milhares de estrelas.

De repente, do nada, uma máscara, branca lisa e olhos escuros olharam para ela, escapando um grito horripilante de seus lábios. Ela saltou para trás, assim que Edward a afastou e empurrou a porta aberta.

"Edward! Não, espere!" ela chamou quando ele correu para fora pela porta. Bella correu para fora, bem a tempo de ver seu namorado pular sobre o corrimão e em uma parte inferior do telhado enquanto perseguia uma figura vestida toda de preto. Ela correu de volta para a casa e rapidamente discou 9-1-1, os dedos a tremendo violentamente. Depois que ela foi assegurada de que a polícia estava a caminho, ela chamou Alistair, que disse que iria resolver isso. Ela tentou os telefones de Mac e de Tanya, sendo que ambos foram direto para a caixa postal. Como um último esforço, ela ligou para o telefone de Edward, apenas para ouvir o seu toque vindo de seu quarto.

Ela escorregou pela parede mais distante da varanda e começou a soluçar. Assustada e sozinha, ela fez uma última chamada enquanto esperava alguém chegar.

"Salsicha?" soluçou quando seu primo atendeu seu telefone.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Bella se sentou no sofá, com as pernas dobradas debaixo dela e um cobertor jogado sobre os ombros. Ela olhava fixamente para a parede, enquanto um par de policiais uniformizados verificavam a varanda e a área circundante. Eles lhe fizeram perguntas e escreveram as suas respostas, mas sua mente estava preocupada porque Edward ainda não tinha voltado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele começou a tremer e apertou os olhos fechados.

Sua mente começou a conjurar o pior cenário, a imagem dele sangrando e ferido em uma calçada aleatória estalou na sua cabeça. Um puxão forte no peito a fez arfar, e ela trouxe os joelhos, escondendo o rosto neles e chorando baixinho. Ela sentiu uma mão esfregar suavemente seu ombro e olhou para olhos azuis calorosos de Alistair.

"Hey," ele sussurrou. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Ma-mas Edward..." Ela parou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos para abafar um grito de frustração.

Alistair sorriu tristemente. "Ele está bem, Bella", ele respondeu confiante. "Ele provavelmente só se perdeu no caminho de volta. Este não é o bairro mais fácil de andar."

Ela piscou e esfregou o rosto. "Você realmente acha isso?" ela perguntou com uma voz pequena e assustada.

Ele assentiu. "Eu realmente acho."

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu, tentando acalmar os nervos. A porta da frente abriu e sua cabela virou rapidamente. Edward entrou, despenteado e sujo, com um tênis faltando. Bella gritou e voou do sofá, lançando-se em seus braços. Ele fechou os olhos e se agarrou a ela com firmeza.

"Sinto muito", ele murmurou. "Ele era muito rápido e eu não tinha a merda de ideia sobre onde eu estava quando o perdi de vista."

Ela fungou, alívio correndo por suas veias. "Oh, Deus", ela resmungou em voz dolorida e seca de tanto chorar. "Eu estava tão preocupada, Edward. Não faça essa merda nunca mais!"

"Ssh, não chore. Eu estou bem. Tudo vai ficar bem", ele balbuciou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Os policiais recuaram para a sala, um pigarro.

"É este o Sr. Cullen?" perguntou o policial.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sou eu."

"Você poderia por favor, responder algumas perguntas para nós?"

"Com certeza."

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Pouco depois a polícia ter saído, Alistair saiu para ir a casa e arrumar uma bolsa para que ele pudesse passar a noite. Após os eventos da noite, Bella realmente se sentia aliviada por ter outra pessoa na casa com eles.

A casa estava silenciosa enquanto Edward e Bella apenas olhavam para o outro.

"Você não pode- você não pode fazer coisas assim, Edward," ela sussurrou com voz rouca. "E se ele tivesse uma arma ou uma faca ou algo assim? Eu não posso te perder." Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, o pensamento de perdê-lo queimando no seu peito como uma faca quente.

Ele estendeu a mão, puxando-a para um abraço. "Ssh, está tudo bem", ele respondeu.

Ela se afastou e procurou seus olhos atentamente. "Agora você pode entender por que eu quero esconder você? Se ficasse exposto nos meios de comunicação, o perigo seria dez vezes pior."

Ele beijou sua testa e suspirou. "Eu acho que posso ver o seu ponto, mas eu não concordo com isso de manter-me no escuro."

Bella lhe lançou um olhar de culpa. "Não foi só você", ela murmurou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Depois que você correu para fora, e eu estava sozinha, eu tentei ligar para Mac, e quando eu não consegui, liguei para Emmett. Depois que eu tentei explicar o que aconteceu, ele estava bastante irritado. Alistair apareceu, e eu prometi que eu chamaria ele amanhã. Conhecendo-o, ele provavelmente vai estar em um avião antes do sol nascer."

Edward gargalhou sombriamente e balançou a cabeça. "Claro, sua louca. Ele te ama e quer que você esteja segura. Eu faria o mesmo."

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha. "Eu sei que você faria", ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu não queria fazer vocês se preocuparem. Eu fui estúpida e eu sinto muito por isso."

"Princesa, você tem alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se ninguém estivesse aqui quando o cara estava na varanda? Eu não posso nem mesmo-" Ele parou abruptamente e engoliu em seco.

Ele puxou-a para frente e bateu a boca contra a dela. Eles se afastaram, ruborizados e respirando pesadamente, quando a porta da frente se abriu novamente. Desta vez, Mac correu freneticamente com Tanya perto dos seus calcanhares.

"Bella", ele gritou, puxando-a do sofá e em seus braços. "Cristo, menina. Eu fiquei louco desde que eu liguei o meu telefone e ouvi correio de voz de Emmett. O que aconteceu? Alguém invadiu a casa? Você está bem? Você foi ferida?"

"Uma coisa de cada vez, Mac," ela riu levemente. "Alguém estava nos espionando da varanda. Não, nós não fomos feridos, mas Edward correu como o Homem-Aranha e o perseguiu, mas ele fugiu. Os policiais vieram, tomaram nossos depoimentos, e disseram que iriam ficar por perto."

Os ombros do homem mais velho afundaram em evidente alívio. "Merda, eu estava tão preocupado. Tanya e eu fomos ver um filme e depois nos esquecemos de ligar os celulares."

Tanya se adiantou e envolveu Bella em um abraço maternal. "Oh, querida, você está bem? Como realmente bem?"

Bella deu de ombros ligeiramente. "Eu acho que sim. Bem, pelo menos tão bem como eu posso estar no momento. Vou me sentir melhor assim que este filho da puta for pego."

Ela virou a cabeça e cobriu a boca, bocejando discretamente. Tanya sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela.

"Descanse um pouco, querida. Mac, você pode me acompanhar até o meu carro?"

Mac assentiu e seguiu Tanya. Ele abriu a porta e chegou perto de conseguir um soco no rosto, quando Alistair estava prestes a bater. O jovem deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

"Desculpa, cara," o guarda-costas respondeu com uma risada.

Mac deu uma risadinha. "Está tudo bem, apenas levando Tanya com segurança."

Alistair assentiu sério. "Você não pode ser muito cuidadoso", ele respondeu gravemente, enviando um frio através da espinha de Bella, por todo o caminho através da sala.

Uma vez que Alistair se instalou no sofá com um cobertor e travesseiro, os outros três fizeram o seu caminho para os seus quartos para passarem a noite.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, Bella sentiu-se aquecida e segura. Ela piscou lentamente abrindo os olhos e ficou cara-a-cara com uma parede de peito musculoso. Tentando virar a cabeça e obter uma melhor visão, ela descobriu que estava enjaulada contra os braços de Edward. Estar envolvida com ele era uma sensação tão agradável que, em vez de tentar livrar-se, ela se aconchegou mais perto dele.

Ela sentiu seu peito movimentar enquanto ele soltou um riso profundo. "Bom dia, princesa."

"Bom dia, Edward", ela sussurrou contra sua pele antes de colocar um beijo sobre o seu coração.

"Algum plano para o dia?" ele perguntou hesitante após alguns momentos de silêncio.

Ela sorriu e o apertou com força. "Além de ficar aqui em seus braços? Não, não realmente."

Ele suspirou e passou a mão suavemente pelo cabelo dela. "Estou feliz em saber disso, apesar de que eu preciso sair e comprar um novo par de tênis."

Ela se afastou e encostou a cabeça em seu braço para que pudesse olhar em seu rosto. "Percebi isso na noite passada. O que aconteceu com seu outro sapato?"

"Ele ficou preso em algo, então eu puxei meu pé para fora e continuei correndo. Até o momento que eu voltei, um cão estava o usando como um brinquedo."

"Então você apenas deixou o cão com isso?" ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados.

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Era um cachorro grande pra caralho, Bella!"

Ela se inclinou e beijou-o. "Obrigada por tentar me proteger. Eu vou te comprar um novo par de sapatos hoje."

Ele revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso comprar os meus próprios sapatos", ele respondeu, uma ligeira irritação em sua voz.

"Eu sei que você pode, mas é minha culpa que você precisa de novos", argumentou.

Ele fechou os olhos, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Bella?"

"Sim?" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto esperava pela sua resposta.

Seus olhos se abriram e a centelha familiar que continha ali a deixou sem fôlego. "Cale a boca."

Edward segurou seu rosto e beijou-a rapidamente, buscando a sua entrada com a língua, que ela prontamente ofereceu. Ele deslizou uma mão pelo seu lado, parando para engatar sua perna sobre seu quadril e deslizar por suas costas enquanto ela se encaixava nele.

Seus lábios percorreram o seu pescoço, sugando suavemente em sua clavícula. Inconscientemente, seu quadril pressionou para baixo, procurando atrito. Edward gemeu e agarrou seus quadris com força, puxando-a contra ele aproximadamente. Bella ofegou, o calor escaldante em sua barriga. Ela não queria nada mais do que perder-se com ele, mas seu coração voltou a realidade.

"Edward, espere", ela sussurrou.

Ele imediatamente se acalmou e olhou em seus olhos. "O que há de errado?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Não deveríamos conversar primeiro?" ela respondeu hesitante.

Ele balançou a cabeça em diversão. "Só você não impedir a si mesma", ele murmurou, beijando-a suavemente na junção do pescoço e do ombro, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

"Eu-eu não quero apressar isso e deixar você se arrepender mais tarde."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou-a, incrédulo. "Você soa como se essa fosse a nossa primeira vez, Bella. Eu sei como gosto do seu corpo, quando você arqueia as costas e geme quando toco no ponto certo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e nunca vou me arrepender disso—lamentar por _você._"

Lágrimas saltaram aos olhos, e ela engoliu o caroço que apareceu de repente em sua garganta.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou com voz rouca. "Me desculpe se eu te machuquei. Prometo fazer melhor."

Ele sorriu suavemente e escovou alguns fios soltos do seu cabelo do rosto.

"Eu sei", respondeu ele com sinceridade. "Agora, você vai me beijar para que eu possa foder a minha namorada corretamente? Faz muito tempo, e eu acho que posso estourar."

"Você tem virar", ela o provocou. "Eu estou no topo, então eu sou a única que vai foder você."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram em desejo, e ele agarrou Bella bem antes de lançar seus corpos até que ela estava debaixo dele e à sua mercê. Estendeu a mão para as suas e segurou-os acima de sua cabeça, beijando-a quase brutalmente.

"Você está tão errada, Princesa", ele respirou contra a pele do seu pescoço, enquanto arrastou seus lábios até seu peito. "Eu definitivamente estarei te fodendo, e eu não vou parar até que um de nós não possa se mover pelo resto do dia."

Ela soltou um gemido devasso e moveu seus quadris para pressionar contra os dele.

"Não me provoque, por favor", implorou.

Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando de alegria. "Eu deveria, você sabe. Deus sabe que você merece."

Seu coração acelerou, e ela sentiu a dor crescer em seu baixo ventre, precisando desesperadamente que ele a tocasse. Suas mãos acariciavam seus lados para baixo, deslizando sob a camisa que tinha usado na cama, e puxou a calcinha para baixo em suas pernas antes de jogá-la no chão.

"Eu deveria, mas não vou. Já é hora de qualquer maneira", ele brincou com uma piscadela.

Deslocando seu peso, Edward tirou os boxers e se ajoelhou nu entre suas pernas abertas. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a em uma posição sentada, puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Suas mãos ficaram em concha em seu bumbum enquanto ele a puxou para seu colo.

"Quero tentar algo", ele sussurrou, seus lábios quase roçando nos seus.

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser", ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu confio em você."

Ele beijou-a profundamente, enquanto ergueu os quadris, fundindo seus corpos em um só golpe lento. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta da sua cintura, um pouco sem jeito no começo, mas logo caiu em um ritmo. Peito a peito, a posição lhes oferecendo um nível mais profundo de intimidade, algo que o casal necessitava no momento.

Ofegante, gemendo, mais rápido, mais forte, logo tudo era um borrão de paixão e êxtase. Exausta e gasta, Bella deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward, deixando escapar um soluço trêmulo. Ele acariciava as suas costas, deixando-a expulsar toda a emoção reprimida. Quando seus gritos silenciaram, ele a cutucou com o ombro, querendo que ela olhasse para ele. Ele sorriu e segurou seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares.

"Sente-se melhor?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Ela assentiu e sorriu de volta, sentindo um peso ser tirado de seu peito. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a docemente. "Qualquer coisa por você, princesa."

Enrolados juntos, o casal deitou novamente na cama e cochilou por pouco tempo. O som de sua campainha puxou Bella de seu estado semi-adormecido. Ela bocejou ligeiramente e colocou uma camisa limpa e shorts antes de descer as escadas. Alistair já estava na porta da frente, falando com alguém que não aparecia na sua visão.

Ela lançou um olhar rápido no sofá, só para ver o cobertor que ele tinha usado muito bem dobrado sobre uma cadeira, juntamente com o seu travesseiro.

"Tudo bem, Al?", ela perguntou por trás dele.

Alistair olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. "Claro, mas você tem um visitante."

Quando o seu guarda-costas saiu do caminho, seu desajeitado primo urso de pelúcia apareceu. Ele entrou em sua casa, dando-lhe um sorriso de alívio e abrindo os braços.

"Scooby-Loo", ele murmurou com um suspiro.

Ela se atirou em seus braços e abraçou-o firmemente.

"Oh, Salsicha" ela sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no ombro de Emmett.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Capítulo tenso, Bella voltando para casa, Edward magoado, perseguidor aparecendo, Edward fazendo cosplay de Homem-Aranha, Bella e Edward ficando bem, sexo, sexo, sexo, Emmett chegando. E o próximo capítulo... huuum tenho certeza que vocês vão querer ele logo logo... Deixem comentários :) Beijos xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Uhu! Emmett veio para animar o final da fic. Hohohoh. Agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos e um extra. Preparadas?_

_Obrigado a Fics Mil por todas as reviews. Chegamos a 500! Será que conseguimos 550 até quarta que vem?_

_Outra coisa: Hoje ainda teremos Songbird, desculpem eu não ter postado ontem. Não tive como chegar no computador. Meu dia foi uma bomba. Meu chefe queria minha morte. Enfim, o mesmo drama de sempre. =p_

_Amanhã teremos um extra de "O Mulherengo" e sábado começaremos "Once Upon a Saturday"._

_Beijos e Beijos._


	22. Primeira paixão

**Capítulo 22: Primeira Paixão**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Vejo o seu rosto em todo lugar que eu ando  
>Ouço sua voz toda vez que eu estou falando<em> _  
>Você vai acreditar em mim<em> _  
>E eu nunca vou ser ignorado<em> 

_Eu vou queimar por você_

_Sentir dor por você_ _  
>Vou torcer a faca e sangrar meu coração dolorido<em> _  
>E acabar com isso<em>

..

_#1 Crush_ by Garbage

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Bella e Emmett comemoraram sua inesperada visita com uma viagem ao drive-thru do In-N-Out.

"Você sabe, Em, você é como um cão gigante que pensa que ainda é um filhote de cachorro."

Edward escondeu um sorriso por trás de sua mão e atirou uma piscadela para Bella através do espelho retrovisor. Emmett, por outro lado, fingiu estar magoado.

"Assim você me magoa, Scooby-Loo," ele resmungou, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

Ela jogou uma batata frita nele, que ele pegou e colocou em sua boca, ganhando algumas risadas de Alistair e Edward na frente. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir quando seu primo olhou pela janela entusiasmado.

"Eu nunca vim para a Califórnia antes", ele ponderou.

Bella olhou para ele com surpresa. "Sério?"

Emmett sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem", ela respondeu com um sorriso, "Vamos ter de fazer algo incrível, então."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Emmett ofegou e se encostou na parede de tijolos. Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor do beco sombrio antes de decidir que era seguro o suficiente e lançou um olhar sobre a sua prima. Bella estava ofegante, uma mão pressionada contra a parede oposta a ele.

Ele riu-se sem fôlego. "Quando você disse uma coisa incrível, Scooby-Loo, eu não estava esperando ser atacado e perseguido por um grupo de garotas gritando. Eu pensei que isso só acontecia com os rapazes, aliás."

Ela o silenciou, olhando furtivamente em torno do canto para verificar se alguém os havia seguido. Não vendo ninguém na rua, ela se moveu de volta para o lado de Emmett, tirando seu boné e enxugando o suor da testa.

"Cristo", ela murmurou. "Isso me assustou! Em um minuto estava esperando os caras trazerem o sorvete, no seguinte, eu estou sendo bombardeada por autógrafos, e então nós estamos sendo perseguidos como cães. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. Normalmente, os meus guarda-costas me tiram desse tipo de merda."

Emmett sorriu timidamente. "Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter ido à loja com o Ed. Eu só não queria deixá-la fora da minha vista. Esse resultado foi ótimo, né?"

O tom culpado na voz dele a deixou triste, e ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Ei, está tudo certo", ela o consolou. "Nós dois entramos em pânico e saímos correndo. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Ela sentiu seus bolsos e amaldiçoou silenciosamente que ela tivesse deixado o telefone no carro.

"Em, você está com o seu celular?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "A bateria tinha acabado, então eu deixei ele em sua casa."

"Merda," ela murmurou.

Bella olhou novamente em torno do canto do beco, tentando ter uma noção de onde eles realmente estavam. Ela ajeitou o chapéu e olhou de volta para Emmett.

"Ok, Salsicha. Nós vamos precisar fazer uma corrida. O escritório da minha agente é a cerca de seis quarteirões de distância daqui. Se pudermos nos manter discretos e nos mover rapidamente, acho que podemos chegar lá sem problemas. Assim que estivermos no escritório de Tanya, eu vou ligar para os rapazes."

Emmett olhou para ela apreensivo. "Você tem certeza? Você pode me dar as direções, e eu posso ir até lá enquanto você se esconde aqui."

Bella olhou ao redor do beco escuro e sinistro. "Uh, de jeito nenhum", argumentou. "Eu acho que eu prefiro me arriscar com essas meninas."

A dupla fez seu caminho para o escritório de Tanya sem incidentes. Enquanto o elevador subiu até o sétimo andar, Emmett se aproximou e a abraçou com força.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Eu estou bem." Ela lançou ao seu primo um sorriso. "Claro, isso levou alguns anos de minha expectativa de vida, mas eu vou sobreviver. Você deveria ter visto seu pai, quando ele desembarcou no LAX e os paparazzis quase o fizeram cagar nas calças. Foi hilário."

Emmett riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Depois que eu desliguei com ele naquela noite, eu ri por uns bons dez minutos. A pobre Rosie não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido comigo."

O elevador apitou quando eles atingiram o andar, as portas abriram quase em silêncio. Quando eles estavam virando a esquina para a mesa de Maria, Emmett, literalmente, colidiu com Jane, jogando a pasta que ela carregava no chão. Bella imediatamente caiu de joelhos, ajudando a garota a recolher seus documentos.

Quando elas acabaram, Jane sorriu brilhantemente até Bella e lhe deu um abraço rápido.

"Muito obrigado, Izzy. Você é tão perfeita", Jane jorrou, liberando Bella para armazenar o arquivo apertado contra o peito.

"Hum, de nada?" Bella disse, a resposta soando mais como uma questão do que como um comunicado. Em dois anos que ela havia conhecido Jane, a menina nunca tinha falado muito.

"Você está aqui para ver Tanya? Sinto muito, mas ela não está no escritório hoje," Jane ofereceu em uma voz excessivamente fina, chegando para tocar no braço de Bella.

"Não, na verdade, eu-" Bella começou antes de Emmett a cortar.

"Nós só precisamos usar o telefone um minuto. Lamento interromper, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa." Emmett sorriu para a menina menor, que estreitou os olhos em troca.

"Claro, tudo bem", respondeu ela. "Tchau, Izzy! Eu vou te ver por aí", gritou ela enquanto se dirigia para seu escritório.

Confusa com as ações de Emmett, Bella se virou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que foi aquilo?"

Emmett deu de ombros se desculpando. "Ela era assustadora e melosa. Além disso, precisamos chamar os seus seguranças antes de um deles ter um aneurisma."

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou não permitir que as observações de Emmett a deixassem paranoica.

Nem 10 minutos depois de desligar a ligação com Edward, seu cavaleiro-da-armadura-brilhante entrou na sala de recepção, e ela foi levada nos braços do namorado.

"Droga, Bella," Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu fiquei tão fodidamente assustado quando cheguei, e vocês dois tinham ido embora."

Ela segurou a camisa dele com força, lágrimas ameaçando derramar quando a exaustão bateu nela.

"Sinto muito", ela sufocou.

Depois de alguns momentos, eles se afastaram um do outro. Ela olhou para Alistair e se encolheu um pouco em sua postura imponente. Seus braços estavam cruzados e uma carranca desfigurava seu rosto.

"Al", ela cumprimentou-o nervosamente.

Sua carranca derreteu em um sorriso relutante. "Eu sabia que você seria um problema desde a primeira vez que James me chamou para eu ser seu guarda-costas."

Ela sorriu timidamente e levemente encolheu os ombros. "Me desculpe, só entrei em pânico."

Alistair balançou a cabeça e riu. "Eu posso imaginar." Ele olhou-a especulativamente antes de continuar. "Eu vou assumir a culpa por hoje, no entanto. Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado fora da minha vista. Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

Bella logo se sentiu culpada. "Não foi culpa sua", argumentou. "Eu implorei para que vocês deixassem o Emmett comigo. A culpa é minha."

Alistair revirou os olhos. "Para o que você me paga, Bella?"

"Para ser o meu guarda-costas", ela respondeu timidamente, já sabendo aonde sua linha de questionamento iria.

"Qual é o principal objetivo do meu trabalho?"

"Me proteger", ela sussurrou, olhando para seus pés.

Alistair suspirou. Ele queria mostrar o seu ponto de vista, não fazê-la se sentir mal.

"Olha, nós vamos deixar de lado a culpa por isso, mas não haverá uma próxima vez." Sua voz era firme, não deixando espaço para dúvidas.

Bella olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos, balançando a cabeça em compreensão. "Você tem a minha palavra, Alistair. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você."

Alistair mordeu o rosto, segurando um sorriso enquanto segurava a mão de Bella. Ela olhou para seu punho quase fechado, e depois olhou para o seu rosto em confusão.

"Você quer que eu jure com o mindinho?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

Seu guarda-costas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Absolutamente. Alguém me disse uma vez que uma jura de dedo mindinho era inquebrável."

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, e um olhar triste atravessou seu rosto. Ele rapidamente se mascarou e mexeu o dedo mindinho para ela.

"Vamos lá, eu não tenho o dia todo."

Ela esboçou um sorriso e enganchou o dedo com o seu. "Eu juro", ela murmurou.

_._  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

No dia seguinte, Bella e Edward estavam descansando preguiçosamente na cama quando o telefone tocou. Ela suspirou ao ver o nome de Tanya e relutantemente respondeu.

"Hey, T."

"Oi babe," Tanya respondeu alegremente. "Você pode vir até o escritório hoje para que possamos ver algumas questões de programação?"

Bella gemeu levemente, fazendo com que Edward a olhasse com preocupação.

"Isso pode esperar até amanhã ou algo assim? Eu realmente queria passar o dia com minha família."

Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes e de repente se sentiu apreensiva, sem saber quando ele estava pensando em voltar para casa. Ela tinha se esquivado de lhe perguntar à queima-roupa, e agora ela estava chutando-se por não ter tido essa conversa.

"Olha, Izzy- desculpe, Bella", Tanya se conteve. "Isso só deve levar apenas uma hora. É importante que façamos toda essa programação hoje."

Bella suspirou e concordou antes de desligar com sua agente. Ela se jogou em suas costas e cobriu os olhos com um braço. Edward acariciou seu braço levemente.

"O que há de errado, princesa?" ele perguntou, sua voz repleta de preocupação.

Ela descobriu seu rosto e lhe deu um sorriso triste. "Estou frustrada e decepcionada. Tanya quer que eu vá ao seu escritório hoje, e eu queria sair com vocês." Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e o empurrou, determinada a ser aberta e honesta com ele. "Além disso, eu não tenho ideia de quanto tempo você vai estar aqui, então eu não quero perder um minuto."

Edward sorriu calorosamente e tocou sua bochecha. "Eu estava esperando por isso."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso. "Do que você está falando?"

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a suavemente. "Eu estava esperando que você perguntasse quanto tempo eu vou ficar."

"Bem?" ela perguntou, depois que ele permaneceu em silêncio. "Você está me matando aqui."

Ele sorriu. "Eu ainda estou esperando."

"Seu leso", ela riu, batendo-lhe levemente no peito.

Ele se inclinou para trás e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, esticando os braços para fora na parte superior. "O quê? Você não pode sempre vestir as calças nesta relação."

Sentindo um grão de verdade em sua brincadeira, ela sentou-se e encarou-o. Ela estendeu a mão, brincando com uma corda solta na colcha enquanto ela cuidadosamente pensava em suas palavras. Quando estava pronta, ela olhou para cima e encontrou o seu olhar curioso.

"Sinto muito", ela murmurou baixinho. "Eu nunca quis te machucar."

Edward suspirou e estendeu a mão para Bella, puxando-a em seu colo. "Eu sei disso. Me desculpe se eu fiz você se sentir mal. Eu só estava tentando deixar isso claro."

Ela emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ela se afastou, deixando ambos ligeiramente sem fôlego, e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito.

"Quando você vai embora?" ela perguntou baixinho, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Tomei providências para uma visita de duas semanas", ele respondeu calmamente.

Bella fechou os olhos, tristeza enchendo seu peito ao perceber que ela só tinha cerca de uma semana e meia sobrando para gastar com ele.

"Tudo bem", ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. Ela não sabia porque estava tão triste, não era como se ela não soubesse que ele estava lá apenas temporariamente.

Ele gentilmente acariciou seus cabelos. "Isso mudou no dia depois que eu cheguei."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Eu não poderia ir embora sabendo que alguém estava observando você, potencialmente esperando o momento certo para chegar até você. Então, eu estou aqui por tempo indeterminado ou até que você me mande embora. Embora eu duvide que mesmo que você me mandasse embora, eu iria realmente sair."

Seu coração bateu furiosamente, e ela montou sua cintura. "Eu diria que sinto muito, mas eu não iria dizer isso."

Suas mãos se emaranharam em seus cabelos e ela trouxe sua boca para perto da dele. "Ótimo. Você deve sempre dizer o que você quiser dizer e dizer o que você realmente quer."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Duas horas depois, Alistair chegou para pegar Bella para seu encontro com Tanya. Ele se sentou e conversou com Mac ociosamente enquanto esperava que ela acabasse de se arrumar. Alistair olhou para cima quando Bella veio correndo pelas escadas, prendendo uma bandana nas pontas de seus cabelos molhados e trançados. Ela deslizou seu telefone no bolso e foi pegar sua bolsa, quando ela percebeu Emmett observando-a, olhando como se alguém tivesse chutado seu cachorro.

Ela se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá, e tocou em seu braço.

"O que há de errado, Salsicha?", perguntou ela.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e olhou para seus pés. Ela suspirou e recostou-se.

"Vamos lá, Em," ela o seduziu. "Não me faça apertar seu nariz."

Seu primo soltou uma risada antes de deixar escapar um suspiro de sua autoria. "Eu me sinto um pouco mal por ontem."

"Oh, Em," ela sussurrou. "Você fez o melhor que podia."

Ele bufou e olhou novamente para o chão.

"Estou falando sério," ela continuou. "Você foi o único que nos levou para longe da multidão e para o beco. Você também foi o único a proteger-me muito bem até que chegamos ao escritório de Tanya. Merdas acontecem. Nós estamos bem. Não se abata."

Ele sorriu. "Se nossas situações se invertessem, você não iria ficar chateada sobre isso?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nah, provavelmente não. Eu diria que foi sua culpa."

Emmett riu e puxou-a para um abraço. "Obrigado, Scooby-Loo."

"Sempre, Em," ela respondeu quando ela apertou-o com força.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até onde Alistair estava esperando na porta.

"Pronta?", perguntou ele.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, vamos acabar com isso."

"Bella?" Emmett chamou.

Ela se virou e o viu de pé ao lado do sofá.

"Sim?"

"Tenha cuidado", ele respondeu solenemente.

"Eu vou". Ela lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador antes de sair de casa.

Durante todos os 15 minutos de viagem, bem como a caminhada até o andar de sua agente, Bella importunou Alistair com piadas. Ele revirou os olhos para uma particularmente terrível que ela tinha dito, assim quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

"Você realmente precisa se atualizar", ele brincou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu, abrindo o caminho para o escritório de Tanya.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é que eu nunca faria isso tarde da noite?"

Alistair riu. "Nah, você estaria bem. Enquanto alguém escrevesse suas piadas para você."

Bella beliscou seu lado levemente antes de entrar na sala de espera. A recepcionista olhou para cima e sorriu, olhando descaradamente para Alistair.

"Você pode entrar", ela falou, sensualmente, batendo os cílios. "Tanya está esperando."

Alistair atirou um sorriso para a menina e piscou enquanto eles caminhavam por ela.

"Você é um assanhado", Bella comentou com uma risadinha.

Tanya cumprimentou os dois com um abraço antes de saltar diretamente para os negócios. Alistair tomou um assento na parte de trás da sala e brincou com seu telefone enquanto as senhoras conversavam e passavam por cima dos detalhes. De repente, ele vibrou, e ele estava indo deixá-lo ir para a caixa postal, mas então ele viu que o número era da casa de Bella.

"Desculpe-me, senhoras", ele interrompeu, virando o telefone e pressionando-o ao ouvido. "Alô", ele respondeu rapidamente.

Bella percebeu de imediato que a chamada deveria ser importante, ou então Alistair não teria atendido. Ela viu sua testa sulcar enquanto ele falava em voz baixa, quase fazendo um breve 'sim' ou 'não' em resposta.

"Eu estou indo", respondeu Alistair apressadamente, o tirando do ouvido e desligando o telefone.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até agachar diretamente na visão de Bella.

"Era Edward", disse ele apressadamente. "Houve algum problema na casa, mas está tudo sob controle. Estou indo lá para ajudar. Não-" Ele fez uma pausa para dar ênfase. "Não deixe esta sala ou o lado de Tanya, até que um de nós retorne."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e ela imediatamente começou a protestar. "Mas, Al-"

"Não", ele respondeu com firmeza. "Por favor, Bella", suplicou ele, "apenas faça o que eu estou pedindo. Eu não posso fazer o meu trabalho se eu estiver preocupado com você. Você, por favor, promete ficar aqui?"

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa e assentiu. Ela não queria nada mais do que segui-lo para casa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas ela fez uma promessa para as pessoas que amava de que sua segurança seria o seu primeiro pensamento.

"Eu vou ficar aqui, Al. Eu prometo. Mas não me deixe no escuro, por favor", ela praticamente implorou.

Alistair sorriu. "Eu prometo. Eu vou ligar para você assim que eu souber ao certo o que está acontecendo."

Depois que ele saiu da sala, Bella virou-se para Tanya e suspirou. "Bem, parece que você é minha babá hoje".

Tanya deu um sorriso simpático e deu de ombros. "Espero que tudo isso acabe logo", disse ela em um tom reconfortante. "Deixe-me ver se eu posso pedir a Jane para nos trazer algo para beber."

Quinze minutos depois, a loira esperta entrou com dois copos de café Starbucks.

"Aqui está, senhoras." Ela se virou para Bella e abriu um grande sorriso. "Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me avisar."

Depois que ela saiu da sala, Bella virou-se para Tanya com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você a acha assustadora?"

Um olhar preocupado atravessou o rosto de sua amiga. "Isso foi..." Tanya parou momentaneamente, "ímpar. Eu nunca vi Jane agir dessa maneira antes. Muito estraa-"

Bella saltou de sua cadeira e foi para o lado de Tanya quando a mulher mais velha começou a afundar na cadeira. Seus olhos flutuaram por um minuto antes de fechar completamente.

"Tanya!" ela gritou, batendo de leve no rosto da outra mulher. "Tanya? O que há de errado?" ela gritou.

Ela checou seu pulso, encontrando-o lento, mas constante. Bella gentilmente levantou uma das pálpebras para ver que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e sem reação. Em pânico, ela correu para a porta e saiu para o corredor, procurando alguém para ajudar. Sem prestar atenção, ela correu direto para Jane, quase jogando a pequena mulher ao chão.

"Izzy", disse ela com um sorriso. "Está tudo bem? Você parece assustada."

"Não!" Bella gritou, à beira do pânico. "Alguma coisa está errada com Tanya. Ela desmaiou, e eu não consigo acordá-la, e Alistair não está aqui. Eu prometi a ele que eu ficaria aqui."

Bella parou de falar assim que ela notou o olhar estranho no rosto da outra menina. Seus olhos correram para onde a mão de Jane estava brincando com algo em seu bolso.

"J-Jane?" ela perguntou, a apreensão correndo por sua coluna vertebral.

Mais rápido do que Bella pudesse reagir, Jane tirou uma pequena seringa do bolso e afundou a agulha profundamente no lado de Bella.

Jane a abraçou enquanto ela lentamente afundou até os joelhos, rapidamente se tornando sonolenta e fraca.

"Jaaaane," Bella começou a falar. "O que você fez?"

Ela sentiu alguém tocando seu cabelo suavemente, quando seus olhos se fecharam por sua própria vontade.

"Ssh", Jane sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ela ia para a escuridão. "Tudo vai ficar bem, Izzy. Eu te amo. Eu vou cuidar de você."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Nota da autora:** Música do capítulo: _#1 Crush_ by Garbage

**Nota da Leili: **_O Emmett na cidade é ótimo lol' Eles correndo das fãs (me lembrou as gritadoras de The Screamers Então FINALMENTE agora vocês sabem que é o perseguidor, ou melhor, perseguidora. É temos um caminho pela frente no próximo capítulo._

**Nota da Irene:**_ Ah meu Deus, essa Jane é assustadora. Sempre desconfio de pessoas voadoras... Meninas, só faltam 3 capítulos e um extra. Então curtam bem o finalzinho da fic. Agradeço especialmente a **Renatapcb** que começou a ler a fic essa semana e não conseguiu parar. Obrigado pelas reviews._

_E obrigado a todas vcs que lêem e comentam!  
><em>


	23. De Um Jeito Ou De Outro

**Capítulo 23 - De Um Jeito Ou De Outro**

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Um dia, talvez semana que vem,_

_Eu vou te encontrar, eu vou te encontrar_

_Eu irei te encontrar_

_Irei passar pela sua casa_

_E se todas as luzes estiverem apagadas_

_Eu vou olhar ao redor._

_.._

_One Way or Another _by Blondie

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Os olhos de Bella estavam pesados enquanto lentamente despertava. Bocejou, chegou até a esfregar as pálpebras em uma tentativa de deixá-los abertos. Ela sentou-se lentamente, em uma cama estranha, e olhou ao redor da sala vazia. As paredes estavam pintadas de um amarelo pálido, e o tapete era marrom. Seu nariz enrugou enquanto ela se perguntou quem diabos poderia escolher um tapete marrom.

Ela engoliu em seco, a garganta ressecado e dolorida. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou em sua cabeça, um tiro de dor latejou em seu crânio.

"Maldição", ela sussurrou com voz rouca. "Onde diabos estou?"

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu. Ela ofegou quando se lembrou de Jane furando-a com uma agulha e o mundo ficando preto. Ela tirou seu lençol e vacilante ficou em pé. Ela estava grata por descobrir que ela ainda estava completamente vestida, e o seu telefone ainda estava em seu bolso traseiro.

Ela puxou o iPhone e deslizou para desbloqueá-lo, apenas para descobrir que ele tinha zero de sinal.

"Não, não, não!" ela gemeu, vagando ao redor da sala e tentando encontrar a recepção. Ela caminhou até uma janela bem grande, que estava na altura da cintura e estendia logo acima de sua cabeça.

Havia algumas pessoas na calçada, então ela começou a bater na janela, esperando que alguém notasse. Depois de alguns minutos de esforço inútil, ela deixou escapar um soluço e descansou a cabeça contra o vidro. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz e enxugou os olhos, decidido a ser forte sobre isso.

Bella olhou para fora da janela, olhando para o chão. Ela chegou a pensar em quebrar o vidro e pular os três andares, mas rapidamente descartou essa possibilidade, imaginando que com a sua sorte, a queda iria deixá-la com uma perna quebrada, e Jane tentaria cuidar dela de volta ao seu estado 'Miserável'.

Ela colocou os braços em volta da sua cintura, olhando ao redor da sala inóspita, que continha apenas uma cama. Ela suspirou e tentou uma última vez arrombar a janela. A madeira deve ter sido colado de forma segura, porque não se mexia.

O som de uma chave deslizando em uma fechadura fez seu salto e encarou a porta cautelosamente. A maçaneta virou, e Jane entrou com um sorriso brilhante.

"Oh, Izzy!" exclamou com entusiasmo. "Você já está acordada! Eu trouxe um amigo para dizer olá!"

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram quando ela notou um homem alto, entrando na sala seguindo a Jane. Quando seu sorriso familiar apareceu, ela engasgou e cobriu a boca rapidamente.

"D-Dillon?" ela gaguejou em estado de choque.

Seu antigo guarda-costas apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça numa saudação.

"O-o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Realmente, Srta. Dwyer? Tenho certeza que você pode juntar dois e dois", respondeu ele maliciosamente.

A testa de Bella enrugou em confusão. "Sinto muito", ela implorou. "Eu honestamente não tenho idéia."

"Quando você fez o seu pequeno ato de desaparecer, eu fui demitido. Eu tenho filhos para sustentar, por isso, quando Jane ofereceu dinheiro, eu agarrei a oportunidade para um pequeno retorno. Você é uma pequena vadia egoísta."

Ele deu um passo ameaçador em direção a ela, mas Jane entrou em cena entre eles com um olhar na direção de Dillon.

"Você foi contratado por sua força e trabalho nas etapas. Você não vai por um dedo nela", Jane rosnou. "Ninguém toca na Izzy, além de mim."

A raiva na voz de Jane deixou Bella um pouco surpresa, e ela sentiu-se um pouco mais seguro sabendo que Jane não queria que a machucassem.

Dillon revirou os olhos antes de sair, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas. Jane sorriu brilhantemente para Bella, pegando a sua mão e puxando-a para a cama.

"Sente-se, querida", a loira balbuciou. "Você não deveria estar se esforçando."

Bella sentou-se hesitante, olhando para o rosto feliz de Jane.

"Jane, por que você está fazendo isso?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

Uma sombra cruzou o rosto de Jane, mas ela rapidamente mascarou com um sorriso. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Izzy."

"Por que estou aqui? Por que você me dopou? O que tinha naquela agulha?"

Jane sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou-lhe o braço suavemente. "Você está aqui porque precisávamos de um lugar para ficarmos sozinhas, sem nenhuma distração. Eu só te dopei porque sabia que seria mais fácil para você estar aqui sem lutar contra mim. Foi apenas um sedativo leve; isso não vai te prejudicar. "

Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente, imediatamente lamentando o movimento quando a cabeça começou a latejar novamente.

"Por quê?" ela engasgou com a dor em sua cabeça. "O que você quer de mim, Jane?"

"Oh, você é tão boba", ela riu com uma voz infantil. "Você está aqui porque eu te amo, e eu sei que uma vez que você me conhecer, você vai me amar também."

"Você está brincando comigo, não é?" Bella respondeu asperamente. "Você me perseguia e me drogou por causa de uma paixão estúpida?"

O lábio de Jane tremeu, e as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. "Não é uma paixão estúpida!" ela gritou. "Eu te amei por um longo tempo. Desde o meu primeiro dia que comecei como assistente de Tanya, eu sabia que era pra ser. Você era tudo que eu queria em um amante: Doce, amável e bonita" Seus olhos se estreitaram, olhando para Bella. "Você não está sendo muito boa no momento."

Jane respirou fundo, e quando ela olhou para Bella mais uma vez, seu rosto tornou-se frio e branco.

"Eu sabia que isso não seria fácil", ela murmurou, acariciando o braço de Bella suavemente.

Bella puxou o braço para longe e olhou para sua captora. "Jane, eu não sei o que deu em você, mas você precisa de alguma ajuda."

Jane se moveu rapidamente, Bella senti um aperto forte na coxa. Ela olhou para baixo e viu uma outra agulha salientes através de seus jeans. Seus membros começaram a ficar pesados, e ela não conseguiu revidar quando Jane estendeu seu corpo ao longo do leito.

A loira se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Bella, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido. "Eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu disse a mamãe e ao papai antes, e eu vou te dizer agora. Não diga isso novamente."

Bella lutou para manter os olhos abertos, mas era uma batalha perdida. Ela ouviu Jane sussurrar que estava triste por magoá-la e que ela a amava, antes de deslizar silenciosamente no esquecimento.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

A próxima vez que Bella acordou, viu sombras na parede do quarto. Ela olhou pela janela, observando o pôr do sol no horizonte. Puxando as pernas até o peito, Bella colocou os braços em volta dos joelhos. Ela estava tentando manter a calma, sabendo que seus caras iriam encontrá-la em breve.

Enquanto o sol mergulhou mais baixo no céu, sua esperança começou a diminuir. Pensamentos começaram a girar em torno de sua cabeça em um raio rápido sucessões. Certamente, alguém tinha encontrado Tanya e notado a ausência de Bella, descobrindo que ela tinha sido vítima de jogo sujo. Será que alguém a viu ser levada para fora do edifício?

Ela tinha muitas perguntas e não sabia como obter as respostas que procurava. Se ela tivesse aprendido alguma coisa mais cedo, era pisar levemente com Jane. A menina era uma banana de dinamite, pronto para uma faísca para explodir.

Bella virou a cabeça em direção à porta quando ouviu que a maçaneta estava sendo empurrada. Jane apareceu na luz suave do corredor. Ela estendeu a mão e virou um interruptor na parede, dando vida a uma luz no teto que Bella não tinha notado antes.

Jane sorriu timidamente para Bella, acenando ligeiramente da porta. "Posso entrar?"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Claro. Essa é sua casa, certo?"

Jane sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas eu queria ser uma boa anfitriã."

Bella engoliu uma réplica sarcástica, não ansiosa para ter uma outra agulha empurrando em sua pele em breve. Jane foi até a cama e sentou-se ao seu pé. Os olhos de Bella sem querer cortaram em direção à porta aberta, perguntando se ela tinha uma chance de sair antes de ser pega.

Jane seguiu o olhar de seu cativeiro e soltou uma risada luz. "Não se preocupa com a porta, minha querida Izzy. Você não seria capaz de superar-me. Seu amigo chegou perto, mas eu ainda o deixei comendo a minha poeira."

"Você é quem estava com a máscara?" Bella perguntou, encaixando mais peças do quebra-cabeça.

Jane assentiu. "Sim, eu só queria ver você. Você sabe, para me certificar de que você estava em casa ao invés de naquela premiação chata por toda a noite."

"Como é que você-"

Jane acenou com a mão não dando importância, cortando a questão de Bella. "Eu estava lá, menina boba. Estou sempre estou."

Um rastro frio de pavor correu na espinha de Bella. "Você tirou a foto de mim dormindo? E me deixou a nota?"

Jane sorriu. "Eu fiz". O sorriso dela caiu um pouco antes de continuar. "Eu sinto muito por te assustar e te fazer fugir, querida. Eu prometo ser boa de agora em diante."

Bella ficou tensa, sabendo que ela estava andando em uma linha estreia com sua linha de questionamento. "Por quanto tempo você vai me manter presa, Jane?"

Jane inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensando em sua resposta. "Quanto for preciso, Izzy."

"E quanto é isso?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Enquanto for preciso para que você me ame", Jane respondeu com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente, indo rapidamente do medo ao pânico. Seus dedos estalaram juntos um pouco nervosa, esperando uma oportunidade para ser usado, que chegou alguns minutos depois.

Um grande estrondo, como uma porta batendo, ecoou por toda a casa. Mais do que uma voz começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo. Jane ficou em pé para investigar, e Bella viu a sua janela de oportunidade se abrir.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou dois punhados de cabelo de sua captora, puxando a menina de volta para a cama e golpeou a cabeça dela com uma força repetitiva. Bella estremeceu com o flash branco que o impacto causou em seus olhos, e Jane enrolou em uma bola, lamentando.

Bella trêmula ficou em pé, tropeçando em direção à porta quando Jane retomou o rumo e agarrou Bella em torno da cintura.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Izzy," a menina menor respondeu com raiva. "Você vai se arrepender disso."

Bella olhou para a mão livre de Jane e pegou o brilho da outra agulha, pronta para atacar a sua pele. Torcendo para fora do aperto de Jane, Bella pegou a mão da menina e virou-a em direção a seu próprio corpo.

Jane soltou um gritou quando a agulha destinada a Bella perfurou a sua própria pele. As duas lutaram momentaneamente enquanto o sedativo trabalhou da sua maneira através da corrente sanguínea de Jane.

"Ma, eu amuu voxee", ela arrastou quando seu corpo ficou pesado nos braços de Bella, e os olhos fecharam.

Bella lançou seu domínio sobre o corpo de Jane, deixando a menina cair no chão sem a menor cerimônia. Virando para trás, ela respirou fundo antes de correr para a porta e sair para o corredor, preocupada em encontrar uma saída.

Ela foi pelo corredor e desceu lance de escadas, quando seu corpo bateu em um peito duro. Mãos rapidamente agarraram seus braços firmemente enquanto olhava para o rosto de Dillon. Um hematoma já estava se formando em seu rosto, e o sangue escorria pelo canto da boca, que foi transformado em um sorriso mal.

Bella viu-se rapidamente sendo virada, com as costas pressionado contra o peito de Dillon, quando ele manobrou cuidadosamente para baixo das escadas para o andar térreo. Ela sentiu algo imprensando contra o seu lado, e ela engoliu em seco, a bile subindo na garganta.

"COLOQUEI NO CHÃO!" seu antigo guarda-costas gritou quando eles pisaram no chão. "Coloquem essa porra no chão, ou eu vou matá-la!"

Dillon apontou a arma nas costelas de Bella aproximadamente, fazendo-a estremecer e provar seu ponto.

"Ok, cara, se acalme." Bella sentiu uma onda de calma passar por ela ao som da voz de Emmett.

Encorajada pela voz de seu melhor amigo, ela lentamente abriu os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas que estava segurando caíssem livremente. Emmett estava no meio de uma pequena sala de estar, com as mãos no ar em um movimento de rendição. Próximo a ele estava o homem que amava, um pouco castigado, mas um colírio para os olhos.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os dela, e a angústia que ela viu ali a fez quebrar o coração. Ela tentou dar-lhe um sorriso, mas seus lábios tremiam muito.

"Bella", ele sussurrou quebrado.

"Oi", ela respondeu com voz rouca.

Dillon a puxou mais perto. "Chega de bate-papo. Nós estamos saindo, e vocês dois vão ficar exatamente onde estão. Compreenderam?"

"Scooby-Loo?"

Olhar de Bella foi para Emmett, olhando em seus olhos castanhos preocupados. "Lembra do que o seu pai disse, quando Tyler Crowley tentou beijá-la na terceira série?"

Sua testa franzida, tentando desesperadamente seguir a linha de pensamento de Em. Ela viu um movimento com o canto do olho e imediatamente lembrou-se da lição: curvar-se.

Ela pisou com força no pé de Dillon e se jogou no chão. Um corpo familiar a cobriu quando som de vidro quebrando e tiros sendo disparados encheu seus ouvidos. Edward cobriu a sua cabeça com os braços, curvando-se sobre ela protetor tanto quanto podia.

Seu coração batia de medo, embora não apenas para si neste momento.

"Ele caiu, gente" Emmett gritou.

Bella virou a cabeça lentamente para encarar Edward, que estava olhando para ela, com os olhos amplos e cheios de lágrimas. Ele segurou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

"Oh meu Deus", ele sussurrou quebrado. "Eu estava tão assustado pra caralho, Bella."

Ela deixou escapar um soluço, agarrando o namorado com força. Depois de dar ao par alguns instantes para recolher-se, Emmett estendeu a mão para ajudar ambos a ficarem em pé. Tão logo Bella estava em pé, foi esmagada nos braços do primo.

"Scooby-Loo", ele murmurou, segurando-a de perto.

"Oh, Salsicha", ela chorou, inclinando-se contra o seu peito musculoso

Sirenes ao fundo ficaram mais e mais alto, enquanto Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar a cena ao seu redor. Dillon estava de cara no chão, imóvel, enquanto Alistair estava sentinela acima dele.

"Ele está...?" Bella perguntou, a voz sumindo.

Alistair balançou a cabeça, optando por dar ao homem debruçado um chute nas costelas, fazendo-lhe a gemer.

"Ele está apenas inconsciente. A polícia vai cuidar dele em um minuto." Alistair se aproximou e esfregou o seu ombro suavemente. "A questão mais importante é como você está? Onde está Jane?"

Bella deu de ombros sem entusiasmo. "Eu vou sobreviver. Ela me drogou duas vezes, e estava indo para uma terceira quando eu fiz isso com ela. Ela está caída no terceiro andar."

Ela sentiu que estava sendo solta do abraço de Emmett, logo seguido pelos braços de Edward envolvendo com segurança em torno dela.

"Como vocês conseguiram me encontrar?"

Alistair ficou tenso, com o rosto escurecendo com raiva. "O irmão dela causou toda a comoção na casa e acabou preso. Assim que eu disse que estava voltando, Mac já estava saindo para ir atrás de você. Quando ele chegou lá e encontrou Tanya desmaiada, e você não estava a vista, percebemos que tinha acontecido algo."

Alistair balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Você sabia que eles viviam juntos? Não há como ele não ter nenhuma idéia do que Jane estava fazendo."

Seu guarda-costas respirou fundo e olhou para longe.

Emmett continuou. "Uma vez que meu pai ligou e nos contou o que estava acontecendo lá, Al aqui ficou louco de raiva. Ele praticamente o torturou para obter a informação do cara. Ele disse que não tinha nada a ver com qualquer uma das perseguições; Ele estava lá apenas porque sua irmã precisava de um favor. Besteira, eu digo. Ele tinha que saber de algo. "

Bella estremeceu e recostou-se no abraço de Edward. "Mas isso foi há horas. Por que demorou tanto tempo para chegar aqui? Não que eu esteja reclamando", ela acrescentou, ganhando uma risada dos homens.

"Nós fomos para seu apartamento," Edward falou baixinho próximo à sua orelha. "Não havia nenhum sinal de você ou Jane. Tínhamos atingido um beco sem saída até que a polícia encontrou uma conexão em suas transferências de contas bancárias."

Alistair encostou-se ao corrimão na parte inferior da escada. "Um velho amigo meu estava na ação, me ligou com a informação que ela está pagando grandes somas de dinheiro a Dillon MacKenzie. Quando James ouviu o nome, ele mencionou que esse nome soava familiar. Uma vez que descobrimos que ele era um antigo guarda-costas, corremos até aqui na sua casa, avisando aos policiais."

Ele sorriu um pouco como o barulho estridente das sirenes parou na frente da casa, luzes vermelhas e azuis saltando fora das paredes. "Bom tempo, também, devo dizer."

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, pouco antes do amanhecer, Bella estava em sua cama confortável, envolta nos braços de Edward enquanto ele roncava suavemente atrás dela. Ela estava acordada, olhando pela janela enquanto o céu ficava mais claro. Ela tinha adormecido brevemente, apenas para ser acordada por um pesadelo.

Depois que ela foi questionada cuidadosamente pela polícia, que insistiu para que ela fosse acompanhada ao hospital. Ela andava em uma ambulância e passou por todos os procedimentos e exames de sangue que eles queriam fazer. Edward ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Três horas e um atestado de saúde mais tarde, o par caiu silenciosamente na cama. Ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele queria interrogá-la—se certificar que ela estava realmente bem—mas ela ficou muito grata por ele sentir que ela precisava assimilar tudo. Uma vez que eles se despiu e enrolou junto com ela, ela virou-se e beijou-o na bochecha.

"Obrigada por não me forçar. Amanhã, eu prometo", ela sussurrou na escuridão.

Ele apertou-lhe em reconhecimento, puxando-a de volta contra o peito antes de flutuar no sono.

Enquanto o céu ficou cor de rosa, Bella não podia mais manter os olhos abertos. Ela virou de costas e olhou para o homem dormindo ao seu lado, maravilhada com quão sortuda era em tê-lo. Ela jurou que nunca iria ter um momento presumindo por ele nunca mais. Ela fez uma anotação mental para falar com Tanya e Aro, na esperança de acelerar sua mudança para Seattle. Ela estava mais do que pronta para deixar o gosto amargo de Los Angeles atrás dela.

Movendo para o seu lado, Bella deitou a cabeça sobre o coração de Edward, o ritmo constante do seu coração embalando-a em um sono tranquilo.

**.  
>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<br>.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Todos respiram aliviados por essa estória do perseguidor, ou melhor perseguidora, tenha terminado bem para Bella e todos. Agora Bella pode ir para Seattle, ficar mais perto do Edward, e awwn.. o amor prevalecendo S2 … E a fic tá acabando... mimimi já da saudade. Comentem amores, please. Beijos xx_


	24. Apostando tudo

**Capítulo 24: Apostando tudo**

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_E eu estou apostando tudo, nada mais pra esconder,_

_Eu estou caindo mais rápido que um deslizamento._

_Eu passei uma semana longe de você na noite passada,_

_E agora eu estou chamando, chamando seu nome._

_E mesmo se eu perder o jogo, eu estou apostando tudo._

_Eu estou apostando tudo essa noite, sim estou apostando tudo,_

_Estou apostando tudo pela vida._

..

_All In_ by Lifehouse

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou sozinha e confusa. Estendendo a mão, seus dedos deslizaram entre os lençóis frios onde o corpo de Edward deveria estar. Em vez disso, ela se deparou com um pedaço de papel. Ela sorriu ao ler suas palavras afirmando que ele tinha ido para uma corrida com Emmett e que voltaria mais tarde.

Ela sentou-se, bocejou e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Depois de olhar para o relógio para descobrir que estava no meio da manhã, Bella estendeu a mão para o telefone, decidindo fazer algumas chamadas enquanto isso. A primeira foi a Aro Volturi, que foi surpreendentemente compreensivo quando ela pediu para sair mais cedo de L.A. do que originalmente planejado. Ele comentou que ele tinha uma filha da idade dela e tinha certeza de que colocar o seu bem-estar em primeiro lugar seria sempre a decisão certa.

Estimulada pelos resultados positivos de sua primeira conversa, ela endireitou os ombros e fez sua próxima chamada para James.

Depois de alguns minutos de ida e volta, certificando-se que ela estava realmente se sentindo bem, Bella se aproximou do principal objetivo da conversa timidamente.

"Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas, Jame."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

Vinte minutos depois, Bella se despiu e imergiu em um banho de vapor. Ela estava lavando o cabelo quando a porta se abriu, assustando-a até quase o pânico. Um Edward completamente nu entrou correndo e puxou-a em seus braços.

"Merda", ele murmurou perto de sua orelha. "Sinto muito, princesa. Eu não queria assustá-la."

Ela engoliu em seco, tomando uma respiração superficial, e deu-lhe um sorriso trêmulo.

"Está tudo bem", ela murmurou.

Ele gentilmente acariciou suas costas, sentindo o seu coração ainda batendo rápido, onde seus corações tocavam.

"Não, não está", ele argumentou. "Depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de correr até você desse jeito. Sinto muito."

"Sério," Bella respondeu. "Eu estou bem, só um pouco assustada. Não é realmente grande coisa."

Ela esticou-se na ponta dos pés e puxou sua cabeça para baixo para beijá-lo tranquilamente. Seus dedos correram por seus cabelos úmidos, pedindo-lhe para se aproximar. Ele gemeu e colocou suas mãos nos seus quadris, moldando seus corpos juntos sob o spray quente. Sua língua deslizou pela dele, fazendo com que Edward se afastasse, respirando pesadamente.

Ele descansou a cabeça contra a sua testa e suspirou.

"Calma, querida", ele sussurrou para o ar. "Não devemos apressar nada."

Eriçada, ela se afastou um pouco e olhou em seus olhos. O amor e a preocupação que ela encontrou lá fez tudo, menos derreter seu aborrecimento.

"Eu não estou quebrada", ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Sim, Jane era assustadora e louca como uma merda, mas eu estou bem. Agora, o que eu preciso é que você me abrace e me ame. Por favor, não me trate como se eu fosse feita de vidro."

Entendimento lavou o rosto de Edward, e ele sorriu. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios roçaram os dela.

Seu beijo rapidamente se tornou apaixonado, provocando gemidos e mãos deslizando por ambas as partes. Edward pressionou levemente as costas dela contra a parede do chuveiro, prendendo a perna dela por cima do seu quadril para melhor acesso. Seus dedos deslizaram provocando seu clitóris, quando um barulho repentino contra a porta começou.

O movimento dele foi interrompido, e Bella gemeu, esfregando os quadris mais perto de seu corpo, procurando atrito. "Ignore-os", ela gemeu.

Seu namorado atirou-lhe um sorriso sexy e continuou a acariciar seu corpo liso. Ela mordeu levemente em seu ombro para não gritar. A batida iniciou novamente, e Bella jogou de costas contra a parede.

"VÁ EMBORA!" ela gritou. "Há quatro outros banheiros nesta casa!"

"Scooby-Loo?" Emmett gritou, sua voz cheia de alegria. "Desculpe, erm, interromper, mas a polícia está aqui para falar com você."

Edward colocou a perna dela no chão do chuveiro, dando-lhe um sorriso triste. "Deixamos para a próxima?"

Bella fez beicinho de brincadeira, golpeando-o na bunda quando ele se virou. "Eu vou te cobrar isso, Sr. Cullen."

"E eu sempre cumpro, Princesa." Ele piscou quando colocou um último beijo em seus lábios.

A dupla rapidamente terminou seu banho, se vestindo em tempo recorde. Quando eles caminharam para o andar de baixo, um homem mais velho de uniforme estava em silêncio na sala. Percebendo a entrada de Bella, o oficial ofereceu-lhe um sorriso cauteloso.

"Srta. Dwyer, eu sou o capitão da polícia de Los Angeles, Daniels," ele falou com uma voz tranquila, mas imponente. Ele puxou um distintivo do bolso e o ofereceu para ela inspecionar.

"Está tudo bem?" Bella perguntou com ansiedade.

O capitão Daniels ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. "Até agora, tudo parece estar em ordem. Jane Pressman está sob vigilância 24 horas em uma ala psiquiátrica, e seu irmão está sob custódia por ser cúmplice de seu sequestro. Aparentemente, ele também tem um fetiche por estrangular mulheres durante os momentos íntimos, e sua irmã o chantageou para ajudá-la." O homem estremeceu um pouco antes de recuperar a compostura.

"Quanto ao porque de eu estar aqui hoje, li sobre o seu relatório esta manhã e quis vir pessoalmente pedir desculpas pelo meu departamento e pelo mau uso de sua reclamação anterior há alguns meses atrás. Depois de algumas escavações, descobrimos que o oficial que originalmente tratava de sua reclamação foi subornado pelos Pressmans para 'modificar' o seu relatório. Esse homem está atualmente suspenso enquanto o pessoal de Assuntos Internos investiga a situação."

Bella balançou a cabeça e engoliu o nó na garganta. "Ok, obrigada por ter vindo aqui para ajustar isso. Eu tenho uma pergunta, se você não se importa."

"Vá em frente. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para responder."

"Eu estou pensando em me mudar em algumas semanas. Para fora do estado", ela explicou. "Será que isso interfere com a sua investigação?"

"Eu não prevejo que isso aconteça", garantiu o capitão. "Nós temos confissões de ambos os gêmeos Pressman, então eu duvido que você vá ser chamada para depor ou algo assim. Eu vou dar uma ligação e informar a todos da sua situação. Eles irão te dar um telefonema e te deixarão saber se está tudo bem."

Depois de ver o capitão sair, Bella caiu no sofá ao lado de Edward e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso está quase no fim. Eu estou tão cansada, fisicamente e mentalmente", ela murmurou em seu ombro.

Edward passou os braços em volta dela e beijou sua cabeça suavemente. "Tudo vai ficar bem", ele murmurou confortavelmente.

Poucos minutos depois, Emmett entrou na sala com um largo sorriso, segurando alguma coisa nas costas. Bella olhou para ele com cautela antes de se manifestar.

"Que sorriso de comedor de merda é esse, Salsicha?"

Emmett chicoteou um case de dvd na frente de seu corpo e apresentou-o como um modelo faria. "Eu sei que você está estressada, então achei que poderíamos assistir A Princesa Prometida***** e relaxar um pouco. Ainda é o seu filme favorito, certo?"

_*****(1987) Sinope: Bela princesa (Robin Wright) faz pacto de amor com um camponês (Cary Elwes), mas quando recebe a notícia de que ele morreu, vítima do cruel pirata Roberts, decide aceitar o pedido de casamento de um príncipe sinistro (Chris Sarandon). Nas vésperas do casamento, contudo, ela é raptada por um trio muito estranho, constituído por um exímio espadachim que possui seis dedos, um gigante retardado de força descomunal e um intelectual baixinho especialista em resolver enigmas. Surpreendentemente, quem aparece para resgatá-la é o camponês. Na verdade, ele é o pirata Roberts, um aventureiro cheio de malícia, que derrota sucessivamente e em cada uma das suas áreas de especialização, os três bandidos. A Princesa Prometida é uma fábula divertida, com muitos duelos de espada, cenas de perseguição e romance, escrita pelo vencedor do Oscar®, William Goldman (Butch Cassidy & Sundance Kid) e dirigida por Rob Reiner (Conta Comigo)._

O coração de Bella se derreteu em uma poça de gosma quando ela levantou-se do sofá e se jogou em seus braços.

"Sim, ainda é meu favorito. Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembra disso!" ela riu levemente, enquanto ela apertava sua cintura.

"Ha, você nos fez ver esse filme um monte de vezes em um verão. Aposto que ainda posso citá-lo, também."

"É um desafio?" ela perguntou, animada para brincar com ele.

Emmett sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Isso mesmo, Scooby-Loo!"

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

No meio do filme, Bella estava ganhando de Emmett por duas citações quando a porta se abriu, e James caminhou por ela.

Bella olhou para cima enquanto seu amigo se sentou em uma cadeira de braço, deixando escapar um grande suspiro. Ela estava enrolada no sofá, ao lado de Edward enquanto assistiam ao filme com Emmett.

Ela clicou na pausa no controle remoto, ganhando um descontente "Hey!" de seu primo, quando ela rapidamente sufocou com um olhar na direção de Emm.

"Como vai, Jame?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para o amigo com preocupação.

James revirou os olhos e bufou dramaticamente. "Tão bem como eu pensei que seria. Mamãe chorou, meu pai manifestou a sua profunda desilusão sobre as minhas escolhas, palestrando sobre como ele sabia o tempo todo que Hollywood iria arruinar-me."

Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro, movendo-se para se sentar ao lado da cadeira do seu amigo. Ela se inclinou para o lado dele e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

"Sinto muito", ela murmurou. "Sinto-me mal por ter te encorajado a falar com eles."

James deu de ombros, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso e batendo em sua perna suavemente. "Não se preocupe com isso, Iz. Foi a coisa certa a fazer. Para ser honesto, você estava totalmente certa."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Parece que um peso gigante foi tirado dos meus ombros", respondeu ele. "Eu deveria ter dito isso há muito tempo. Estou cansado de esconder quem eu sou."

Emmett franziu a testa em confusão. "Espere, espere. Você disse o quê?"

"Eu fui até a casa da minha mãe hoje para dizer-lhes que Izzy e eu não estamos realmente juntos, e que eu sou bissexual." James riu tristemente. "Minha mãe ficou mais chateada pela Iz não poder lhe dar netos lindos."

Bella franziu o nariz em desgosto e balançou a cabeça. "Sem ofensa, Jame, mas ewww."

James riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Não tem ofensa alguma. Eu concordo totalmente com você."

Percebendo que havia mais assunto, Bella cutucou seu amigo suavemente. "E seu pai?"

Um músculo marcou no maxilar de James em um esforço óbvio para se conter. "No começo, ele gritou sobre como eu estava fazendo todas as escolhas erradas e como Hollywood era a culpada. Quando ele percebeu que eu não estava ligando, ele começou a insultar-me sobre como eu estava me condenando ao inferno eterno, e como ele ficaria envergonhado quando o mundo inteiro descobrisse que seu filho famoso era uma bicha."

James cuspiu a última palavra com veneno, o seu temperamento no limite.

"Sinto muito", Bella sussurrou, abraçando-o fortemente.

Os ombros de James afundaram na derrota, a sua ira deslizando para longe. "Ele não importa, Iz. Você o conheceu antes. Eu nunca fui bom o suficiente para ele."

"Eu sei", respondeu ela suavemente, "mas isso não é certo. Eles são seus pais, e eles devem amá-lo incondicionalmente, mesmo que discordem de você. Você merece coisa melhor do que ser tratado assim."

James apertou-lhe a cintura. "Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, Iz."

"Oh, você ficaria totalmente perdido", ela brincou na tentativa de aliviar o clima.

James riu e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, a parte mais difícil está feita. Agora, quando você tornará isso público?"

Edward, que estava observando silenciosamente, sentou-se para frente com seus olhos brilhando com esperança. "Público?", perguntou ele, sem esconder a ponta de emoção em sua voz.

Bella mordeu o lábio e voltou para seu assento ao lado dele. "Sim, tornar tudo público. Se os acontecimentos recentes me ensinaram algo, é que eu vou viver minha vida com a felicidade que eu puder alcançar. Enquanto eu tenho minhas obrigações no que diz respeito à minha carreira, minha prioridade é meu coração e nosso relacionamento."

Ela cobriu seu rosto corado com uma mão. "Você sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar." Ela correu um dedo sobre sua pele rosada. "Eu adoro esse rubor," ela sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

O rosto de Edward quebrou em um largo sorriso quando ele a reuniu em seus braços. "Eu te amo tanto, princesa", respondeu ele, escovando seus lábios contra os dela.

Bella descansou a cabeça contra seu peito e sorriu. "Eu sei. Eu também te amo."

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Emmett saltou e acabou com o silêncio. "Então o que vocês vão fazer? Terminar em público?"

James sorriu. "Não, eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor. Podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só e fazer uma entrevista."

Bella sorriu e inclinou-se animada. "Com a Barbara Walters? Eu sempre quis fazer uma entrevista com ela!"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo junto com ela. "Exatamente. Podemos fazer uma entrevista lado a lado. Eu saio do armário, e você fica ao meu lado para mostrar sua devoção como minha melhor amiga. Nós nunca confirmamos ser um casal real, de modo que isso será uma explicação para tudo. Nós só precisamos repassar tudo com Tanya e nos certificar de que estamos pisando em todos os dedos dos pés com o que dissermos."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, sentando contra o peito de Edward. "Acho que essa é uma ótima ideia. Encaixa no Show de Seattle perfeitamente!"

"Show de Seattle?" Edward e Emmett perguntaram simultaneamente.

"Merda," ela murmurou, com uma risadinha. "Isso deveria ser uma surpresa."

Emmett acenou com as mãos, pedindo-lhe para continuar falando. "Continue! Show em Seattle?"

"Eu escrevi uma nova canção, e eu vou revelar ao vivo em um show em Seattle, daqui há três semanas. Entre agora e então, eu vou estar ocupada arrumando minhas coisas e encontrando um novo lugar para morar. De lá, eu estarei tendo uma pequena pausa para terminar o novo álbum antes de fazer uma turnê neste verão."

"Isso é inconcebível!" Emmett gritou, sorrindo como um idiota.

Bella sentou-se e revirou os olhos. "Há quanto tempo você está esperando para usar essa palavra?"

Seu primo encolheu timidamente. "Desde que peguei o filme."

"Na mesma nota," James começou quando ele levantou-se, "Estou saindo para fazer algumas chamadas e fazer a bola rolar."

Bella se levantou e abraçou o amigo. "Você tem certeza? Você pode sair conosco se quiser companhia."

James sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela. "Nah, eu vou estar bem. Eu vou esperar até amanhã, talvez possamos almoçar?"

Ela concordou e acompanhou-o até a porta da frente. James parou por um instante e pegou a mão dela. "Eu só vou ser sentimental desta vez, então aprecie." Ele lançou-lhe um grande sorriso antes de levantar os nós dos dedos dela nos lábios e apertar um pequeno beijo em sua mão.

"Você tem sido minha melhor amiga durante anos, Izzy, e eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. Mas por isso mesmo, eu quero que você seja feliz, e esteja com quem te faça feliz. E se você não manter contato, eu nunca vou perdoá-la."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e chegou para abraçá-lo firmemente. "Eu te amo, Jame. Eu juro que vou ficar em contato."

James balançou a cabeça e compôs o seu rosto em seu rosto alegre normal. "Ok, então. Eu vou te ver amanhã no almoço, querida."

Quando ela fechou a porta, recostou-se contra ela e suspirou. Ela definitivamente sentiria a falta de James, mas ela estava pronta para seguir em frente com sua vida, estava pronta para ter sua família de volta para sempre.

"Está tudo bem?"

Bella olhou para cima para ver Edward de pé na porta, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, está tudo bem. Apenas um pouco sobrecarregada, sabe? Há muito a fazer."

Ele passou a mão em toda a volta de seu pescoço nervosamente, seu rubor adorável rastejando por suas bochechas. "Sim, sobre isso," ele respondeu com a voz embargada. Ele limpou a garganta e lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "O que você diria de pular a parte de procurar um lugar para morar?"

Ela lhe deu um olhar confuso. "O que você quer dizer? Eu preciso viver em algum lugar, baby."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração. "Não, eu quero dizer, por que você não mora comigo? Minha casa está quase terminada, e eu elaborei planos para construir um estúdio no porão para você como uma surpresa."

Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente. "Você tem certeza?" ela perguntou hesitante. "Quero dizer, isso é um grande passo."

Seu rosto caiu um pouco. "Sim, eu tenho certeza, mas se você quiser esperar-"

Ela cortou suas palavras andando até ele e pressionando os lábios contra os dele.

"Eu quero _você,_ Edward," ela sussurrou enquanto se afastou para olhar em seus olhos sorridentes.

"Eu te amo muito, princesa", respondeu ele com paixão.

"Vocês vão ficar ai dando beijinho o dia todo, ou vamos assistir a este filme?" Emmett chamou da outra sala.

Rindo, Bella pegou a mão do namorado e levou-o para a outra sala. "Nós estamos indo, Em."

Edward olhou para seu rosto sorridente e não conseguiu limpar o sorriso do seu. "Na verdade estamos, Princesa."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

_**3 Semanas Depois**_

...

"Olá, Seattle!" Bella gritou para a multidão que gritava. "Estaremos fazendo algo um pouco diferente hoje à noite, então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo!"

Ela inclinou-se, erguendo sua guitarra de sua posição de descanso em um banquinho, e embalou-a em seus braços. Ela dedilhou algumas notas antes de a banda começar a tocar junto.

Edward observou, extasiado, pelos próximos noventa minutos, enquanto sua namorada cantava e dançava, o tempo todo segurando a plateia na palma da sua mão.

"Muito obrigada!" Bella gritou no final de sua música. "Vocês foram incríveis!"

Ela afastou-se do microfone e começou a andar para os bastidores, quando a multidão começou a gritar 'Mais um!'. Ela correu de volta brincando.

"Mais uma?" ela perguntou, e recebeu um esmagador sim. "Como posso dizer não a isso?" ela riu. "Um segundo!"

Bella correu até onde Edward estava. Ela sorriu quando ele atirou-lhe um sorriso confuso.

"Você já ouviu falar do termo 'grande gesto'?" ela respondeu alegremente, esticando-se para beijá-lo rapidamente antes de correr de volta ao palco.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão quando ela agarrou o microfone, olhando para ele com um sorriso.

"Ok, pessoal," ela começou, "esta é uma canção totalmente nova que eu escrevi para alguém especial."

Ela visivelmente engoliu em seco e olhou para chamar a atenção de Edward. "Eu te amo", ela murmurou, pousando a mão direita sobre seu coração.

Bella se virou para a multidão e começou a dedilhar.

.  
><em>Toda a noite, olhando para o teto<em>  
><em>Contando os minutos<em>  
><em>Estou me sentindo desta forma<em>  
><em>Tão longe e tão sozinha<em>  
>.<p>

A banda juntou-se quando ela atingiu o coro, a multidão ficando louca. Ela fechou os olhos, cantando seu coração. Quando o segundo refrão chegou, ela olhou diretamente para Edward e cantou para ele.

.  
><em>E eu estou arriscando tudo, nada mais a esconder<em>  
><em>Eu estou caindo mais do que um deslizamento de terra<em>  
><em>Eu passei uma semana longe de você na noite passada<em>

_E agora eu estou chamando, chamando o seu nome_  
><em>Mesmo se eu perder o jogo, eu estou arriscando tudo,<em>  
><em>Eu estou arriscando tudo hoje à noite<em>  
><em>Sim, eu sou arriscando tudo, eu arriscando tudo pela vida toda<em>  
><em>.<em>

Seu coração pulou uma batida quando ela olhou para o homem que amava. Seu rosto estava dividido em um largo sorriso, e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Tomada pela emoção, ela deixou cair o microfone, logo que a última palavra saiu de sua boca, e correu para pular em seus braços. Edward a pegou com facilidade, batendo a boca na dela, quando ela colocou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Todos nos bastidores trocaram sorrisos e desviaram o olhar do momento íntimo. Eles tinham ficado em silêncio sobre sua relação desde que a entrevista de Bella e James foi ao ar, deixando o drama em torno dela morrer.

"Eu amei seu grande gesto", Edward murmurou contra seus lábios.

Sorrindo, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu alegremente. "Eu _te_ amo, Edward Cullen."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**Canção do capítulo:** _All In_ by Lifehouse (Além disso, ela é a canção de Izzy Dwyer no final)

**Nota da Irene**_: Lindo esse capítulo. É tão bom quando tudo se resolve e o amor vence. Achei tão fofo o 'grande gesto' da Izz! Bem, mais um capítulo e tudo acaba. O que acharam? Até amanhã em Songbird, que tbm está no final! Beijos_

**Nota da Leili: **_Amor demais esse capítulo! Tudo em perfeita ordem, e está acabando gente, aiii o próximo é o último e depois tem um outtake. Comentem amores xx Beijos gente._


	25. Paraquedas

**Capítulo 25 - Paraquedas **

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Eu não preciso de paraquedas_

_Querido, se eu tiver você_

_Querido, se eu tiver você_

_Eu não preciso de paraquedas_

_Você vai me segurar _

_Você vai me segurar _

_Se eu cair_

_Cair, cair, cair._

_.._

_Parachute_ by Ingrid Michaelson

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Bella jogou com alguns interruptores no painel de controle, salvando a última sessão de gravação, antes de ir para o andar de cima, e deitar na cama. Ela olhou para o relógio e franziu a testa quando notou que tinha passado das 23 horas. Edward estava mais do que provavelmente dormindo, e ela iria perder o seu beijo de boa noite.

Desligou as luzes quando fez seu caminho através da casa, ela ficou maravilhada com a rapidez com que ele tinha sido capaz de conseguir arrumar tudo nos últimos meses desde que ela se mudou de Los Angeles. O único projeto que Edward ainda tinha que completar era a biblioteca que ele pensou que ela iria gostar. Bella sorriu ao lembrar do seu raciocínio.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia", ele persuadiu, beijando-a no pescoço enquanto estavam deitados na cama uma noite._

_"Mas não é um pouco excessivo? Quer dizer, eu te amo e o fato de que você quer construir algo assim para mim, mas não quero tirar você de projetos mais importantes."_

_Edward inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo e sorriu para ela. "Nada é bom demais para você, princesa."_

_Ela suspirou, sentindo cada última defesa derreter com suas palavras sinceras. Ela trouxe seus lábios nos dele e beijou-o suavemente._

_"Eu te amo tanto. Você sabe disso, não é?" Bella sussurrou no silêncio de seu quarto._

_"Eu sei", ele respondeu, descansando sua testa contra a dela. "Quanto à biblioteca, podemos torná-la multifuncional, se isso te faz feliz."_

_Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você quer dizer?"_

_Edward sorriu, um olhar travesso percorrendo suas feições. "Bem, nós podemos torná-la uma biblioteca/escritório. Nós vamos adicionar uma grande mesa e um computador. Talvez os nossos filhos possam fazer o seu dever de casa lá algum dia."_

_Bella sentiu um puxão quente no seu peito, enquanto as lágrimas picaram em seus olhos. "Filhos?" ela perguntou timidamente. Embora ela não tivesse nada contra isso, eles nunca haviam conversado sobre essa parte do seu futuro antes._

_"Bem, sim. Quero dizer, nós não falamos sobre isso, mas você sabe onde eu estou. Você é isso para mim. Eu quero casar com você e começar uma família." Edward engoliu antes de continuar nervoso. "Isso é—isso é algo que você não quer?"_

_Ela sorriu tranquilizadora e beijou-o. "Eu adoraria ter seus bebês algum dia. Até lá, vamos praticar para tornar perfeito, sabe?"_

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Bella deixou cair o olhar sobre a sala semi-acabada e permitiu-se uma visão rápida do seu futuro. Um menino de cabelos cor de cobre sentado em um sofá confortável, lendo com a sua irmã mais nova de seu livro favorito. A visão aqueceu o coração dela e trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ela nunca tinha imaginado a si mesma como uma mãe, mas com Edward, ela queria. Ela sabia, sem dúvida que ele seria um pai maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça um pouco antes de fechar a porta e ir para cima. Até agora, ela tinha sido capaz de manter sua casa escondida e os meios de comunicação ainda tinham que encontrá-la. Mas ela e Edward sabiam que era só uma questão de tempo, e eles estavam preparados para enfrentar as consequências lado a lado. Desta vez, ela estava determinada a lutar pela sua vida juntos, ela daria tudo para isso.

Quando ela se virou no corredor em direção ao seu quarto, ouviu a televisão com uma entrevista muito familiar. Ela encostou-se na ombreira da porta, observando Edward enquanto ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama e olhava fixamente para a tela grande.

"Por que você insiste em ver isso de novo e de novo?" ela perguntou, diversão clara em sua voz.

Ele olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. "Eu não sei... porque você está quente com essa roupa?"

Bella revirou os olhos e caminhou até a cama, tirando os sapatos enquanto ia. Ela subiu em sua cama king-size e foi para os braços do seu namorado. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e recostou-se para voltar a assistir a parte dela e de James na entrevista com Barbara Walters.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

Barbara: Obrigado por me encontrarem essa noite.

Izzy: É um prazer, Barbara! Estamos felizes de estar aqui, certo James?

_James sorri suavemente para a companheira e acena._

James: Sim, nós estamos.

_Barbara se inclina para trás e cruza as mãos no colo._

B: Eu ouvi dizer que há algo que vocês querem falar?

_Izzy acena com a cabeça neste momento, apontando para James assumir a liderança._

J: Há muitos rumores circulando por aí, e nós só gostaríamos de esclarecer isso.

B: Vamos ir direto para a pergunta principal? Qual exatamente é o seu status de relacionamento?

_James ri antes de responder._

J: Você não brinca em serviço, não é?

_Barbara ri e lhe dá um sorriso._

J: Bem, nós falamos sobre isso antes, dizendo que somos melhores dos amigos que se amam. Isso é cem por cento verdade. Mas nosso relacionamento é mais como um irmão/irmã do que namorado/namorada.

B: Então por que vocês iriam querer enganar o mundo inteiro a pensar de outra forma?

J: Eu acho que fará mais sentido se eu começar do início. Quando eu estava no colegial, comecei a notar que eu era... diferente... dos outros garotos. Eu me sentia atraído tanto por meninos, como por meninas. Minha família é muito religiosa, então eu fui feito para acreditar que ser gay ou bissexual no meu caso, era um pecado. Então, eu mantive meus sentimentos para mim mesmo e fiz o meu melhor para escondê-los.

_James faz uma pausa, perdido em pensamentos. Izzy colocou a mão na sua, trazendo-o de volta ao presente. Ele lhe dá um sorriso rápido antes de continuar sua história._

J: Quando me mudei para Hollywood em minha busca de uma carreira de ator, era um mundo completamente diferente. Senti-me livre e sem vergonha, pela primeira vez em anos. Devo muito disso para o primeiro homem com que aceitei sair. Seu nome era Laurent, e ele era sábio além da sua idade. Quando minha fama começou a crescer, eu decidi manter minha orientação em segredo para que minha família não descobrisse.

B: Isso deve ter sido difícil para você.

J: Não foi tão ruim. Quero dizer, não tão ruim quanto foi completamente esconder meus sentimentos. Enquanto eu era discreto e escolhia os parceiros certos, meu segredo estava a salvo. Ter a minha melhor amiga posando como minha namorada pelos últimos anos tornou tudo muito mais fácil, admito.

_Izzy ruboriza e balança a cabeça em resposta a uma mensagem que James envia em seu caminho._

_Barbara se move em seu assento para concentrar sua atenção em Izzy._

B: Por que você escolheu fingir com James?

_Izzy sorri e encolhe os ombros ligeiramente._

I: Ele era meu amigo. É honestamente mais simples. Eu não estava namorando ninguém no momento e não tinha interesse em fazê-lo. Para mim, não era um grande negócio.

_Barbara olha para baixo em algumas anotações antes de mudar o tema da conversa._

B: Tem sido especulado em torno da cidade que Izzy teve alguns problemas recentes com segurança. Qual é a verdade por trás disso?

I: No início do ano passado, comecei a receber pequenos bilhetes doces de um fã em particular. Ao longo do verão, os bilhetes se tornaram cada vez mais possessivos e perturbadores. James e minha agente, Tanya, me convenceram a contratar mais pessoas para segurança, o que realmente foi sem sucesso. Na véspera de Natal, depois de retornar de uma festa com James, um bilhete e uma foto minha dormindo estavam esperando por mim na minha cama.

_Izzy estremece visivelmente._

I: Eu entrei em pânico e sai no meio da noite, sem ninguém me notar.

B: E isso leva-nos para o nosso próximo tópico. Como você sabe, o mistério a respeito de sua infância é sempre um tema quente entre seus fãs. Em entrevistas anteriores, você sempre respondeu com "nenhum comentário", ou se recusava a abordar o assunto. Essa é uma afirmação justa?

_Izzy sorri tristemente._

I: Sim, isso é definitivamente uma afirmação justa. Eu cresci em uma pequena cidade, sendo criada pelo meu pai. Ele e minha mãe se divorciaram quando eu era um bebê, e ela se afastou. Eu não a vi novamente até que meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha treze anos. Ela arrumou todas as minhas coisas e apenas me deixou dizer adeus às pessoas que eu amava antes de me levar para viver com ela e seu marido em Los Angeles.

_Izzy toma uma respiração profunda, deixando-a sair com um suspiro._

I: Eu nunca quis falar sobre a minha infância porque eu raramente me permitia pensar nisso. Eu perdi o meu pai, meu melhor amigo que era como meu irmão e um tio, tudo de uma só vez. Era doloroso pensar.

_Barbara acena com simpatia._

B: É compreensível. Por que você não se manteve em contato com eles quando você se mudou?

I: Minha mãe me obrigou a cortar todos os laços, não querendo que lembrasse daquela "pequena cidade lixo." Depois que ela faleceu há alguns anos atrás, eu me permiti pensar que muito tempo tinha passado. Eu estava insegura o suficiente para pensar que ninguém sequer se lembrava de mim.

_Izzy sorri docemente._

I: Em dezembro, reuni coragem suficiente para voltar para casa e descobrir por mim mesma. Eu estava com medo sobre o perseguidor e nervosa por ser recebida de volta lá. Na realidade, eu não tinha nada para me preocupar. Eles me amavam e sentiram a minha falta, tanto quanto eu. Eu até fiz alguns novos amigos na minha viagem. Foi uma experiência reveladora.

B: Eu entendo que o problema do perseguidor foi resolvido e que várias pessoas estão sob custódia da polícia, como resultado?

I: Você está correta. L.A.P.D.***** lidou com a situação toda muito bem.

_*** L.A.P.D. (Los Angeles Police Department): **Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles._

_Barbara sorri._

B: É bom ouvir isso. E agora que estamos com o círculo completo, onde será que o futuro levará vocês dois?

J: Nós vamos continuar sendo amigos, mas a verdade está lá fora agora, então nós dois vamos ser livres para seguir outros interesses.

B: Existem perspectivas nesse futuro? Existe alguém especial em qualquer das suas vidas?

_James balança a cabeça "não" e sorri cutucando Izzy com o cotovelo._

J: Ninguém para mim, mas Iz tem um namorado bonito. Eu tenho inveja dela.

_Izzy cora e morde o lábio enquanto sorri._

B: Qualquer um que nós o conhecemos, Izzy?

_Izzy balança a cabeça._

I: Não. Nós estamos tomando a sua aclimatização para a insanidade da minha vida pública lentamente. Pode ser um pouco demais para lidar. Eu quero ter certeza de que não vou fazê-lo correr na direção oposta.

_Barbara ri._

B: Eu entendo completamente o que você quer dizer. Bem, muito obrigado por contarem suas histórias para mim, e eu desejo a vocês a melhor sorte no futuro!

_Izzy se inclina para frente e abraça Barbara rapidamente._

I: Obrigada por nos receber! Nós apreciamos isso.

_A câmera dá o zoom para focar apenas em Barbara._

B: E obrigada a todos vocês em casa por se juntarem a nós. Boa noite!

**.**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Bella pegou o controle remoto das mãos de Edward, clicou no botão de desligar.

"Eu realmente não sei por que você continua assistindo isso", ela murmurou, inclinando-se para deixar um beijo no peito.

Suas bochechas escureceram com um rubor, que ainda fazia seu coração derreter. "Eu só... Você falou sobre nós, nosso relacionamento. Perdoe-me por ser uma seiva romântica sobre isso."

Tomado pela emoção, ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito e se inclinou para beijá-lo com cada grama de amor que ela poderia reunir.

"Eu prometo que vou sempre lutar por você. Meus dias fugindo acabaram", ela sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Sentiu-o sorrir um pouco antes de virar as suas posições, pressionando seus quadris nos dela para que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção.

"As palavras são fáceis, Dwyer. Por que você não me mostra?" ele respondeu com voz rouca.

Sem querer recuar de seu desafio, ela mostrou-lhe... várias vezes.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Um ano depois_

_..._

Bella estava na sacada de uma suíte em Seattle. O horizonte era bonito, mas seus olhos estavam sem foco, simplesmente olhando para o nada enquanto sua mente girava com pensamentos tumultuados. Ela tinha uma bela casa e marido lindo esperando por ela de volta em Forks, mas aqui estava ela em Seattle, deixando suas inseguranças remoendo-a.

Ela esteve em reuniões e ocupada por todo o dia com Tanya e alguns executivos da Volturi Records. Ela tinha um novo álbum para lançar, e eles estavam fazendo de tudo para ela fazer uma turnê mundial. Frustrações abundavam porque ela estava firme em sua decisão de não fazer outra tour. Eles não conseguiam entender, e realmente a culpa foi dela mesma por não divulgar suas razões. Mas ela não podia compartilhar com eles a notícia que Edward merecia ouvir primeiro.

Ela passou a mão suavemente em seu estômago ainda plano e sentiu borboletas entrando em erupção dentro dela. Esta gravidez não foi completamente planejada, e enquanto isso a deixava nervosa, também provocava excitação. Ela não tinha preocupações sobre a forma como seu marido iria levar a notícia, ela sabia que ele ia ser feliz, mesmo com o menos de tempo estelar. Eles estavam casados há apenas três meses, quando ela teve que voltar para o estúdio para seu quarto álbum. Agora, seis meses depois, ela estava tentando falar de ir em uma turnê mundial. Mesmo que ela provavelmente estivesse apenas cerca de seis semanas de gravidez, ela não só não queria prejudicar seu bebê, mas não queria ficar longe de Edward por meses.

Ela dirigiu para Seattle no dia anterior e fez check-in no hotel, seu planejamento atualizado e pronto para a série de reuniões de hoje, onde ela estaria discutindo planos futuros. Ela estava totalmente disposta a ir em uma turnê de promoção do novo álbum, então quando ela apareceu hoje, pálida e estressada, todo mundo foi pego de surpresa por sua oposição súbita.

Ela acordou, encharcada de suor, e saltou da cama para esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, então ela não pensou em nada disso até que ela avistou o par de absorventes na gaveta ao lado da pia. Ela correu para o telefone e puxou o calendário, verificando as datas.

"Merda," ela sussurrou no escuro.

Bella puxou a calça jeans do dia anterior, juntamente com um dos moletons de Edward que ela trouxe para o conforto. Silenciosamente fez seu caminho para fora do hotel e até a Walgreens 24 horas que estava próxima, ela agradeceu suas estrelas da sorte por ela ter ido e voltado sem ser notada. Ela puxou a caixa de sua bolsa e leu atentamente as instruções. Dez minutos depois, ela estava sentada no chão do banheiro em estado de choque, os soluços obstruindo sua garganta.

Havia muita coisa acontecendo em sua vida agora, não havia nenhuma maneira de que poderia ser uma mãe. Mas a realidade era essa, e quanto mais ela imaginava seu bebê, mais suas preocupações a tomavam mais. Sua principal preocupação agora é que ela fizesse essas reuniões gerenciais no tempo suficiente para conversar sobre tudo com o seu marido. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela estaria tomando quaisquer decisões sem ele, ela havia aprendido com seus erros passados.

Agora que acabou, isso a deixou cansada e irritada por ter estado questionando e discutindo todo o dia. Ela recusou-se firmemente a turnê mundial, mas admitiu que tudo era negociável e explicou que só precisava de algum tempo para pensar. Tanya estava preocupada e tentou levá-la a confessar, mas Bella permaneceu inflexível que ela diria a ela em breve, só não agora. Com alguma relutância, Tanya deixou isso passar, mas os outros executivos exigiram que ela voltasse para as reuniões amanhã, já que nada havia sido feito hoje.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio do ar fresco da noite. Ela se virou e voltou para dentro. Assim que o vidro se fechou atrás dela, uma batida soou na porta. Ela olhou para o relógio, que viu que era quase uma da manhã, e se aproximou para olhar pelo olho mágico.

Ofegante, ela abriu a porta e atirou-se para o marido. Ele passou os braços em volta dela, entrando cuidadosamente. Um soluço pequeno escapou de sua garganta, e Edward se sentou no sofá, colocando sua esposa em seu colo e esfregando suas costas suavemente.

"Ssh, baby", ele delicadamente balbuciou em seu ouvido. "Diga-me o que está errado, para que eu possa consertar." Se havia uma coisa que ele nunca poderia ter era a visão de suas lágrimas.

"Não é tão simples", ela respondeu suavemente como ela soluçou, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Fale comigo", ele implorou.

Ela se inclinou para trás e olhou em seus olhos verdes preocupados.

"Como você sabia que eu precisava de você?", perguntou ela.

"Tanya me ligou mais cedo e disse que você estava chateada com alguma coisa, então eu entrei no carro e dirigi. Agora, pare de protelar. Por favor."

Ela suspirou. "Estou grávida".

Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente antes de deixar escapar uma risada. "Isso é tudo? Pensei que alguém estava para morrer, Bella."

Ela estreitou os olhos e bateu-lhe no ombro. "Isso é tudo?" ela o imitou. "Sim, isso é tudo! O momento é terrível! Eu tenho um novo álbum para lançar, e eles querem que eu vá em uma turnê mundial. Uma turnê mundial, Edward!"

Ela se levantou e começou a andar na frente dele, acenando com as mãos enquanto falava.

"Eu não posso saltar de lugar em lugar, país para país, enquanto eu estou grávida. Eu vou estar exausta e mal-humorada, e vai ser perigoso para o nosso filho."

Ela praguejou e se sentou em uma poltrona, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos e enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos. "Eu não posso fazer isso", ela disse em uma voz baixa. "Eu não posso ser mãe de alguém."

Mesmo que ela não podia ver Edward sorriu antes de se ajoelhar na frente de sua esposa. Ele gentilmente a fez se endireitar, e então ele segurou as suas mãos enquanto a olhou nos olhos.

"Princesa, você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. Não duvide de si mesma."

"Mas como?" ela gemeu. "Mal podemos ir ao supermercado sem algum idiota empurrar uma câmera na nossa cara. Como posso fazer isso com meu bebê? Eu tive uma merda na vida quando se trata de um modelo de papel de mãe."

Edward segurou o seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares. "Essa é uma das razões pelas quais você será uma mãe incrível, baby. Você sabe o que uma não faz, então você vai ter certeza de ser o melhor que puder ser. Eu tenho fé em você, Bella."

"Quanto ao resto das coisas, vamos fazê-las funcionar, Princesa. Nosso filho ou filha vai ser protegido e amado. Pare de se preocupar e apenas abrace a parte feliz."

Ela inclinou-se para frente e colocou seus lábios contra os dele, beijando-o profundamente. Suas mãos se enrolaram em seu cabelo, e ela puxou suavemente, curtindo o gemido silencioso que caiu de seus lábios.

"Leve-me para a cama, Edward", ela murmurou com a voz embargada.

"Não deveríamos conversar mais primeiro?" Ele se levantou, desmentindo suas palavras e trazendo-a com ele para embrulhar as pernas em volta da cintura enquanto começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

Ela riu pela primeira vez em dias e circulou seus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Podemos conversar mais tarde, mas agora eu preciso fazer amor com meu marido."

Edward caiu com ela na cama e sorriu. "Seu desejo é uma ordem."

O casal lentamente tirou a roupa um do outro, tendo o seu tempo para acariciar e beijar languidamente. O momento era mais sobre reconectar-se e partilhar a sua alegria. Horas mais tarde, Bella se deitou com a cabeça no ombro de Edward, tocando suavemente com o cabelo em seu peito.

"Você realmente acha que eu vou ser uma boa mãe?" ela perguntou com uma voz tímida.

"Sim, eu realmente acho", ele respondeu sem hesitação.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele falou novamente. "O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

"Bem, agora que eu falei com você, posso compartilhar minhas razões do porque eu não quero fazer a turnê. Se tem alguma coisa que tenho certeza é que Aro vai entender a minha decisão. Ele já falou antes como ele lamentou perder tanto tempo com sua filha, enquanto ele construia seu império."

Ela moveu-se em seu cotovelo para olhá-lo nos olhos. "O que você diria se eu desistisse?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Do quê? Da música?"

"Sim, e se, após esse álbum, é claro, eu parasse?"

Edward esticou o braço e colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás. "Se é isso que você quer fazer, então eu vou te apoiar. Você tem certeza?"

Ela sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não tenho certeza. Mas, por agora, eu quero ser uma mãe para o bebê. Estar em turnê e raramente em casa não me permite fazer isso. Além disso, não é como se eu não tivesse dinheiro de sobra."

"Você sabe que nunca foi sobre o dinheiro, Princesa. Você escreve e canta porque você ama fazer isso. Talvez você possa tirar o tempo que você quiser e depois voltar em poucos anos. Ou até mesmo continuar escrevendo e deixando outras pessoas cantarem suas músicas."

"Essa é uma ótima idéia. Vou falar com a Tanya amanhã. Viu? É por isso que eu o mantenho por perto."

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-a, rolando até que ela estava presa debaixo dele.

"Eu vou mostrar-lhe a razão que você me mantêm por perto", ele rosnou de brincadeira antes de queimar os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado.

O que começou como uma ideia descuidada para evitar um perseguidor se transformou em algo muito mais do que Bella já tinha esperado. Antes, ela estava enfrentando uma vida de solidão, tédio e incerteza. Agora, ela estava cercada pela família e amor. Ela trocou seu coração de coelho por um de leão, pronto para lutar por aquilo que amava. Ela seria para sempre grata por reconciliar com a sua família e por satisfazer o amor de sua vida. Ela nunca tomaria nada disso como presumido novamente. Essa era uma promessa que ela iria manter pelo resto de sua vida.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**.**

**Nota da Leili: **_Esse é o final da fic, depois disso tem uma cena extra. Aiai a Bella grávida que linda, e eles casaram s2 No final tudo ficou bem para o nosso casal lindo, vou sentir saudades dessa fic e de dividir o 'trabalho' com a Nêni, mas quem sabe, em breve, eu volte ao perfil do Pervas Place postando algo com a Nêni não é? Oportunidade não vai faltar. Beijos xx _

**Nota da Irene:** _Lindooooo e fofoooo esse final. Semana que vem ainda temos um extrazinho! Esperamos vcs. Obrigado a Leili por me ajudar sempre, segurar as pontas quando eu não podia postar e por ser tão dedicada. Teria sido muito dificil sem vc. E claro, espero que possamos trabalhar juntas novamente. Assim que as coisas se acalmarem, começaremos uma nova fic. E espero sempre poder escolhar as melhores para vcs. Obrigado meninas. Até amanhã em SB.  
><em>


	26. Cena Extra

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O**

_Tocando um novo jogo,_

_Rindo e correndo hey, hey_

_Pulando e dando um salto_

_Na manhã nublada com névoa_

_O nosso coração saltando e você_

_Minha garota dos olhos castanhos_

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O**

**.**

**Cena Extra 1**

****_Tradutora: Irene Maceió  
><em>

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Pare de ser uma cabeça dura, Salsicha!"

"Então pare de ser uma garota estúpida, Scooby-Loo!"

A menina cruzou os braços e olhou para o menino mais velho, que em troca, tinha os punhos cerrados de raiva.

"Eu não sou uma garota estúpida! Pegue isso de volta, seu grandão!"

"Não! Você é uma garota estúpida e eu não quero mais jogar com você!"

Em um momento muito precipitado, o menino empurrou a menina para baixo e afastou-se. Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando ela viu seu melhor amigo no mundo andando, outros dois rapazes rindo ao lado dele. Ela agarrou a manga da camisa entre a palma da mão e o polegar, limpando o nariz e as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

Se Emmett queria brincar com aqueles meninos idiotas, em vez dela, bem, então tudo bem, ela não precisava dele. Bella suspirou e sentiu um puxão forte em seu peito. Em pânico, ela segurou o seu coração e saltou para os pés, correndo sem parar por todo caminho até sua casa. Sem fôlego, ela engasgou e gemeu, caindo aos pés de seu pai em sua sala de estar.

Charlie Swan olhou para sua filha e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"O que você está fazendo, Bells? Eu pensei que você e Emmett estavam brincando no parque?"

"Papai", ela suspirou, ainda segurando o peito. "Eu estou tendo um ataque cardíaco, por favor, não me deixe morrer!" ela gemeu quando uma torrente de lágrimas lavou seu rosto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele estendeu a mão para ela, puxando-a em seu colo. Depois de verificar com cuidado procurando ferimentos, ele colocou a cabeça dela contra seu peito, esfregando suas costas levemente.

"Shh, querida, diga ao papai o que aconteceu para que você esteja dessa forma."

Enquanto ouvia os soluços da menina e seguia em frente, ele tinha uma mistura de emoções. Por um lado, ele estava zangado com Emmett por tratar Bella dessa forma. Mas por outro lado, ele se lembrava de como tinha sido ser um menino de dez anos de idade. Crianças eram cruéis e ter uma menina como uma melhor amiga devia ser difícil para ele.

Charlie suspirou. "Garota, você não está tendo um ataque cardíaco. Você vai ficar bem."

Bella voltou seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate para encontrar os dele. "Mas então por que meu coração dói, papai?"

Ele tocou seu rosto e usou seus polegares para enxugar suas lágrimas.

"Porque Emmett machucou você, querida. Às vezes, quando estamos magoados emocionalmente, isso se manifesta de forma física."

Ela piscou várias vezes, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Huh?"

Ele riu. "Isso significa que seu coração dói por dentro, não do lado de fora. Como, quando você fica com medo e isso faz você tremer? Isso é chamado de reação. Enquanto eu sei que uma dor no coração dói muito, ela também vai curar. Você e Emmett serão amigos novamente, assim que ele perceber que seus novos amigos não são tão divertidos quanto você."

Ela fungou e se enrolou contra seu peito. "Mas e se isso nunca acontecer, papai?" ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de tristeza.

Charlie respirou profundamente pelo nariz e deixou a respiração sair lentamente. "Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, mas se acontecer, nós vamos superar isso juntos. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, baby."

**.**

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O**

**.**

Entre o desgosto de Bella e sua carga de trabalho na estação, Charlie tinha ficado ocupado demais para ligar para seu melhor amigo, que também era pai de Emmett. Descarregando seus equipamentos de pesca no cais, viu os dois andando até ele. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente quando notou Emmett se remexendo nervosamente.

_Isso mesmo, você deve estar nervoso, garoto. Você machucou a minha menina,_ Charlie pensou consigo mesmo.

Emmett engoliu nervosamente e cumprimentou o homem mais velho. "Ei, chefe."

"Em," Charlie respondeu rispidamente.

Robert McCarty ergueu uma sobrancelha para o seu melhor amigo, observando seu comportamento frio. "Tudo bem, Charlie?"

"Na verdade, não", respondeu ele, jogando seus equipamentos dentro do barco. "Eu tenho certeza que vamos ser capazes de concertar tudo isso, porém. Certo, Emmett?"

Emmett cruzou os braços magros, encolhendo os ombros.

A testa de Mac franziu em confusão. "Por que me sinto fora do circuito? O que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, parece que esse menino aqui é bom demais para ser amigo de uma menina, então ele decidiu que quebrar o coração de sua melhor amiga era a escolha certa."

Mac olhou para o filho em surpresa. "Emmett Dale", ele o repreendeu, "você realmente fez isso?"

O garoto deu de ombros novamente. "Tanto faz, ela é apenas uma menina."

Charlie suspirou e entrou no barco, nem um pouco ansioso para lidar com o drama infantil.

Mac ainda estava fora de si com a notícia. Ele sempre sonhou em segredo que seu filho e Isabella iriam se apaixonar e se casar um dia. Eles lembravam tanto a si mesmo e Charlie quando eles eram da sua idade, os melhores amigos que se levantavam um para o outro, não importa o quê. Ele seguiu o seu amigo e se sentou ao lado dele, balançando a cabeça.

Emmett ficou teimosamente na doca, irritado que o Chefe o tivesse entregado para seu pai.

"Vamos, rapaz, entre no maldito barco. Estamos perdendo a luz do dia", Charlie gritou.

Relutantemente, Emmett sentou-se ao lado de seu pai e olhou para seus pés. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tenso, enquanto Mac manobrou o navio em direção ao centro do lago, Charlie limpou a garganta.

"Sério, Em, por que você faria isso com ela? Ela é sua melhor amiga."

Emmett suspirou. "Desculpe, chefe. Eu não queria machucá-la. Mike e Eric estavam me provocando sobre ser amigo de uma garota e fiquei envergonhado. Eu não queria que eles pensassem que eu era uma florzinha, então eu a empurrei e fui brincar com eles."

Mac olhou para o menino. "Emmett McCarty Dale", ele rosnou. "Você nunca, nunca coloca as mãos sobre uma menina assim. Eu não te ensinei isso?"

Emmett se encolheu, sem nunca ter visto seu pai com esta raiva. "Sinto muito, papai", ele sussurrou. "Eu não queria, ela só me deixou chateada quando gritou comigo."

Seu pai suspirou. "Emmett, você não pode agir dessa maneira. Você não pode simplesmente fugir de situações que você não gosta. Machucar Bella era algo que você realmente não deveria ter feito e você precisa se desculpar com ela."

"Tudo bem", o menino murmurou, "mas eu ainda não irei mais ser seu amigo. Você não pode me fazer ser."

Charlie riu. "Claro que não, rapaz. Você é livre para escolher seus próprios amigos, mas não fique bravo se ela mudar e decidir que não vale a pena quando você vier rastejando de volta."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Emmett atirou de volta em aborrecimento.

Charlie se inclinou para frente, a sua figura imponente intimidando o garoto. "O que quero dizer é que esses meninos não são seus verdadeiros amigos, eles são oportunistas. Os verdadeiros amigos estão com você e o protegem, não empurram você para baixo quando você fica no caminho. Você vai perceber isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde e pode ser tarde demais."

Emmett sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos então ele desviou o olhar. Ele realmente não queria machucar Bella, ele a amava, mas ele também não queria ser atormentado pelos caras. Charlie estava o chateando, ele realmente não queria pensar sobre os sentimentos de Bella agora.

O resto da viagem passou em uma contemplação silenciosa por parte de Emmett e conversa sobre esportes entre os dois homens. Depois que o barco estava ancorado e seus equipamentos arrumados, os três foram jantar, como sempre jantavam juntos. Emmett não estava olhando para a frente, sabendo que Bella estaria lá esperando por eles com a senhorita Cora. Ele não tinha idéia de como agir em torno dela, agora que eles não eram mais amigos. Isso foi resolvido com bastante facilidade quando ele entrou e notou Mike, Tyler e Eric em uma mesa na parte de trás. Eles acenaram para ele e ele se virou para seu pai, que olhou para a interação especulativamente.

"Posso ir, papai?" ele implorou.

Mac olhou para Bella, sentada sozinha no balcão os observando. Emmett seguiu o olhar de seu pai e seus olhos se arregalaram quando eles encontraram os seus tão tristes. Ela piscou, quebrando a sua ligação e olhou para baixo, deixando o cabelo dela esconder seu rosto. Algo o puxou, puxando-o em sua direção, mas ele reprimiu isso.

"Se é isso que você quer, Em," Mac respondeu com cautela.

Emmett sorriu e foi até os rapazes, determinado a esquecer de tudo sobre Bella Swan.

Mac sacudiu a cabeça e viu Charlie com o canto do olho. Era evidente que seu melhor amigo estava inconsolável por sua filha, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Era a escolha de Emmett e tudo o que ele podia fazer era rezar para que tudo desse certo.

.

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O**

_Na luz da lua rindo,_

_Se escondendo atrás de uma parede de arco-íris_

_Deslizando e deslizando_

_Por toda a cachoeira com você_

_Minha garota dos olhos castanhos_

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O **

**.**

As próximas semanas se passaram devagar para Bella. Ela passou a maior parte do seu tempo lendo, em vez de sair para brincar. Um dia, Charlie teve o suficiente de sua fase deprimida e a convenceu a brincar com Angela Weber ao lado. Elas estavam na mesma classe, mas Angela era muito tímida e nunca falava com ninguém.

Ambas as meninas passaram o dia em silêncio no quarto de Angela, cada uma lendo um livro diferente. Poucos dias depois, Bella apareceu na varanda da frente dos Weber e perguntou a Angela se ela gostaria de ir assistir ao jogo de beisebol da Little League com ela e seu pai. Angela empurrou o copo até o nariz, um olhar perplexo sobre seu rosto.

"Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?", perguntou ela.

"Porque é divertido? Emmett está jogando na terceira base este ano."

Angela franziu o rosto em confusão. "Por que você quer assistir ao jogo Emmett? Eu pensei que você estava chateada com ele."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não estou mais brava com ele. Eu meio que sinto falta dele."

Angela revirou os olhos. "Ele só vai magoar você novamente."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Provavelmente, mas eu ainda quero vê-lo jogar, mesmo se ele não falar comigo."

"Ok, então divirta-se, Bella. Não venha chorar para mim quando ele for um idiota", Angela bufou.

Bella apertou as mãos em punhos. "Tudo bem, assim seja, Angie." Ela se virou e seguiu de volta para sua casa, fervendo de uma raiva infantil.

Ela correu para sua casa e foi até o andar de cima, atirando-se em sua cama e chorou seus olhos fora. Ela sentia falta de seu melhor amigo e nada parecia certo sem ele. Um pouco mais tarde, ela se sentou e enxugou os olhos, não querendo que seu pai soubesse que ela tinha chorado. Se Charlie percebeu que algo estava errado, ele nunca disse uma palavra. Eles jantaram em silêncio e, em seguida, foram rumo ao jogo.

Quando eles chegaram ao campo de beisebol, se aproximaram e sentaram-se com Mac. Mesmo que eles não fossem mais amigos, Bella assistiu ao jogo, orgulhosa que Emmett estivesse jogando bem. Após o jogo, Charlie deu-lhe algum dinheiro para comprar uma pipoca enquanto ele e Mac falavam sobre uma próxima viagem de pesca.

Ela estava caminhando de volta com seu lanche quando dois rapazes entraram no seu caminho. Ela olhou para cima e viu Eric e Tyler sorrindo para ela.

"Saia do meu caminho, idiota."

"Que tal você nos forçar, Swan?" Eric brincou.

"O quê? É tão difícil assim sem o Em ao seu lado?" Tyler interveio.

Ela prendeu a cabeça erguida e olhou. "Meu pai está esperando por mim, então saiam do meu caminho."

Eric puxou o saco de pipoca de sua mão, derramando um pouco dela no chão.

"Hey!" ela gritou. "Dê isso de volta!"

O menino o segurou em cima da cabeça e riu.

"Dê isso de volta", resmungou uma voz atrás dela.

Bella não precisava vê-lo para saber que era Emmett.

Tyler inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Relaxe, McCarty. Estamos apenas nos divertindo."

"Não, você está sendo cruel com ela sem nenhuma razão. Dê a pipoca de volta a ela."

Eric zombou e virou o saco, esvaziando o seu conteúdo na grama. Bella sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, a raiva crescendo em seu peito. Ela empurrou Eric forte, derrubando-o no chão. Quando Tyler fez um movimento para atingi-la, Emmett o jogou no chão. Eric se levantou e se afastou rapidamente, olhando em volta nervosamente para se certificar de que ninguém viu uma menina derrubá-lo.

"Você vai se arrepender disso, McCarty," Tyler vaiou, voltando-se para acompanhar Eric.

Emmett se virou para Bella e sorriu hesitante. "Você está bem, Scooby-Loo?"

Ela piscou antes de irromper as lágrimas e caiu de joelhos. O rosto de Emmett caiu e ele ficou imediatamente ao lado de sua melhor amiga, seu braço em volta dos seus ombros.

"Ei, agora, não chore. Está tudo bem, eles se foram", ele tentou acalmá-la.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho medo deles", ela respondeu com um soluço, tentando fazer-se parar de chorar.

"Então por que você está chorando?", perguntou ele, perplexo.

"Eu senti sua falta", ela respondeu com sinceridade, os olhos arregalados, tristes e avermelhados.

Emmett sorriu para ela. "Eu senti sua falta, também. Me desculpe, eu fui um idiota."

Bella riu um pouco. "Você disse idiota."

Suas bochechas coraram. "Meu pai me chamou assim quando ele descobriu o que aconteceu."

Ela fungou e franziu a testa, antes de olhar para ele e limpar o nariz no ombro de sua camisa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pulou fora com nojo.

"CREDO!" ele gritou. "Por que você fez isso?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Estou usando mangas curtas e eu precisava limpar meu nariz. Você estava lá. Além disso, você mereceu por ser um idiota."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso significa que você me perdoa?"

Ela pensou por um momento, antes de concordar. "Sim, mas da próxima vez que você agir assim, eu vou bater em você. Em seguida, limparei meu nariz em você. Combinado?"

Emmett cuspiu na mão e a estendeu para que ela apertasse. Ela copiou suas ações e eles apertaram suas mãos com firmeza.

"Combinado, Scooby-Loo. Melhores amigos para sempre."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Melhores amigos para sempre, Salsicha".

**.**

**O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O _ o _ O **

**.**

**Nota da Leili:** _Salsicha e Scooby-Loo crianças, mostra que nem toda a amizade são flores. E bem, a Angela criança não parece muito com a adulta né =P A autora não postou mais nada nessa fic, mas caso ela venha a postar, nós com certeza vamos traduzir. Obrigada novamente por acompanhar a fic. Logo estarei aqui no Pervas Place dividindo outra fic ótima com a Nêni, a Lay e a Carol Capelari... __I Will Follow You Into The Dark, não percam ;) Beijos xx_


End file.
